<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning in a Bottle by LilacMoon83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641732">Lightning in a Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83'>LilacMoon83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Family, Manifest with Once characters, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, a few Manifest characters will appear, eventual swanfire, snowxcharming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Mary Margaret Nolan are happily, blissfully married and parents of twins, Olive and Henry But when the treatments fail, they face losing their son Henry to terminal cancer. In an effort to escape, even for just a week, they take a family trip. They bring David’s sister and Mary Margaret’s best friend Emma with them, who is running from things in her own life. And when Emma decides to take a later flight back, David offers to stay with her, along with Henry. </p><p>When the plane disappears, Mary Margaret’s world is shattered, seemingly forever, until the plane returns, five years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Henry Mills &amp; Prince Charming | David Nolan, Henry Mills &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard &amp; Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Welcome to my newest Snowing story! I'm really excited about this one and blending the worlds of Once and Manifest. I did not classify this as a crossover, because that's not really what it is. This is a Manifest type story with mostly Once characters. I have kept a couple Manifest characters and a few minor ones may pop up. The notable Manifest characters I have kept so far are Vance and Olive as Snowing's daughter. You also do not have to worry about any love triangles for Snowing. That's not my thing and this will always be a Snowing story.</p><p>Another thing to note is that I've taken some liberties with the relationships as well. Most notably, Emma and David are siblings and they grew up with Mary Margaret, so Emma and Mary Margaret are very close as well. Due to Robert being a drunk after Ruth dies, David and Mary Margaret pretty much raised Emma while raising themselves. Another thing to note, Henry is in the place of Cal here as Snowing's son and Emma's nephew. Most everything else will become clear as you read. I hope you enjoy this new story and join me on another journey. This one will update on Monday nights. Chapter 1 tonight and chapter 2 next Monday. Then this one will go to bi-weekly updates on Monday nights. Please leave a review and give feedback! It is much appreciated and most know that I always respond to reader reviews at the beginning of every chapter. Enjoy!</p><p>Lightning in a Bottle</p><p>Chapter 1: Lightning Crashes</p><p>April thirteen, two thousand fourteen. It was a day that would be burned into her brain forever. For it was the day that her entire world collapsed to ruin.</p><p>The day had started out wonderfully. It was the end of their family vacation and she awoke as she always did. Ensconced in the arms of the love of her life.</p><p>Things had been difficult lately. Not really in their marriage; that had always been and always would be solid and wonderful. Love had never been difficult for them. It was everything else around them and with their son's cancer, it was taking its toll on them all. They were facing the very real possibility of losing him in six months to a year and they didn't know how they were going to get through it.</p><p>The trip had been her idea and she had begged him to go. They needed this time as a family, away from the reality of their day to day lives, and mostly away from the hospital.</p><p>After their first day there, he admitted right away that she had been right. For this short week, they had been able to almost forget about their son's cancer. Everyone had and it was a blessing. But today, they would return to reality and she was not looking forward to it.</p><p>They had spent the morning in bed, making love and marveling at how even after fifteen years of marriage, the passion hadn't dulled and their love had only grown. If only they weren't facing a crushing death sentence with their son. Even together, they weren't sure how they were going to get through it.</p><p>Inevitably, they eventually arrived at the airport to catch their flight and she couldn't know that was when their lives would irrevocably change forever.</p><p>To look at them, they seemed like a typical family, though she and they had always known that the love they shared was unlike most. Not very many people believed in true love anymore, let alone actually found it. But they had and it was prevalent and evident in all aspects of their lives.</p><p>But to the casual passerby, they seemed very typical. David and Margaret Nolan. The Nolan family. They had been married for fifteen years now and had twins, a boy and a girl. Then there was David's younger sister Emma, who had also been Margaret's best friend since they were all kids. Since childhood, Mary Margaret had been a part of their family and the three of them had always been thick as thieves.</p><p>Mary Margaret's mother had died when she was just ten and it was then that she dropped the Mary in her name and started going by Margaret. Her mother had always called her Mary for short and it became pretty painful then. Emma and David had always affectionately called her MM anyway, so Margaret was an easy transition for them. After her mother Eva died, her father, who was a wall street King, poured himself into his work even more than before and her nanny, Johanna, had mysteriously quit after Eva died. But Margaret spent most of her time at the Nolan house anyway at that point.</p><p>David and Emma's parents, Ruth and Robert, loved her as their own. Unfortunately, Ruth was killed not long after Eva, when Emma was only ten and it had been devastating. She had been a victim in a convenience store shooting. Robert, a former alcoholic, had fallen off the wagon at that point, leaving David to grow up faster than he should have and take care of his little sister. Fortunately, he had Margaret around to help him a lot. Emma always joked until this day that her brother and his wife might as well be her parents, despite only being a couple years older than her.</p><p>Knowing of her husband's drinking problem in the past, Ruth had left her children the life insurance money in a trust. A mysterious financial adviser saw to it that the money was used to make sure they were cared for and never lost their house. They had never met the financial adviser, as he had always sent a man named Jefferson to oversee their finances until David turned eighteen.</p><p>Robert had spent the rest of their childhood, mostly drunk and in and out of rehab. The final straw had come when he was arrested for drunk driving and David gave him an ultimatum that he either got help or they were done with him. He had been getting ready to graduate high school at that point and ashamed of himself, Robert finally got clean and saved himself from losing his family.</p><p>Things had been ugly between David and his father for a very long time, but since Robert hadn't touched a drop in almost fifteen years, they had rebuilt something of a relationship and Emma had too. But when she had issues and problems, it was always David and Margaret that she went to. Her same-age parents as she liked to joke.</p><p>Though home life had been a little rough at times, he knew he handled it better than most would have because of Margaret. They were that couple that had already been holding hands in eighth grade and despite all the razzing from their peers, their love had only grown as they did.</p><p>David and Margaret married during their college years, as they refused to wait any longer. Robert couldn't have been happier for his son and the young woman that he considered a daughter. He was still deeply ashamed of his past alcoholism and eternally grateful that they had allowed him to be involved in that joyous occasion. He had cried and told them that he knew Ruth was looking down and smiling upon them too. They knew it to be true too, for Ruth had adored Margaret as well.</p><p>Robert had come on the trip with them, ecstatic to spend that time with his family and especially his grandchildren. He spoiled them rotten and it was obvious that sometimes he was trying to overcompensate since he wasn't there for David and Emma the way he should have been. But none of them begrudged him that and the kids loved spending time with their grandpa. The trip was ending now though and reality was getting ready to set back in and he couldn't help but smile at his wife and sister, as the former prodded the latter about the marriage proposal that had sent his sister running away from home, even if it was only for a week.</p><p>"MM…" Emma complained, as Margaret brushed a hand through her blonde hair.</p><p>"Say yes to Killian...he loves you and not everyone finds true love. Your brother and I did and we want that for you too," Margaret said. David looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to give her a smile that had her shooting him a glare.</p><p>"She's not wrong…" he chimed in.</p><p>"Shut up," Emma complained.</p><p>"Killian Rogers loves you...you should be running to the altar. We did," Margaret argued.</p><p>"You just want to plan a wedding and we are definitely not you guys. You two really are that all encompassing true love that seriously doesn't really exist anymore, except with you two, because you're weird," Emma argued. Denial and bluster were two of Emma's best moves.</p><p>"Okay, forget comparing yourselves to us, cause we are pretty amazing," Margaret said, casting a coy look at the man of her dreams.</p><p>"But love is love and you need to stop torturing yourself like you don't deserve happiness or something," Margaret told her.</p><p>"You know she's right," David agreed. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes their ability to be in sync and finish each other's sentences was endearing and sometimes, like now, it was annoying.</p><p>"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?" she demanded to know in frustration.</p><p>"I ended someone's life...how can you think I deserve happiness after that?" Emma murmured. He watched affectionately, as his wife put her arms around her sister-in-law.</p><p>"It was an accident," she reminded her.</p><p>"It doesn't change the fact that someone is dead because of it," Emma reminded her.</p><p>"Maybe...but denying yourself happiness isn't going to bring that person back. You have to forgive yourself so you can heal. And take it from two people that know...love can heal anything," she said, as her emerald eyes met her husband's cerulean ones. He knew she was speaking from a place of hope. Hope that they could get through what might be ahead for them with their son.</p><p>And with that thought, he cast a loving glance at their twin children. Olive and Henry. They were ten now, but whether or not Henry was going to reach eleven was in serious question and weighing on them all heavily.</p><p>It was that moment though that Margaret would later recall as the moment that would change her life forever.</p><p>"Attention passengers. Flight 23 is overbooked. We are offering vouchers to anyone willing to take a later flight to New York," the announcement came.</p><p>"Whoa...that sounds like a great idea," Emma said, as she jumped up and headed for the counter. Margaret sighed.</p><p>"I'm not sure she should be alone," she said, as she bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"You have that teacher-in service early in the morning," he reminded her.</p><p>"I know…" she said dejectedly. He rolled his eyes and got up.</p><p>"I'll stay with her," he offered and she smiled up at him, before tugging him down by his collar so she could kiss him.</p><p>"I love you, my Prince Charming," she cooed in his ear and it always made him get shy. She had been calling him that since they were just kids and always told him how well it fit him.</p><p>"If I'm Prince Charming...that makes you my beautiful, fair Snow White," he said, as she watched him follow Emma fondly.</p><p>"Mom...can I stay with Dad?" Henry asked anxiously. She glanced at her husband and he smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, we can have guy time and your mom can have girl time with Ollie. We'll only be a couple hours behind you," he said.</p><p>"Okay...go on," she urged, as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Guess you and I can watch one of those sappy rom-coms that the boys hate when we get home," she said, as she nudged her daughter. Olive smiled.</p><p>"Okay...but if I'm being honest, I kind of like the super hero movies like Dad and Henry," she admitted. Margaret chuckled.</p><p>"Well, don't tell them...but me too," she agreed.</p><p>That had been it then or so she thought. She had kissed her husband and her son goodbye, expecting to see them in just a couple hours. But the plane carrying her husband, her son, and her sister-in-law disappeared, shattering her world and sending her into despair. She was a shell of her former self and spent months in bed. She felt so bad once she had finally managed to pull what was left of herself together too. Her father-in-law had stayed with them and pretty much cared for Olive and her the whole time. But he didn't seem to hold it against her and though she knew she would never be the same again, she managed to return to a bit of a normal routine six months after their plane went missing. She apologized to her daughter for forgetting her and they resolved to be a united front from then on, facing life without the rest of their family together now.</p><p>Her father-in-law returned home and then it was just her and Olive most of the time, though he checked in frequently. She returned to teaching her fifth grade students and what people would consider a normal routine. But she was just going through the motions at that point.</p><p>Naturally, after a couple years, the people around her started to drop hints that perhaps it was time for her to move on. It was subtle at first. They would drop hints that they knew someone that would be perfect for her and that they could introduce her. She declined at first. She had already met the perfect person for her and he was gone now.</p><p>She knew people started to think she was weird. After all, people moved on all the time after they lost their spouse. They just didn't seem to accept or understand that when she had lost David, it was like he had taken half her heart and soul with him. She knew what it sounded like so she never told anyone that. They could never understand the depth of her love for him.</p><p>But to keep people off her back about moving on, she started agreeing to have coffee or dinner with some prospects. She hated it all. If this was dating, then she wanted no part of it. Dating David had never been at all like this was, but then they were always so insync that it had never been awkward like it was with these other men.</p><p>It never went much beyond one date. She gathered that most of the men got the drift that she just wasn't into it. But there had been one doctor that she agreed to a second date with. Victor Whale, but that had ended up being a disaster. Their first dinner date had been amiable enough and then she had agreed to go for a drink with him after work the next night. But a little alcohol had resulted in her dissolving into her grief and she had been a mess. To his credit, he hadn't left and let her talk and cry on him. But then she learned why he had stuck around and he was kissing her soon up against a wall.</p><p>In her inebriated state, she had even made it all the way back to his place with him. In her grief, the idea of being held by a man again was very appealing. But in a moment of clarity, she had realized what was happening and how much she would later regret a one-night stand. She may have been a widow now, but her heart was still very much married to a husband that was lost to her.</p><p>Or so she thought, until November eleventh, two thousand and nineteen.</p><p>The plane was back. Flight eight two eight was back, five and half years after disappearing without a trace. Five and a half years after disappearing and shattering her world. Five and a half years after stealing her heart and soul, irrevocably fracturing her for the rest of her life, or so she thought.</p><p>Olive could only stare at the television screen in disbelief, as the news story broke and wasn't surprised when the glass in her mother's hand slipped from her grip and shattered on the floor. She gripped her phone and her hands shook, as she attempted to call Robert. Olive took pity on her and took the phone.</p><p>"Mom…" she said.</p><p>"Can it be?" she uttered. Her daughter smiled.</p><p>"I hope so…" Olive said, smiling at her. Her daughter had always insisted that her brother was out there and by extension, her father. The twin thing. But was it really true? Did she dare to hope that a miracle had happened?</p><p>"Remember what Daddy always told you…" she said.</p><p>"I will always find you," she could hear his voice in her head. He had been telling her that since they were just kids on the playground and he had never once broken that promise.</p><p>"I'll call grandpa," Olive said, as she dialed him, but it proved to be unnecessary, as Robert arrived at their door three minutes later. He had jumped in his car the moment the news broke and it was almost like she was in a trance, as he drove them to the airport. She didn't dare believe it yet; not until she saw them with her own eyes. But if it was true...then it was a true miracle and she was one of very few people in existence that was about to get not only a son and a sister back. But the love of her life; her soulmate back. If this was true...then she promised she would never ask God for anything else, because he had just answered every single wish she had ever asked for...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Re-Entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Re-Entry</p><p>April 13th, 2014</p><p>Flight eight two eight had taken off from Jamaica without incident and they had been in flight for a few hours now. They were probably nearing New York by now and he smiled at his son, who had his headphones on and was watching a movie. He glanced over at Emma and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"MM's not wrong," he mentioned. She gave him an annoyed look at that.</p><p>"Don't start," she warned. He sighed.</p><p>"Say yes to Killian. Get married, have a honeymoon, and be happy. Trust me, it's the best thing ever," he said. She sighed and kept looking at the ring. She closed the box and was about to send a text to her boyfriend that would make him very happy when the plane shuddered. The distress didn't stop there though and they suddenly experienced an intense amount of turbulence. So much so that a laptop belonging to another young woman slipped off her tray and busted. David clutched his son tightly, wondering if the worst might be happening. But after a few harrowing minutes, the turbulence seemed to end fairly quickly and the plane lights came up again.</p><p>"Sorry about that, folks...we hit a bit of turbulence, but we came through it just fine. We ask that you remain seated with your seat belts on though and we should be coming into New York shortly," the Captain said. David breathed a sigh of relief and checked his phone, intending to text his wife. But he frowned, as he found he had no service.</p><p>"Seriously? No service?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Same," he said, as the flight attendant picked up the laptop a few seats back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I hope there was nothing important on that," she apologized. The woman sighed.</p><p>"Not at all...just a lifetime of research and work," the woman commented, but still managed a kind smile for the flight attendant. It wasn't her fault, after all. She moved on and kept attending to the passengers, who started to get restless. They were obviously in New York airspace, but seemed to be doing circles in the sky instead of landing.</p><p>"What is going on?" Emma wondered, but she was answered when the pilot came back over the intercom.</p><p>"Sorry folks, we're going to be a bit longer. I'm afraid we've been diverted upstate," the Captain told them. There were sighs and groans from many, but their plane soon landed a little while later. Emma noticed that the airport appeared to be much smaller and possibly military, which was a bit disturbing.</p><p>"What is it?" David asked.</p><p>"I'm...I'm not sure yet," she replied, as the pilot came over the intercom again.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen...I'm afraid we've been asked to disembark the plane on the tarmac," the pilot announced.</p><p>"Cool…" Henry said, as David looked at his sister.</p><p>"Okay...this is officially weird," Emma said, as they did as they were told and found themselves in a cluster before what looked like some government officials, all one hundred and twenty passengers.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen...can I please have your attention," a shorter man in a suit said, as he stepped forward. It was a bit odd, because he didn't strike David as someone that was with the government. He didn't look like he belonged at all with the others, but then the government was known for bringing in outside contractors to deal with situations that were beyond their specialties. Though David couldn't ascertain what situation they were supposedly embroiled in.</p><p>He thought, at first, maybe there was a fugitive on board or something. But that was not at all what this felt like and the passengers were starting to get restless.</p><p>"What's going on?" David asked.</p><p>"Yeah...what's with all the covert crap?" Emma asked. The man before them allowed himself a small smile. Less than sixty seconds and two leaders had already clearly emerged in all this. He had no idea exactly what was going on, but he had been fascinated by it all the moment the news had broken. This was what he had been waiting for and why he was called in. He was a master of the unknown and unexplained. And finally, there was a true mystery he could sink his teeth into. If this was what he thought it to be...it was life altering and world shattering. Nothing was going to be the same.</p><p>"I'll answer your questions, but first...I have one for you, Mr. Nolan," the man said in an accented voice, as he looked at his copy of the manifest, which was complete with photo identification.</p><p>"Fine, but maybe you can tell us who the hell you are?" David countered. The man allowed himself another small smirk.</p><p>"My name is Roman Gold and I have been brought in to...consult on this most significant occurrence," he said.</p><p>"And my question to all of you is...what day do you think it is?" he asked. David and Emma exchanged a glance and then looked back at him.</p><p>"It's April 13th," David answered.</p><p>"Of what year?" he asked, causing David to narrow his gaze at him suspiciously.</p><p>"It's 2014...what the hell is this?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you are both wrong. Today, is November 11th, 2019 and all of you...have been missing for five and a half years," he announced, stunning them all to speechlessness…</p><p>~*~</p><p>What happened next was endless hours of questions for which the NSA wanted answers for and the passengers had none to give. The most brutal questioning, of course, came for the Captain, who was just as perplexed as the passengers. But it was clear to him that the NSA held him suspect in the entire situation. They always blamed the Captain. He had been one long enough to know that.</p><p>David was extremely agitated in his interview as well. Since the moment he heard that he had been gone five and a half years, all he could think about was taking Henry and getting home to Margaret and Olive.</p><p>"Look...I don't know what you want from me. You say it's been five years, but it was only hours to us. But if it really has been that long...I need to get home to my wife," David insisted.</p><p>"As you can imagine, a plane reappearing out of nowhere after five and a half years is quite a story. Once the story hits the press, we will be consumed by an unprecedented media storm," Gold warned.</p><p>"I don't care! You don't understand and this is going to sound corny and sappy, but I need to get to my wife. I need to get our son to her. I need to get to my daughter. If it really has been that long...then they deserve nothing less. My wife and I...we don't do well apart," he explained, as he started to tear up.</p><p>"She's...she's my soulmate and I'm hers. It's been only a few hours for me and I miss her so badly that it hurts my heart! Can you imagine what she must be feeling?" he asked.</p><p>"Mr. Nolan…" the African American man, Vance, whom he had learned was the director of the NSA and the man that had brought Gold into consult, started to say. But Gold put his hand up, signaling him to stop. Normally, he couldn't imagine the director of the NSA allowing himself to be silenced by anyone, but he seemed to go quiet for this man. This Roman Gold seemed to command power over this whole thing.</p><p>"I understand and you'll soon be going home to your fair wife, but these questions are necessary. The plane disappeared, none of you aged a day, and five years later...you're back. Naturally, we must know what happened," Gold stated.</p><p>"So that's it? Are we all going to be put in some government lab to be poked and prodded like some lab rats?" David hissed. Gold allowed himself another smirk. He liked this one and there was something about him. Out of all the passengers, somehow it was clear that this would be the family to watch.</p><p>"No, Mr. Nolan...there will be no locking up anyone and soon, you'll all be going home. The story is going to break momentarily and soon, many families will be showing up to claim loved ones. I have no doubt that your fair Margaret will be among them," Gold said.</p><p>"Can I have a word with you?" Vance hissed, as he stood up and went to speak to him out of earshot.</p><p>"We are not cleared to release these people into the public. This is a matter of national security," Vance whispered</p><p>"Then you had better clear it up quickly, director...because while some may have moved on with their lives and left these loved ones behind, there will be those that run here at top speed when they hear," Gold said.</p><p>"There is no stopping any of this now and since we cannot find an actual crime here, you cannot lock up innocent people against their will," he continued.</p><p>"Oh, I suppose you can and have the power to do so, but I don't advise it. I will say that if we want answers...then releasing them is the only option," he added. Vance didn't look at all comfortable with that idea, but did not deny any of it. Gold was right</p><p>~*~</p><p>Her breathing came in ragged gasps, as she flew out of the car the moment they were admitted through the gates. Her eyes scanned the tarmac and her feet pounded the pavement, as she ran inside the terminal like she had never run before. She saw him and everything else around her faded away. It was true. He had come back to her. The news reports were calling it impossible and some even suggested it was something to be fearful of. But to her...this was nothing short of the greatest miracle she could have ever imagined.</p><p>"DAVID!" she called and his head turned to her, as he ran to scoop her into his arms. At that point, she became a sobbing mess, as she never thought she'd know the feel of being in his arms again. When they finally pulled back, with her still sobbing almost uncontrollably, he finally pressed his lips to hers and everything was right again in her world with just that one gesture.</p><p>When they finally parted, she saw her son there, still ten-years-old, just as Olive and Robert caught up to them.</p><p>"Mom…" Henry said, as she knelt down and started sobbing once again. She hugged him tightly and looked to the sky, thanking whatever deity or force had made this possible.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"DAVID!"</p><p>The sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. It always had and always would. He scooped her up, as she began sobbing against his shoulder. It was finally hitting him that, while it had only been hours for him, it had been five years for her and he couldn't imagine how hard it had been for her. When he finally pulled back to look at her, seeing the pain behind the happiness and relief in her eyes nearly crushed him. But he took her in his arms again, as she always told him that it helped her in their worst of times, and pressed his lips against hers in the most passionate kiss ever. As always, when they were together, everyone else faded away.</p><p>Finally, their lips parted and he watched her with tears in his eyes, as she sobbed and took their son in her arms. As he turned his head though, it was his turn to nearly break down crying, as his little girl stood before him, five years older than just a few hours ago.</p><p>"Olive…" he uttered, as she sniffed.</p><p>"Dad…" she cried, as he hugged her tightly, stunned to speechlessness and he cradled her head. His father hugged them next and he looked around. He expected Killian to be there for Emma, but he wasn't. He could see the questions in his baby sister's eyes, but she said nothing.</p><p>"Oh Emma…" Margaret gushed, as she pulled back from a hug with her and the shorter, raven haired beauty held onto her best friend tightly for a few moments. There were so many questions, but they were a family again and no matter what others suggested, their return was nothing short of a miracle to the Nolan family.</p><p>The ride home was surreal and he felt trepidation, as it seemed there were already news vans camped out near their house. That was going to be fun. He hoped it faded quickly, but he knew better than that. Planes that disappeared didn't just come back with one hundred and twenty missing people after five years. Honestly, he didn't really know what to think. But he knew that was hard for people to swallow. He saw the fear and skepticism in people's eyes already. Except in Margaret's. His wife honestly didn't care how or why they were suddenly back. She had them back and she was taking it as a second chance. They still had a lot to talk about, but that would come. Love was the easy part for them, so everything else would come and they would face it together.</p><p>The house looked mostly the same, with a few minor differences, but it didn't seem like his wife had changed much at all. They had so much to figure out now. He obviously had no job anymore and would have to now find one. He had a feeling that the Universities out there might be reluctant to hire a dead man.</p><p>But firstly, tomorrow they would need to return to the hospital and unfortunately have Henry evaluated. The cancer was still very real and he had no idea how they were going to deal with it now, especially his wife. Why did she get to have him back if only to soon lose him again? No one should be expected to lose a child once, let alone twice and he ached for her in that respect. He honestly didn't know how they were going to survive it, even together.</p><p>After they got the kids to bed, mainly their son, they retired to their bedroom and he admired the family photos that lined the hallway on the way there. She had never taken them down and there was no trace of anyone else. He was both relieved and curious about that.</p><p>"You have questions," she surmised.</p><p>"Reading my mind as always?" he teased and she smiled back.</p><p>"We always seem to be able to do that with each other and if I have to guess...you're wondering why I haven't moved on or if there was ever anyone else," she said. He looked down.</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you. If I really was gone...I'd want you to be happy again," he told her.</p><p>"I know...but I already got my one happy ending with you," she said, as she closed the distance between them.</p><p>"Not many girls get to say they got the fairy tale...but I did and nothing could ever top it," she replied.</p><p>"I did try dating after a couple years, mostly so people would just stop pushing me. But none of them were you and it was so awkward and weird," she explained.</p><p>"It was never like that with us…" she said, as she caressed his face.</p><p>"If you're worried that I've somehow forgotten what it was to be us...or that my love for you is somehow out of practice...you can stop worrying," she whispered and he let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding.</p><p>"Because I never moved on and I never will. I know they're are things going on that we don't understand and this isn't going away. But I don't care about any of it. I just care that I got you back and I'm not going to waste any time with this second chance," she said, as he crushed his lips against hers. They pulled back from the kiss and she lifted his arms, so he could pull her blouse over her head. Their lips met again and she undid the buttons on his shirt, quickly divesting him of the offending garment. Her heart skipped a beat, as he swept her into his arms, something he had always done and something she thought was forever lost to her, and carried her the short distance to the bed. Their marriage bed. The bed that had been cold and lonely for five and a half long years. But that long, agonizing time was at an end and he had defied time, space, the laws of physics and even death to find her again. Everyone else in the world was fixated on the how and why, but she could care less. Her wish had become reality and even if it meant that their lives would never be normal again, she didn't care as long as she could spend the rest of her life in his arms. Whatever awaited them out in the world could wait, for they would deal with it and face it together. But tonight, the world would be shut out and only their reignited love and passion mattered at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Hope Returned</p><p>Mr. Gold stared at the two hundred and twenty passenger photos on the large screens in the conference room.</p><p>"My superiors are breathing down my neck on this. They want answers and the NSA just let two-hundred and twenty dead people waltz back into the world," Vance complained.</p><p>"Keeping them against their will for doing nothing wrong would be very unethical," Gold replied neutrally.</p><p>"Each and every one of them could be a threat to National security. In times like that, ethics may need to be suspended," Vance said. Gold regarded him skeptically.</p><p>"That's your superiors talking and I know that wouldn't sit well with you. Besides, the only way for any of this to even begin to make sense is if we send them back into the world," Gold replied.</p><p>"I'm not sure how you figure that," Vance complained. Gold smirked.</p><p>"Relax, Director Vance. Sit back...and enjoy the coming attraction," he said cryptically.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dr. Regina Mills pulled back from the hug she shared with an elderly man, who was crying profusely.</p><p>"It's okay Daddy...I'm home now," she assured.</p><p>"It's a miracle…" he gushed.</p><p>"You are everything to me, Regina...I was so lost without you," he cried. She frowned and hugged him again. Things were never good between her parents, but she was sad that her disappearance had not brought them together and since she saw her mother coming in separately, she guessed it had only made things worse.</p><p>"Mother…" she said.</p><p>"It's true…" Cora cooed, as she truly looked happy to see her daughter. Things were never very good between them, but Regina knew that her mother did love her, in her own way. They shared a hug and she saw an older man, about the same age as her father who seemed familiar, lagging back.</p><p>"Who is that?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh...that's Leopold. My new husband," Cora said. Regina's eyes widened.</p><p>"You divorced daddy?" she asked.</p><p>"It's okay Regina...you know it was a long time coming," Henry admonished.</p><p>"Yes...but now that you're back, you can come home with me. I've moved in with Leopold and his mansion is impressive. There will be plenty of room for you too," Cora said. Regina pursed her lips.</p><p>"No thank you, mother...I think I'll go home with Daddy," he said, as politely as possible. She took her father's arm and helped him to the car service that had brought him here. When she left, he was only using a cane occasionally when he got tired, but now it seemed that it was a full time thing. Her mother had abandoned him, but now that she was back, she would make sure he wasn't alone anymore.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next day, despite her father's pleas that she take some time off, Regina returned to the hospital to stares of surprise and awe. She was eager to continue her research, but she was on the receiving end of some very surprising news.</p><p>"It's true…" a voice said, as she turned and found one of her colleagues there. She smiled and they shared a hug.</p><p>"Dr. Hopper...it is...and IT is looking at my damaged laptop now. I was on the verge of a breakthrough and I'm hoping they can recover my work," she said. He looked at her oddly.</p><p>"No one told you?" he asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"Told me what?" she asked.</p><p>"Regina...we got your research, including the breakthrough five and a half years ago. It's saved hundreds of pediatric terminal cancer patients," Archie revealed, stunning her to speechlessness.</p><p>"Really?" she squeaked and they shared a bright smile.</p><p>"You're quite a legend here and even more so now," he said, as he continued on with his rounds, leaving her to let that information sink in.</p><p>Curiously, she saw two people she recognized from the plane a short distance down the hall and they were with a woman and another young woman. They seemed to be apprehensive and she approached them cautiously.</p><p>"Can I help you?" she asked. David turned and remembered her.</p><p>"You were on the plane," he replied. She nodded.</p><p>"Dr. Regina Mills," she said, as they shook hands.</p><p>"David Nolan. This is my wife Margaret, our daughter Olive and our son Henry," he said, as she smiled down at the boy.</p><p>"What a coincidence...my father's name is also Henry," she mentioned. He smiled at her, instantly taken in by her kindness toward him.</p><p>"Really?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"He's very special to me and I bet you're just as special to your parents," she said.</p><p>"We...we were actually looking for someone to evaluate him. His doctor from five years ago isn't here anymore," David replied. She frowned.</p><p>"Cancer?" she asked, as Margaret nodded sadly.</p><p>"Terminal…" she whispered and Regina was struck by the pain in the woman's eyes. Had she really just gotten her son back only to face losing him again? But then she remembered what Dr. Hopper had said.</p><p>"Come with me...I think we have much to discuss and I don't want to get your hopes up," she said, as she turned back to them.</p><p>"But I think I can help your son," she said. They looked at her with hope in their eyes and she hoped that she wasn't going to end up letting them down in the end. They nodded and followed her to an exam room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma sighed, as she got up from the bed she was crashing on in the basement. She managed a smile, as she looked through the boxes of all the things MM had kept for her after they had to let her apartment go. She looked through the photos and smiled at the one with her, MM, and little Olive. Then there was another. Her, Killian and...Lily. She pushed the box away and grabbed her new phone. She knew David and Margaret would be happy if she lived with them forever in their basement, but she needed her own place eventually again, so that meant getting back to work. With that thought, she cleaned up, got dressed, and went upstairs. She stumbled though, as she suddenly heard her own voice in her head.</p><p>"All Things."</p><p>Emma did a three-sixty turn, looking for anyone around, but found no one. Shaking her head, she continued on and looked at the keys on the counter to an extra vehicle that her father had apparently left for her. She picked the keys up, but then put them back down. She wasn't ready for driving yet, so she took off on foot to the nearest bus station. On the way, she dialed Killian's number nervously and waited, as it rang on his end. She was both relieved and disappointed though when it went to voicemail and she hung up without leaving a message. It made her fear the worst.</p><p>MM had come rushing to the airport for them the moment they had let her through the gate, but Killian hadn't come for her. And she knew it probably meant that he had moved on. She couldn't blame him though. Why wouldn't he? It's not like they had what David and Margaret had, as much as she secretly had always wanted that. How could she not? Growing up with them had left a hopeful impression upon her that she'd find the same, but now it was sinking in that she probably didn't have that. She still didn't blame him though. To him, she was dead and had been for almost six years now. She would have wanted him to move on if she really was gone, but she couldn't help remember the night that she had met him. It was girl's night out and as usual, her sister-in-law was being the person Emma secretly aspired to be and the person that her other friends thought was an oddity.</p><p>~*~<br/>Flashback</p><p>"Oh...that's okay, you can take that back," MM said, as the waitress put another drink in front of her.</p><p>"Sorry hon, but that guy at the bar really, really likes you. You're adorable though...you should totally go for it," the waitress commented, as she left.</p><p>"She's not wrong...he's pretty good looking," Lily said.</p><p>"I'm married...happily," MM replied. The other girls giggled.</p><p>"We only live once, M&amp;M. If you ask me, monogamy is way overrated," Abigail slurred.</p><p>"I'm sure Freddie will be happy to hear that," Emma said, referring to Abigail's own husband. The blonde was clearly drunk already and would be mortified in the morning at what she just said, which would be fun for Emma later.</p><p>"Maybe for you...but I have eyes for one man," MM said dreamily, causing the other girls to groan.</p><p>"Hey...it's sweet. I love that my mom and dad will always be together," Emma joked, as she hugged her best friend and Margaret giggled. Emma was clearly feeling a buzz herself.</p><p>"Besides girls...why would I go out for a hamburger when I have steak at home?" Margaret asked coyly, as she sipped at her drink.</p><p>"And then you go and make it weird by referring to my brother as a side of beef," Emma deadpanned, making the raven haired beauty smile.</p><p>"Fine...then a different reference. Why would I go out for some jerk at a bar looking for one thing when I have Prince Charming waiting for me at home? Better?" she asked, as the girls groaned again.</p><p>"It's so corny that you call him that," Lily complained. But Emma smiled at her. Secretly she loved it and she decided that she was going to tell the guy at the bar exactly where he could shove his drinks for her best friend, whom she was always super protective of.</p><p>"Hey dude...no dice," she said, as she put the drinks on the bar. He shrugged.</p><p>"Can't blame a guy for trying. Your friend is hot...looks sweet as sugar too," he leered. That burned her up, because he confirmed that he was exactly the type that only wanted one thing.</p><p>"Yeah well...she's not interested and happily married," Emma warned. He shrugged.</p><p>"How about you? Usually, I like that certain innocence that your friend seems to have, but for you...yeah I'd make an exception," the jerk said, as he looked her up and down.</p><p>"Hard pass," she quipped, as she started walking back to the table.</p><p>"Tell sugar hi for me...and that I'd love a taste!" he called. She stopped in her tracks and turned back, intending to punch him when someone got between them.</p><p>"Keith...shut your stupid mouth or I let the lass here have a crack at you," the man warned. She backed down a bit and regarded him for a moment.</p><p>"Is that idiot your friend?" she asked.</p><p>"Friend is a strong word...my brother owns this bar and Keith is regular. So I know him well, but friend...yeah not really. Killian Rogers," he said, as he put his hand out. She looked at him skeptically and then shook it in return.</p><p>"Okay Killian...just tell your brother's regular over there to keep his eyes off my sister-in-law. She's not interested and I'm not above punching him out if he doesn't stop acting like a creeper," she warned. Killian smirked, secretly enthralled by her spirit.</p><p>"Message received and I'll make sure Keith gets it too, though he's pretty thick, so keep those fists ready," he replied. She returned his smirk and went back to the table.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That meeting had led to drinks and then to dates. She had found out that he was going through the academy and she had just finished. After that, they ended up at the same precinct and as beat cops together. The rest had been history and she had intended to say yes to his proposal. Until the plane happened. And now, she had no idea where they stood, except that him not coming to the air strip spoke pretty clearly to her.</p><p>She got off the bus and walked into the precinct, only to have all eyes on her.</p><p>"Emma Nolan...as I live and breathe," Captain Graham Humbert greeted, as he approached her.</p><p>"Welcome back from the dead," he mused.</p><p>"Uh yeah...it's pretty surreal. I guess I decided to stop by and see if I could have my old job back," she said. He smiled and motioned her forward. Her eyes locked with Killian's, as she passed by and into the Captain's office.</p><p>"This is yours," he said, as he handed her a detective shield and she looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Think of it as a posthumous promotion," Graham said.</p><p>"Uh...thanks Captain," she replied.</p><p>"But…" he said.</p><p>"I knew there was a but," she mused.</p><p>"Upon completion of a psych evaluation and physical," he said. She nodded and left his office, only to find Killian finally there in her path.</p><p>"I...I can't believe it. You haven't changed a bit," he mused. She snorted.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm getting that a lot," she replied, as she saw the ring on his finger and swallowed thickly.</p><p>"Who is she?" Emma muttered.</p><p>"Uh...her name is Milah. You don't really know her," he responded.</p><p>"Milah...didn't she work at your brother's bar?" Emma asked. He nodded.</p><p>"She...she was there for me after the plane disappeared," he explained. She nodded.</p><p>"I...I gotta go," Emma said, as he looked on as she did and felt his feelings for her reignite.</p><p>Emma boarded another bus and was lost in thought, until she heard her own voice in her head again.</p><p>"Slow Down," the voice warned.</p><p>"Hey...can you slow down?" Emma called to the bus driver. He gave her a weird look and ignored her.</p><p>"SLOW DOWN!" the voice screamed inside her head and she cried out, as she jumped out of her seat and yanked the pull cord. The driver slammed on his brakes and was about to lay into the annoying passenger when a toddler ran into the road chasing a ball. He was stunned and looked back at her. Had she not yanked the pull cord to slow him down, he would have hit and probably killed the child.</p><p>"How...how did you know?" he asked, but Emma didn't answer, as she hurried off the bus and tried to get her bearings. What the hell was happening to her?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So...you think you can help Henry?" Margaret asked. The obvious hope in her voice made Regina hope that she wasn't moving this along too fast. This was a mother that had lost her son once and she'd never forgive herself if she gave her hope, only for it to be snatched away. She swallowed.</p><p>"Before the plane...I was on the verge of a breakthrough in treating pediatric patients. I thought I might have lost it all when my laptop broke during the turbulence we experienced, but it turns out that my colleagues received my research five and a half years ago," she explained.</p><p>"And this research can help Henry?" David asked.</p><p>"Apparently, it has been treating and successfully curing pediatric cases for almost two years now and since he's still in the age window...then he may be a candidate for the treatment," she replied. David and Margaret were stunned, as they looked at each other in surprise. Olive smiled and hugged her brother.</p><p>"Wait...are you saying that if Henry hadn't been on that plane that he would have been too old for the treatment by now...if we even still had him?" David asked. Regina nodded.</p><p>"That seems to be the case," she agreed.</p><p>"And this treatment...it has a very good success rate?" Margaret asked, almost in a whisper.</p><p>"An unprecedented ninety-three percent success rate," she replied. David was stunned. The plane might have saved their son's life. Was this why it had happened? Surely there had to be more to it than just their little boy...but he didn't care about any of that right now.</p><p>"I would like to submit his name for consideration for the treatment, with your permission," Regina stated.</p><p>"Yes!" Margaret exclaimed, as tears slipped down her cheeks. David was in tears too, as he clutched her hand.</p><p>"Please…" he pleaded. She nodded and they got up, as she saw them out of the room.</p><p>"Olive honey...why don't you go get a snack for both of you," Margaret suggested, as David gave her a few dollars. She knew her parents needed a few minutes to digest this information and so she took her brother's hand and led them down the hall.</p><p>"They are beautiful," Regina mentioned wistfully. Margaret and David lit up at that.</p><p>"Thank you...they're our world and I just got half my world back. It's a miracle," she gushed, as David held her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"I'll get the paperwork done right away and I'll be in touch," Regina said, as she handed her card to them.</p><p>"Thank you so much…" Margaret said and then surprised the other woman by hugging her. Regina was shocked, but then smiled, as she hugged her back.</p><p>"I'm sorry...you must think I'm a crazy person that goes around hugging strangers," Margaret said, suddenly a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. I only hope I truly can save your little boy. I'm going to do everything I can," she promised, as she walked away. Up until this point, she had no idea what had happened to them and more importantly why. But now...perhaps this was why she had come back. Maybe she was meant to save little Henry Nolan.</p><p>"Oh David…" Margaret gushed, as she collapsed to tears against his chest. He hugged her tightly and cried with her, as hope filled them both.</p><p>"Can this really be happening?" she asked and he pressed his forehead to hers.</p><p>"It is...we're going to save our son," he replied, as he caressed her face.</p><p>"I blamed myself…" she squeaked.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he asked.</p><p>"I blamed myself for you and Henry even being on that plane! I was the one that didn't want Emma to be alone. I sent you with her, because I couldn't go myself," she sobbed, as he gently moved her to a chair and then knelt before her.</p><p>"My darling...don't you see? You're the reason we might save Henry," he told her, as she sniffed.</p><p>"If we hadn't gotten on that plane...we might have lost him long ago," he insisted, as she cried.</p><p>"Maybe...but I was a mess after the plane. You would have been so ashamed of me," she sobbed.</p><p>"Never…" he refuted.</p><p>"I shut down...I was in bed for weeks. Your father took care of Ollie for me...I forgot her. She's been in therapy," she lamented.</p><p>"No...she knows you didn't. I can't imagine what you both went through," he said sorrowfully.</p><p>"Ollie...she always insisted that her brother wasn't gone. The twin thing and I wanted so badly to believe it...that you were out there somewhere. She was right," Margaret said. He smiled and looked up at their children, as they returned.</p><p>"She was…" he said, as he stood up and hugged her tightly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there," he apologized.</p><p>"Dad...it's not your fault and Mom is right. Maybe this is why all this happened...so we can save Henry," Olive said.</p><p>"I know, but I am still sorry for what you went through and for you having to grow up so fast. But this is a second chance and I'm back...I'm not going to waste it," he promised, as they hugged again, as Margaret looked on and cuddled their son.</p><p>"Let's go home…" he suggested. She nodded and stood up, as he put his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, as they followed their children to the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All Things Work Together For Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: All Things Work Together For Good</p><p>Emma idly shopped for a few items in the store and picked up some essentials. Her attention was caught though when she heard his voice on a television playing nearby. She looked up to see Detective Killian Rogers giving a statement to the press about two missing girls. It seemed that her ex had made quite a name for himself while she was gone.</p><p>After paying for her items, she rode the bus back to her brother and sister-in-law's house and while the kids were playing a game, she managed to get his attention. She pointed to the backyard and he followed her, before she collapsed onto the swing.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked.</p><p>"Something happened today," she replied.</p><p>"Okay...what's going on Em?" he asked.</p><p>"This is going to sound crazy...but I kept hearing this voice. I was on a bus and it was my voice telling us to slow down. I tried to ignore it, but it just got louder then. And...when I screamed at the bus driver, he stopped, just in time for a little boy to run out in front of the bus," she explained. She saw her brother straighten his shoulders and she could almost see the gears turning in his head as he tried to process what she was telling him.</p><p>"You've always had good instincts when it comes to helping people. That's why you became a cop," he reasoned.</p><p>"This wasn't instinct, David," she protested.</p><p>"Even if it wasn't...keep it to yourself," he urged.</p><p>"I tell you and MM everything," she reminded him.</p><p>"You know I'm not talking about MM…" he said, as he leaned closer.</p><p>"But if the NSA hears that a passenger is hearing voices in their head...we'll all end up in some government lab somewhere," he warned. She wanted to refute that claim, but knew he was right. They were being closely watched; of that she knew wholeheartedly.</p><p>"You coming inside for dinner?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh...no I think I need some air. I'm going to take a walk," she replied. He sighed.</p><p>"Em…" he started to protest, but she forced a smile.</p><p>"I'm fine...save me some?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and then nodded.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After a nice, quiet family dinner together, they cleaned up the kitchen and then sat curled together on the couch, watching the kids play a board game at the table nearby.</p><p>"I never thought I'd have this again…" Margaret gushed, as she cuddled against him and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>"I can't imagine what you've been through. If I had lost you...for five years, I think I would have lost my mind," he admitted. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds, as she gazed into his eyes and then kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back and felt the familiar passion that was always so strong between them lick at his every nerve.</p><p>"Hey Mom...do you still have my dinosaur Lego set?" Henry asked curiously.</p><p>"Sure sweetie...I think we packed most of that stuff away in the closet," Margaret answered.</p><p>"You kept it all? And Dad's stuff too?" he asked. She looked down a little shyly.</p><p>"Well...some people said I should pack it away or give it to Goodwill, but Ollie said we shouldn't. She said that you and daddy were out there somewhere and even though I had my doubts...I wanted so badly to believe her," she said, as she stood up and hugged him.</p><p>"Some people said it was unhealthy, but I left your room exactly like it was. Most of the toys are just packed away," she said, as he took her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.</p><p>"Can we get them out?" he asked. She chuckled.</p><p>"Of course we can," she replied, as she was happy to let him practically drag her up the stairs. David looked on happily, as he saw his daughter putting the game away.</p><p>"So...Mom says you're still playing soccer," he mentioned. She nodded and shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah...I have a game tomorrow," she replied.</p><p>"I'd love to come if that's okay with you," he said. She smiled.</p><p>"I know I'm kind of attracting a lot of attention right now so I'll stay away if that makes it weird for you…" he stammered, but she came over to him.</p><p>"Screw 'em dad…" she said and he looked surprised, but then probably shouldn't have. She was a teenager now and he chuckled.</p><p>"Okay...then I'll be there," he said, as they shared a hug.</p><p>"Thanks for never giving up on us, peanut," he whispered to her. She sniffed and snuggled deeper into his embrace.</p><p>"They said I was crazy and they pushed mom into sending me to therapy," she confessed.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said.</p><p>"It's okay...therapy helped a lot and I stopped telling people that I thought Henry was alive after a while. I moved on...sort of I guess," she replied.</p><p>"Good...I'd want you to be happy if we really were gone," he told her. She nodded.</p><p>"Mom didn't move on though...people even got pretty pushy about it. I heard them say it wasn't normal," she confessed. He sighed.</p><p>"Well...your Mom and I have never really been normal. People have always had a hard time understanding our bond. It was always us against the world and looks like it still is...all of us though. We'll figure all this out together," he promised, as he kissed her hair.</p><p>What he said was true and it had really always been that way.</p><p>When Ruth died, David was only twelve and stepped up when his father didn't. Margaret had seriously been his rock and the bond they already shared deepened even more in a way that just didn't happen too often. They didn't often discuss the mystical feel it had, because most kids already thought they were weird, but they had always drawn strength from that bond and it had developed into a deep, all encompassing love that was very true and beyond incredible.</p><p>Even when life threatened to get in their way, they had refused to allow it and always joined hands to walk through it together. They adopted Ruth's mantra and favorite Bible verse into their lives and had never let go of it.</p><p>All Things Work Together For Good</p><p>They had done this when facing all adversity. They had done so on the playground and both had gotten into enough dust ups protecting and defending each other against mean kids or bullies.</p><p>They had done so when Eva died and then Ruth died just two years later. At both funerals, others around their families had tried to pull them apart or even expressed to their remaining parents that their closeness was inappropriate for their age. Leopold was never around to be concerned enough about Margaret, until she was older and by then she had told her absentee father where he could go. And neither Ruth or Robert, to his credit, had never been shy about defending them either. They considered Margaret as their own and even through all his struggles, that had never changed for Robert.</p><p>They had faced and navigated High School much the same way. Again, they were the weird kids, though they had a decent sized group of friends and other misfits they congregated with. Even among the misfits they stood out as an oddity and teachers viewed their closeness as inappropriate and frowned upon it. But even with all of that working against them and society constantly trying to conform them to its parameters, they defied everything that should have and would have torn most apart.</p><p>By college, Robert was in rehab and getting sober, while they found a freedom in college. They were no longer looked at as being weird for their close, loving relationship. They excelled in their classes, as they went to get their teaching degrees together. All the bad and uninspiring teachers they had drove them into that profession. They wanted to help kids navigate the difficulties in life. They had each other, but knew a lot of kids weren't as lucky as they were.</p><p>It came as no surprise to anyone that they were ready to get married during their second year and Robert, likely in his guilt and overcompensation, had thrown them a giant wedding. He stated that he knew that this would be their only marriage and that it should be celebrated as the true, real life fairy tale that it was. They appreciated his enthusiasm and let him do this for them, in honor of Ruth, because they all knew she would have relished the day they got married and knew she was there in spirit.</p><p>Their paths in the education profession diverted in a bit. Margaret always knew that she wanted to focus on early education and knew she'd likely go on to teach at the elementary level. David, being extremely gifted in mathematics, stayed in school an extra year to get his Master's degree. Upon graduating, he started in teaching advanced math at the high school level, but eventually became an associate professor at the University level.</p><p>The twins had come along five years later, much to their incredible joy and even through all the years and Henry's cancer, their love had weathered every storm and they had come out the other side loving each other even more. And he knew it would overcome this too.</p><p>"Come on...let's go see how many toys your brother has managed to find already," he said. They shared a smile and went upstairs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma wandered the streets, not really paying attention to where she was going and as she rounded another corner, she heard the voice again. But it was saying something different this time.</p><p>"Set them free…"</p><p>She stopped and saw two dogs locked behind a fence and heard the voice again. By now, she was really freaked out and so ignored the voice's command this time, before hurrying back home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>She was in heaven. Pure, sweet heaven, as he made love to her again. She couldn't get enough, not that she had ever been able to. But five years was far too long to</p><p>suffer through without his touch. She had thought this was lost to her. She thought she'd never feel him kiss her again. She thought she'd never feel his hands on her body again. She thought she'd never feel him inside her again.</p><p>After, they held each other and cuddled, exchanging soft kisses and soulful gazes.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" he asked, as he caressed her face.</p><p>"Mmm...that five years is too long. A day is too long for me…" she gushed, as she pressed a kiss to his bare chest.</p><p>"I'm never leaving your side again...I promise, for more than a few hours anyway," he promised.</p><p>"Then you're going to put your resume out there?" she asked curiously. He nodded.</p><p>"I need a job...I mean, we'll be okay for a while I think. We still have some of Mom's money left, right?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Yes...the life insurance I got for you is mostly gone, but I paid off the house when I was finally able to pull myself together," she replied. He caressed her face.</p><p>"You're amazing...I don't know how you did it," he mentioned.</p><p>"I didn't for a while...I was a mess. Your father really came through. He lost his kids and didn't touch a drop. He pretty much took care of Olive, the house, me, the bills around here for like six months and never complained. I couldn't have done it without him," she admitted. He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah...dad I need to talk and I need to thank him for taking care of the most precious things to me," he said tearfully. She leaned in and kissed him again, but he pulled away suddenly when he heard a voice.</p><p>"David…?" she asked, as she saw him put a hand to his temple.</p><p>"Baby...what is it?" she questioned, as he heard it again.</p><p>"Set them free…" the voice, his own voice, insisted.</p><p>"It's crazy…" he said, not sure how to tell her.</p><p>"The plane you were on disappeared for five and half years and then came back. Obviously there is something bigger going on here and if embracing it is my price for getting you back...then I'm all in," she promised. He looked at her and nearly broke down in tears. God she was amazing and he was so lucky. Not many other people would react that way.</p><p>"Okay...earlier Emma said that she heard a voice on the bus. It told her to slow down and it was so insistent that she yelled at the bus driver. Before he could give her hell for making him slam on the brakes...a little kid ran out in front of the bus," he explained. She gasped.</p><p>"She saved the little boy?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"I told her to keep it to herself, except you. You know if the government thinks passengers are hearing voices that they'll lock us up in some lab," he replied. She nodded.</p><p>"And you just heard something?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"It said...set them free," he replied and he watched her get up and start putting her clothes on.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"It said set them free so let's go find them," she replied and he looked at her incredulously.</p><p>"David...whatever this is…" she said, pausing for a moment.</p><p>"It brought you and Henry back to me and if the price of that is doing something for it in return? Then I told you that I'm in. I may not be hearing the voices too, but we're doing this together," she replied and he couldn't help but grin brightly at her.</p><p>"Most wives would look at their husbands and tell them they're crazy after what I just told you," he said.</p><p>"I'm not most wives and you're not most husbands," she replied, as he started getting dressed.</p><p>"We've never been normal, baby...and this is just par for the course," she added, as he kissed her soundly.</p><p>"We were holding hands on the playground at eight. You were picking flowers for me at ten and all the rest of my life after that," she added.</p><p>"Snowdrops…" he said fondly.</p><p>"Only snowdrops," she agreed.</p><p>"We had our first kiss at twelve after your Mom died and endured no less than fifteen lectures about how we were too young and we didn't understand love, but that was, crap, as Emma would say," she said passionately.</p><p>"Definitely...I knew I was in love with you then," he said.</p><p>"We made love for the first time when we were sixteen and endured the glare of every teacher in High School for our closeness that no one else could understand," she replied, as she slipped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I've always felt you in my soul...and that never left me, even when you were gone," she said, as her voice choked a bit. He kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"You remember when the study hall teacher caught us making out in the janitor's closet?" he joked. She laughed.</p><p>"Which time? And it was worth the detention," she teased, as they melted into each other again, until he heard the voice.</p><p>"You heard it again…" she said and he wasn't surprised that she could still read him like a book.</p><p>"Yeah...it's not going away," he lamented.</p><p>"Come on...Olive will be fine here with Henry for a bit," she insisted, as she led him out. Yes...he was certainly the luckiest man on the planet, he was positive of that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Not long after she had left the scene with those dogs, the voice returned to plague her. She gave up on sleep, got dressed, and took a bus back to the fence where the dogs were locked up.</p><p>"Set them free," the voice told her. She groaned and put her hands on her head. She jumped though, as there were suddenly headlights on her. She squinted, as the car stopped and the doors opened. She was surprised and relieved to find her brother and sister-in-law there.</p><p>"Guys...what are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"Set them free," David said, with a note of frustration in his voice.</p><p>"I told him that we had to find what this voice is trying to tell you to do," Margaret said. She looked at her in surprise and he shrugged.</p><p>"I know...her first reaction to me hearing voices in my head is that we should follow the voices and not that I might be crazy," he joked.</p><p>"You are not crazy...and neither are you, Emma. But this...it means something. I'm not hearing anything...but I feel it," she explained.</p><p>"You both came back to me...and there is something out there that had to help you do that. All things work together for good," she added. Emma and David exchanged a glance.</p><p>"You're a lucky bastard, you know that, right?" Emma asked. He grinned and looked at his wife fondly, before hugging her close to his side.</p><p>"Trust me...I know," he agreed. Margaret looked at him with a dreamy stare and then at Emma, before hugging the blonde.</p><p>"This has to be so hard…" she fretted and Emma shrugged.</p><p>"Killian and I...we're not you guys and I don't think we were ever going to be," she replied.</p><p>"That just means that your true love is still out there for you," Margaret promised.</p><p>"Yeah...let's not talk about that now," Emma deflected, as her brother heard the voice again.</p><p>"Set them free," Emma said. He nodded with uncertainty and got a crowbar out of the car.</p><p>"For the record...this is a felony," he said wearily, as they broke the lock. The dogs, instead of attacking, ran off down the street. Curiously though, the voice stopped.</p><p>"What the hell was the point of that?" David wondered.</p><p>"Dunno...but the voice stopped," Emma replied.</p><p>"Then I suggest we go home for now," Margaret said. Emma raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"For now?" she asked.</p><p>"I think we all know that whatever this is...it's not over," Margaret reasoned. They agreed and got back into the car, as David drove them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Next To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Next To Me</p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>Emma stood up and shook hands with the Captain.</p><p>"Thanks for the desk work...I think it will help keep my mind busy," she said. Graham nodded.</p><p>"You're welcome, but I'm serious about the psych evaluation. I shouldn't even be letting you do paperwork yet," he warned. She nodded.</p><p>"I already made an appointment for tomorrow," she promised. He smiled.</p><p>"Good…" he said, as she left his office and went to find her desk, only to see Killian waiting for her there.</p><p>"Hey…" she greeted.</p><p>"Care to explain this?" he muttered, as he showed her a video. She sighed, as it was clearly of her, her brother, and Margaret last night.</p><p>"It's complicated…" she said.</p><p>"It's a felony and the three of you are bloody lucky that I caught this one," he hissed.</p><p>"Are you going to arrest us?" Emma asked and he sighed.</p><p>"No...we're going over there and I'm going to hopefully smooth this over with the owner. Then you hope he doesn't decide to press charges, because then it will be out of my hands," he replied. She nodded numbly and followed him out to his car.</p><p>"So...Margaret must be over the moon with your brother and her son back," he mentioned. He knew that would get a smile from her and he was right.</p><p>"Yeah...she's walking on air and they just fell right back into place like perfect puzzle pieces," she said wistfully. He sighed.</p><p>"But we didn't…" he murmured.</p><p>"You're married...and that's great. I'm glad you were able to move on and be happy," she said, but there was nothing convincing behind her words.</p><p>"So...any idea what happened up there in the sky?" he asked curiously. She shook her head.</p><p>"No...just some bad turbulence for a few minutes and then somehow it was five years later for everyone else but us," she answered.</p><p>"And you don't...feel different?" he prodded. She side eyed him.</p><p>"What are you asking me?" she questioned.</p><p>"I just can't see you committing a felony to release a couple of dogs. And David and Margaret either," he mentioned.</p><p>"I guess we had a gut feeling. I'm not sure I could explain it if I wanted to, which I don't," she replied.</p><p>"Try Em...this isn't like you. You may look the same...but there's something different about you," he prodded.</p><p>"What do you want me to say?" she snapped at him and then sighed, as he parked and they got out of the car.</p><p>"You think things are different for you?" she asked.</p><p>"For you...it's five years later and you moved on...which is great. But me? It's still five years ago and the death of one of our friends is still fresh! I still killed her! But at least I still had you and my job...but now I don't even have that! So spare me the lecture about what you have lost!" she cried.</p><p>"You didn't kill Lily…" he admonished.</p><p>"She's dead because of me! Why do I get to come back and she doesn't?!" Emma cried and was about to continue her tirade when she heard the voice again.</p><p>"Set them free!" the voice pleaded and she put a hand to her temple. He sighed.</p><p>"Just stay here...I'm going to see if I can smooth this over with the owner," he said, as he went inside the shop, which appeared to be some kind of auto repair business.</p><p>"SET THEM FREE!" the voice pleaded loudly. She growled and followed Killian inside. While he talked to the owner, she looked around and followed the pleading voice. She trekked through the scrap yard and found the dogs sitting in front of a shed.</p><p>"SET THEM FREE!" the voice pleaded again and she noticed a lock on the shed. Picking up a crowbar, she began to beat the lock with it, just as Killian and the owner hurried up to her.</p><p>"Emma...what the hell are you doing?" he asked, as the lock broke and the door swung open. He was stunned to see the two missing girls that were the subject of his case. Emma looked up in time to see the owner with a metal rod in his hand.</p><p>"Killian!" she warned, as he turned and tackled the man, before he could hit him. While he cuffed him, Emma knelt down in front of the poor girls and motioned them out.</p><p>"It's okay...you're safe now…" she promised.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret dismissed her third graders for recess and made her way to the teacher's lounge. The moment she walked in, some of her colleagues stared at her and stopped talking. She wasn't surprised though. Her family was, unfortunately, all over the news. She rolled her eyes and took her lunch out of the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, before making her way back to her classroom.</p><p>"Gossip on ladies...don't let me interrupt," she said. Honestly, she didn't want to hear their theories or have them asking if David was different somehow. She had heard it all lately and didn't care. He was back and that was that mattered to her. As she sat down at her desk and opened the paper bag, she found a note inside. She unfolded the paper and almost melted right there. It was a love note from her husband, just like he used to do and happy tears slipped down her cheeks. She picked up her phone and sent him a text.</p><p>"I can't wait to get home to you too. Being apart from you now is even more unbearable," she texted to him.</p><p>"I promise I'm not going anywhere this time, my darling. I love you so much," he texted back.</p><p>"Love you too, my Prince Charming," she texted back to him, as she ate quickly before her students returned.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regina entered the meeting room that afternoon and tried to ignore all the gawking stares, as she took her seat.</p><p>"Thank you for joining us, Regina. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to have you here," Archie said. She managed a smile and nodded, as he began the meeting.</p><p>"Okay...our first contention for the trials is Henry Nolan. And unfortunately, based on his birth date, he is too old for the treatment to be effective. I move that we deny him," one of the nurse's involved on the board said. Regina couldn't remember her name, but she had quite a reputation around this hospital for being a cold witch and had rightfully earned herself the moniker of Nurse Ratched.</p><p>"Excuse me...but I strongly suggest that we consider Henry Nolan for this treatment. The treatment that is based on my research," she interjected.</p><p>"Forgive me, Dr. Mills...but the treatment works best for those in the age range of six to eleven years," Dr. Hopper interjected.</p><p>"And Henry Nolan is still ten, despite what his birth date says. He was on the plane with me and you wouldn't even have this treatment if not for my research. You're going to admit him to the program," Regina demanded, silencing the room.</p><p>"Whatever you believe...I know there is a reason I came back. This little boy wouldn't even be here if he hadn't been on the plane. That could very well be the reason that I came back. To save him and I'm going to do it," she . Hopper swallowed and looked around the room nervously.</p><p>"If there are no objections...then we will admit Henry Nolan to the treatment program," Archie said and no one objected. Regina showed a pleased smirk, as the meeting continued.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David got out of the car that afternoon and trekked onto the soccer field, watching his daughter's game. His eyes misted a bit as he thought about all that he had missed in her life. He watched her in amazement, seeing so much of his wife in her that it made him want to cry happy tears. He noticed the attention from some of the other gawking parents and kept separate from them, choosing to watch from under a tree in the near distance. The last thing he wanted to do was make this more awkward for Olive than it already was. The coach called a timeout and his daughter, the rebel that she was, opted to run over to him instead of huddle with her team. Something her coach didn't look happy about at all.</p><p>"Dad…" she said, as she gave him a hug.</p><p>"What are you doing way over here?" she asked.</p><p>"I kind of attract a lot of attention these days. I didn't want to make things weirder for you than they already are," he replied. But she shook her head.</p><p>"Dad...I don't care what other people think, especially other nosy parents," Olive said, humbling him.</p><p>"I just feel like I let you down...and I hate it," he admitted.</p><p>"You didn't let me down," she assured.</p><p>"It was hard when you were gone...really hard, but what happened to you wasn't your fault," she added. He nodded.</p><p>"You're right...and I'm back now, I won't be missing anymore of my little girl's life and when things get hard...I'll be here for you now," he promised, as they shared a hug. The coach blew the whistle and she hurried back to the field. He smiled, as he had felt her presence a moment ago and turned to her.</p><p>"Been there long?" he asked. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Long enough to see my little girl happy to have her father back," she replied.</p><p>"I know...I just can't help but feel guilty. I know I didn't do any of this on purpose, but it doesn't change what you and Olive went through," he said.</p><p>"No...it doesn't, but you're back now and while it doesn't change what we went through...it makes it all worth it," she replied.</p><p>"The love we share...I know it's once in a lifetime. It's like lightning in a bottle," she said.</p><p>"When I lost you, it was beyond the most devastating thing that I have ever faced and it was compounded by losing my son and my best friend too. I was shattered," she admitted and he felt devastated by that.</p><p>"But then you came back. I know we don't know how, but I don't care. You found me again, like you always do and everyone else may be gossiping about the how and why…" she said, as she rolled her eyes. They were clearly the hot topic of discussion among the other parents.</p><p>"Or gawking at me like I'm an alien," he deadpanned. She smirked and slipped her arms around his neck, squashing any daylight between them.</p><p>"Well handsome, if you are an alien...you can probe me anytime, baby," she purred. His eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise, as she gave him a naughty smirk.</p><p>"Mrs. Nolan...I think that's the naughtiest, dirtiest thing I've ever heard you say," he said, as he looked at her with need in his eyes.</p><p>"You haven't seen naughty or dirty yet," she promised, as they swayed together. There was no music, but then they never needed any. They always made their own.</p><p>"Seriously though...let's not waste anymore time with regrets, because all I care about is that I got you back," she said, as she teared up.</p><p>"Because when you were gone...I would have done absolutely anything to feel your arms around me again, like they are now," she choked. He pressed his forehead against hers and then drew her lips into a passionate kiss. She sniffed, as their lips parted and he gently wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"Then waste anymore time we won't," he promised, as he kissed her again, with wanton, smoldering passion and lifted her off her feet, before spinning her around. When their lips finally parted, she looked up at him with a dreamy stare and could still see the stars behind her eyes.</p><p>"Might as well give all the other parents something to talk about," he said slyly. She smirked and hooked her hand on his elbow, as she leaned her head against his arm. He smiled at her and slung his arm possessively around her waist, as they went to sit in the bleachers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good work, as usual Rogers…" Graham said, as they shook hands. It was all over the news. Killian Rogers had found the missing girls and rescued them from a predator just in time. Killian had done the right thing and confessed to Graham that it had been her hunch that led them to the girls, but since so much suspicion was swirling around Emma already, being that she was a returned passenger, that part had been omitted from the press. Seeing her at the precinct had already raised questions with the reporters and they could all get in a lot of hot water since she wasn't even cleared to work yet. She didn't want the credit or attention anyway though. She was just glad that the children were safe, even if the voice that had helped her and she was terrified of it or rather what it might mean.</p><p>As he came out of the Captain's office, she made herself scarce, but he found her at her desk anyway.</p><p>"What you did...you saved those girls from unimaginable horror. How did you know?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know...just a feeling," she answered vaguely.</p><p>"Emma…" he started to protest.</p><p>"I can't explain it...because even I don't know," she cut him off and he stared at her for a moment.</p><p>"You still take my breath away," he admitted. She took a sharp intake of breath at that, but then pursed her lips and walked away. He was married and they were over. It didn't matter if there were feelings there. He had moved on and now she had to figure out how to do the same.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Just as Olive's game was ending, they had gotten a call from Dr. Mills, asking them all to come to the hospital. So they had rushed there and Robert met them there with Henry. And they had heard three words that gave them a burst of hope. He was approved. He was approved to start the treatment right away. Regina promised to take good care of him and he was led into the treatment room. He was hooked up to the machine administering the treatment, while she looked on. She gave him an encouraging smile and that eased his fears, as he smiled back. This was it. She was sure of it. This was why she had come back. To save this little boy. As he went back to looking at his tablet, she stepped out to face his anxious parents.</p><p>"How is he?" Margaret asked, as they jumped up and descended upon her. She smiled kindly.</p><p>"He is doing well and responding very well so far. It's a bit early to know...but things are very encouraging," she replied. David smiled, as he picked her and spun her around.</p><p>"Thank you...thank you so much," he said, as he shook her hand profusely.</p><p>"It's my pleasure...believe me," she said, just as Emma arrived.</p><p>"Hey Em...it's working. Henry's responding to the treatment!" Margaret gushed, bringing a smile to the blonde's face and they hugged.</p><p>"That's incredible…" she said, as she hugged her niece too.</p><p>"Is everything okay with you?" Margaret asked, noticing her pensive look.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, it might be easier to explain if I just show you," she said, as they exchanged a glance and followed her to the lobby. The story was still all over the television and they recognized the place where they had released those dogs from the night before.</p><p>"You...you found those missing girls," Margaret realized.</p><p>"The voice...those dogs. That's where the girls were?" David asked.</p><p>"Yeah...I heard the voice again when Killian took me back there to try and smooth things over with the owner and it...led me to them," she admitted quietly, stunning them all.</p><p>"Wow…" Olive said in awe. But Emma didn't seem to share that sentiment.</p><p>"What is this?" she asked fearfully.</p><p>"I don't know...but we keep it quiet. We don't want the government to get wind of it," David urged.</p><p>"He's right...but we shouldn't be afraid of this," Margaret interjected and they looked at her with scrutiny.</p><p>"MM...it's a voice in our heads," Emma reminded her.</p><p>"I know...but this voice just saved two little girls," she said, as she put her arm around Olive.</p><p>"This voice is perhaps what brought our world back to us," she said, as she shared a smile with her daughter.</p><p>"Mom is right," Olive agreed.</p><p>"And even though Ollie and I aren't hearing this voice...we're all in this together," Margaret said. They smiled.</p><p>"Together," David agreed, as they joined hands and Emma rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>"Together...but hopefully this was it," she said. But she knew it wasn't...and that night they would find out that it had only just begun…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mr. Gold stared at the large screen with detailed photos of all the passengers.</p><p>"So...what does your so-called expertise tell you about what happened to that plane?" Vance questioned. Gold smirked.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know those answers yet, dearie...but our world has changed. The impossible is now possible, which means the scope of what's to come will be unprecedented," Gold stated.</p><p>"That has to be the most vague, cryptic load of bull I've ever heard," Vance commented, making Gold give him a pleased smirk.</p><p>"I've been told I have a gift for such," he quipped and the other man rolled his eyes. His eyes focused on the Nolans. Yes...they were definitely the ones to watch in this. And he was very hopeful that they would lead him to what he was missing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The Nolan house was dead quiet and the clock read two-thirty a.m. David and Margaret were sound asleep, spooned together, beneath their sheets. Normally, after making love as they had earlier, they both would have slept deeply through the night. But something woke David up in the dead of night and in turn woke his wife after a few minutes.</p><p>"Babe?" she called in a sleepy voice, as she noticed he was sitting up in bed. She covered her unclothed body with the sheet and sat up beside him. Gently, she put her hands on his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"I...I don't know. It's not a voice this time...just a feeling. It feels like I have to go somewhere," he replied. She nodded and started getting out of bed. He sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"MM...we can't just follow this thing, whatever it is, every time this happens. We don't even know what this is," he admonished.</p><p>"You're right...we don't, but if it did bring you back to me, then we need to listen to it, David," she argued. He sighed.</p><p>"I know the math guy in you is telling you that this is all illogical, but for a numbers guy, we also know that you have an incredible amount of faith in love and things that you can't explain," she said. He smiled wistfully.</p><p>"Our love...it's beyond the norm. I've always known that," he agreed, as she got dressed.</p><p>"Besides, since when have we ever turned down an adventure together?" she asked coyly, as she watched him pull on his clothes. He smirked at her, as he pulled his pants on and started buttoning his shirt.</p><p>"Walks on the beach...picnics in the park...boring math conferences...not exactly adventures," he teased. She slid her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Everything is an adventure with you...and I love it all. Even the unknown...like this," she promised. He smiled, feeling humbled by her love once again.</p><p>"Okay...but seriously that math conference was torture. No husband should have ever put his wife through that," he joked. She giggled.</p><p>"Well, if I remember...you did make it up to me. Many times," she said in a sultry tone.</p><p>"I did," he agreed, as she took his hand and they walked out of the bedroom.</p><p>"Besides...it actually wasn't that bad," she mentioned.</p><p>"Lies...some of those guys were the biggest nerds to ever walk the earth," he joked. She smiled up at him.</p><p>"Yeah...but there was this one Professor that was a total babe," she said playfully.</p><p>"Really?" he asked.</p><p>"Mmmhmm...he was so hot, especially when he put his glasses on and he wore this tight shirt over some very nice muscles and pants over an ass that was to die for. I swear...all the females in the lecture hall were drooling all over themselves," she replied and he chuckled.</p><p>"So not a nerd?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh he's a nerd...but a really hot nerd that made math sexy," she replied.</p><p>"Sexy math...said no one ever," he joked, as they heard Emma coming up from the basement and they shifted back to the task at hand.</p><p>"Let me guess...you have a feeling that you need to be somewhere," he said. She nodded.</p><p>"What is this?" she asked with trepidation. They exchanged a glance.</p><p>"We don't know yet, but we're going to figure it out together," Margaret promised, as they quietly left the house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Vance flipped through more passenger files and scrubbed a hand over his tired face. Their science experts had all kinds of theories and they were all over his head. Black holes, time travel, extra terrestrials...at this point, nothing was off the table really.</p><p>"Sir…" one of his subordinates said, as he came into the room.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"There's something happening at the terminal where the plane is. They just called and said some passengers are gathering there," he reported. Vance looked at Gold and they stood up, as they made their way out to take a car there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David parked their SUV and they were stunned to see many other passengers had shown up at the gates that led to the tarmac, where the plane sat. He counted about twenty other passengers and one of them was even Dr. Regina Mills from the hospital. They exchanged a glance and the three of them got out. David took Margaret's hand and Margaret took Emma's hand, as the three of them walked toward the gates, congregating with the other passengers. Margaret may not have been on the plane, but this plane had brought back three of the most important people in her life to her. She was just as much involved in this as they were, because of her soul mate-like connection with her husband. And once they were gathered there at the gate, suddenly the plane exploded, stunning them all. Margaret gasped and David put his arms around her, holding her close. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Whatever was going on had just gotten much deeper than they could have imagined...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning in a Bottle</p><p>Chapter 6: Aftermath</p><p>As the plane exploded before them, David held his wife tightly and she looked up at him.</p><p>"What does this mean?" she asked. But he didn't have any answers.</p><p>"I...I don't know, my darling," he answered. Soon enough, fire trucks arrived, as did several government SUV's.</p><p>"Here we go…" Emma warned, as the NSA agents descended upon the passengers that were present.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, please follow me. We have some questions for all of you," Vance announced. They found themselves waiting for hours, but were never more anxious during the whole time than when Emma was called in for questioning before them.</p><p>"I feel like this is my fault," Margaret fretted, as she sat in her husband's lap and rested her head against his. There were plenty of chairs around and they were getting looks, as usual, but per normal, they didn't care.</p><p>"None of this is your fault. I got the stupid feeling," he told her.</p><p>"Yes...but I feel like I pushed you to follow it," she argued.</p><p>"No...you were right. This doesn't seem like something that would like being ignored," he admonished.</p><p>"I have to be the luckiest person here though," he added.</p><p>"Why?" she asked.</p><p>"Do you see any other spouses here? This isn't something that most are going to be understanding of," he replied.</p><p>"I mean...I came back to your open arms. I doubt that happened for many others. And even for those that it did...I doubt their spouses reacted like you did. Most would think voices in their heads are a crazy thing. But not you," he continued.</p><p>"So...you're saying that I'm the one that sees the crazy and jumps right in," she teased. He chuckled.</p><p>"No...I'm trying to say that you're amazing. Maybe I should just shut up and show you instead," he replied and her eyes fluttered closed, as he kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Ugh...get a room," an agitated redhead complained, as she walked past them on her way out of the interview room.</p><p>"Mr. Nolan...we'd like to speak to you next," Vance said, as Emma came out. He nodded and stood up, as he joined hands with his wife.</p><p>"Uh...just you, Mr. Nolan. We'll question your wife after you," he said.</p><p>"No...you won't," Margaret protested.</p><p>"David didn't do any of this. Trust me, he doesn't know why the plane was gone for so long, because I know he would have never chosen to be separated from me and our children," she argued.</p><p>"Mrs. Nolan...I appreciate your protectiveness over your husband, but our questions are routine and he may have had nothing to do with it, but the fact remains that twenty passengers showed up to the hanger and then the plane exploded. It's more than a little suspicious," Vance argued in return. The raven haired beauty looked as though she was going to launch into another tirade against the NSA director when Gold interjected.</p><p>"Perhaps we should conduct a joint interview with Mr. and Mrs. Nolan," he suggested.</p><p>"That's not how we do things," Vance refuted.</p><p>"Under normal circumstances...no, but then these are hardly those. Besides...everyone else that showed up was a passenger, except Mrs. Nolan. She is the only spouse that came. It would seem foolish to split up such a team," Gold advised. Vance looked irritated, but relented, as they followed them in. Emma chuckled and shook her head at her sister-in-law. When it came to David and her kids, no one said could say no to Mary Margaret Nolan, not even the damn NSA.</p><p>"Please sit," Gold offered, as they did so and were both served coffee.</p><p>"Can you tell me why you showed up here last night to the hanger, Mr. Nolan?" Vance questioned. He shook his head.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure. We were asleep and I just woke up. I had this feeling that I needed to be somewhere," he explained.</p><p>"A feeling...sounds familiar," Vance said skeptically. He shrugged.</p><p>"I'm not sure how else to describe it," David replied.</p><p>"Instead of following it directly though, like others, you stopped to wake your wife," he said.</p><p>"Oh no...I woke up on my own and he told me about the feeling. It was my idea that we follow it," Margaret informed him.</p><p>"Why?" Vance questioned with scrutiny.</p><p>"Are you married, Mr. Vance?" she asked.</p><p>"I am," he responded.</p><p>"Then I assume you believe in love," she stated.</p><p>"I would say so," he agreed.</p><p>"Even so...what I'm about to say will probably make you think I'm crazy, but something out there brought my David back to me," she said.</p><p>"We don't know what it was, but it was definitely something beyond all of us. Many are fearful of the passengers and skeptical of them. Some probably even think this is some conspiracy or that the passengers are somehow in on it. Some may even think they aren't even real people anymore and probably a million other insane things," she continued.</p><p>"But I don't care about any of it. I just care that something brought the love of my life back to me and if that means it asks things of us...then I will not ignore it. Whatever is out there that did this...it brought him back to me," she implored.</p><p>"It also took him away," Vance countered, but she was ready for that question.</p><p>"You're right...I thought about that and I was angry about that at first. I lived without half my heart for five and a half years, but it's a sacrifice David and I have decided we would make again, because our son would have died long ago if he hadn't disappeared with the plane," she explained.</p><p>"Yes...terminal cancer," Vance recalled, as he flipped through their file.</p><p>"Yes...and now he is receiving a life-saving treatment that didn't exist five years ago. It's going to save him and this is our second chance," she implored.</p><p>"I fail to see what a plane exploding has to do with seconds chances, Mrs. Nolan. The only outcome of that was the destruction of vital evidence," he countered.</p><p>"Perhaps, but none of us have the answers you seek," she argued.</p><p>"So it would seem. You both are excused for now," Vance said, as they watched them get up and leave with arms around each other.</p><p>"Interesting couple," Vance commented.</p><p>"Oh, they are fascinating for sure," Gold agreed.</p><p>"Hey…" Emma said, as they sat back down.</p><p>"Just the routine questions?" she asked. David smirked.</p><p>"Mostly, except he asked why MM was the only non-passenger to show up and she told them it was her idea to come," he replied.</p><p>"Which I'm not sure I like. I don't want them focusing on you," he added. But she pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"They already are and we might as well tell the truth. We have nothing to hide and we didn't do anything wrong," she reminded him. He sighed.</p><p>"Yeah...I guess staying under the radar is a pipe dream at this point," he agreed.</p><p>"You're right...so time to pull the cop card," Emma said, as she stood up just as Vance came out.</p><p>"How much longer are you going to keep us here?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"As long as we need to, Ms. Nolan," he answered. But she shook her head.</p><p>"No...it's been hours now so unless you're going to charge us, you have to cut us loose. I'm NYPD. I know the drill," she refuted. Vance sighed and relented.</p><p>"Barring any further developments, you are all free to go...for now," he announced, as they all stood up and started making their way toward the exit.</p><p>"Great...you could have played the cop card hours ago," a disgruntled woman complained, as she brushed past them.</p><p>"You're welcome," Emma called sarcastically, as they made their way out.</p><p>"I'm starved…" the blonde complained.</p><p>"Me to...we can whip up something when we get home," David said.</p><p>"Can't...I have my psych evaluation today. I need to go...I'll just grab something out of the vending machine if you'll drop me at the precinct," Emma replied.</p><p>"Emma...you are not living off vending machine fair or the pop-tarts you've probably already stashed in your desk," Margaret admonished. David chuckled.</p><p>"Yes Mom," she teased, as they got into the car. They failed to notice the older man begging for someone to help him find his son.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma polished off the second pop-tart in the package and took another swig of her hot chocolate she picked up on the way. Margaret would be giving her all kinds of crap for the sugar overhaul while her brother laughed, but she was nervous and needed the sugar high to get through what was coming.</p><p>"Miss Nolan?" a woman called, as she stepped into the lobby. Emma nodded and walked into her office.</p><p>"I'm Cleo Fox, the psychiatrist hired by the department to conduct your evaluation," she said. Emma nodded and sat down.</p><p>"So...tell me how you're feeling," Cleo began. Emma rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm...taking it one day at a time," Emma answered.</p><p>"It must be an awkward situation," she prompted.</p><p>"And one that no one is trained to deal with, because people that disappear on planes don't just reappear after five and a half years, right?" Emma asked. Cleo managed a thin smile and wrote something down, irritating Emma further.</p><p>"Look...I know that I'm supposed to sit here and spill my guts about how I'm feeling, but that's just not me," the blonde said.</p><p>"You have to talk, Emma. I can't clear you for duty if I think you're bottling your feelings and anxiety," Cleo admonished.</p><p>"Let's start with home," she prompted.</p><p>"Home is great, actually. My brother and sister-in-law would be content if I lived there forever with them," Emma admitted. Cleo smiled.</p><p>"They like taking care of you and you like it too," she said. Emma shrugged.</p><p>"Your brother practically raised you, because of your father's drinking problem," Cleo added.</p><p>"Uh yeah...MM was there too. She and David were the weird kids on the playground that were holding hands at ten. I tease her and call her Mom all the time when she's mothering me, which is a lot," she said.</p><p>"And you love that," Cleo replied.</p><p>"Is that bad?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Not at all. You lost your real mother at a very young age. I'm glad you have such a loving family," Cleo replied.</p><p>"I do," Emma agreed.</p><p>"Your brother seems like he has someone special. How about you?" Cleo asked. Emma wanted to groan, even though she knew this question was coming.</p><p>"I'm a single woman," Emma said.</p><p>"Before the plane disappeared though, your boyfriend asked you to marry him," Cleo replied.</p><p>"Uh yeah...so what?" Emma deflected.</p><p>"Emma...it had to be heart wrenching to come back to find the man you might have married had moved on and married someone else," Cleo admonished. She shrugged.</p><p>"It's been over five years...I could never and would never expect him not to move on," she replied.</p><p>"But your sister-in-law didn't," Cleo mentioned.</p><p>"Killian and I are not my brother and his wife," Emma snapped and then deflated.</p><p>"And that upsets you," Cleo said.</p><p>"Okay fine! Yeah...it sucks, okay! Is that what you want to hear?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I just want to hear the truth from you, Emma...that's all," Cleo promised.</p><p>"The whole thing is so messed up and yeah, I'm anxious, sometimes angry, and I don't know how or why this happened," she said.</p><p>"But what I do know is that I'm good at my job and being a cop is one thing that I'm really good at. So you can either clear me and let me do something good...or you can bench me for something that happened to me for which I had no control over," Emma said. Cleo smiled.</p><p>"All right...I'm going to clear you for now. But I want to keep seeing you," she agreed. The blonde nodded and took her papers, before leaving the office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Olive came down that morning to find her parents in the kitchen together, cooking them breakfast. She smiled, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.</p><p>"Dad made pancakes, Ollie," Henry called and she smiled at him.</p><p>"I can see that. There's syrup all over your cheeks," she teased.</p><p>"So...where were you guys last night?" Olive asked. They exchanged a glance and Margaret nodded. She knew how much he wanted to protect the kids from this, but they had talked on the way home and came to the agreement that keeping them close to the situation might be a better way to protect them than not telling them.</p><p>"Uh well...it's going to sound a little crazy, but your Aunt Emma and I had a feeling that we should go see the plane in the middle of the night," he explained.</p><p>"And since these feelings that your Dad and Aunt Emma have now might be part of the reason they were brought back to us...I told them we should follow that feeling," Margaret added. Olive shook her head.</p><p>"You two and your need for adventure," she teased. They smiled at her and then each other.</p><p>"Who says it was an adventure?" David asked.</p><p>"Sorry Dad...but the exploding plane and the twenty passengers that were there when it happened is viral news this morning," Olive said, as she showed them her tablet. David sighed.</p><p>"Oh yeah...this is going to make job hunting a blast today," he complained, but she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"You're an amazing educator and the Universities should be scrambling to hire you," she said. He smirked.</p><p>"Thanks love, but we both know that this will be an uphill battle," he replied.</p><p>"Maybe...but we're doing fine. The house is paid off and we still have quite a bit of your mother's money left. We'll be okay for a while," she promised.</p><p>"I know...and I'm going to put out feelers with the Universities, but in the meantime, I might need to find something that I'm highly overqualified for while I'm waiting," David said. She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"If you think you need to, but don't sell yourself short. Any employer will be lucky to have you," she gushed. He smiled at her.</p><p>"Thanks, but I think you're biased," he teased. She smiled back.</p><p>"With you? Always," she agreed, as they finished breakfast and sat down to eat with their kids. At that moment, he heard violin music playing.</p><p>"Do you hear that music?" he asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"I don't think so," Margaret replied.</p><p>"Maybe it's Alexa," Olive mentioned.</p><p>"Whose Alexa?" he asked. Margaret giggled.</p><p>"Oh, you are so cute...I'll show you later," she teased, as they ate and he turned his attention to their daughter.</p><p>"So I was thinking...I could pick you up after school and we can hang out," David suggested to his daughter.</p><p>"I...I can't. I have a rock climbing session," Olive said, with a wince.</p><p>"Wow...rock climbing? That's amazing," he said, as Olive quickly got up and put her dishes in the sink, before hurrying off.</p><p>"Was it something I said?" he asked. She sighed.</p><p>"No...it's just that a couple years ago, she started going to this big brother/sister program. I actually encouraged it. I think she feels guilty for wanting to still hang out with her big brother," Margaret explained.</p><p>"Oh...well she shouldn't. I mean, I'm glad she had somewhere there for her when I couldn't be," he replied.</p><p>"I know...but there's more. I had him over for dinner a few times in the last couple years, a couple times a week, for her benefit. I think they both would have liked something to happen between us...but it didn't," she said, as she squeezed his hand.</p><p>"I think she just feels guilty, but I'll talk to her. Just give her time," she added. He nodded.</p><p>"So...he was interested in you?" David asked.</p><p>"Yes...but I was never ready and knew that I probably never would have been. You're all there is for me, baby," she promised, as she pecked him on the lips and took some dishes to the sink. He smiled and helped her clean up quickly, before they were off for the day. Margaret was off to work and he was dropping Henry off with his Dad so he could go job hunting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Gold entered the room, walking in with his cane. The meeting was well underway and the government officials were nearly up in arms about the plane explosion.</p><p>"Director Vance...can you please explain to me why you let the twenty passengers that were at the hanger last night go?" one asked.</p><p>"What would you have me do? Lock them up without cause?" Vance questioned.</p><p>"This is a matter of National Security...so I think in this instance, it would have been warranted," the woman argued.</p><p>"I disagree…" Gold interjected, as he entered.</p><p>"Mr. Gold...this is a classified meeting. We called on you to participate from a consultant aspect and you are not cleared to be here," a man said.</p><p>"It's okay...I cleared him. He has a different strategy that he thinks will better serve us," Vance said.</p><p>"And what strategy is that? Because twenty potential threats just walked out our door this morning," the woman spat.</p><p>"The passengers cannot tell you what they do not know. I sat in on all twenty interviews and none of them know exactly why they came to that hanger. None of them know what happened in the sky. Obviously...there is something bigger going on here, whether you believe it to be scientific or otherworldly," Gold said.</p><p>"And I believe the only way to figure any of this out is to let it play out within the lives of these passengers," he continued.</p><p>"If they are different and simply do not know or cannot remember what happened on that plane...I think letting them live their lives may reveal those answers to us all. Over time," he deduced.</p><p>"That is a big risk and we cannot risk National Security," the woman refuted.</p><p>"We don't have much of a choice. This story isn't going away in the media. Some would cheer if we did lock all the passengers up, but for most it would be very unpopular," Vance reasoned.</p><p>"This could end in disaster," another man argued.</p><p>"Or it could end giving us all the answers we need if we are patient," Gold countered.</p><p>"You had better hope you are right, Mr. Gold...or the consequences could be life altering," she warned. Gold simply smirked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm counting on it...dearies,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Follow the Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Follow the Music</p><p>Olive finished the climb and her big brother clapped his hands, as she climbed down.</p><p>"That was great...you're going to be ready for the big climb this summer in no time," he complimented her.</p><p>"Thanks," she said distractedly.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" he asked.</p><p>"It's fine, Lance…" she answered too quickly. He sighed.</p><p>"Olive…" he prodded. She rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine...really good actually. And my Mom is...well, over the moon is probably under selling it," she said. The man smiled thinly.</p><p>"That's good...I'm happy for her. But how are you doing with having your dad back?" he asked.</p><p>"And your brother, who is now five years younger than you," he added. She sighed.</p><p>"It's great...but just weird," she admitted.</p><p>"Olive…" he prodded.</p><p>"Okay...I sort of told my Dad I couldn't spend time with him, because I wanted to do this with you instead. And now…" she lamented.</p><p>"You're feeling guilty," he surmised. She nodded.</p><p>"Olive...if your Dad is the guy that you and your Mom have told me he is...then I don't think he'll hold this against you," Lance said.</p><p>"I know he won't," she agreed.</p><p>"He's a very lucky man to have you...and your Mom," he said, with a note of sadness in his voice. Now she felt even guiltier. At one time, she had hoped her mom might move on with him and now she was glad that she didn't. She felt badly for him, because she knew he still liked her Mom and had been holding out hope.</p><p>"It's nothing you did, you know," she blurted out.</p><p>"Mom...she just could never move on and it wasn't you," Olive said. He smiled.</p><p>"I know...what she and your Dad have seems pretty special," he replied. Olive hoped that he would move on and find someone too.</p><p>"Ready for another climb?" Lance asked. She nodded and attached her harness again, ready for more practice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David came out of the unemployment office that afternoon. He had a few leads and had submitted his resume to several colleges and Universities already. For now though, he was going to go home and browse the market for something he wouldn't hate entirely in the meantime. Suddenly, he heard that same music that he had heard earlier that morning. He followed it, until he heard it coming from a small, makeshift kiosk among a few others near Time Square. It looked old fashioned and he noticed many wood carvings. There were also some modern items too and there were signs advertising repairs for things like small appliances and antiques alike. But most remarkably, he recognized this man as someone who was on the plane and at the hanger last night.</p><p>"Excuse me...but what is that music?" David asked. The man showed him a small music box.</p><p>"I made it for my boy...when he was very small. He loved it and always had it with him...but he cannot have it where he is now," the man cried.</p><p>"Where is he?" David asked.</p><p>"Prison...but he didn't do what they said he did!" the man exclaimed. David furrowed his brow and for some reason, couldn't bring himself to walk away.</p><p>"Tell me about it...maybe I can help," he said. The man's eyes widened.</p><p>"You would do that?" he asked. David smiled.</p><p>"There has to be a reason that I heard that exact music in my head this morning and I know what my wife will tell me when I tell her. I'm David Nolan," he introduced himself.</p><p>"Marco Booth...you will really help me?" he asked in surprise.</p><p>"I'll try," David said, as Marco began to explain his son's situation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma closed the file and saved her work on her computer. She had finally gotten through the mountain of paperwork from the rescue of those two girls. She felt a shadow on her though and looked up to see a woman giving her a cold look. She sighed, vaguely recognizing her as Milah. Milah Rogers.</p><p>"Can I help you?" she asked.</p><p>"So...it's really true," Milah mentioned.</p><p>"Yeah…I'm getting that a lot lately," Emma said, as she turned to face her.</p><p>"Let me guess...you're here to warn me to stay away from Killian," she replied.</p><p>"I...I just need to know if I have anything to worry about," Milah said.</p><p>"Not from me...he chose you," Emma replied.</p><p>"Only because you were gone," Milah countered.</p><p>"Yeah...well, I didn't choose to be gone, so I don't know what you want from me. But I'm not after your husband," Emma assured.</p><p>"He hasn't gotten over you...not really," she whispered.</p><p>"That's not my problem. I didn't ask for any of this, but I have to deal with it. So do you," Emma replied, as she got up, got her things, and left for the day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret held her son's hand, as they exited the toy store.</p><p>"Wow...thanks Mom. This is great!" he said, as he admired his new Lego set.</p><p>"Well...I know how boring the treatments get so I thought we could get you a new set to play with," she said.</p><p>"Is Dad meeting us at the hospital?" Henry asked. She nodded.</p><p>"He'll be there and then maybe we'll get Ollie and have a spaghetti night," she suggested.</p><p>"And board games?" he asked. She smiled.</p><p>"Of course...your Dad and I can smoke you two in Monopoly," she teased.</p><p>"That's so unfair. You and Dad do know that Monopoly isn't a team player game, right?" Henry teased back. She chuckled.</p><p>"True, but with this family, everything is a team effort," she said, as she noticed a woman that they were passing on the street stop and looked at them in awe. It got scarier, as she followed them and put her hand on Henry's shoulder.</p><p>"He is risen!" she cried out.</p><p>"He is risen!" she called out louder. Margaret pulled her son away from the crazy woman's grip and tried to ignore all the stares now that this woman had drawn attention to them.</p><p>"Mom…" Henry said.</p><p>"Just keep walking quickly, sweetheart," she said, as she hurried him to the car.</p><p>"He is risen!" the woman called again.</p><p>"Why is that woman saying that? Is it because of the plane?" Henry asked, as she made sure he was buckled in, before putting the car in gear and driving away.</p><p>"I think so...some people are getting crazy over this, honey. That's why your Dad and I want you to never go anywhere by yourself...at least not yet," she told him, as she took a deep breath, just as she knew her husband would tell her to do in these situations. Panic attacks were nothing new to her. She'd been having them since her mother died and up until the last five years, David or Emma had always been there to talk her through them. When they were gone, Ollie got her through them, but Margaret hated leaning on one of her children like that.</p><p>"Deep breaths, MM...copy my breathing," she could hear him in her head and she slowly calmed down for the moment.</p><p>"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked. She gave him a smile.</p><p>"I'm fine honey...let's go get your treatment done for the day," she said, as she made a turn that would take them to the hospital.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So...you went to Jamaica five years ago to do a job?" David asked. Marco nodded.</p><p>"I fix very old things and antiques. Everything here is so modern now and computerized. But in other parts of the world, there are still places where skills like mine are sought after. It was a payday that was going to set me and my boy for a while," he explained.</p><p>"But then the plane disappeared," David said. He nodded.</p><p>"My boy, he was only thirteen, and went into the foster system. But he is a good boy! He got a job and was saving money to open his own repair shop. My boy...he knows how to fix anything, even all the new fangled contraptions!" Marco boasted. David smiled.</p><p>"You have children," Marco said knowingly.</p><p>"Twins...or they were. Henry was on the plane with me. Olive came home with her mother and she's a teenager now," he replied.</p><p>"Then you know...you know what this is like," Marco said. He nodded.</p><p>"I do...let's head over the jewelry store where he worked. Maybe we can find something out there and then...I'll call my sister. She's NYPD. Maybe she can get us into Rikers, but no promises," David replied. Marco shook his hand profusely.</p><p>"Oh thank you...thank you!" he exclaimed. David patted him on the back and they made the short walk to the jewelry store on the next block.</p><p>On the window of the store, there was red writing that stated "Going out of Business." They walked in and saw what they assumed was the owner and a young man.</p><p>"Excuse me...we're here to talk to you about August Booth," David interjected.</p><p>"You mean the little punk that has run me out of my business?" the shop owner snapped.</p><p>"Please...he is my son and I know he did not do this," Marco pleaded.</p><p>"Yeah sure...just get out," Mr. Valero snapped, as he went into the back room.</p><p>"You have to forgive my father...this business was his life. I'm his son Blake," he said, introducing himself.</p><p>"Then you worked with August," David deduced.</p><p>"Uh yeah...he was a good guy or so I thought. Hard worker...but then this happened," Blake replied.</p><p>"My August is a hard worker and he did not do this!" Marco repeated.</p><p>"I'd love to believe that, but the evidence doesn't lie. We caught him using a fake ID to get hired on and there was no break in," Blake argued. David nodded, knowing they weren't going to get any further here.</p><p>"Thank you for your time," David said, as he led Marco out.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Marco asked in despair.</p><p>"Let me call my sister. It might help if we get August's side of the story," David suggested, as he dialed.</p><p>"Hey Em...I need a favor," he said.</p><p>"What's up?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm trying to help another passenger. His son is in Riker's and he's innocent," David replied.</p><p>"Do you know how many guys in Riker's are innocent, David?" she asked in exasperation.</p><p>"Em...please, the kid was just thirteen when the plane disappeared. Can't you at least see if we can get his father in to see him?" he asked. He heard her sigh.</p><p>"I literally just got my badge back today, but I'll see what I can do," she said.</p><p>"Thanks Em," he said, as he hung up the phone. While they waited, they left the jewelry shop and walked across the street. David bought them two coffees and they sat down on a bench. He got a text and Marco was clearly anxious.</p><p>"Is that her?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh no...it's my wife," he said, as he quickly texted back.</p><p>"She was with you last night...she was not on the plane," he mentioned. He smiled.</p><p>"She wasn't...but she supports me in everything and we do everything together," he replied, with a scoff.</p><p>"Except the plane. I stayed behind with my sister, because she was trying to squeeze out a couple more hours away from home. But Margaret...with her, it was like falling right back into place without even skipping a beat," he said.</p><p>"You are a very lucky man...you have a beautiful family," Marco replied, as he saw the picture of the four of them on his lock screen. David smiled.</p><p>"I am...and that's why I'm going to do what I can to reunite you with yours," he promised, as Emma texted him back.</p><p>"She got us in," he said, as they stood up.</p><p>"Let's go," David said, as he led him to his car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret smiled, as she talked to her husband on the phone, while Henry was having his treatment.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize, my love. I am so glad you are helping this man visit his son. Your son is just fine and will be happy that his dad is helping others in need," she assured him.</p><p>"I still can't believe how lucky I am. I tell you that I heard music in my head and it led me to another passenger and the word crazy never crossed your lips," he said.</p><p>"And it never will. You're such a good man and helping this man is the right thing to do," she replied.</p><p>"I feel that too...but I should be home in time for dinner. Want me to pick something up?" he asked.</p><p>"No, that's okay. I promised Henry spaghetti and board games," she replied. She could hear him smile through his words.</p><p>"That sounds amazing. I'll pick some ice cream up on the way home to go with it and then you'll tell me what happened with you today? Henry texted me about some weird lady?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah...I was going to text you about that too, but I think it's better explained in person," she said.</p><p>"You're okay though?" he asked. She smiled.</p><p>"I'm fine, promise," she assured.</p><p>"Okay...I'll see you tonight. I love you so much," he said.</p><p>"I love you too, be careful," she replied, as they hung up the phone, just as she saw Emma come in.</p><p>"Hey...I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight. How was your first day back?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Stupid," Emma grumbled, as she collapsed into a chair beside her.</p><p>"Oh no...what happened?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Well, I got cleared for duty and Graham decides that it's a good idea to make me Killian's partner," Emma replied. Margaret winced.</p><p>"That has to be awkward," she agreed.</p><p>"Yeah...and I'm not the only one that thinks so. I got a visit from Milah," she said.</p><p>"Oh my Gosh...why?" she asked.</p><p>"Why do you think?" she asked in return.</p><p>"She thinks Killian's feelings for you are still there and now that you're back...she feels threatened," Margaret deduced.</p><p>"Yup…" Emma replied.</p><p>"What did you tell her?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"I told her that she doesn't have to be worried about me. He married her," Emma replied.</p><p>"And she accepted that?" Margaret asked. Emma snorted.</p><p>"Of course not...that would make my life easier," she joked.</p><p>"Em…" Margaret prodded. The blonde sighed.</p><p>"She implied that he probably only chose her, because I was gone. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" Emma asked. Margaret squeezed her hand.</p><p>"I don't know, sweetie...I can't imagine the position you're in. I wish I could do more for you," she said. Emma smiled at her and rested her head on Margaret's shoulder.</p><p>"You do...you're always here for me," she replied.</p><p>"Always," Margaret said.</p><p>"Since I was six...wow, that's wild," Emma replied. Margaret giggled.</p><p>"That was a day...I'm surprised you remember it. You were so little," Margaret said.</p><p>"You were too, but then you met David that day too so I know you remember it," Emma teased. Margaret smiled, as she bit her bottom lip and recalled the memories of that day with fondness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Please…" Emma whined, as she gave her older brother puppy eyes and he sighed.</p><p>"Fine, one more time. But I'm getting tired, Emmy," David said, as he lifted her up one more time. She grabbed the monkey bars and he walked her across them, while she moved her hands. He put her down and they ran over as their mother called them. They noticed she was talking to another woman and a little girl, which made them curious.</p><p>Mary Margaret clung to her mother's leg, as they arrived at the playground. This was not their normal neighborhood, but Eva didn't like the playgrounds in their rich, uppity neighborhood. The children that played there were not being instilled with the values that she wanted her little girl to have. She didn't want her daughter growing up thinking that money and class were what mattered most about a person, so they ventured out today to the neighborhood where Eva had grown up instead.</p><p>"It's okay snowdrop...there's lots of other children that will love playing with you," she assured her shy daughter.</p><p>"She is darling…" another woman mentioned from a bench and Eva smiled.</p><p>"Oh thank you...I'm Eva and this is Mary Margaret, my pride and joy," she said. Ruth smiled at the tiny raven haired girl.</p><p>"Hello Mary Margaret...that's such a beautiful name. I'm Ruth. Those two are mine," she said, as she pointed at the two blonde children.</p><p>"They're beautiful too. We are hoping this playground will be better than the last one," Eva said.</p><p>"Oh I'm sure mine would love to play with Mary Margaret," Ruth said, as she called them over.</p><p>"David...Emma, this is Mary Margaret," Ruth said.</p><p>"Hi…" David said, a bit shyly.</p><p>"Hi…" Mary Margaret said, also shyly.</p><p>"Hi...I'm Emma. Your name is pretty, but long. Can I call you MM?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Uh...sure," Mary Margaret replied.</p><p>"Wanna do monkey bars with me?" Emma asked, as she took her hand and dragged her onto the playground. Eva chuckled and sat down beside Ruth.</p><p>"I'm not big enough to do monkey bars," Mary Margaret said.</p><p>"Me either. David helps me sometimes," Emma replied.</p><p>"Uh...yeah I can help you," David chimed in and she smiled.</p><p>"Okay," Mary Margaret said, as he lifted her up so she could reach the bars.</p><p>"I thought you said you were tired," Emma complained.</p><p>"Well, I'm not anymore," he retorted in annoyance, as he helped Mary Margaret with the monkey bars.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They chuckled at the memories.</p><p>"He was already smitten," Emma teased.</p><p>"Well, he wasn't the only one. I mean that curly blonde hair he had and the baby muscles...oooh…" Margaret gushed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I do not need to hear stories about my brother's muscles," Emma complained, as her phone rang.</p><p>"It's the station...I gotta take this," Emma said, as she stepped away. Margaret smiled and relished all the memories they had, as she waited for her son's treatment to be over for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Born to Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Born to Be Yours</p><p>As Emma walked away to take a call, Margaret saw Regina coming out of the treatment room and she smiled.</p><p>"Hey...is everything okay?" she asked. Regina smiled.</p><p>"Yes...the treatment is continuing to go very well. Just a slow process," Regina mentioned, as she sat down.</p><p>"I want to thank you again...for insisting that Henry be admitted to this program," Margaret said, with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm just glad it's working and that I could help," Regina replied.</p><p>"Your husband couldn't make it?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh, he was on his way, but another passenger needed help finding a family member and David stepped in to see if he could help," Margaret replied.</p><p>"That's generous of him," she mentioned. Margaret smiled.</p><p>"That's my David...always my hero," she said fondly.</p><p>"So...I was a bit surprised to see you last night at the hanger," she mentioned quietly.</p><p>"Mmm...because I wasn't on the plane," Margaret said.</p><p>"Yeah...why were you?" Regina asked curiously.</p><p>"David had a feeling and whatever is responsible for these feelings might be what brought him back to me. If listening to this voice is what we need to do in exchange for our second chance...then we've decided that's what we'll do," Margaret replied.</p><p>"Wow...I think it's safe to say no other spouse is as understanding as you, let alone willing to go all in with this craziness," Regina mentioned. She shrugged.</p><p>"David is the love of my life...I'd do anything for him and he for me," Margaret replied.</p><p>"High School sweethearts?" Regina asked. Margaret beamed a smile.</p><p>"Yes...but we met when we were eight, actually," she replied. Regina's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow...that's incredible," she said.</p><p>"What about you? Is there someone special you came back to?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"No...there was at one time. My own High School sweetheart, but he died just before we graduated," Regina replied. Margaret frowned.</p><p>"Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up sad memories for you," she apologized.</p><p>"No...it's okay. It was a long time ago and it helps to talk about it now," Regina said.</p><p>"We were nineteen and my mother disapproved, because Daniel wasn't from an affluent family. But I didn't care and we were on our way home from a date one night. We used to go horseback riding all the time," she said with a sad fondness.</p><p>"What happened?" Margaret asked. Regina swallowed thickly.</p><p>"A car came around the corner and swerved into our lane and struck us. We crashed into a tree. I had a broken leg and a concussion...but Daniel died on impact. They think the driver was drunk, but they never caught him," she replied.</p><p>"Oh Regina...I'm so sorry," Margaret said. She nodded.</p><p>"My mother acted like nothing happened and that it was even a good thing. Believe it or not, the night after he died, she tried to fix me up with some prince of Wall Street," she complained.</p><p>"That's horrible…" Margaret said.</p><p>"Yeah...so I really showed her when I got accepted to medical school. She was furious and I had eight years of bliss away from her. I visited Daddy as often as I could though. He always supported me," she replied. Margaret smiled.</p><p>"That's wonderful...I guess I kind of know what it's like to have a parent that doesn't approve of your choices," she said.</p><p>"Really?" Regina asked curiously.</p><p>"Mmm...my father is a very high end Wall Street broker and was never around much. Which was okay, because I was very close to my mother. She died when I was ten though," Margaret explained.</p><p>"That's terrible," Regina said.</p><p>"It was, but David and Emma were my best friends by then and they really helped me through. I started spending most of my time at their house, rather than go home to a big empty house. The staff was there to help me when I was there, but David's mother was always so warm and I kind of became her daughter too. Then we lost her when we were only twelve," Margaret replied.</p><p>"How awful…" Regina said.</p><p>"It was...it hit David really hard. He still tells me to this day that he doesn't know how he would have gotten through it without me. His father...he fell off the wagon hard and he pretty much stepped up to raise Emma. We both did," Margaret said.</p><p>"Wow...so you've really been through everything," Regina replied. She nodded.</p><p>"We used to get so many lectures about being as close as we were, but we knew we were in love by the time we were in eighth grade. They never stopped us...not even my father, though he tried," Margaret said.</p><p>"Ah...suddenly he took interest in your life," Regina said knowingly.</p><p>"Yes...he had plans to ship me off to an all girl's boarding school on the west coast to separate me from David. I thought my life was over," Margaret replied.</p><p>"What happened?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Well, Ruth knew of her husband's former drinking problem, so her life insurance was left in a trust to David and Emma. Ruth planned for everything in case something happened to her. We never met the financial adviser she hired, but this man always sent a man named Jefferson to oversee those kinds of things for David and Emma," Margaret explained.</p><p>"That's why they never lost the house and always had food, because Robert couldn't touch the money. But one day Jefferson came as he always did once a month. He made sure the mortgage was paid and groceries were stocked. But on this visit, he had something else," she said.</p><p>"Well...don't keep me in suspense," Regina urged.</p><p>"Emancipation papers for me," she revealed.</p><p>"I didn't even know you could do that, but he pushed it through and severed my father's parental rights. He didn't fight it, because he knew they could get him on neglect. He told me that if I continued to see David that he would take me out of his will and revoke my inheritance. I told him I would choose love with David a million times over his dirty Wall Street money," Margaret said. Regina smiled.</p><p>"Good for you...I would have loved to get emancipated from my mother. Fortunately, Daddy has always been in my corner," she mentioned.</p><p>"Robert wasn't there for David and Emma growing up, but he finally got clean after we graduated. And he really came through for me when the plane disappeared. He didn't touch a drop and helped me take care of the house, the bills, and Olive when I was just a complete mess," she said.</p><p>"Of course you were...sounds like you lost the love of your life," Regina said. She nodded.</p><p>"I did...and then by some miracle I got him back and our son. I'm sorry you didn't get your love back," Margaret replied. Regina smiled.</p><p>"Thanks...and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't lose your son again," she said, as they looked through the glass at him. He smiled and waved at them both.</p><p>"He's a very special little boy," Regina mentioned wistfully.</p><p>"He is," Margaret agreed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There was a buzz, as the doors were unlocked and August was led into the visitation box. He had a black eye and a contusion on his forehead. Riker's had a reputation of being a very rough place and it seemed that it was living up to that reputation in August's case.</p><p>"So it's true…" August said, as he looked at his father with wide eyes through the glass.</p><p>"It is...my boy," Marco said tearfully, as he put his hand to the glass.</p><p>"Who is this?" August asked.</p><p>"He is a friend, who helped me get into see you. He was on the plane too," Marco explained.</p><p>"I tried to do what you told me, before you left. I tried to be a good boy...work hard, be honest...and I did. But here I am anyway," August said.</p><p>"They said you used a fake ID," Marco said, trying to understand.</p><p>"I had to...after you disappeared, they tried to put me in foster care. But it was horrible and I hit the streets on my own. I bought a fake ID a couple years back so I could get work and it wouldn't flag me as a runaway in the system," he replied.</p><p>"Papa...I didn't do this," he pleaded.</p><p>"I...I know you didn't, my boy," Marco said, as the guards arrived to take him away.</p><p>"Wait…" Marco pleaded.</p><p>"Please...can you just give them a couple more minutes?" David asked. But the guards refused and took August back to his cell, while Marco cried.</p><p>"My boy…" he sobbed.</p><p>"He is innocent! I don't care what evidence they have! My boy is innocent!" he cried.</p><p>"And I'm going to do everything I can to help you prove it," David promised.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mr. Gold stared at the board in front of him with the twenty passenger photos of those that had shown up at the hanger the night before. Two hundred and twenty people on that plane and they had just disappeared, only to reappear five and a half years later. It was impossible. Unprecedented. And some would say threatening and cause for alarm. If these people did not die in a plane that was presumed to crash, but never did, where did they go? Many theories had been thrown out there. Wormholes. Time travel. Even extraterrestrials. Many in the government were questioning if these were even the same people that came back. He was almost certain they were the people they said they were, but they were definitely different.</p><p>He had been fascinated by disappearances much of his life. Everyone he had ever cared about had disappeared from his life. His mother disappeared from his life at a very young age, leaving him with a drunken, abusive father. Then, perhaps as a blessing, his father disappeared when he was eight. That one wasn't much of a mystery. He was probably dead in a ditch somewhere. But he had searched for them both and never turned up any results. No trace of them and no death certificate for either. It was much the same for the woman who fathered his son. A one night dalliance and then nine months later, a baby on his doorstep with a note. She claimed she was sick and couldn't care for him. She named him Neal and needed him to take care of him. And he had, with great joy, in fact.</p><p>Things got tough between them in Neal's teen years. He was obsessed with his work and the fringe nature of it. Neal fell in with the wrong crowd, but it was his mistake of taking a trip to Egypt on an exhibition in search of answers to his questions that pushed Neal over the edge. He got into drugs and refused rehab. He felt abandoned and things were irrevocably strained between them, even into his adulthood. Neal hit rock bottom and was finally getting clean, until the worst happened.</p><p>He had gone on a hike to get a clear head as part of his program and was prepared to make amends as the next part. But his son disappeared up on that mountain, a year ago. There had been a horrific snowstorm on the mountain that night and he disappeared. His body was never recovered and he became yet another person in Gold's life that had disappeared. But for the first time, they disappeared and reappeared in the form of a plane full of people that should be dead. And it gave him hope that, perhaps death, wasn't as permanent as they thought.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"David…" Emma said in exasperation. Margaret smiled in amusement, as she stirred the sauce, while her husband strained the pasta. Emma sat on the counter, eating a meatball she had stolen, while the kids were setting the table.</p><p>"Emma...I know it's asking a lot, but can't you just take a look and see if they missed anything?" David asked.</p><p>"What...so this is the cops fault?" she asked defensively.</p><p>"No...but I have a feeling. This kid isn't guilty," she replied.</p><p>"Since when do you get feelings about people? I'm the lie detector in the family...not you," Emma reminded him.</p><p>"You know since when," he reminded her in return and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Fine...I'll look at it. Now, can we eat?" she asked, as they put the food on the table and all sat down.</p><p>"So…I was thinking maybe we could do an ice cream run after dinner. You up for it?" he asked Olive. Guilt was still eating at her and he could tell, so he put his hand on hers.</p><p>"Olive...your mom told me about Lance and it's okay if you still want to spend time with him. You don't have to feel guilty about it," he assured.</p><p>"Really?" she asked. He smiled at her.</p><p>"Really," he assured.</p><p>"Well...he did give me the key to his storage locker so I could get the stuff I need for the climb coming up. Do you think you could help me?" she asked. David grinned.</p><p>"Sure…we can go after dinner," he promised. Margaret smiled at them both, overjoyed that the gap between them was closing.</p><p>"Mom...while they're doing that, can we put my new Lego set together?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Sure sweetie...and then when Dad and Ollie get back with ice cream, maybe we can catch the three of you up one of the super hero movies you missed," she suggested.</p><p>"I'm all about that," Emma agreed, as they enjoyed dinner together as a family; something they would never take for granted again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After they cleaned up dinner, Emma made the run to the station to get the file that David wanted and she sat down at her desk to go over it.</p><p>"I thought you went home," Killian mentioned, as he peered over her.</p><p>"Uh…I did. Just doing a favor for someone," she said vaguely.</p><p>"Listen Emma…" he started to say. She sighed and looked at him.</p><p>"Milah told me what she did and I just want to apologize. Coming in here like she did...she shouldn't have done that," he said.</p><p>"Can't say that I blame her. She loves you and is worried now that your supposed to be dead past is suddenly back," Emma replied.</p><p>"Still…" he admonished.</p><p>"It's fine Killian. She has nothing to worry about," she replied. He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it and left her to it. Emma continued to look over the file and everything seemed in order. She closed the file and texted her brother that she had no luck on this front. It was looking more likely that the kid he wanted so badly to be innocent wasn't. She knew it would be hard for him to accept and even harder for Marco, but she wasn't seeing any unexplored angles with this one. With that done, she headed back home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David parked the car at the storage facility and they got out of the car.</p><p>"So...big climb in a few weeks?" he asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>"Uh yeah...at first I wasn't into it, but then it became a good distraction," she replied.</p><p>"That's good…" he said, as he looked around, trying to get a sense of the man that Olive now saw like an older brother or father-type figure. He wasn't going to lie. It was a blessing in disguise that his wife hadn't moved on, though he would have wanted her to if he really was gone. But he was grateful for their unique relationship. They had been a part of each other's lives since they were eight years old and it wasn't something you just got over. He knew if the situation was reversed that he wouldn't have really been able to move on either. Margaret and his children were his entire reason for living. As he was about to help Olive with the things she needed, he heard the music again. But it was sharper this time and louder. He put his hands to his ears, as it repeated in his head again.</p><p>"Dad?" Olive asked, as he felt the need to follow it.</p><p>"Stay here," he told her, as he went down the hallway. As he walked, the music kept getting louder until it was almost earsplitting. He turned the corner, winding through the maze of lockers until he finally ran into an open locker. Inside, he spotted Blake, the jewelry shop owner's son. They stared at each other, as the music in David's head stopped and he spied all the stolen jewelry in the locker. The stolen jewelry that had sent August, an innocent young man, to prison.</p><p>"I...I can explain," Blake said, as he stood up and then tried to run.</p><p>"You mean how you stole from your own father?" David asked in abject horror.</p><p>"Look...this doesn't have to be like this. I'll give you half if you just walk away now," Blake offered. But a well placed punch in the face from David sent him collapsing to the ground. David took out his phone and called his sister.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma arrived with backup shortly and Blake was arrested. One of the officer's took David's statement and then finally let them go home. Margaret was waiting for them anxiously and threw her arms around them when they got inside.</p><p>"Emma said you caught the guy that really stole the jewelry?" she asked. He sighed.</p><p>"Yeah...it was that music I kept hearing. I started hearing it when we were at the storage unit and it led me to him," he explained. She smiled and kissed him soundly.</p><p>"And now an innocent man is going to go free, because of your help," she said proudly.</p><p>"Yeah...it was pretty cool. Dad totally punched that creep out," Olive mentioned and they enjoyed the way he got shy for a moment.</p><p>"An innocent man's life was on the line so I wasn't going to let him get away," he said.</p><p>"You're a hero...but then you've always been my hero…" Margaret said, as they shared another tender kiss.</p><p>"Ugh...I'm going to bed so I don't have to watch you two make out," Olive complained, but turned back to them briefly.</p><p>"But you still owe me ice cream, Dad. And I expect a triple scoop," she said. He grinned.</p><p>"Tomorrow night for sure, peanut," he promised, practically bursting inside that she actually wanted to do something with him now. Margaret smiled at him too, very happy that the gap between them was closing.</p><p>"Is Henry asleep?" he asked.</p><p>"He is...he tried to stay awake long enough, but I told him you were helping a passenger. He was pretty excited so he'll want to hear all about it in the morning," she replied.</p><p>"Well...then I guess it's just you and me," he mentioned in a sultry tone. She grinned and turned to switch the television off, which was on mute, but that's when they saw a passenger on the screen. Out of curiosity, Margaret un-muted it.</p><p>"The government is treating us like we're criminals. But we're the victims in all this. Everyone thinks we know what happened, but we don't," the woman said, with a headline beneath her stating "passenger of flight 828 speaks out". David sighed.</p><p>"Great...talking to the press. That will make things better," he complained. She leaned her head against his chest and he shut the television off.</p><p>"Do you think she's going to make things worse?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Probably...but I'm not going to worry about that tonight," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Right now...you are the only thing I want to think about," he said and she swooned, as he swept her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.</p><p>On the other side of the city, Tisbe Taylor walked into her home that evening and turned on the television in time to see her interview airing. She knew the government wouldn't be happy about her talking to the press, so that's exactly why she had done it. It was expressly against the NSA's media blackout order, but she was never one to keep quiet. She sat down in her chair and failed to see the shadow behind her. The unknown person put a gun with a silencer to the back of her head and fired. Blood and brain matter spattered on the television and everything within a close radius, as the shadow retreated...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Turbulence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Turbulence</p><p>Love. It could be messy and complicated. It could be wonderful and bring heartache. It could and often did strengthen over time, but it could also fade over time as well. But once in a lifetime, there was a love that shined brighter than most and rose above other loves. Once in a generation, there is a love that's like lightning in a bottle. It happens once and it strikes, giving way to the creation of something extraordinary. And Margaret had always known that her love with David was extraordinary and destined to be. It had started when they were very young and blossomed over the course of their lives into an all encompassing, soul searing true love that defied logic and reality. It would transcend to something eternal. She knew that wholeheartedly and she thanked whatever power out there that had brought him back to her, for their love was unbreakable, even by death.</p><p>She pressed her forehead against his, as she rode the throes of passion with him. His lips on her body drove her to places of ecstasy that were unimaginable.</p><p>"David…" she breathed, as kissed at the tops of her breasts.</p><p>"So beautiful…" he rasped, as he made love to her. It had always been like this for them. Their love had always been all consuming, yet perfectly balanced. They became each other's home at a very young age. Her hand had been in his since they were very small and it had created waves among their peers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>"So...who are you inviting to your party?" one girl, about twelve, asked.</p><p>"Well...all of you, of course and some of the other girls from the neighborhood," Victoria said.</p><p>"Uh...is this your list?" another girl, Isla, asked.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Uh...because you have a freak on it," Isla replied in a nasty tone.</p><p>"Yeah, why are you inviting Mary Margaret Blanchard?" another girl, Sera, asked. Victoria sighed.</p><p>"Mother said I have to, because her father is very important and influential," she replied.</p><p>"Ugh...she's so odd though. She's always hanging out with those Nolan urchins," Isla said distastefully.</p><p>"Mary Margaret is very nice," Abigail said, defending her friend.</p><p>"Oh please Abby...if her father wasn't who he was, there is no way any of our parents would want us playing with her. She's a weirdo and always holding hands with that Nolan boy. Mother says it's very improper at our age," Isla said. Mary Margaret, having been sitting near them at the park, walked away sadly. She didn't really like any of them either, except Abigail, but it hurt to hear those things said about her. She slipped away and collapsed on one of the swings, but didn't really feel like swinging.</p><p>"MM?" Emma called, as her shadow was suddenly over the other girl.</p><p>"Oh...hi Ems," she said sadly.</p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" she asked, as David got there and she looked up at them.</p><p>"Do you think I'm a weirdo?" she asked.</p><p>"No way!" Emma exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course not...why would you think that?" David asked.</p><p>"That's what Victoria and Isla think. Victoria is only inviting me to her birthday party, cause her Mom said she had to because of who my dad is," MM replied.</p><p>"Ugh...they're the worst. Did you even want to go to her party?" David asked.</p><p>"Well, no...but it didn't feel good hearing that," she murmured, as he knelt down beside her.</p><p>"They're wrong and they're just jealous," he said.</p><p>"Why would they be jealous?" she asked.</p><p>"Because you're prettier than them and smarter and sweet," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, Isla and Victoria suck," Emma chimed in.</p><p>"You're not supposed to use that word, Emmy," David chided.</p><p>"Why? You say it all the time and other bad words," she pointed out.</p><p>"Well, I'm older," he argued, making Margaret smile.</p><p>"Thanks guys," she said, as she took his hand when he offered it and stood up.</p><p>"But Isla and Victoria are the prettiest girls in school," Margaret pointed out, as Emma slipped away for a moment.</p><p>"No way...you're the prettiest girl in school, at least to me," he replied and she blushed.</p><p>"Oh David…" she gushed, as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"You're always my Prince Charming," she said, making him blush.</p><p>"Well, I really like being your Prince Charming," he replied, as they heard some screaming. Emma had gone over to the pond and fished out a couple frogs and some earthworms, never one afraid to get dirty, and promptly went over to share her finds with the snobby group of girls.</p><p>"Ugh...you little freak!" Isla cried, while Emma laughed.</p><p>"You don't like my frog?" the blonde asked, as she pushed it toward her again and then threw a worm in her face, making her scream more.</p><p>"Uh oh…" David said, as they hurried over to pull Emma away, before the other mother's could get involved. The three of them joined hands and laughed the whole way home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As they grew, Emma remained her best friend and might as well have been her sister by then. They were very close and equally protective of one another. Margaret had seen Emma through a lot of rough patches in her teen years. She had never been as lucky as Margaret when it came to men and Margaret had done her best to guide her through those years and several rough break ups. While her relationship with Emma developed into a strong, sisterly bond, her relationship with David had evolved as well. It had gone from sweet, innocent puppy love to true and deep love as they progressed through their teens years.</p><p>By their teen years, they were deeply in love and still seen as the oddity by their peers and inappropriate by adults. But it never bothered them. They had weathered the criticism from their peers and adults alike, remaining unbreakable.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>David parked the old, brown truck at school that afternoon. Emma was hanging out with Lily and Margaret had stayed behind to wait for him. He saw her hurrying toward him excitedly with her backpack and smiled at her. She always took his breath away.</p><p>"You got it!" she said excitedly, as he caught her in his arms.</p><p>"I did...it's not much to look at, but it's wheels," he replied.</p><p>"Are you kidding? I love it," she said.</p><p>"Really?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes...it's so us," she replied.</p><p>"What? Old?" he joked and she playfully smacked his chest.</p><p>"No...it's classic and has history," she replied, as they shared a smile.</p><p>"Hey Nolan...nice piece of junk," one of the jocks commented, as they went by on their way to football practice with the cheerleaders. But he ignored them, as usual.</p><p>"Forget him...he's an ass," Margaret said, as she glared at the stuck up jerk.</p><p>"That jerk drives a BMW convertible. Girls seem to like that," he pointed out.</p><p>"Not this girl," she corrected, as she slipped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"This girl doesn't want to ride in anything that doesn't come with you," she assured, making him blush shyly, as she kissed him tenderly and they got into the truck together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As they lay together in the afterglow, with her head resting against his chest, she thought about everything that had happened. Those five and a half long years without him and her son. She had done her best to pull herself together and be there for Olive, but during that time, a smile rarely reached her eyes. It sounded dramatic, but it literally felt like half her heart was gone without him. She was whole again now and she had almost forgotten what that felt like. There were still the unanswered questions in her mind, but she had him back and was ready to brave whatever they had to face.</p><p>"So…I know I was distracted today helping Marco, but I didn't forget about that incident you mentioned," he said. She lifted her head and looked at him.</p><p>"It was nothing...just some nut. You know how this city can be," she replied.</p><p>"I do...but I also know that the attention on us isn't going away, especially after that passenger spoke out," he said, as he kissed the back of her hand.</p><p>"It was just some lady that focused on Henry. She kept repeating...he is risen. He is risen," she told him. He sighed.</p><p>"I should have been with you...I was supposed to be," he lamented.</p><p>"No...you were exactly where you should have been," she admonished.</p><p>"David...you helped reunite another family and I can say from experience that getting mine back is the most wonderful gift that I will ever get. The fact that you gave that to another person makes me so proud," she said, as she kissed him gently.</p><p>"I just want you to be careful…" he pleaded. She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I will," she promised, as they settled down in each other's arms and sleep finally took them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regina took the vial of blood, belonging to Henry Nolan,and placed a small amount on the slide. After seeing something odd, she put it through the DNA synthesizer and waited for the results to come out. As she went to check some e-mails, she heard a knock at her lab door and saw that it was her mother.</p><p>"Hello mother…" she greeted coolly.</p><p>"Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for," Cora complained.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm just very busy," Regina apologized.</p><p>"Sweetheart...you just returned on a plane that's been missing for more than five years. Are you sure you should even be working yet?" Cora questioned.</p><p>"I love my work and I happen to have a pediatric case that I need to monitor very closely. He just started the treatment," Regina replied.</p><p>"Yes...your treatment. It's quite something, but I was hoping we could have lunch," Cora said.</p><p>"I suppose I could pop out to the cafeteria for a little bit," Regina agreed.</p><p>"Uh no, dear...I meant lunch at my house. I'm having a little gathering and there are many people eager to see you now that you're back," she corrected. Regina sighed.</p><p>"You mean all the people in your uppity circle, including all the potential bachelors you're dying to fix me up with," Regina said.</p><p>"Is that so bad, sweetheart?" Cora asked.</p><p>"Mother...I do not need to be fixed up with a date, especially not some tool from your circle," Regina replied.</p><p>"Regina…" she started to chide.</p><p>"Mother…" Regina sighed, as they started to argue and Henry's file slipped off the table. Cora saw the photo of the boy and picked it up.</p><p>"Henry Nolan...is this the boy?" she asked, as Regina snatched the file away.</p><p>"Yes…" Regina snapped.</p><p>"He was on the plane, wasn't he? Nolan...he and his father, right?" Cora asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes...he was one the plane and his cancer was terminal, but he's responding well to the treatment. His parents are overjoyed," Regina replied. Cora smiled.</p><p>"I'm sure they are. I'll let you to it...but please, stop by soon. Leopold is eager to meet you," she replied. Regina forced a smile.</p><p>"I'm sure...goodbye mother," she cooed, as Cora got the hint and left, but not without a pensive look on her face. Her daughter had no idea that she was treating Leopold's grandson, the grandson that he had never met, thanks to his foolish, unruly daughter. Cora smirked. Perhaps it was time to meet the Nolans at last.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ha...beat that kid," Emma said, as she and Henry played a game with the magnets on the fridge that morning.</p><p>"Oh…I will," Henry insisted, as he took his turn, while David cooked breakfast. He called them to the table and the game was forgotten, leaving the magnets to spell out "own your truth."</p><p>"Mmm...it smells delicious in here. Pancakes again on a weekday?" Margaret asked with an impressed tone.</p><p>"No job...the least I can do is make sure my family has an amazing breakfast," David said, as she pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"You'll find something, baby...and no pressure. We're fine," she assured him.</p><p>"I know...but you know me," he said. She giggled and got the orange juice out.</p><p>"Oh I know...can't sit still," she teased, as she pinched his rear and they sat down to breakfast.</p><p>"I'll get you back for that later," he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Mmm...you better, handsome," she purred back.</p><p>As they were finishing up, they flipped the television on to get the weather forecast, but it seemed that the morning news was occupied with something else altogether.</p><p>"And if you're just joining us, we're at the scene of a homicide in an affluent neighborhood. The victim is Tisbe Tayor, a passenger on the mysterious returned flight eight-two-eight that disappeared more than five years ago. Ms. Taylor recently defied the NSA order of a media blackout and spoke to us just yesterday in an exclusive interview," the reporter said, as they flashed to the interview.</p><p>"She...she was murdered?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Do you think it's connected?" she asked her sister-in-law.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Emma replied.</p><p>"Em...the passenger that defied the order to not speak to the press is dead. You don't think that's suspicious?" he asked.</p><p>"A little...but it's not my jurisdiction," she argued.</p><p>"Still...don't you think we should check it out?" he asked.</p><p>"We?" she asked. He sighed.</p><p>"Yesterday a woman accosted Margaret and Henry about him coming back and now we have a dead passenger? If there's a threat to our family...then we need to investigate this," he said.</p><p>"He's right...but be careful," Margaret pleaded, as she kissed him.</p><p>"I didn't agree to any of this!" Emma protested.</p><p>"Let's just go drive by and since you're a cop...maybe you can glean some information from the other officers," he suggested. She groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Fine...but you're staying in the car, you big pain in the ass," she complained. David smirked and kissed his wife and kids again, before following her out. Margaret smiled, as they went and put the dishes in the dishwasher quickly.</p><p>"Okay...backpacks and lunches. Let's roll," she called, as they got their stuff and left for the day as well.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma pulled up the house that was the scene of the crime and parked.</p><p>"Okay...I'll see what information I can get. You stay here," she told him.</p><p>"No way…" he protested.</p><p>"David...I can't take you into an active crime scene," she argued.</p><p>"You can if this murder has something to do with the fact that she was a passenger," he argued back. She sighed.</p><p>"We don't know that it is," Emma reminded him.</p><p>"What does your gut tell you?" he questioned.</p><p>"Dammit…" she complained.</p><p>"Fine...but you follow my lead and not a damn word," she warned, as they got out of the car. She flashed her badge to the officer on duty.</p><p>"Emma Nolan...detective with the twenty-eighth precinct," she said.</p><p>"You're a little out of your jurisdiction, detective," the officer replied.</p><p>"Yeah...we heard it on the scanner and thought we'd take a look. You can never have too many eyes on a murder investigation," she said. Obviously the officer was green, because her excuse was crap, and he motioned her in.</p><p>"Can't believe he bought that," David muttered.</p><p>"Shut up," Emma grumbled in irritation, as they went inside. It was a gruesome scene. Tisbe had taken a bullet to the back of the head and she noticed that there was a gathering outside the house of people holding a daylight vigil with signs reading things like the returned and other things that suggested worship of the passengers. And Emma knew from experience that the people obsessed with them could be as dangerous as the ones that seemed to hate them.</p><p>"It looks like a robbery gone bad," the officer on duty said.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Emma asked.</p><p>"She's missing a gold necklace that she was wearing in her interview and it's not in the house. We think the killer stole the jewelry and climbed out the back window. It was open," he explained. But that didn't sit right with Emma. This didn't seem like a random robbery and she was beginning to think David was right, though she refused to tell him that yet. Before she could ask anymore questions though, Vance arrived and he looked none too happy about them being there.</p><p>"Crap…" she muttered.</p><p>"Officer...are you aware that you've admitted a detective and her civilian brother to this crime scene. A detective that was on flight eight-two-eight with the victim?" Vance questioned. The officer stammered through an apology to the director, as he looked at the siblings.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't detain you both?" he asked.</p><p>"Because we didn't do anything wrong. If passengers are being targeted, then we have a right to know. I have to know if my family might be in danger," David argued. The director sighed.</p><p>"Detective Nolan...get your brother out of here, before I change my mind and take you both in," he ordered. They both exited the house and got back to the car, even as the people holding vigil outside started chanting at them, as they were recognized.</p><p>"Looks like the same kind of people that approached Margaret and Henry," David mentioned, as they spotted Tisbe Taylor's husband, Jacob Taylor. David gave her a look and she sighed, as they approached him.</p><p>"Mr. Taylor?" Emma asked the distraught man.</p><p>"Uh yes?" he asked, seeing her shield.</p><p>"I'm Detective Emma Nolan and this is my brother David. We were on the flight with Tisbe," she explained.</p><p>"Oh…" he said.</p><p>"We're sorry for your loss," David offered and he nodded his thanks.</p><p>"I tried to stop her from speaking out on television, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept repeating that it was her calling to do so," he said. Something about that phrase pricked Emma's mind, but Mr. Taylor was whisked away by the medics before they could ask him more questions.</p><p>"See...even he isn't buying that this was a robbery gone bad," David mentioned.</p><p>"That still doesn't mean that this has anything to do with the passengers," Emma chided. He gave her a waning look.</p><p>"Okay...it's suspicious, but I'm not ready to jump on the conspiracy train with you," she argued.</p><p>"I'm not on the conspiracy train, Ems...I just want to protect us," David said, as he drove them away, but not before seeing that the NSA was taking custody of the body.</p><p>"Is the NSA taking custody of a body standard procedure?" he asked, though she could tell by his tone that he knew the answer. She sighed.</p><p>"No...it's weird and a complete overreach, but they're the NSA and all they have to do is say that they think she was a threat to National Security," she replied.</p><p>"Which means they think that about all of us," David said. She didn't deny that, because she couldn't.</p><p>"For the record, I'm trying to protect us too," she pointed out. He sighed.</p><p>"I know," he relented.</p><p>"I'll do some digging...can you drop me at the station?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but you know Dad left you a car, right?" he questioned.</p><p>"Yes…I'm just not ready," she muttered. He sighed.</p><p>"Okay," he relented, knowing that it was best to drop that subject. If Emma didn't want to drive yet, then he wasn't going to force it. He pulled up to the precinct and dropped her off.</p><p>"Do me a favor and stay out of this until we know more," she urged.</p><p>"Hey…I'm job hunting today. I promise," he assured. She nodded and he drove off, as she went inside to work. The case was in the early developments, but she would be keeping an eye on it. She hated it, but she knew there was more to it. This passenger wasn't just a random murder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unexpected Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Unexpected Meetings</p><p>Emma sat at her desk and watched videos of Tisbe Taylor's interview with the press. After the fourth time that Tisbe said the phrase "own my truth", Emma paused the video and couldn't help but recall her game with Henry this morning. It had ended with the magnets spelling out the same phrase. As much as she wanted to believe it was just a coincidence, Tisbe Taylor's repetition suggested otherwise.</p><p>"Hey…" Rogers said, as she looked up from her screen.</p><p>"So I just got an interesting call from a detective at the Taylor crime scene this morning," he said and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Spare me the lecture," she replied.</p><p>"No...I won't bloody spare you the lecture, Emma," he said crossly.</p><p>"Not only were you out of your jurisdiction, but you took a civilian into a crime scene? What were you thinking?" he questioned.</p><p>"I was thinking that a passenger just died and there might be nut jobs out there targeting us!" she hissed back. But he didn't look convinced.</p><p>"We have no evidence that this was anything other than a robbery gone bad," he said.</p><p>"Yeah right," she muttered, as she went back to watching the interview. He sighed and she looked at him.</p><p>"Unless you're going to let me in on any information you have on the case, you can go. I'll find it myself," she said. Bloody hell...he had almost forgotten how infuriating she could be.</p><p>"Fine…" he growled, as he motioned her.</p><p>"We have a suspect in custody," he revealed.</p><p>"Then I need to talk to this suspect," she said.</p><p>"Emma…" he protested.</p><p>"Who is he?" she asked.</p><p>"His name is Walsh Ozwald. He was found near the scene with blood on his clothing," he replied.</p><p>"Can you get me in to talk to him?" she asked. He sighed.</p><p>"Can you or not? If not, I'll figure out how to get in myself," she said shortly.</p><p>"Fine...I'll see what I can do," he replied, as she texted her brother to meet her nearby.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mrs. Nolan?" a voice called and Margaret looked up from her work. It was her planning period so her classroom was empty and saw that it was the receptionist from the office.</p><p>"Yes Gloria?" she asked.</p><p>"There is someone here to see you," she said. Before Margaret could ask who it was, a man appeared in the doorway and she frowned.</p><p>"Hello Mary Margaret," Leopold greeted.</p><p>"It's just Margaret now," she corrected.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.</p><p>"Margaret...we've been estranged many years and I'd like to put that to an end," he answered.</p><p>"Why now of all times?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>"When the plane disappeared...I reached out and you rejected me quite viciously," he replied.</p><p>"I was grieving. I lost my husband, my son, and my sister-in-law," she snapped.</p><p>"Yes, I know...and now they are back. That has to be surreal...and I knew that I had to reach out to you," he said.</p><p>"Surreal isn't really the word I would use. Getting my family back is a miracle," she corrected.</p><p>"Truly...and I have never met my grandchildren. Don't you think it's time?" he asked.</p><p>"You've never met your grandchildren, because you tried to tear me and David apart!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"You were sixteen! I did what any concerned father would do! I thought you were moving too fast with that boy!" he argued.</p><p>"That boy is the man that became my husband! David is the love of my life and you tried to rip me away from him!" she shouted, as the memories came crashing back to her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Margaret's tears made her vision blurry, as she ran. She stumbled a little around the sticks and brush in the wooded area by the park. There was a bridge over a creek just beyond the park that was seldom frequented due to the fact that the woods was a bit overgrown around it and it wasn't the easiest place to get to. The bridge had been their special place for years.</p><p>"David!" she called, as she saw him ahead on the bridge. He started running toward her, obviously hearing the desperation in her voice. She tripped and almost fell flat on her face, but he was there to catch her before she could hit the ground.</p><p>"Margaret…" he uttered, shocked at how upset she was.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"It's my father…" she responded. A bad feeling knotted in his stomach. Leopold was rarely around, but when he was, he made it no secret as to what he thought of him. Leopold Blanchard loathed that he was dating his daughter and it was no secret.</p><p>"What did he do?" David asked.</p><p>"He's sending me away to boarding school...in Seattle," she cried, as he pulled her against his chest and she sobbed uncontrollably.</p><p>"Is...is this because of me?" he asked gently and there was fury in her eyes at that.</p><p>"He thinks by sending me away that he can keep us apart...but I'm not going! I'm not leaving you...except he said that he'll force the issue. He said he'll send a professional transporter to take me there and there's nothing I can do to stop it, because I'm underage," she cried.</p><p>"Then there's only one thing to do," he said, as he helped her feet.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"We run," he replied.</p><p>"But what about Emma?" she asked.</p><p>"We take Ems with us," he replied.</p><p>"But you father…" she started to say.</p><p>"Is drunk half the time. I'll call Jefferson and tell him we need an advance to get to Canada," he said.</p><p>"David...I don't know. How can I ask you and Emma to uproot your lives to go on the run with me?" she asked.</p><p>"Margaret...you're my life. I love you...and I'm not losing you," he replied, as she threw her arms around him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.</p><p>A few hours later, Jefferson had shown up at the house after David's call, but only to announce that running wouldn't be necessary. He had presented them with emancipation papers for Margaret. Somehow, his boss and their mysterious financial adviser had managed to get her emancipated in a matter of hours, stating that her father did not protest when they promised to turn him in to CPS for neglect. Leopold disowned her, but she couldn't have cared less, for she was where she belonged.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I was just a father, trying to do what was best for my daughter. You have to see it from my standpoint. You were sixteen and shacking up with your boyfriend," Leopold argued.</p><p>"We were in love then and are even more in love now. We weren't just some silly high school relationship, but you would never listen to me when I tried to explain that. You never cared. You were never around. You did what you did, because I was embarrassing you to your friends and you decided to try and control my life," she said.</p><p>"I wanted the best for you…" Leopold reasoned.</p><p>"No, you wanted your version of the best, but I got my version of the best. I married my Prince Charming and my best friend is also my sister-in-law. And we have two beautiful children and if you think you're going to crash back into my life to wreck it, then you have another thing coming," she refuted.</p><p>"I do not want to wreck your life...I am trying to make amends!" he argued.</p><p>"Please...come to my home for dinner tonight with your whole family. You will see," Leopold said.</p><p>"I don't know…" she said, as he put a card with his phone number down on her desk.</p><p>"Think about it and call me if you decide to come," he said, as he turned and walked out. She collapsed in her chair and immediately texted her husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hey…I got your text," David said, as he met her on a bench, about a block from the precinct.</p><p>"So...it turns out that Tisbe and I may have gotten the same message I was, just more intensely," Emma said.</p><p>"What message? Like the voice we heard?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, except I didn't hear it this time, but I think she did," she replied.</p><p>"I watched her interviews and she kept repeating that she violated the media blackout order, because she had to own her truth. She kept repeating it and this morning, with the word game Henry and I were playing...it ended with own your truth," Emma explained.</p><p>"Own your truth...so what truth is the question," he said.</p><p>"Yeah...and they now have a suspect. Killian's trying to get me in to talk to him," she replied, as she showed him the photo.</p><p>"Passenger?" he asked.</p><p>"No...he was one of the people with those holding a vigil outside the Taylor house," she replied.</p><p>"The nuts with the signs...like the woman that accosted Margaret and Henry," he deduced. She nodded.</p><p>"You think he killed her?" he asked.</p><p>"I won't know until I talk to him, but if he thinks we're Gods or something, then why would he kill someone he's so enamored with?" Emma asked.</p><p>"True, but you know that people like this can be just as dangerous as hateful ones. If he became disillusioned or was rejected by Tisbe in some way...he might have snapped," David replied.</p><p>"Also true. Like I said, hopefully, I'll know more when I talk to him," Emma said.</p><p>"Okay…" David said, as his phone rang and he answered it.</p><p>"Hey love…" he answered.</p><p>"David…" Margaret said in a choked voice and he frowned.</p><p>"Baby...what's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"My father showed up here...and now I'm freaking out," she replied.</p><p>"Okay honey...stay calm and take deep breaths. I'm coming to you," he said, as he hung up.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Emma asked.</p><p>"She's upset...Leopold showed up," David replied. She snorted.</p><p>"He doesn't do that unless he wants something," Emma commented.</p><p>"Yeah…I gotta go, but call me after you talk to this guy," David said.</p><p>"I will...hug MM for me," she replied.</p><p>"Hey...do you think Leopold coming around now has anything to do with us coming back?" she asked.</p><p>"Dunno...but you know that snake. If he thinks there is a way to make a buck off this, he'll do it," David replied, as he got into his car and drove off, while Emma walked back to the precinct. Since she was still waiting on Killian though, she decided it might be a good time to go talk to Mr. Taylor again. She would have waited for David, but knew her brother would always put Margaret and the kids ahead of anything and she could fill him in later.</p><p>She flagged down a cab and had it take her to the Taylor residence, where she found that they were getting ready for Tisbe's wake. Cautiously, she knocked on the door and a woman answered.</p><p>"Hi...I'm Emma Nolan. I was on the plane with Tisbe," she said.</p><p>"Please come in...did you know Tisbe well?" the woman asked.</p><p>"Actually no...but I'm also a detective and I'm assisting in the investigation," she fibbed.</p><p>"Oh...well, I'm Clorinda, Tisbe's younger sister," she said, as Emma shook her hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss...can I ask you something?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure," Clorinda replied, as Emma followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>"I was watching the interview she gave to the media...and I noticed that she kept saying she had to own her truth. Do you know what she possibly meant by that?" Emma asked. Clorinda shook her head.</p><p>"No...but she kept repeating it. She kept saying it was her calling," the sister explained.</p><p>"Her calling…" Emma muttered, as Tisbe's husband came in.</p><p>"She's right...she kept going on about her calling," he confirmed, as some more guests began to arrive and took their attention. Emma quietly excused herself and caught another cab back to the precinct. But instead of mulling over their words, the wake only brought up bad memories.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Six Years Ago</p><p>Emma and Killian got out of the car and cautiously approached the house. The door was open, as Lily's parents welcomed guests into their home for the wake. Lily's mother, Mal, turned back to the door and her stare went ice cold.</p><p>"You...you're not welcome here," she snapped.</p><p>"How could you even think to come here after what you did," her husband, Zoran, hissed. They turned away and returned to the car, as Emma's still fresh wounds and guilt were once again laid bare.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David got out of the truck and saw his wife on a bench by the playground and hurried to her. Her students were playing at recess and she got up when she saw him. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I feel very silly now, calling you here," she said.</p><p>"No…I'm glad you did and your feelings are never silly," he replied, as he took her hands in his own.</p><p>"When the plane disappeared...he came to me then and tried to convince me to get Olive and me to come home with him. I was glad that Olive was out with your father when he came by," she said, as she remembered that day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>After the knocking wouldn't stop, Margaret finally pulled herself from the bed and answered the door.</p><p>"Just stop! Just stop knocking whoever you are!" she cried, as the door swung open.</p><p>"Mary Margaret…" Leopold said, as he came in the house.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm here to offer you my condolences," he replied.</p><p>"Your condolences?" she asked incredulously.</p><p>"You probably celebrated when you heard the news!" she replied.</p><p>"Mary…" he started to say.</p><p>"Don't…" she snapped.</p><p>"I don't go by Mary anymore and you know it," she hissed.</p><p>"Margaret...I want to help you. You're my daughter," he said.</p><p>"Your daughter? You mean the daughter you ignored most of the time? The daughter you tried to control when it suited you? The daughter you disowned when she married the love of her life!?" she shouted hysterically.</p><p>"I know you are angry with me and you are grieving a terrible loss...but this is our chance to make amends. Please...come stay with me. You and Olive will want for nothing," he promised.</p><p>"Get out," she sneered.</p><p>"I didn't need you in the past and I certainly don't need you now. My daughter lost her father, her twin brother, and her aunt and you want me to pull her from the only home she knows?" Margaret questioned in disbelief.</p><p>"I was thinking it would be a fresh start and I would love to meet her," Leopold said.</p><p>"You can't...she's with her other grandfather, the one that I know loves her," Margaret replied.</p><p>"The drunk?" Leopold inquired and she slapped him for it. He looked at her in shock.</p><p>"Don't you dare! Don't you dare judge him! He hasn't touched a drop! He lost both his children and hasn't touched a drop! He's been there...he's kept us afloat! I'm falling apart, but he hasn't! He has been our rock, so don't you dare!" she ranted.</p><p>"I see that you're not ready to make amends," Leopold said curtly.</p><p>"And I never will be. You couldn't accept me when I was with David and you can't have me now that he's gone," she replied, as she slammed the door in his face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Wow…" David said, as she finished telling him about the encounter.</p><p>"I was pretty harsh," she agreed.</p><p>"You had every right to be. Your father has either tried to control you or neglected you your entire life," he said. She shook her head.</p><p>"You think we should go," she said. He grinned at how well she knew him.</p><p>"He's obviously up to something...and I gotta say, I kind of want to know what it is," he replied. She winced.</p><p>"Me too...because he is definitely up to something," she agreed.</p><p>"Besides, it's an excuse to get dressed up and if we don't like what he's pushing, we'll get up, make a scene, storm out, and take the kids to a movie," he said.</p><p>"That does sound fun...but do you really think Emma will agree to go?" she asked skeptically.</p><p>"There will be fancy wine and food...she can be convinced," he replied. She giggled.</p><p>"I love you...and having you back…" she said, as she choked on the words. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything you had to go through without me...but that time is over. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again," he promised, as he kissed her passionately. She slipped her arms around his neck and her feet dangled off the ground, as he lifted her against him, while kissing her deeply. She was lightheaded when her feet touched the ground again and she looked up at him with a dreamy stare once their lips parted.</p><p>"Feeling better?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't even remember why I was upset now in the first place...but then you've always been able to kiss all my worries away," she replied, as they shared another kiss.</p><p>"I'll see you at the hospital later," he said, as the bell rang and she went back inside with her students.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma stared at the house, as the taxi dropped her off and wondered why she was torturing herself. But instead of turning around and walking away, Emma walked up onto the porch and knocked. She saw Lily's father answer the door with a smile, much to her surprise.</p><p>"Emma...come in, come in," he urged, as she stepped inside.</p><p>"I'll get Lily…" he said, as he started calling for her.</p><p>"Lily! Lily...Emma is here!" he called, making the blonde realize there was something terribly wrong.</p><p>"Mal and I were just about to do something about these awful curtains. Please sit down," he said, as he fussed.</p><p>"Wow...so it's true," a female voice said, as Emma turned to see Mal on the stairs.</p><p>"You haven't changed a bit," she commented.</p><p>"Lily!" Zoran called.</p><p>"Lily went out for a bit, sweetheart. She'll be back soon," Mal assured, as she approached Emma.</p><p>"I stopped telling him a couple years ago, because I can't watch him fall apart each time," she mentioned. Emma nodded.</p><p>"He has good days and bad days," she continued.</p><p>"Maybe this was a mistake," Emma said, as she got up, but Mal motioned her to sit back down.</p><p>"No...stay. I don't get a lot of smiles out of him anymore...but clearly he likes having you here. Please...stay for coffee," Mal suggested. Emma nodded in agreement. Perhaps healing was possible, after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seeking Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Seeking Truth</p><p>Emma returned to the precinct later that afternoon, after a visit with Lily's parents. Killian sensed her somber mood, but approached anyway with a file in his hand.</p><p>"I got you in later...if you still want to talk to Walsh," he mentioned.</p><p>"Thanks," she said stiffly and he gave her another look. She sighed.</p><p>"I went...to see Lily's parents," she confessed. He sighed.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault...and you were cleared," he reminded her.</p><p>"She's still dead," she countered.</p><p>"And she'd still be dead if you had let her drive that night and maybe you with her," he argued.</p><p>"Emma...don't waste your miracle on your pain," he urged and she changed the subject quickly. Denial was an Emma Nolan favorite move.</p><p>"Anything else on the Taylors from my text earlier?" she asked.</p><p>"I ran them both...the husband is clean," he said, as she looked over the information. Apparently Tisbe and Jacob own a few commercial buildings, but it was the shopping mall they owned that stuck in her mind for some reason.</p><p>"Uh thanks...I gotta go. I'll be back later to talk to Walsh," she said, as she hurried out and he watched her go longingly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David smiled, as his son arrived at the hospital with his father and ran to him. He picked him up and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Did you have fun today?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah...where's Mom?" Henry asked.</p><p>"She's on her way," he promised, as he and his father locked eyes and Regina arrived.</p><p>"Hello Henry...are you ready for your treatment today?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah…I made this for you," Henry said, as he showed her his drawing.</p><p>"For me?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah...it's all of us in my family and you and your dad Henry," he replied. She was surprised by the drawing since the boy had never met her father, yet seemed to capture his likeness. She grinned at him.</p><p>"I love it," she replied, as she took his hand. David waved to him, as she took him into the room.</p><p>"David…" Robert said, as his son turned to him and then was surprised when he hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you...you were there for Margaret and Ollie when I couldn't be. You kept it together for them," he said. Robert shook his head.</p><p>"It was the very least I could do and I more than owed it to you," he replied.</p><p>"I...I failed you and Emma, but when I lost you both, I told myself that if I fell back in the bottle that I would keep failing you. And that was even worse than losing you," Robert confessed.</p><p>"And I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you," Margaret said, as she arrived and hugged him, before slipping her arms around David's waist.</p><p>"And you've more than made it up to me by being there when I couldn't be," David assured, as Regina returned and Robert hugged them both, before leaving.</p><p>"Can I talk to you both a minute?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure...is something wrong with Henry?" Margaret asked with trepidation, as they stepped into her lab.</p><p>"No...he's responding well to the treatment. Very well, actually," she replied.</p><p>"But I found a unique protein in his blood and so I tested my own and I have it too," she explained.</p><p>"Then you think all the passengers might have it?" David asked.</p><p>"I can't be sure, but I'd like to take some blood from you if you're open to that," Regina replied.</p><p>"Sure," he said, as he rolled his up sleeve and she proceeded to extract a couple vials.</p><p>"Do you think the marker is something to be concerned about?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Not necessarily, but I'll know more when I see if David has it too and keep researching," Regina replied, as her phone kept beeping. In annoyance, she switched it to vibrate.</p><p>"Just my mother wanting me to come to some pesky dinner. I think I'll have to go just to shut her up," Regina commented, before putting the phone back in her pocket.</p><p>"Let us know if you find anything," David said. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I will," she agreed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Gold sat in the conference room, lost in thought, as he gazed at a photo. His thoughts were interrupted when Vance entered the room.</p><p>"Your favorite siblings are proving to be a pain in the ass," he commented. Gold smirked.</p><p>"Any valuable assets usually are, in my experience," he said.</p><p>"Your experience is interesting for sure, but I found something even more interesting in your past," Vance said, as he slapped a folder down on the table.</p><p>"You've been digging into the Nolan's pasts," Gold said.</p><p>"Margaret Nolan is the only person that showed up at the hanger with their spouse. She wasn't on the plane. I'm going to investigate a woman like that," Vance replied.</p><p>"I had no idea that Margaret Nolan was really born Mary Margaret Blanchard, the disowned daughter of Wall Street tycoon Leopold Blanchard," he said.</p><p>"I'm not sure why that is relevant. Leopold Blanchard isn't a nice man. His daughter is probably better off without him," Gold replied.</p><p>"I don't disagree. The NSA would love a better look into his operation, but he pays the right people to keep us out," Vance commented.</p><p>"But I found some interesting things in her past and his," he continued, as he produced some documents.</p><p>"The Nolan's mother was killed when they were twelve, the father was a drunk, and yet CPS was always diverted from their home, due to a mysterious financial adviser that made sure their bills and any other matters were always handled," Vance said.</p><p>"You can stop beating around the bush already, director. I appreciate your usual directness," Gold replied.</p><p>"The same adviser saw to it that Margaret Blanchard was emancipated from her father at sixteen as well," he continued, as he opened the file.</p><p>"The weird thing is...the financial adviser never went in person and sent a gopher named Jefferson to do all the in-person work, and operated under the peculiar name of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop," Vance said.</p><p>"And you'll find that all my records are impeccable," Gold retorted.</p><p>"Yes, you dotted all the i's and crossed your t's. But you failed to mention to me that you have been watching this family for a very long time," Vance said. Gold met his eyes.</p><p>"You're right...they have been on my radar for years now and if I knew why, I would tell you. All I know is that...they are important and now with the plane, I'm starting to see why," Gold said vaguely. Vance sighed.</p><p>"None of that makes any sense," he complained.</p><p>"No...it doesn't, director. But I assure you that I'm after the truth, just like you. But the Nolan's...they aren't the enemy. There is an enemy in this somewhere, but it's not them. In fact, I would be bold enough to claim that they are rather the saviors in all this. I don't know how or why...but they are the heroes in this, so to speak," Gold said.</p><p>"If you say so…" Vance said skeptically, as he continued to look through the file. Gold smirked and looked at his photo again, before putting it away and going back to work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After Henry's treatment, the Nolan's arrived home and David was surprised to see Olive and a boy on the porch. David did a double take when he saw him and then recognized him.</p><p>"Nicholas?" he asked.</p><p>"Wow...hi Mr. Nolan," he replied.</p><p>"Wow...look at you," David mentioned, as Henry froze when he saw him.</p><p>"Hey Henry...it's Nicholas," David said.</p><p>"Hey Henry," the now older boy said awkwardly, as he and Olive slowly pulled their hands apart. She looked at him with a bit of guilt and Henry ran inside.</p><p>"Henry!" Margaret called. David looked at her and squeezed her hand.</p><p>"I'll go talk to him...it's a lot," he said. She nodded.</p><p>"Good to see you Nicholas," David said, as he went inside and Nicholas went home.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mom...I should have told Henry that Nicholas and I...hang out," Olive said awkwardly.</p><p>"It's okay honey...we're all navigating this together. Henry knows you'd never intentionally hurt him," Margaret said, as they went inside the house.</p><p>"Go talk to him...you two are due for a good twin talk I think," she suggested. Olive nodded and headed up, as Margaret put her bag down and went through the mail. She saw a few things of interest, but put them down for now, before going to the kitchen.</p><p>"So Ollie has a boyfriend," David mentioned, as he came into the kitchen. She smiled.</p><p>"If you can even call it that. It's mostly holding hands and hanging out, but he's been good for her," Margaret said, as he slipped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"I was definitely not ready for this though," he muttered and she smiled coyly.</p><p>"No...but then you were never going to be ready for your little princess to date. I mean, you were bad with Emma so we always knew it was going to be hard for you with Ollie," she said.</p><p>"Hey, in my defense, Emma dated some losers," he replied.</p><p>"I did not," Emma protested, as she came in and they both gave her a look.</p><p>"Okay...some of them were the who's who of human crap," she admitted, making Margaret snicker.</p><p>"Mmm...most girls don't get as lucky as I did," she purred, as she slipped her arms around her husband's neck and they shared a kiss.</p><p>"Ugh…" Emma complained, as she opened the fridge and grabbed a water.</p><p>"Like you two can talk. You were sleeping with each other at sixteen," the blonde reminded.</p><p>"We were in love...and we're in love now," David countered her argument and Emma rolled her eyes, as they started dancing in the kitchen.</p><p>"You two want to be alone or you want to hear what I found out today?" Emma asked. They stopped dancing, but kept their arms around each other and turned their attention to her.</p><p>"So...it turns out that the Taylor's own a bunch of properties, including a mall and I was digging and it seems like some of the mall employees don't exactly have a paper trail," Emma said.</p><p>"Illegal immigrants?" David asked.</p><p>"Possibly...now I'm not interested in busting anyone there, because that's not my job, but I think it may be worth checking out," Emma replied.</p><p>"You think if they're here illegally and Tisbe maybe found out...you think she was going to turn them in?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but she kept repeating the own your truth thing and maybe someone wanted to shut her up. Someone that stood to lose everything," Emma replied.</p><p>"It's a good theory. So you don't think this Walsh Ozwald is the killer?" David asked.</p><p>"I won't know more until I talk to him, but I thought I'd head down to the mall and check it out. You up for it?" Emma asked. David smirked.</p><p>"I thought I wasn't supposed to get involved with the investigation, because I'm a civilian," he teased and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, well it's a little late for that, genius. Let's go," she said irritably. David and Margaret shared a kiss, before he followed her out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hey…" Olive said, as she opened his door.</p><p>"Can I come in?" she asked and he just shrugged.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I should have told you that I was hanging out with Nicholas," Olive confessed.</p><p>"Are you mad?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm not mad...he was just my friend first," Henry complained, as she sat down beside him.</p><p>"I know...this must be so awkward for you," she said.</p><p>"Yeah…and to think I used to be taller than him," he joked and she smiled.</p><p>"So...you're actually dating him?" Henry asked incredulously.</p><p>"I think dating is a strong word...but yeah I guess you could say that," she admitted.</p><p>"Ugh…" he complained.</p><p>"He's a pretty good kisser," Olive teased.</p><p>"Uuuggghhh…" Henry groaned even louder, making her laugh.</p><p>"He's been a pretty good friend, but he's still not my best friend," she said.</p><p>"Who's your best friend?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Duh...you silly," she replied, making him smile.</p><p>"But...are we even twins anymore? I mean...I'm still ten and you're fifteen now," he reminded her.</p><p>"I know, it's a really weird situation, but pretty unique. I mean, we're still twins since we were born together and I still felt like you were out there while you were gone, you know," she said.</p><p>"Really?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"People thought I was crazy, including most of my friends. Nicholas never did though, or at least he never said I was like others did. Lance was like that too, but in a different way," she mentioned.</p><p>"Isn't Lance the guy that wanted to date Mom?" he asked, a bit defensively. She laughed.</p><p>"Yeah...but Mom knew Dad was out there too. She felt it like I did. We never have to worry about Mom and Dad not being together, which is comforting since most of my friends have divorced parents," she mentioned.</p><p>"Yeah...our family is weird," he said, making her laugh again.</p><p>"Definitely weird...but in a good way. So...are we good?" she asked.</p><p>"That depends," he replied.</p><p>"On what?" she asked.</p><p>"On whether you'll help me with this," Henry said, as he pulled out his Lego Death Star.</p><p>"Oh...it's on, but we need the kitchen table for this one. Let's go," she said, as she took his hand and they went downstairs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David and Emma arrived at the small shopping center and saw that most of the shops were closed already, but they spotted one woman, who was just locking up and called to her.</p><p>"Excuse me...can we talk to you for a moment?" Emma called, but the woman must have spotted the badge on her hip and broke into a run.</p><p>"Dammit…" Emma cursed, as they gave chase.</p><p>"Wait...we just want to talk!" she called, as they caught up to her and David blocked the exit.</p><p>"Please...don't turn me in. I have children…" she pleaded.</p><p>"We're not interested in turning you in. We just have a few questions about your Landlords. Answer them and we never saw you," Emma promised.</p><p>"You can trust her," David assured, as the woman saw that he did not have a badge.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor…" the woman said.</p><p>"The night before Tisbe Taylor died...the parking garage clocked her car here. Did you see her?" Emma asked. The woman nodded.</p><p>"My name is Cecelia and she came to me the night before. I thought she was here to collect the rent," she replied.</p><p>"And that scared you?" David asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Mr. Taylor overcharges on the rent for his tenants and if you don't pay, he calls immigration and turns you in," she explained, as the siblings exchanged a glance.</p><p>"But Mrs. Taylor came to apologize for that. She said she was going to shut down that practice and charge fair rent. She said she had to own her truth," Ceceila explained.</p><p>"Wait...she said those exact words?" David questioned. Cecelia nodded.</p><p>"She repeated that phrase several times," she confirmed. David and Emma exchanged another glance.</p><p>"Thank you," they said, as they left her and walked back toward the exit.</p><p>"So...that kind of makes Mr. Taylor a suspect now, right?" David asked.</p><p>"Oh hell yes," Emma replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Director Vance arrived at the twenty-eighth precinct and casually noticed that Emma Nolan's desk was empty, but continued his way on toward the Captain's office.</p><p>"Captain Humbert," he said, as he peered in and flashed his badge.</p><p>"Director Vance, NSA," he introduced.</p><p>"Director…" Graham uttered, as he stood up.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" he asked.</p><p>"You can tell me about your newest Detective, Emma Nolan," Vance replied.</p><p>"Emma is a great cop...I'm happy to have her back," Graham said.</p><p>"Oh, she would have to be. First day as a Detective, without even completing her physical or psych evaluation and she's already solved a huge case. That certainly takes skill," Vance replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry...do you have a reason to believe that Detective Nolan's work isn't genuine? She found and saved two abducted girls," he said defensively.</p><p>"Yes...when an entire precinct could not after canvassing for several days and then your wonder Detective, freshly returned from presumed death, finds them on a whim," Vance replied suspiciously.</p><p>"I don't know what you think is going on, Director, but I can assure you that Emma is just one of the best and brightest the force has ever seen. It was no surprise to me that she was able to crack this case," he said.</p><p>"You see, Emma has always been gifted when it comes to finding people. She has a natural ability and it was recognized even before the plane," he explained.</p><p>"That's interesting...then you won't mind me taking a look at the case files," Vance replied.</p><p>"I'll get them now. This precinct, including Detective Nolan, have nothing to hide," Graham assured. While he was gone, Vance stepped out into the hall, only to find Killian there.</p><p>"What interest do you have in Emma?" he asked defensively.</p><p>"It seems you were lucky when Emma Nolan came back from the dead and solved your case for you, Detective Rogers," Vance replied.</p><p>"Two little girls were saved, Director. I hardly care how it was done," Killian countered. Vance smirked.</p><p>"She solved your case; a case you had squat on, but this can turn out good for you," Vance said, as he offered his card.</p><p>"Or bad," he added.</p><p>"Your choice. You be my eyes and ears on Emma Nolan...or you don't. One can make your career and the other...well, you're a detective. You can figure it out," Vance said, as he walked out, missing Emma arriving by only a few minutes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David arrived home and found a very heartwarming sight, as his kids were putting together a Lego Death Star at the table, while his wife dished up some ice cream for them.</p><p>"Hey...there you are. There's some pizza left in the fridge," she told him, as she offered him a spoonful of ice cream, which he ate off her spoon.</p><p>"Mmm...maybe later. I love starting with dessert," he said, as he slid his arms around her waist and she was surprised the ice cream didn't melt like she did, as he kissed her neck.</p><p>"Dessert is the best…" she purred in response, as they shared a kiss.</p><p>"Where's Em?" she asked.</p><p>"I dropped her at the station. Turns out...Mr. Taylor might have a motive," he replied. She gasped.</p><p>"Emma thinks he killed his wife?" she asked in horror.</p><p>"Maybe...according to some of the tenants at the mall they own, Mr. Taylor overcharges on rent and then threatens to call immigration if they don't pay. But Mrs. Taylor was going to put a stop to it," he replied.</p><p>"That's horrible...but does that mean maybe she wasn't targeted because she was a passenger?" Margaret asked. He shrugged.</p><p>"It's possible...and I hope so. It's sad that she was murdered, but I think I'll rest a bit easier if we find out it wasn't because she was a passenger," he replied, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"I guess I forget sometimes that not every woman has what I have in their marriage," she mentioned. He kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Mom...where's our ice cream?" Henry called and they shared a smile.</p><p>"So impatient...wonder where he gets that from?" he teased and pinched her rear, making her gasp.</p><p>"I will get you for that later," she warned.</p><p>"You better," he said, as he helped her finish dishing up ice cream for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: Unburdened</p><p>Emma gazed through the interrogation window at Jacob Taylor with scrutinizing eyes. Killian exited the room with his file and looked at her.</p><p>"He's definitely guilty of blackmail, extortion, and harassment...but not murder," he said. She blanched.</p><p>"Are you kidding? If his wife had gone public with all his dirty deeds, it would have ruined him. If that's not a motive for murder, then I don't know what is," Emma argued.</p><p>"He has an alibi, Emma. Tisbe's sister Clorinda says they were together when Tisbe was murdered and we have a suspect," he reminded her. But she shook her head. Her gut was telling her that Jacob Taylor was guilty as sin.</p><p>"I need to talk to Walsh," she said, referring to the suspect.</p><p>"Fine...I'll get you in, but you're on a short leash. The Captain wants this case closed," Killian urged. She looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>"No…I know Graham, better than you. He doesn't care how long it takes to close a case and taught me himself to follow your gut. No...the NSA wants this closed, right?" she asked. He sighed.</p><p>"Vance seems to have an interest in it," he mentioned. She shook her head.</p><p>"I'm sure...too much attention on the passengers. Makes it harder for them to spy on all of us," she scoffed.</p><p>"Just be quick," he said, as he led her to the holding cells where they were keeping Walsh Ozwald. He looked at her with reverence, as she entered and she sighed.</p><p>"You have returned," he said in awe.</p><p>"I hear that you refuse to talk to anyone, so I thought I'd give it a try," she replied. He smiled.</p><p>"You...you I'll talk to," he agreed.</p><p>"Did you kill Tisbe Taylor?" Emma asked. He looked almost offended by the question.</p><p>"No...she is one of the returned! Like you and your brother," he replied and she had to suppress an eye roll.</p><p>"I saw you there," he added.</p><p>"Yeah...and you had Tisbe's blood on your clothes. If you didn't kill her, then why were you covered in her blood?" Emma questioned.</p><p>"I came in after...I held her until she died," Walsh answered.</p><p>"And why haven't you told the arresting officers that? If you didn't kill her, then you need to tell us and mount a defense," she argued. But he shook his head.</p><p>"No...I must pay the penance of this life, so I can come back as pure as you," he said reverently.</p><p>"I am anything but pure, I assure you," Emma replied.</p><p>"Only because you haven't unburdened yourself from whatever fear or guilt is holding you back," he said and she glared at him, before stepping back.</p><p>"Whatever happened on that plane...none of us had any control over it. We're people, just like anyone else, so if I were you, I'd think again about getting a public defender," Emma advised.</p><p>"But you are! You are different now and you know it! You have returned from the brink of death! You have returned to save us all!" he ranted and she backed away, before hurrying out.</p><p>"Sounds like he'd have a good shot at an insanity defense if he wanted it," Killian mentioned.</p><p>"Yeah...no doubt," she said pensively.</p><p>"Emma...are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," she snapped.</p><p>"I...I just need to go see someone," she replied, as she ran out and he looked on in concern.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David watched fondly from the door, as his wife tucked their son in. Olive had gone to bed already, promising not to stay up talking online with her friends for too long, and he missed the days where she needed tucked in as well. But he knew one thing for sure. His wife was absolutely the best mother on the face of the earth. She handled Olive and her teenage girl mood swings like a pro and satisfied their son's inquisitive nature and insatiable appetite for stories.</p><p>"Can you tell me another story, Mom?" Henry asked.</p><p>"I suppose we can do one more. Which comic book hero do you want to hear about this time?" she asked.</p><p>"I know all their stories. Can you tell me one about you and Dad?" he asked.</p><p>"What kind of story would you like to hear about us?" she asked.</p><p>"What about the time you met Aunt Emma's boss? Mr. Humbert," Henry replied. She and her husband shared a smile</p><p>"You love the adventures, don't you?" she said fondly, as she recalled that day very clearly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Senior Year - 1997</p><p>David parked the truck at school and they got out. Lily was waiting for Emma and she waved to them, as she headed into school, while they lingered back for a moment.</p><p>"You need to relax...everything is going to work out," he promised.</p><p>"What if we don't get into the same college and if we did get in, then what is taking so long with our acceptance letters?" she complained. He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"We're both going to get in together to one of our choices and whichever one that is...that's where we'll go, because we're going to college together," he promised, as he took her hands in his own and kissed her passionately again.</p><p>"You better hurry if you're going to make it to the gym before the first bell," she urged. He kissed her again and then headed off toward the gym in the opposite direction, while she headed toward the main building. As she passed through some other cars, a door opened though and blocked her path.</p><p>"Excuse me," she said, as a man stepped out. He wasn't much older than her, but definitely not in high school.</p><p>"Mary Margaret Blanchard?" he asked in an accented voice.</p><p>"Who are you?" she demanded to know.</p><p>"You need to come with me," he said.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, as she attempted to walk around him. But he blocked her path again.</p><p>"Your father has requested your presence at his home and since you will not come...he sent me to force the issue," he said. She scoffed.</p><p>"Typical. When my father doesn't get what he wants, he pays someone to force people to do what he wants instead," she replied.</p><p>"Well, not this time. My father can go to hell," she spat, but he refused to let her pass.</p><p>"Your father loves you and wants to make amends," he insisted.</p><p>"No he doesn't! He doesn't love me. He wants to control my life after he has ignored me all these years," she spat.</p><p>"But David does love me...more than anything and I will not let anyone, let alone my father, keep us apart," she said hotly, as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm though and she screamed as he shoved her against the car and handcuffed her, before tossing her into the backseat.</p><p>"Sorry...but I have my orders," he said, as he got in. She screamed, but he peeled away out of the parking lot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David was about halfway to the gym when the feeling of dread filled him. He turned back and looked behind him. He turned back and kept walking, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He ran back toward the parking lot and just in time to see Margaret be shoved into a car.</p><p>"Margaret!" he cried, as the car peeled out of the parking lot. He ran at breakneck speed toward his truck and followed. When he saw the direction that the car was going, he immediately knew it was headed toward his girlfriend's old gated community and that meant her father was behind the whole thing. It wouldn't be easy to get past all the security, but he was determined to do so. He parked his truck a couple blocks away, in a less conspicuous neighborhood and then ran toward the Blanchard estate the rest of the way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret struggled and screamed, as her father's security team dragged her into the house. Graham, the man that had picked her up, trailed behind. She had learned in the drive that he was a private investigator that had been hired to keep tabs on her by her father. One of the men yelped in pain, as she stomped on his foot and the other doubled over, as she kneed him in the groin. Two bigger men descended upon her, but Leopold put his hand up to stop them.</p><p>"Mary Margaret, please calm down," he pleaded.</p><p>"Calm down? You had me kidnapped!" she shouted in outrage.</p><p>"Only because you refuse to come see me," he replied.</p><p>"You disowned me after I got emancipated! After you tried to rip me away from my family!" she cried.</p><p>"I am your family," he corrected, but she shook her head in vehemence.</p><p>"No...you have ignored me my entire life until now and that's because you don't want me with David," she refuted.</p><p>"He is beneath your station, Mary Margaret," he replied.</p><p>"I love him and he is twice the man you are!" she hissed, as she glared daggers at him.</p><p>"Well…I was hoping to have a civil conversation, but it appears that's not going to be possible," he replied.</p><p>"You're right...so I'll be going now," she said, as she started to walk out, but his security blocked her way.</p><p>"You can't keep me here against my will!" she shouted.</p><p>"I am a powerful man, my dear daughter and I assure you that I can," he replied.</p><p>"I am having a dinner party tonight and you are to be my guest of honor. Many of the richest and most influential people in my circle will be here, along with their own children," he said. She shook her head in dismay.</p><p>"You are unbelievable!" she shouted.</p><p>"Please Mary Margaret...I ask for one evening. One party and that you for once be my dutiful daughter. You never know...you might meet someone you like," he said.</p><p>"Your dutiful daughter...so this is about repairing your reputation in your circle. I've sullied it," she said, a bit smug at that.</p><p>"You have...and you're going to help me repair it," he replied.</p><p>"And if I don't?" she asked. He paused for a moment.</p><p>"Mr. Humbert...I want you to pay a visit to Mr. Nolan as he comes out of school later today and give him a small taste of what will happen to him if he continues to date my daughter," he replied, making her gasp.</p><p>"Wait...you said this was about bringing your daughter to see you. You never mentioned harming anyone," Graham protested.</p><p>"Oh look...the bounty hunter has a conscience, after all," she spat snidely.</p><p>"I hired you to do a job and the job isn't over until I have my daughter back," Leopold responded, as the window shattered when something was thrown through it. Leopold's security team quickly rushed outside to find the culprit. But once they were all gone, David climbed through the broken window.</p><p>"David!" Margaret cried, as a smile spread across her face.</p><p>"That worked better than I thought," he said, as she tackled him with a hug and kissed him passionately.</p><p>"How did you know?" she asked.</p><p>"I...was on my way to gym class when I got a bad feeling. I turned around and saw this guy shove you in a car so I followed," he replied.</p><p>"Always my hero…" she gushed, as she cuddled against him, just as Leopold's security returned.</p><p>"Security...toss this riff-raff out of my house!" he demanded.</p><p>"You don't want to do that," David warned and Leopold looked at him incredulously.</p><p>"Oh I don't?" he challenged.</p><p>"Sir…I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and I have since we were just children," he confessed.</p><p>"I know I don't measure up to your standards, but no one will ever love her the way I do," he added.</p><p>"He's right, father...no one could ever make me happy the way he does," she confirmed.</p><p>"Love is not something that is afforded in this world if you expect to get anywhere and if Margaret does not marry within our circle, it may cost me many lucrative business deals," Leopold refuted.</p><p>"You make me sick...she's your daughter and you'd rather sell her off to the highest bidder than let her be happy," David spat.</p><p>"I wouldn't expect you to understand this world, boy," Leopold retorted.</p><p>"And I never want to understand this world...we're leaving," David said, as he took her hand and led her to the door, despite the security guards blocking their way.</p><p>"Let us go, father!" Margaret demanded.</p><p>"You need to let us go or everyone in the world is going to know that you just kidnapped your own daughter," David warned.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Leopold demanded to know, as a man walked through the door.</p><p>"My name is Jefferson and I work for someone that represents these two. A financial adviser, among other things," Jefferson said.</p><p>"Other things?" Leopold questioned. Jefferson smirked.</p><p>"Like me...he wears many hats. You've probably heard of him," Jefferson said, as he handed a card to Leopold.</p><p>"You work for…" Leopold started to say, but then stopped, as Jefferson raised his hand.</p><p>"Don't say his name...that won't bode well for you," he warned.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Leopold questioned.</p><p>"Let's just say my employer is...invested in their future. A future that doesn't include the likes of you. Now...you've disowned your daughter and you'll keep it that way or he is prepared to destroy you," Jefferson warned.</p><p>"Not in the judicial court, as we know that you have enough money to buy your way out of that. But in the court of public opinion," he said.</p><p>"I only ever wanted what was best for her," he claimed.</p><p>"Then you'll let her go, because she is where she belongs," Jefferson replied.</p><p>"Stand down," Leopold said reluctantly. Graham sighed and turned to them.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I didn't know the full story or that he meant to harm anyone," he told them. They nodded in acceptance, as he tore Leopold's check up and tossed it away.</p><p>"Keep your filthy money," he said, as he turned to leave. Margaret gave her father one last cold stare, before leaving with David.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And that's how we became friends with Graham and he decided to put his skills to better use by going to the police academy," David concluded.</p><p>"Yeah...and as always, your Daddy was my hero that day and still is," she said, looking at him fondly.</p><p>"Then how come we have to go to Leopold's house tomorrow night?" Henry asked. She smiled.</p><p>"Well...we're not really excited about it either, but…" she said.</p><p>"You and Dad think he's up to something, so we're going to go spy," Henry said knowingly, making David laugh.</p><p>"He knows us well," he replied, as he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"Well...this family does love its adventures. Goodnight sweetheart," Margaret said, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead too, before joining hands with her husband and gently closing his door.</p><p>"I love him so much…" she said, as she put her hand on his door and David put his arms around her.</p><p>"Me too...and we're going to save him, my darling. The treatment is working," he said with hope in his voice.</p><p>"Do I dare hope? I haven't had hope since the plane disappeared and before that, I had very little when we were facing the reality that his cancer was terminal," she said sadly.</p><p>"I know...but the plane came back and now his cancer has a viable treatment. I know how hard it must be for you to hope now after all that you've been through...but whatever this is...I'd like to think it brought us back for a reason and that is reason is not just to have us lose our son anyway," he reasoned. She smiled.</p><p>"You're right...and it feels so good to have hope again," she said. He smiled and kissed her passionately.</p><p>"Come on...let's go to bed," she said, giving him a look that told him that sleep was not on her mind and she took his hand, leading him to their bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma got out of the cab in front of Lily's parents house and rushed up to the door, prepared to unburden her soul to Lily's mother with all her truth and guilt she still had about the night Lily died. But she saw Mal come out onto the porch urgently with a frantic look on her face.</p><p>"He's gone…" she said.</p><p>"What?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Zoran...he's missing. He must have wandered off. He gets so confused…" Mal fretted, as she handed Emma her car keys.</p><p>"I can't leave, in case he comes back. Please...help me find him," she said desperately. Emma looked at the car keys, but couldn't refuse. She owed this to Mal and got into the car. At that moment, the memories of that fateful night flooded her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lily stumbled out of the bar and cheered into the night air.</p><p>"Whoa...happy birthday to me!" she slurred, as she almost fell over, but caught herself on the car, with keys in hand.</p><p>"Whoa...no way, you're way too drunk to drive. I've got this," Emma replied.</p><p>"Whatever you say…" Lily said, as they got into the car and Emma proceeded to drive them home. Except five minutes later, they had crashed and Lily lay dead against the dashboard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma burst into tears at the memories, before quickly getting her bearings and starting the vehicle. She had to find Mal's husband...she couldn't let her lose him too. She faced her fear of driving and put the car in gear, before driving off. It was only a few blocks later that she found Zoran in the middle of traffic, looking scared and confused. She saw a car trying to swerve to avoid hitting him and without thinking, she blocked the car with her own, saving him. She jumped out of the car and ran to Zoran, who recognized her.</p><p>"Emma...I can't find Lily. I have to find Lily…" he said in confusion.</p><p>"It's okay...I'm going to take you home. We'll find Lily together," she promised, as she put him in her car, before going over to see if the other driver was okay.</p><p>"Hey…" she said, as the words died on her lips. It was Clorinda Taylor, Tisbe's sister, and spied a golden necklace in the passenger seat. She met Clorinda's eyes and before the other woman could move, Emma pulled her gun.</p><p>"Hands on the wheel," she ordered.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Dr. Mills?" a lab assistant called, as he poked his head into her lab.</p><p>"Yes?" she asked.</p><p>"Here are your test results," he said, as he delivered the envelope to her. She smiled her gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, as he left and she tore the envelope open. They were results of her MRI and the blood test results from David.</p><p>"David has the protein too…" she said, as she then examined the results of her MRI brain scan and a bit of dread filled her. The protein had been identified and it only raised more questions, as well as fears.</p><p>"Ischemic stroke…" she muttered, as millions of things began to run through her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Family Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: Family Bond</p><p>"You don't understand...my sister was always horrible to me! She pushed me around and she never deserved Jacob," Clorinda cried. At first, when she had been arrested for being in possession of Tisbe's missing necklace, she had been silent until Killian pressed her about how her sister was determined to save her husband's employees from his blackmail and extortion. Clorinda immediately had jumped in to defend Jacob and went off on her sister.</p><p>"When the plane disappeared, I didn't cry one tear! Jacob and I were happy and then she just waltzes back in like nothing had changed!" Clorinda confessed.</p><p>"Did Jacob tell her that he wanted a divorce?" Killian asked.</p><p>"N...no, because she was crazy and knew about his problems with his employees," Clorinda replied.</p><p>"You mean how he was extorting money from them through blackmail?" Killian asked, making her wince.</p><p>"He's not a bad man...he's not," she pleaded.</p><p>"It kind of sounds like he was content to still be married to Tisbe and have you on the side," Killian replied.</p><p>"It's not like that! He loves me! He hated that Tisbe came back!" she insisted.</p><p>"So...you killed her," Killian deduced. A tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>"She was dead anyway! Whoever came back was not my sister!" she spat. At that point, her lawyer arrived and shut down the interrogation. Not that it mattered much. The district attorney would have enough to convict and a jury would likely see it that way as well.</p><p>Killian sighed, as he came out of the interrogation room where Emma stood waiting.</p><p>"Well...she confessed when we pressed her about the necklace. She and Jacob fell in love while she was gone, but apparently Tisbe was having none of that," he said.</p><p>"So she shot her," Emma deduced.</p><p>"Most likely…" he said, as he looked at her.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"It's just...you found those girls and now you happened to run right into Clorinda out on the streets," he replied. She gave him a withering look.</p><p>"I told you that I was looking for Lily's father. He was lost and confused and I found him," she replied.</p><p>"And it just happened to be Clorinda that almost ran him over," Killian said.</p><p>"What are you asking me?" she questioned. He shrugged.</p><p>"Clorinda said that her sister was a different person when she came back...and I would have to say the same about you," he mentioned.</p><p>"Look…I can't explain what happened to us. Something happened, but I don't know what. I'm not doing any of this...it's just happening," she said. He nodded, as he watched her go. He pulled Vance's card from his pocket. He would definitely want to know about this development, but despite seemingly having inside information from some source, he knew that Emma didn't have sinister intentions. He tore up Vance's card and tossed it in the trash. He didn't work for the NSA and certainly wasn't going to spy on Emma for them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma unlocked Walsh's cell and let him out.</p><p>"Clorinda Taylor killed her sister, so you're free to go," Emma said.</p><p>"Yes...and in the process, I see you have owned your truth and accepted your place among the returned," Walsh praised. She sighed.</p><p>"No, I did my job and found the real killer. There's nothing special about me," she refuted.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong...and you know it. You've been reborn and you are enlightened. The rest of us can only dream of being one of the returned," he said.</p><p>"You can pick your things up at the desk," Emma said, as she left to go home and get some sleep. David had roped her into going to some dinner at Leopold Blanchard's house of all places tomorrow night. She had agreed, only on the chance that he really was up to no good and if he had Margaret in his sights again, Emma was going to be there to protect her family.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next day, Margaret was practically giddy, as she packed a picnic basket full of sandwiches, fruits and veggies, chips, and cookies. It was their first Saturday together as a family and they planned to make the most of it. They were going to the park. The same park that was near the playground where they had met as children and near the woods where there was a bridge they used to frequent as well. It was a very special place for her and David. The small, rickety wooden bridge was where they had shared their first kiss, where they declared their love for each other, and even where he had proposed.</p><p>After the plane disappeared and on the one year anniversary of the disappearance, Margaret had gone there, but it had been too painful. She had been a mess and cried for hours sitting alone on that bridge. After that, she never went back and thought she never would again. But then the plane came back and gave everything back to her as quickly as it had taken it away.</p><p>"Come on you two...let's go," she called, as she closed the picnic basket and David picked it up for her.</p><p>"Wow...this thing weighs a ton. Did you invite an army to our picnic?" he teased and she kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"No...it's just us. Guess I did get a little carried away," she winced, but he smiled and kissed her again.</p><p>"I love that you get carried away," he said fondly.</p><p>"I...I just thought we'd never have a family picnic again. It doesn't seem like much...but I will never take it for granted again," she replied. He smiled.</p><p>"Neither will I," he said, as the kids hurried into the kitchen.</p><p>"Can we stop and get some kites?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Sure...that sounds like a lot of fun," David answered, as he carried the basket out. Margaret grabbed her keys and stepped out the door, only to find a couple of their neighbors there.</p><p>"Oh, Marcus and Cecelia...good to see you," she said.</p><p>"We just came over to check on you and make sure you're okay, you know with everything that's happened," the woman mentioned. Margaret beamed a smile.</p><p>"Everything is wonderful, but thank you," she replied.</p><p>"You're sure?" Marcus asked skeptically.</p><p>"Of course...I just got the love of my life back and my son. Why wouldn't things be okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Um...well, we have just heard that some of the people on that plane have come back...different," Ceceila mentioned.</p><p>"Yes...and we just wanted to make sure things are okay for you and Olive," Marcus added. Margaret wanted to think that their concern was real and she knew part of it probably was. They had always been nice, albeit a bit nosy and they had fallen on hard times in the last year. She suspected that the news vans that were still parked near the house had questioned them about any dirt they might have about them.</p><p>"I have my true love back and my son. The man I married is the man that returned to me, you can be assured of that," she said shortly.</p><p>"We're...we're sorry if we offended you," Marcus replied, a bit ashamed.</p><p>"I'm sure whatever payday the news station offered you is tempting and I can't tell you not to take it. So...whatever juicy lie you need to come up with to get your money makes no difference to me, because I know the truth and that is that my husband and I just got a second chance. My son's cancer now has a viable treatment and it's nothing short of a miracle. If that story doesn't work for them, then feel free to come up with something that will sell some newspapers," she said, as she walked toward the car.</p><p>"Everything okay?" David asked, as he shut the trunk and she kissed him.</p><p>"Everything is wonderful...just nosy neighbors," she replied.</p><p>"Ah...wondering if I'm an alien," he deduced, as he surprised her and kissed her passionately, while gently pushing her against the car. She lost herself in his kiss and slid her arms around his neck, as they enjoyed a mini makeout session.</p><p>"Might as well give them all something to gawk at," he said and she smiled, before they got into the car.</p><p>"Finally…I thought you guys were gonna make out all day," Olive complained without looking up from her phone. They chuckled.</p><p>"Just giving the reporters something to look at," he teased.</p><p>"Why would they want to look at you kissing Mom?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Because they think we're...different now," David replied. Neither he nor Margaret saw a reason to hide things from Henry. It was important that he knew to be leery of people now with everything that had happened.</p><p>"Like that weird lady?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes...though I think she thought we were good. I'm afraid there are going to be those that think we are now something sinister," Margaret warned him truthfully.</p><p>"I get it...but it's kind of dumb," Henry said bluntly. David chuckled, as he backed out of the driveway and they drove away.</p><p>"We agree, buddy, but some people don't understand and don't like people that are different. It's unfortunate and sometimes makes people do bad things. It's important that you are both careful and that you don't go places alone for a while," he advised, though most of that was directed at Olive, as they wouldn't let Henry go anywhere alone at his age even under normal circumstances.</p><p>"Is that why Leopold wants us to come now? You think it's a way to get himself in the news?" Olive asked. David and Margaret exchanged a glance. As usual, their daughter was sharp as a tack.</p><p>"Knowing him...probably, which is why we're going to his house for dinner. I'm giving him one more chance to not be a terrible person, but if he's got some sort of plan to make a spectacle of your father and your brother, then they're going to get a spectacle from me, but it won't exactly be what he wants," Margaret promised. David smirked at that.</p><p>"But enough of that. This is a family day and we're not going to let some nosy reporters spoil our day," Margaret said.</p><p>"Your mother is right...let's get those kites," he replied, as they were on their way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regina looked in the microscope again and then sighed. She didn't know why she kept looking. It wasn't going to change the results of what she had found. She, David, and Henry all had the protein in their blood. Then the results of her MRI were clear. Ischemic stroke. There was no getting around the correlation. It was entirely possible that this protein was connected to Ischemic stroke, which she needed to explain to David and Margaret. As she was about to call them, she saw her mother come in and sighed.</p><p>"Mother…I told you I would be there tonight," Regina said in annoyance.</p><p>"I know...I was just hoping you'd let me take you shopping for a dress. I know you're having to replace all your things," Cora said.</p><p>"Because you made Daddy donate all my stuff," she muttered.</p><p>"Believe it or not...we did that, because we were trying to move on," Cora said. Regina sighed.</p><p>"I know...I don't blame you for that," she replied.</p><p>"What has you so stressed?" Cora inquired.</p><p>"It's just...a patient. We can go," Regina said, as she removed her lab coat. It was Saturday, after all and she decided that this could probably wait. She would tell them when Henry came in for his treatment on Monday. She was still waiting to hear about Tisbe Taylor's body and if she could participate in the autopsy. Getting a look at a passenger brain could be really the only way to know what they were dealing with for sure. Cora smiled at her and they left.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma took a deep breath and knocked on Mal's door. She opened it and actually had a smile for the other woman.</p><p>"Emma...come in, please," she said.</p><p>"I just wanted to stop by and check on Zoran. How is he?" she asked.</p><p>"He's okay. He doesn't really remember yesterday at all and I think this time, it's better that way," Mal replied. She nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Listen Emma...I want you to know that I am really grateful for what you did last night. Zoran could have been killed if you hadn't found him," Mal said.</p><p>"I'm just glad I got there in time," Emma replied, as she sat down.</p><p>"I read the headlines. Looks like you also found a killer last night as well," Mal said.</p><p>"Uh yeah...dumb luck that the person that almost hit Zoran just happened to be the killer in an active investigation," Emma replied. Mal gave her a look.</p><p>"Emma...coincidences like that don't happen, even for a cop as good as you," she said. Emma sighed.</p><p>"You're different since you came back...make sure you use this second chance to make a difference," Mal advised. Emma nodded.</p><p>"I will," she promised, as Zoran came into the room.</p><p>"Oh, we have company," he said, as the two women exchanged a look.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm Emma. I'm a friend of Lily's," she said, as they shook hands.</p><p>"Oh...it's nice to meet you. Lily should be home soon," he said.</p><p>"Yes...maybe we can have some tea while we wait and get to know you," Mal suggested, as she went to the kitchen. Emma smiled and nodded. In Lily's absence, if she could bring them both just a little comfort in these sad times, then she wanted to do that for her best friend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Okay...go!" David said, as he handed the kite reel to his son and the wind caught it. Henry ran through the park with it and Olive followed him closely, while David and Margaret watched on fondly.</p><p>"It's okay...I can watch him. We're close to the bridge if you two want to take a walk," Olive told them.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Course...the kid and I are fine," Olive replied.</p><p>"You know, it's not fair. I was born first and used to be older than you," Henry complained. She smirked.</p><p>"And now I get to be the boss of you, haha," she teased. David smiled.</p><p>"Okay...we won't be far," he said, as he joined hands with his wife and they strolled off.</p><p>"Good call," they heard Henry say.</p><p>"It's either that or we have to watch them make out again and no one wants that," they heard Olive say. They grinned at each other.</p><p>"She sounds just like Emma," he mentioned.</p><p>"Oh I know," she agreed, as they made their way to the bridge and the memories called to them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>7th Grade - 1992</p><p>David and Margaret sat on the bridge together with their heads resting against each other's. They both had been crying, which was understandable, since they had buried David's mother today.</p><p>"I miss her," Margaret said. He sniffed.</p><p>"Me too...but I know this would be a thousand times harder without you," he replied, making her blush slightly. She took his hand though and he looked at her, swallowing thickly. She was so beautiful.</p><p>"I...I know they tell us that we're too young to know what real love is, but they're wrong," he said. She smiled.</p><p>"They are," she agreed.</p><p>"I love you, MM...I have since the moment we met," he admitted, bringing tears to her eyes.</p><p>"Oh David...I love you too," she gushed. Her heart quickened, as he slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes. He pressed his lips softly to hers in a short, tender kiss. Margaret felt her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach. Their lips parted and her eyes opened, meeting his and they shared a smile. Ruth was gone and his father had fallen off the wagon, but he knew he was going to make it, because he had her. He offered his hand to her and she took it, as they started for home. From now on, it was just them and Emma against the world.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That day seems like so long ago…" he mentioned, as they smiled at the memory.</p><p>"You didn't even really ask me to officially be your girlfriend that day, but I just knew that's what we were," she replied.</p><p>"Officially, but I wanted you to be mine the moment I helped you cross the monkey bars when we were eight," he said. She giggled.</p><p>"I know, you picked snowdrops out of my mother's garden the next day and came to the door with them, roots and all," she said, as they laughed at the memory.</p><p>"My mother thought it was too adorable to scold you," she recalled.</p><p>"I couldn't help it. I knew you were a princess and I wanted to be your prince," he said.</p><p>"And you have been since," she replied, as he kissed her hand, admiring his mother's ring on her finger.</p><p>"I remember the night you put this on my finger too…" she said.</p><p>"We got a lot of dirty looks from people after that, considering we were only sixteen," he replied.</p><p>"And we couldn't have cared less. That night was amazing. You put your mother's ring on my finger and we made love for the first time that night," she recalled.</p><p>~*~</p><p>1996</p><p>"I can't believe he did that," Margaret lamented, as they walked to the bridge after school, hand in hand.</p><p>"I know...seeing you be pushed into the back of that car terrified me. I wondered for a minute if I'd ever see you again," he confessed, as they stopped on the bridge and only the sound of the babbling creek beneath them filled the air. He fidgeted with his mother's ring that was in his pocket nervously. She had left it to him with the instructions that he was to give it to the woman he wanted to marry and somehow, he knew his mother probably knew he would one day put it on Margaret's finger.</p><p>"Oh David...I was scared too. The thought of never seeing you again...it broke me a little," she said, as he took her in his arms and they kissed passionately. They may have only been sixteen, but that didn't mean their love wasn't real, despite what people thought.</p><p>"Then I hope you don't think I'm crazy with what I'm about to do," he said and she gasped, as he got down on one knee.</p><p>"I know we can't get married until we're adults and even if we get engaged now, we have to keep it secret," he said.</p><p>"But I'm okay with that...and I know we're young, but I want to marry you someday," he continued.</p><p>"Will you marry me?" he asked, as he presented the ring to her. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she sniffed.</p><p>"What do you think?" she asked rhetorically, as she held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and they shared another passionate kiss.</p><p>"Come on...let's go home," she said, as they joined hands and walked home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah...what a night," he recalled, as he was remembering that first night of passion.</p><p>"I know…" she gushed, as she slipped her arms around his waist and he kissed her hair.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go tonight? I know how many bad memories your father brings up," he said, a little worried about her. She nodded.</p><p>"He does...but I need to know what he's up to. Call me crazy...but I just have this feeling that there is a reason we need to go," she replied.</p><p>"I would never call you crazy and have always trusted your instincts. Besides, I'm the one that hears voices in his head now," he joked.</p><p>"You're not crazy either...that voice saved two little girls. That voice might be the reason you and Henry came back to me," she reminded him. He smiled at her and kissed her again.</p><p>"Come on, we should get home and get ready for the dinner party," he suggested. She nodded and hugged his arm, as they walked back to get their kids. Whatever the evening held for them, they knew they would do whatever necessary to keep their family safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14: Dinner Party</p><p>David straightened his crooked bowtie, but no matter how many times he tried to get it to stay straight, it seemed to defy him. He sighed and turned, as he heard Margaret come out of the bathroom. And as usual, he was stunned by her incredible beauty.</p><p>"Wow…" he uttered, as she floated to him in a white evening dress that glittered. It had a collar that dipped into a subtle v and was sleeveless with modest straps. The bodice</p><p>hugged her supple curves and stopped at her knees, allowing a generous view of her beautiful legs and she wore matching low heels.</p><p>"I take it you like?" she asked.</p><p>"Like is an understatement...you take my breath away, but then you always have," he replied, as he slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled and managed to straighten his bowtie and it stayed.</p><p>Ready for this?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh...definitely not, but I still want to go," she replied. He nodded.</p><p>"Me too and hopefully, he's genuinely happy for our reunion and not out to make a buck on the story or something," he said.</p><p>"He has one last chance and if he blows it...then that's it. I'll never speak to him again," she replied.</p><p>"Well, I hope for your sake that you don't have to do that," he said.</p><p>"Me too...but I don't even know him anymore and my life is with you and our children. Tonight is mainly about making sure that he doesn't attempt to hurt the people I love by exploiting the fact that he's the father-in-law and grandfather to two of the returning passengers," she replied.</p><p>"Well…I didn't want to say it, but I'm a little worried about that. But maybe more worried that it's our son he might exploit. Henry is already attracting a lot of attention with the media, being that he was dying before the plane and when he came back...there's a cure now," he lamented.</p><p>"And if one camera takes a picture of my baby...I'll roast him and them," she promised and he chuckled.</p><p>"Is it bad that I'd love to see that?" he asked and she gave him a sultry kiss.</p><p>"What? That you like seeing your wife be a badass?" she teased and he pulled her close.</p><p>"Yeah...that…" he purred, as they kissed again.</p><p>"Not at all. I mean, I know I get turned on when you get all protective," she said, as she nuzzled her nose against his. Their lips met again and the kiss grew passionate, until they heard the door open.</p><p>"Yep...you were right, Ollie. They're making out again!" Henry called and their lips parted.</p><p>"Very funny, mister. Where is your bowtie?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Do I have to wear it?" Henry whined.</p><p>"Yes...and you'll look so handsome, just like daddy," Margaret said, as she helped him with it and then kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Wow...look at you," David said, as he saw his daughter in a maroon dress and she looked down shyly.</p><p>"You look beautiful," he said wistfully.</p><p>"Thanks Dad ," she said, as they made their way out to the car.</p><p>"Isn't Aunt Emma coming?" Henry asked.</p><p>"She's meeting us there," David replied, as he backed out of the driveway and they drove away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mr. Gold stared at the photo once more, as he sat in the briefing room. They were going over the same simulation of the described conditions on that night, according to the pilot and co-pilot. Severe turbulence, wild, dark lightning, and a massive storm that had seemingly come out of nowhere.</p><p>"Mr. Gold...you've certainly been quiet. Do you have anything to add?" Vance questioned. He looked up and pocketed the photo again.</p><p>"No…I have no wild theories about wormholes or alternate dimensions to throw out. You all seem to have that covered," he expressed.</p><p>"I take it you don't subscribe to either of those possibilities," one of the Generals asked.</p><p>"Well, perhaps they are more likely than the tabloid stories about the passengers being demons or aliens. And personally, part of me would cheer if this ended up being some sort of...magic. But I think discussing all this is moot," he replied.</p><p>"So sorry we're boring you, Mr. Gold," Vance said, as they shared a look.</p><p>"It's moot until we get the autopsy results on Tisbe Taylor. I mean, that's what we've all been waiting for, am I correct? A passenger body to slice and dice," he added.</p><p>"That is enough, Mr. Gold. If you want to continue to consult on this case, then you'll start offering constructive input," the General said.</p><p>"Oh don't fret, dearies...I assure you that I plan to gather plenty of intel. But I think mine will come from the living passengers," Gold replied.</p><p>"Remind me again why this man is consulting with us at all, Director Vance?" the General asked impatiently.</p><p>"You know the answer to that, General. He's good at what he does and dealing with the unexplained," Vance offered, as the meeting continued. Truthfully, he would normally have no interest in working with the government on anything, but he had his own personal mystery to get solved and somehow, he knew the plane was connected. And more so, he had an intense feeling that the Nolan family would be the ones to solve it for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Wow Em...that's a great dress," Margaret complimented, as she arrived right behind them in a wine colored dress.</p><p>"You two...damn MM," she commented.</p><p>"I know...she looks incredible, but then you always do," David said, as he wrapped his arms around her. They noticed the multitude of cars, but thankfully no reporter vans, so they approached the door. A man answered, the butler, they assumed, and allowed them in.</p><p>"Mary Margaret," Leopold said and she gave him a sharp look.</p><p>"Ah...forgive me, old habits die hard. Margaret," he corrected himself.</p><p>"It's so good to see you," he said, as he turned to David.</p><p>"And David...you've pulled off quite the miracle it seems. I am happy that my Margaret has you back," he added, as he offered his hand. David shook it with skepticism in his eyes.</p><p>"Me too…" he replied.</p><p>"And these must be my grandchildren…" he said. Margaret nodded.</p><p>"Father...this is Henry and Olive," she said.</p><p>"It's very nice to finally meet you, Henry and Olive. Come...dinner is nearly ready," he replied, as they followed him into the dining room and saw a woman approach.</p><p>"Hello dear," Cora cooed, as she brought him a glass of wine.</p><p>"Thank you, my dear," he said, as he accepted the drink.</p><p>"Leopold...aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course, forgive me. Margaret...this is my wife, Cora," he replied.</p><p>"Oh, it's lovely to meet you, dear," she said, though to Margaret it seemed fake.</p><p>"You are lovely...just like your mother," the woman mentioned.</p><p>"You...you knew my mother?" Margaret questioned.</p><p>"Oh yes...I knew your parents, long before I married Leopold," she said.</p><p>"Yes…Cora has been a member of our circle for a long time. She was married to the son of a former business associate of mine from years ago. After your mother died...we reconnected after her divorce," he explained.</p><p>"Convenient," Margaret muttered, as they heard another voice.</p><p>"David? Margaret?" Regina asked, as she saw them and used it as an excuse to escape the stuffy Wall Street mogul that her mother had pushed her to converse with.</p><p>"Regina?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh...you know each other?" Cora questioned, feigning ignorance.</p><p>"Henry is one of my patients," Regina replied.</p><p>"And you were on the plane together. Such a small world," Cora said.</p><p>"Yes...so it would seem," Regina replied, as Cora and Leopold took their seats at the table.</p><p>"Cora is your mother?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately. I take it that Leopold is your father," Regina replied.</p><p>"Estranged father...we only came here to see what he was up to. We expected reporters or something," Margaret replied.</p><p>"And instead, you got a step-sister and an evil step-mother," Regina quipped.</p><p>"That bad, huh?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Don't let my mother's fake sweetness fool you. She's up to something...she's always up to something," Regina replied.</p><p>"Usually my father is too," Margaret warned.</p><p>"Well...this dinner should be a blast," Olive quipped.</p><p>"But it's like a spy mission still, right?" Henry asked. David chuckled.</p><p>"Oh definitely, kid...because something is going on here," he replied, as they took their seats at the dinner table. There was already staring among Leopold's friends and colleagues, which was uncomfortable at best.</p><p>"So...Emma is it? You are David's sister?" Leopold asked.</p><p>"Yep," she replied.</p><p>"And what is it that you do for a living?" Leopold questioned.</p><p>"I'm a cop," he replied,</p><p>"Oh...how terribly grisly," Cora commented, but Emma took it in stride.</p><p>"It has those moments, but it's really rewarding when you put bad people behind bars," the blonde said.</p><p>"Yes...and David, what is it that you do again?" Leopold asked.</p><p>"Um, well...before the plane, I was an associate professor," David replied.</p><p>"David has a master's degree in mathematics," Margaret boasted.</p><p>"Ah, a number's man. I have many of those on my team," Leopold said.</p><p>"Yes, quite an advanced degree, like my Regina," Cora commented, earning her an eyebrow raise from the doctor. Her mother had never before expressed that she approved or understood Regina's profession. In fact, when Regina had insisted on going to med school, Cora had attempted to talk her out of it and wanted her to pursue in high finance, stating that she could become like a Queen if she got in with the right people.</p><p>"But teaching...I'm not sure I would have the patience for that," Cora added.</p><p>"Uh well...Margaret and I love teaching. We feel like we're at least making a difference, for some kids anyway," he replied awkwardly, as he noticed the pensive look on his wife's face. He could almost see the gears turning in her head and was hardly surprised by her next question.</p><p>"You know...I'm still surprised that you knew my mother. She never mentioned you," Margaret said, looking Cora in the eyes. The older woman stared back, engaged in a battle of wills with the raven haired beauty.</p><p>"Well...you were so young, dear. And Eva and I were not close...just acquaintances," Cora answered.</p><p>"I was young...but I remember everything about my mother," Margaret said, almost as if she was challenging the woman to argue with her.</p><p>"Of course you do," Cora said with a fake sweetness.</p><p>"Hey Mom...can we go out into the garden?" Henry asked, as he pointed at other guests mingling in the lit garden. As always, like her husband, he was swooping in to save her. Her big Charming and her little Charming.</p><p>"Sure sweetie...I think a little fresh air sounds nice," she said, as she got up and took his hand.</p><p>"I'm all for that," Emma agreed, as David and Olive got up with her.</p><p>"Yes...a nightcap in the garden sounds lovely," Leopold agreed, as they followed, with their wine in hand, and mingled with some of their other guests, while the tight knit Nolan family gathered by the lit fountain in the garden.</p><p>"I am so sorry about my mother. I love her, but she's a really terrible person sometimes," Regina admitted. Margaret nodded.</p><p>"It's not your fault...and my father fits in very well with her," she said. Regina snorted.</p><p>"No argument there. I bolted from my mother's house the moment I got accepted into medical school," she said. Margaret nodded.</p><p>"I left this house...after my mother died mostly. I spent most of my time at David and Emma's house. Robert is more of a father to me than Leopold ever was, even at his worst," she said sadly and felt David's arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and took solace in his embrace.</p><p>"Maybe this was a bad idea...let me take us home," he suggested. She was about to agree when Regina gasped and dropped her glass.</p><p>"Save him," the gray, stone angel said that was suddenly in her line of vision.</p><p>"Regina...are you okay?" Margaret asked in concern, trying to stay quiet to keep the other guests attention off them.</p><p>"You saw something...didn't you?" David whispered.</p><p>"You say that like it's a common thing," Regina said, as she got her bearings back.</p><p>"Darling, are you okay?" Cora asked, with concern.</p><p>"I'm fine, mother...the glass slipped from my hand," Regina replied. Thankfully, one of the guests called for Cora's attention and she left them.</p><p>"You came to the hanger too, when the plane exploded. You're getting them too," David said.</p><p>"Getting what?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Feelings...sometimes voices…" he whispered and she gave him a look.</p><p>"I know what it sounds like, but it's okay. David and Emma have been having them too, but it's not crazy," Margaret said.</p><p>"I wish I could believe that, but you didn't see it," Regina argued.</p><p>"Then what did you see?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I'm...I'm not even sure, but it was like a statue of an angel or something. Except it was talking to me and telling me to "save him"," she said in a hushed whisper.</p><p>"A calling…" Emma said.</p><p>"What?" Regina asked.</p><p>"It's something Tisbe Taylor kept saying before she was killed. I think that's as good of a name as any for...whatever this is," Emma replied. Regina sighed.</p><p>"Well…I was going to wait to talk to you about some of my findings until morning, but then I didn't expect to see all of you here," she said.</p><p>"What findings?" David asked curiously.</p><p>"Not here...I know my mother. She cannot know that any of us are having visions," Regina warned. Margaret nodded.</p><p>"My father too...he'll make a spectacle of the people I love most and I won't have that," she said. As she turned, she was proven right, as a camera flashed in her face.</p><p>"What the hell?" David asked the man.</p><p>"Ah, forgive me...this is a good friend of mine from the New York Times. I promised him an interview about being reunited with my lovely daughter," Leopold replied.</p><p>"Yes...it's quite a story. A mother, who lost her 828 daughter and a father, whose estranged daughter lost three members of her family to the plane as well. And now, you've all come together. People love a puff piece like this," the reporter said.</p><p>"I knew it…" Margaret said angrily.</p><p>"Margaret please…" Leopold said sternly.</p><p>"I wish I could say that I can't believe that you would do this and use my family for some media stunt, but I expected this actually. I just hoped I was wrong," she said sadly.</p><p>"Margaret...I live my life in the public eye and there is no denying that you are the center of quite possibly the biggest mystery of the century. It is something I have to address. I am unable to go into a meeting without being asked about my son-in-law and my grandson, the passengers. I thought one interview would give my investors assurance they need," Leopold stated.</p><p>"No...you want fame, but we do not. My family will not be the gossip for you and your rich friends," she spat.</p><p>"Oh you've long ago been the spectacle in my circle, ever since you ran away to live with your boyfriend at twelve and were sleeping in his bed by sixteen. You made yourself the spectacle a long time ago," he said sternly.</p><p>"Okay...you're done. You're not going to talk to my wife like that," David said, as he got in the old man's face. Leopold smirked.</p><p>"She is my daughter...I'll speak to her as I please," he replied.</p><p>"No...she hasn't been your daughter in a very long time. But she is my heart and soul and this was never about reuniting with her. This was about getting some kind of sick revenge and blowing up our lives in the media," he said. Leopold smirked and didn't deny it.</p><p>"But it isn't going to work. My wife and daughter went through hell for five years, but now we have a second chance and no one, least of you, is going to ruin that. So do your worst, old man...because you'll never destroy our love," he hissed, as they stared each other down.</p><p>"I see there is no hope for amends then," Leopold said.</p><p>"You never wanted amends. You want headlines," David retorted, as Margaret slipped her hand in his and they walked out. Regina followed them, until Cora stopped her for a moment.</p><p>"Regina…" she said, but she shrugged her mother off.</p><p>"Did you really think I'd want to talk to the press?" she hissed.</p><p>"Sweetheart...this is an amazing story. Think of all the good that could come from telling them about your cure for cancer," Cora reasoned.</p><p>"You don't care about my cure...and I'm not letting you and your husband exploit one of my patients to the cameras. He's just a little boy...and your husband is disgusting for the way he just treated his own daughter and her family," Regina hissed.</p><p>"Well, I was hoping you'd be different than that little tramp, but I see that's not going to happen," Cora said. Regina narrowed her gaze.</p><p>"What do you have against Margaret? You just met her," Regina said.</p><p>"Yes...and everything Leopold told me about her seems to be true," Cora replied. Regina scoffed and walked away, before catching up to the Nolans at their car.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about her…" she apologized.</p><p>"It's not your fault. But you didn't get to finish telling us what you found," Margaret mentioned. She nodded.</p><p>"We could get ice cream and then she can tell us," Henry chimed in and they chuckled, as he effectively dissolved the tension.</p><p>"You know, that sounds good. Why don't we pick some up and you can come to our house," Margaret suggested. Regina nodded.</p><p>"I'll follow you," she said, as they got into their cars and drove off, leaving Leopold's mansion behind without another thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unclaimed Baggage, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15: Unclaimed Baggage, Pt 1</p><p>After picking up the ice cream on the way home, they arrived at the Nolan house and filed inside. After dishing it up and enjoying the treat, Regina took a file out of her bag and they settled in to listen to what she had to say.</p><p>"So you mentioned you had some findings?" Margaret asked curiously. Regina took a deep breath.</p><p>"Yes...the marker that the three of us have in our blood is a protein that relates to something called ischemic stroke," she explained.</p><p>"That doesn't sound good," Emma commented.</p><p>"It's something that happens when a person is brought very close to death and then brought back," she continued.</p><p>"Oh...well, that means that it might be because of the plane, right?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Most likely and the turbulence we experienced was intense, but something tells me that more happened up there that we know about, obviously. I won't know anymore until I get the results of the MRI I did on myself in the morning," Regina replied.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" David asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"Not really...though I do want to run Henry's labs after his next treatment. There was one possibility and that was getting a look at Tisbe Taylor's body," she replied and they nodded.</p><p>"Do you think you can?" David asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"That's where it gets weird. I requested to participate in the autopsy, but I received a voicemail while we were at the dinner party and her body is gone," she said.</p><p>"Gone?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"The NSA took custody of the body," she said. David sighed.</p><p>"Of course they did," he said, knowing that was a dead end.</p><p>"Well...it's late and I have to be at the hospital early. But I'll see you all when Henry comes in for his treatment," she said. They nodded and saw her out.</p><p>"Well...it's bedtime, little man. Let's get you changed and tucked in," Margaret said, as David locked up and followed them upstairs. After they tucked Henry in and said goodnight to Olive, they retired to their bedroom. She sighed and looked at her phone, but instantly regretted it.</p><p>"Going tonight was a mistake...I should have known better," she lamented.</p><p>"Margaret…" he started to say.</p><p>"Oh wait...I did know better and I let myself hope anyway," she said, as she showed him her phone. There would certainly be a headline in the morning edition of the Times, but apparently, that wasn't enough for her father and new step-mother. They had gotten the attention of a reporter with one of the local news stations and had given an interview.</p><p>"Don't listen to that…" he warned.</p><p>"You're right...it will be all over the news in the morning too," she lamented.</p><p>"It's never wrong to hope. You didn't stop hoping that I'd come back to you," he reminded her.</p><p>"That's a little different. You're the love of my life. My father...will never change and I knew that. I knew that and I walked right into his trap again," she said, as he kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Even if we hadn't gone, he would have found a way to exploit this whole thing. There is no way he wasn't going to turn this into a way to somehow promote himself," he reasoned. She sighed.</p><p>"I know...and I'm sure he'll spin this to make me look like the crazy one. He always does," she fretted.</p><p>"If he takes it too far though...the NSA might not like it. For our sake, I hope he gets Vance up in his business," he said. She smiled.</p><p>"Now that I would enjoy," she agreed, as he kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Come on...let's go to bed," he suggested.</p><p>"Mmm...suddenly, I'm not feeling so sleepy," she said slyly. He grinned.</p><p>"That's good...because I wasn't planning on letting you sleep, at least, not for a while yet," he replied, as he slowly unzipped her dress. He slipped it off and her body and she kissed him passionately, while unbuttoning his shirt. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to bed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regina, after barely sleeping a wink, arrived at the hospital the next morning.</p><p>"Dr. Mills?" the head of neurology called into her lab, just after she arrived.</p><p>"Yes?" she asked.</p><p>"Here are your test results that you asked for on your patient," he said.</p><p>"Thank you...can you interpret these results for me?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, in fact, your patient's MRI is very similar to another patient that just came in," he replied, which peaked her interest.</p><p>"How so?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, this patient has been diagnosed with schizophrenia," he informed her, instantly making her anxious.</p><p>"Are...are you saying that my patient may also be schizophrenic?" she questioned.</p><p>"Without examining the patient myself, I cannot say definitively, but it is possible," he replied. She nodded and forced a smile.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, as he left. She was about to turn her attention back to the report when she saw some peculiar, wet footprints outside her lab. Curiously and with a bit of trepidation, she followed the wet footprints, as they led her down the corridor and around the corner. As she did, she ran into a young, confused man in a hospital gown. And the wet footprints stopped at him.</p><p>"Please...help me find her," he pleaded.</p><p>"Who?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Bethany…" he replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I don't know a Bethany," Regina said.</p><p>"She was the flight attendant...please help me find her," he pleaded, before two orderlies dragged him back to his room. Regina followed and looked at his medical chart. Her eyes widened, as she saw the results of his brain scan. He was the patient that the head of neurology had probably been referring to, for his results resembled her own.</p><p>"What does it mean?" she murmured to herself. Was it really schizophrenia? Or was this because they were passengers and this was all connected to the plane?</p><p>"Please...find Bethany," he pleaded. But she had no idea where to begin. However, she knew who would.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Now remember, this is ATF's operation. NYPD is on standby to provide backup and support if needed," Graham instructed, as he spoke to all his detectives and officers in the squad room.</p><p>"Partner off and take your assigned positions," Graham said, as he looked at his clipboard.</p><p>"Nolan...you're with Rogers," he announced.</p><p>"Um...where's Detective Marsh?" she asked, referring to her new partner.</p><p>"Oh, he had an issue at home. Busted water pipes. You're with Rogers today," Graham said. Emma rolled her eyes and followed Killian out to the car. There was silence, as he drove them to the stakeout spot and parked.</p><p>"So...how are things at home?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Great actually. I probably need to get my own place soon, but it's nice being back home, even when MM is mothering me," she replied.</p><p>"You love it," he said. She smiled.</p><p>"I do," she agreed.</p><p>"So…I read an article in the Times this morning about your family. How did that happen?" he asked. She snorted.</p><p>"David and MM wanted to go to the dinner to see what he was up to...and we did. Everything kind of exploded at the end, but she's done for good with him. I mean, she mostly was before, but I think she always had hope that her father might become something resembling a halfway decent human being," she explained.</p><p>"I'm sorry for her then, because I don't think that's going to happen, judging by the skew on that article," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, was it the part where he basically called his own daughter a tramp for sleeping with my brother as a teenager? Or the part where he suggested that my brother was different and he was fearful of him?" she joked. He snorted.</p><p>"All of the above. You seriously need to tell them to be careful out there. You too. There's a lot of attention on all of you," he warned. She nodded.</p><p>"I know...I was hoping it would die down soon, but I don't see that happening. Dead people from a plane that disappeared five years ago don't just come back everyday," she mentioned.</p><p>"Well, obviously you didn't die up there, but something happened. I guess we may never know, right?" he prodded. She remembered Regina's findings and the ischemic stroke. They hadn't died, but they had come close if that was anything to go by. And then there were the Callings. They kept trying to tell them something, but the answers were never clear.</p><p>"Probably not," she said, as she looked at him.</p><p>"Do you think you could get us some coffee?" she asked. He smirked and nodded.</p><p>"Be right back," he replied, as he got out and she managed to see his phone. It was a text from Detective Marsh, thanking him for the football tickets in exchange for letting Rogers take his shift. Her heart dropped and she realized what had happened. He had purposely arranged it so they would be teamed up and felt a flare of anger as he returned.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" she asked him, pointing to the text.</p><p>"Emma…" he started to say.</p><p>"You are married!" she snapped.</p><p>"I know! But I'm worried about you!" he replied.</p><p>"Well, don't be! I'm not your problem anymore!" she argued.</p><p>"Well, maybe I want you to be!" he admitted and then took a sobering breath. Just as she was about to tear into him again, an image flashed before her and a stone angel appeared before her.</p><p>"Save him!" it cried and the look on her face must have been startling, because he was soon shaking her arm.</p><p>"SAVE HIM!" the angel cried.</p><p>"Emma? Emma!" he said, snapping her out of the trance and she looked at him, eyes alight with confusion and fear, just as they heard the ATF agent on the radio and it sounded like the conversation was getting a bit heated.</p><p>"We have to save him!" she cried.</p><p>"Emma...we can't move in unless instructed by ATF," he reminded.</p><p>"He's in danger!" she cried and based on his blind faith in her, he listened. Picking up the radio.</p><p>"This is Detective Rogers...move in now," he called, as they got out of the car and busted into the warehouse.</p><p>"NYPD!" he called, as the dealers brandished their guns too. The AFT undercover officer had no choice but to blow his cover to keep this from becoming a shootout and pulled his weapon as well. Arrests were made, but the look on the AFT officer's face was clear. They had blown the entire operation. Emma realized that the calling was wrong or at least not about this person and the consequences would be devastating.</p><p>"Care to tell me why you just blew almost a year of undercover work!? Who made that call!?" the ATF officer hissed. Emma opened her mouth to take the blame, but Killian beat her to it.</p><p>"It was me," he confessed and she was stunned that he was taking the fall for her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hey...I was surprised to get your call, but I came as soon as I could," David said, as he met Regina in the hospital, on the outside balcony near her lab.</p><p>"Thanks for coming. I hope I'm not taking you away from anything," she said.</p><p>"Oh you are, you know. I mean, I'm expecting a dozen emails from different Universities just clamoring to hire a man that has returned from the dead on a mysterious ghost plane to shape the young minds of their students," he said sarcastically. She winced.</p><p>"No luck on the job front yet, I take it?" she asked.</p><p>"No…MM says they're all stupid not to hire me, but I knew this was going to be an uphill battle," he replied.</p><p>"Well, she's right and I'm just glad you both are still willing to talk to me after last night," she mentioned.</p><p>"None of that was your fault. You were a victim in this like all of us," he reminded her.</p><p>"Besides, as much as my wife loathes her father, she's excited to have a step-sister and believe me, when MM decides that someone is family, that's it. There's no getting rid of us now," he teased. She smiled.</p><p>"I don't think I'm going to hate that either," she said.</p><p>"So what's up?" he asked.</p><p>"I had another calling...sort of and I think I know who it wants me to help," she replied, as she showed him the file of the young man she had run into.</p><p>"Well...he's not a passenger," he said.</p><p>"You have all the passengers memorized?" she asked.</p><p>"Mostly, plus, I built this," he said, as he showed her the database he had created on his phone.</p><p>"Wow...that's impressive," she complimented.</p><p>"You can say it's also crazy obsessive...I've heard it before. But it's kind of what I do when I need to make sense of things. MM thinks it's cute," he said. She chuckled.</p><p>"You are so lucky to have her," she teased. He grinned.</p><p>"Believe me, I know," he agreed.</p><p>"Anyway, even if he's not a passenger, I think he knows one," she said.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" he asked.</p><p>"He asked me to find the flight attendant, Bethany," she replied. He pulled up the photo of the flight attendant, showing an African American woman.</p><p>"Bethany...she lives in New York. We could go see what she knows, but are you sure this isn't just...Thomas' schizophrenia?" he asked, looking at the patient's name.</p><p>"That's the other thing...I don't think he is," she replied, as she showed him the brain scan.</p><p>"This is his...and this is the results of my MRI," she explained.</p><p>"They're almost the same...are you saying you think the Callings are mimicking schizophrenia?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure...but anything is possible at this point," she replied.</p><p>"But how is that? He wasn't on the plane? Why is he getting Callings?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but I think we need to talk to Bethany. Maybe she can tell us more," Regina suggested. He nodded.</p><p>"Let's go," he agreed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma winced, as Graham finished yelling. Killian had fallen on the sword for this one, refusing to let her take the fall. It would have been even more devastating for her, given her status as a returned passenger. People were already leery and suspicious of her. It would have certainly meant her badge, but he had a better chance of coming out of this.</p><p>"You leave me no choice...ATF is seething," he complained. Emma opened her mouth, but Killian gave her a stern look to keep it shut.</p><p>"You're suspended without pay until further notice," Graham decided.</p><p>"Captain...you can't do this," Emma protested.</p><p>"I have no choice, Emma!" he snapped.</p><p>"ATF wants someone to pay for this. They want his badge for this, but thankfully Killian's spotless record will come into play here and I can hopefully appease them with a suspension," he said. Killian nodded, as they exited his office.</p><p>"Why they hell are you doing this?" she demanded to know.</p><p>"You know why and if I don't...then I can't help you," he responded simply, as he went home, leaving her with her guilt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret got home that afternoon with the kids. Henry had his treatment and David had texted her about another passenger that needed help, potentially the one that was in Regina's calling and she was eager for him to help her, with the promise that he would convince her to come home for dinner. Despite the fall out with her father, she was ecstatic to find out she had a new sister.</p><p>Henry was upstairs playing with his toys and Olive had gone out with a friend, so she decided to get caught up and read the mail. Unexpectedly though, the door swung open and Olive stormed in.</p><p>"Honey?" she questioned, as she saw Lance in the doorway.</p><p>"Lance? What's going on?" she asked.</p><p>"Just tell her...you won't listen to me. It's not a big deal!" Olive cried.</p><p>"It is kind of a big deal," he insisted.</p><p>"Okay...someone better tell me what's going on," she demanded.</p><p>"Olive was caught shoplifting," he announced.</p><p>"What?" Margaret asked in disbelief and her teenage daughter rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay...but that doesn't explain why you're bringing her home? Why didn't the store call me or David?" she asked. Lance looked uncomfortable at that question.</p><p>"She asked the store to call me. It would seem she lied and told them I was her step-father," he explained. Margaret looked at her daughter in disbelief and expected yelling. But it didn't come.</p><p>"Honey…" she said, as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.</p><p>"I panicked...and I didn't want daddy to see me like this," she confessed.</p><p>"See you like what honey?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"Like the screw up I am!" she cried.</p><p>"You are not a screw up Olive Ruth…" she chided.</p><p>"I am! Dad still sees me as this perfect little girl, but I'm not!" she cried.</p><p>"You and I both know how much trouble I've been in and so does Lance. I love dad, but he hasn't had to deal with my problems the way Lance has," she argued.</p><p>"I know that...but your father loves you, no matter what and I assure that he is more than ready and willing to deal with any problems concerning you. Even ones you create for yourself," Margaret explained, as she hugged her crying daughter.</p><p>"Are you going to tell Dad?" she asked.</p><p>"You know the answer to that and then the three of us are going to sit down and talk. And I mean really talk," she replied. Olive nodded, as her mother kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Now go up and make sure your brother isn't making a huge mess. He was on some kind of mission the last I looked in," she said, as she prodded her upstairs.</p><p>"This has to be so hard and confusing for her," Lance offered.</p><p>"It is...that's why I don't blame her," she replied, as she turned to him.</p><p>"But I do blame you," she said, as he frowned.</p><p>"She'd be down at the station right now if I hadn't smoothed things over," he insisted.</p><p>"When they called you, why didn't you correct them? Why didn't you redirect them to me?" she asked.</p><p>"I was just trying to help. She called me," he reminded her.</p><p>"Which you just love obviously," she replied.</p><p>"Okay...yeah, I think of her like a daughter, okay? Despite that things never went anywhere with us," he admitted.</p><p>"And they never will, even if David was still gone. But he's not and he is her father," she said.</p><p>"And I respect that, but he doesn't know her anymore. Not like I do," he reminded her.</p><p>"He's been back a few days! He hasn't had a chance to know her again! And I won't have you interfering with that!" she snapped.</p><p>"So...you don't want me seeing her anymore," he said.</p><p>"I won't do that to my daughter, but you are a friend. You overstepped here and you can't do that again. You can be her friend...a mentor even. But you cannot step in for David anymore," she replied sternly. He nodded.</p><p>"I understand...and I'm sorry," he apologized, as he left without another word. She sighed and collapsed on the couch, before starting to open the mail, starting with one from the life insurance company...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unclaimed Baggage, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16: Unclaimed Baggage, Pt 2</p><p>Regina knocked on the door and a African American woman answered. Regina instantly recognized her as the flight attendant on 828.</p><p>"Bethany Collins?" David asked.</p><p>"You're passengers," she recalled and they nodded.</p><p>"You were in 8A...your laptop was broken during the turbulence," she recalled and then looked at him.</p><p>"And you were in 3A, next to the little boy in 2A," she said.</p><p>"Yes...we need your help," Regina replied, as she opened the file and showed him the man from the hospital.</p><p>"Do you know him?" she asked, stunning her.</p><p>"Thomas...you found him?" she asked. Regina nodded.</p><p>"He's being detained in the hospital where I work and he is showing erratic signs...things that other passengers are experiencing," Regina said awkwardly.</p><p>"The thing is...he's not on the manifest, so we're not sure how that's possible," David replied.</p><p>"He's being detained?" Bethany asked.</p><p>"They have determined that he's schizophrenic," Regina replied.</p><p>"No...no he's just confused. And he's not on the manifest...because I sneaked him on board," she confessed.</p><p>"He was a stowaway?" David asked.</p><p>"He's my nephew, Leo's boyfriend. I was helping them get out of Jamaica, because being gay there is extremely dangerous. Leo made it out on another flight and I helped Thomas hide on ours," she explained.</p><p>"When the plane landed, I made him sneak his way out through the landing gear. I told him to run to the place where he and Leo always met. A fountain," she continued, as she pulled something up on her phone.</p><p>"Wait...this is where he went?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Yes...it's the Angel of the Waters. It's their favorite play," Bethany replied sadly.</p><p>"When I told Thomas to run, it was before I found out that we had been gone five and a half years. I later discovered that Leo made it back, but he disappeared two years after the plane," she replied and their hearts sank for her.</p><p>"I haven't been able to find Leo or Thomas to explain to him what's going on," Bethany replied.</p><p>"This...this is what I saw in my Calling?" Regina said, showing it to David.</p><p>"You're sure?" he asked.</p><p>"Calling?" Bethany asked.</p><p>"It's a long story, but I can take you to Thomas," Regina replied.</p><p>"The sooner the better. If Thomas is talking, he might let it slip about being on the plane and that will get to Vance really quickly," David said, looking at them both.</p><p>"If the NSA gets to him first...we'll never get him back," he replied, as Bethany grabbed her handbag and followed them to his car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well...that was an epic fail…" Vance commented, as he looked over the Intel on the botched ATF operation from earlier that day.</p><p>"Yes...Detective Rogers certainly screwed the pooch on that one, as they say," Gold commented. Vance looked skeptical though.</p><p>"Or maybe he's covering for his old girlfriend," he said.</p><p>"He is still carrying a torch for her, for sure," Gold agreed.</p><p>"It's not like Emma Nolan to make that kind of mistake though, judging by her record. Unless she is getting some information we're not aware of," Vance speculated.</p><p>"You think Miss Nolan is involved in something sinister?" Gold questioned.</p><p>"I don't know…" Vance replied, as one of his agents came into the room and seemed urgent.</p><p>"You'll want to see this right away," Tim said.</p><p>"Tisbe Taylor's autopsy...that was fast," Vance replied.</p><p>"That's not all. Here's the other file on that patient of interest at the hospital where Regina Mills works," he added, as he opened it up and put the brain scans side by side.</p><p>"What am I looking at?" Vance questioned.</p><p>"According to our doctors, they have the same protein in their blood and this same marker," Tim said.</p><p>"But this Thomas Struck wasn't on the manifest," Vance said.</p><p>"Maybe he was. According to the information we have, he is Bethany Collins' nephew's boyfriend. I did some digging. He and the boyfriend were in Jamaica in 2014. Leo left on a different flight and there's no record of Thomas anywhere since then for the last five years," Tim reported, giving Vance the realization.</p><p>"There was a stowaway on flight 828," he realized.</p><p>"It may be beneficial for us to speak to this young man," Gold said.</p><p>"I agree...let's go," Vance replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As they arrived at the hospital, they found Emma waiting for them outside Regina's lab.</p><p>"MM said you were here…" she said.</p><p>"We're trying to help Bethany with a patient...a stowaway," David replied quietly.</p><p>"On the plane?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah...they think he's schizophrenic," Regina replied.</p><p>"But you think he's having Callings," Emma realized.</p><p>"What are these Callings?" Bethany asked.</p><p>"It's a bit of a story and I'll help too, but I really need to talk to you for a minute," Emma replied urgently.</p><p>"Go...meet us there," Regina said, as she took Bethany to find Thomas.</p><p>"What's going on...you're practically shaking," he said worriedly.</p><p>"I screwed up so badly, David," she said tearfully and he pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Em...whatever it is, we'll fix it," he promised, as he cradled her head.</p><p>"I don't think we can. I blew an huge ATF operation, because of a Calling earlier," she explained.</p><p>"It said "save him"…" she added.</p><p>"That's the same one Regina got…" he realized.</p><p>"But I didn't see any stone angels," she said and then closed her eyes.</p><p>"I misread it...I thought it meant the ATF agent," she realized.</p><p>"Is Graham going to fire you?" David asked.</p><p>"No...but that's only because Killian took the fall for me," she replied.</p><p>"Ah," he said awkwardly.</p><p>"He did...and I have to tell him why I blew that operation," she replied.</p><p>"You mean about the Callings?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Em," he warned, as he got a text and his brow furrowed. It was a simple text and that was what worried him. Just three simple words from Margaret. I need you.</p><p>"Everything okay?" she asked.</p><p>"MM needs me," he replied.</p><p>"Go," she urged and he looked up at her.</p><p>"Go...I'll help Regina and Bethany," Emma promised. He nodded and hugged her, gently cupping her head.</p><p>"Thanks Em…" he said, as he hurried off. Emma was grateful for the distraction and found her way through the halls to a room where Regina and Bethany were staring at an empty bed.</p><p>"Save him...I got the calling too earlier," she interjected.</p><p>"You did?" Regina asked.</p><p>"I didn't see the stone angel like you did and so I didn't put it together until it was too late...but I think I'm meant to help on this one. David had to go help MM," she replied. The two women nodded.</p><p>"Wait...stone angel?" Bethany asked.</p><p>"I didn't see it, but Regina did. It was the same calling though," Emma explained.</p><p>"Yes...a stone angel with water at her feet," Regina explained.</p><p>"The Angel of the Waters…" Bethany realized.</p><p>"The what?" Emma asked.</p><p>"It's from Thomas' favorite play...I know where he went," she replied, as Emma looked out of the door and saw Vance coming.</p><p>"Uh...problem. Is there another way out of here?" she asked.</p><p>"That door leads to a back hallway," Regina replied, as she led them through it.</p><p>"We have to find him. He's confused and he had to learn by himself that five years passed while that plane was in the air," Bethany said.</p><p>"We'll find him," Emma assured.</p><p>"Why the angel statue?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Because that's where he and Leo were going to meet…" Bethany replied, as they jumped into Emma's car. She sped away, just as Vance caught up to them. He sighed in frustration, as they were gone before he could catch them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David arrived home and found Margaret in the garage, sitting on the floor with a box and surrounded by mounds of papers.</p><p>"Hey...what's going on?" he asked, as he sat down and she met him with a watery gaze.</p><p>"I got a letter today...from the insurance company," she replied, as she handed it to him.</p><p>"They want their money back," she muttered.</p><p>"Because I'm not dead," he realized.</p><p>"Most of it is gone. I thought I was doing the right thing by paying off the house and debt. Then there were the funerals. I mean...we still have a sizable amount of your mother's money left, but not this. This wipes us out...and then some," she fretted.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"Hey no...we're going to figure this out. Let me take some time and go over the numbers. You know that's my thing," he replied. She nodded.</p><p>"You're not alone in this anymore, my love," he reminded her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"I know...and that's not all that happened today," she replied.</p><p>"Tell me...even if you think I won't like hearing it," he requested. She sighed.</p><p>"Olive...was caught shoplifting today," she said, with a wince. He was stunned.</p><p>"Shoplifting?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"But why?" he wondered.</p><p>"Well...if I had to guess, she's acting out and dealing with a lot," she replied. He sighed.</p><p>"Like the time Emma shoplifted when she was going through those rough patches as a teen," he surmised. She hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Emma really tested us...we should be ready for Olive to do this," he said. She snorted.</p><p>"No one is ever ready for this," she said.</p><p>"I suppose you're right," he agreed.</p><p>"The thing is...the store didn't call me, because she didn't tell them to. She sort of lied and had them call Lance. She told them he was her guardian," she revealed.</p><p>"Oh…" he said, with a note of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"We talked briefly though and she says she did it, because she's ashamed and knows that you still see her as your little girl. I think she's afraid that you'll lose that image," she explained.</p><p>"Never...she'll always be my baby girl, no matter what," he assured. She nodded.</p><p>"I know...and she will too when she hears it from you," she said, as she kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"Then I'll go talk to her," he replied.</p><p>"I told Lance he can't step in like that for you again. I was very clear," she assured him. He smiled.</p><p>"I know you were...but I don't really blame him. I want Olive to feel comfortable calling me again when she's in trouble, but I know it will take time," he said. She climbed into his lap at that, straddling him.</p><p>"You are being very understanding, my love...but then you always are," she said fondly.</p><p>"Of course...you two went through hell. But I'm here now and it will take time to realize that. A bit more time for Olive than you," he said, as he caressed her face. She smiled at him and kissed him again.</p><p>"Give me a little time and I'll figure out this problem too and then I'll talk to Olive," he said, as they got up.</p><p>"Have I told you that you're my hero?" she asked. He smiled.</p><p>"I live to be your hero," he replied, as she left him in the garage to do what he did best. He set up a white board and started looking through the documents and with a marker in hand, he went to work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They arrived at the Bethesda terrace and fountain in Central Park. Emma parked the car and the three of them hurried to the fountain, with Bethany being the first to spot Thomas.</p><p>"Thomas!" she called, as she reached him.</p><p>"I can't find him…" the young man said.</p><p>"Oh Thomas...I know. It's been over five years since we left on that plane," she told him. His eyes widened.</p><p>"Then it's true?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"I saw it in the newspaper...but I didn't think it could be true," he replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I found out that Leo disappeared two years after he got back to New York," she told him. Tears filled his eyes.</p><p>"He's gone?" he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"No one knows what happened to him," she revealed, as they hugged.</p><p>"Bethany…I don't mean to rush you, but we have to go. It won't take Vance long to find us," Emma urged.</p><p>"Where will we go? We can't let Vance get to him. He's the perfect scapegoat in all of this. They'll railroad him or worse," Regina said. Emma sighed.</p><p>"I think I know somewhere we can hide him for now until we figure things out," Emma said, as Bethany led him back to the car.</p><p>"Come on...we can trust them," she assured, as she led him to the car to make a quick getaway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>An hour later, Margaret peered in and found her husband in front of one of his white boards, which was filled with math and formulas and glasses on. She was sure no man had ever made math sexy, except him. She sided up to him, as he stared at his work and he dropped a kiss to her head.</p><p>"We're going to be okay," he said.</p><p>"Really?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"Their letter is filled with demands that we pay back all the money in one lump sum, but if you dig into the fine print, they really have no legal leg to stand on," he replied.</p><p>"They don't?" she asked.</p><p>"I may be alive, but for five years I was gone. And as much as they wish they probably did, they have no disappearing plane that returns five years later clause," he replied. She smiled.</p><p>"So they can't demand we pay it back in one lump sum?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Well, they can try. Of course, they count on people not being able to do all the math the way I can, but according to this contract, they have to accept what we can pay," he said.</p><p>"Meaning?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"We just have to pay something every month...whatever we can. And they have to accept it," he replied. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh thank God...why wouldn't they just tell me that?" she asked. He chuckled.</p><p>"Because they would just love to get all their money back at once, but they can't do that. Besides, I somehow doubt this kind of thing happens that often. Not too many people come back from the dead. They probably feel like we've duped them or something," he surmised.</p><p>"Instead you turned the tables on them with numbers," she said, before smiling.</p><p>"That is some sexy math…" she purred, as she nuzzled her nose against his.</p><p>"You think?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh I know…" she answered, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. She bit her bottom lip and flipped the lock on the door, before kissing him again with wanton passion. She yelped, as he lifted her up and sat her down on the workbench. She smiled and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. The kids were upstairs and their son was notorious for interrupting them, so they would have to be quick. But as usual, they needed each other in that moment and frantically pulled clothing away.</p><p>"So beautiful…" he rasped, as he kissed at her breasts and she hooked her ankles around his waist.</p><p>"David…" she begged and he moved inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts with her own, as they made love right there on the workbench.</p><p>"I think...I'm fogging up your glasses…" she breathed between her cries of pleasure.</p><p>"Want me to...take them off?" he asked in a husky tone, barely able to get the words out, as the feeling of being inside her consumed him in a euphoria.</p><p>"Don't you dare…" she warned. He kissed her again and the workbench shook, as he pumped harder, searching for completion. She came first and he was seconds behind her, as they rode their orgasms together, before collapsing in each other's arms. She leaned against him and he kissed her hair.</p><p>"I love you so much...I'm never letting you go again," she whispered.</p><p>"Never, my love...we just proved that not even death can separate us," he replied, as they heard the door knob catch.</p><p>"Hey...why is this locked?" they heard their son ask.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh...hang on honey, we'll be right there," Margaret called, as they frantically started putting their clothes on.</p><p>"How come the door is locked?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Um...your Dad was just helping me with a math problem," she called, as they finished dressing and opened the door. He looked between them, not missing their wrinkled clothes and sweaty appearance.</p><p>"Math...yeah right," he said, as he rolled his eyes. David chuckled and they followed him back into the house.</p><p>"What did you need, honey?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Olive won't help me with my Lego Death Star," he replied.</p><p>"Oh well...I can help you with that and maybe Daddy can go talk to Ollie," she suggested. He smiled and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"On it," he said, knowing it was well past time that he and their daughter talked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma led her three companions through the subway tunnels, until she found the room she was looking for and led them inside.</p><p>"This is a boiler room. You should be safe staying here for a while," Emma said.</p><p>"It's warm and I'll go get you some food and blankets," she added. Bethany smiled.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, as she surprised the blonde by hugging her. Emma smiled and hugged her back.</p><p>"I guess I'm just taking a page from my brother and sister-in-law's book. We all went through something up there together, on the plane, even if we don't know it. And that means we have to figure this out together too," Emma replied. Bethany nodded with a smile.</p><p>"I'll stay with him until you get back," Bethany said. Emma nodded, as she and Regina went toward the exit.</p><p>"Thanks for helping today...you didn't have to risk your career like this," Regina said.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Like I said, we're in this together. All of us...and I know David and MM will agree," Emma replied. Regina smiled slightly and followed her out.</p><p>"Nice to have family now, isn't it?" the blonde asked. Regina's smile brightened at that.</p><p>"It is at that. How do you suppose the kids would feel about their new Aunt surprising them and their parents with ice cream?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Oh, that will definitely be welcomed very warmly at the Nolan house. Grab me some rocky road?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.</p><p>"Consider it done," she agreed, as they parted ways for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17: Friction</p><p>Upon leaving the subway, Emma decided to run by the station out of sheer curiosity. She knew Killian didn't want her there and refused to tell who was really responsible for blowing the ATF operation.</p><p>She winced, as she listened to Killian be chewed out by ATF and saw Graham look up, meeting her eyes. The ATF agent stormed out and she exchanged a look with Killian, as he came out of the office too, heading for his desk.</p><p>"You can't fire Killian," she blurted out. Graham blew out a breath.</p><p>"They originally wanted his badge, but I'm trying to talk them down to just suspension," Graham said.</p><p>"Then there's something I need to tell you," Emma said, but Killian interrupted.</p><p>"Emma...can I see you? Now?" he asked. She scoffed and followed him out to his desk.</p><p>"I'm not letting you take the fall for my screw up," she hissed.</p><p>"Look Emma...I don't know what's going on with you, but Vance is watching," he warned. She had suspected that, but it was still a sobering fact.</p><p>"That's why you need to tell me what's going on. I know when you're hiding something and I think it has to do with the plane," he said.</p><p>"It does...but I can't. I'm sorry," she replied, as she fled the station, leaving him frustrated.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David knocked on his daughter's door and it wasn't closed, so he peered in.</p><p>"Hey...you mind if we talk?" he asked. She looked up from her phone and shrugged. He took that as an affirmative and sat down on the foot of her bed.</p><p>"So Mom told you?" Olive asked. He smiled.</p><p>"Well, your Mom and I don't really have secrets. You know us, we do everything together, especially when one of our kids is hurting and needs us," he replied, as he saw a tear slip down her cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dad…" she said, as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.</p><p>"I'm such a screw up...and I didn't want you to see that," she confessed, as he hugged her and cradled her head against his chest.</p><p>"Lance...he knows what a train wreck I am and you still see me as a little girl," she said.</p><p>"And I'm not...I'm not that little girl anymore," she rambled.</p><p>"Hey…" he said gently, as he pulled back so he could look into her eyes.</p><p>"I'm never going to think less of you, no matter what you do," David assured her. She nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have called Lance, because I'm really glad you're back," she confessed. He smiled and hugged her again.</p><p>"Me too...and I'm not going anywhere this time," he promised, as they heard Regina call from downstairs.</p><p>"Hello?" she called, as they emerged from her room.</p><p>"I hope I'm not intruding, but I thought a little ice cream was in order," she said, as they came down the stairs.</p><p>"Ice cream!" Henry called, as he came bounding out of his room with Margaret on his heels.</p><p>"How goes the Death Star?" David asked, as he joined up with her at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Oh, it definitely takes a backseat to ice cream," she said, as they went into the kitchen together.</p><p>"Emma should be along soon. I got her some rocky road," Regina said, as Margaret put it in the freezer.</p><p>"Thanks," she said.</p><p>"So...I assume everything is working out for our stowaway?" David asked.</p><p>"For now," Emma said, as she arrived home.</p><p>"He's safe for the time being, but I told Bethany that we're going to have to find a way to get him out of the city, because I think Vance is onto the whole thing," she added, as they all started eating their ice cream.</p><p>"So how are things at the station?" Margaret asked. The blonde looked at her.</p><p>"How do you know I went to the station?" Emma asked. Margaret tilted her head to the side and Emma rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're practically my oldest, same age child. Trust me...I know you," she said, making David chuckle and earn a glower from his sister.</p><p>"Shut up," Emma grumbled.</p><p>"Fine…I went there and it's not good," she replied.</p><p>"I want to take responsibility...but he won't let me. He says Vance is watching," she said.</p><p>"Yeah, he definitely is, along with that Mr. Gold. He's even more mysterious," Regina mentioned.</p><p>"He asked me what was going on...but I told him that I can't tell him," Emma said.</p><p>"That's probably for the best, Em. It's hard for some people to swallow," David replied.</p><p>"That's easy for you to say...you have someone to talk to when you get Callings," she retorted. She sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry...this is just frustrating. I mean, I really blew it and if Killian doesn't lose his badge, he's getting suspended for sure," she lamented, as Margaret put an arm around her shoulders and then looked at her husband.</p><p>"Maybe letting Killian in on this wouldn't be so bad. I mean, he was almost family," she said.</p><p>"No…David is right. We don't even know what these Callings are. We don't even know if they're good," Emma said.</p><p>"But...they've helped both of you do good things," Margaret said.</p><p>"For now," Regina chimed in.</p><p>"But she has a point. Can we just blindly follow these voices without question?" she asked.</p><p>"We need to be cautious...but we're getting these Callings for a reason," he reminded them.</p><p>"Something happened on that plane and listening to the Callings might be the only way to figure out what," David said. And none of them could disagree with that.</p><p>"I'm gonna get some air," Emma said, as she put her ice cream away and left on a walk.</p><p>"I hope so...I think I'm going to go back to the hospital for a while and study the MRI's a bit more," Regina said, as she bid them goodnight and left.</p><p>"Okay you two...finish up and then upstairs for bed," Margaret said, as she put their dishes in the sink. David put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"She's right, you know…" he mentioned.</p><p>"Mmm…" she hummed in agreement.</p><p>"I have you...and even though you weren't on the plane, you're completely understanding. You always help me and support me, no matter what. I know most of the other people on the plane can't say that about their spouses that weren't with them," he said.</p><p>"And I always will help and support you, my love. You're my life...you and our babies," she replied, as he kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"And I am the luckiest man on this Earth because of you," he said, as they shared a smile.</p><p>"Emma will be fine. She may not have a lover there for her right now, but she has us and she always will," she reminded him.</p><p>"As usual...you're right," he agreed.</p><p>"Mmm...a woman never tires of hearing that," she teased, as he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"Come on...let's go to bed," she said in a sultry tone, as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma walked briskly through the streets and was unsurprised when she found herself back in front of the Angel of the Waters fountain.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" she asked, as she stood there for quite some time in silent contemplation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Vance stormed into the conference room, where Mr. Gold sat with a photo of the known stowaway, Thomas Struck, on the screen.</p><p>"I take it that you have no developments in this case," Gold commented.</p><p>"My request to bring in Regina Mills for questioning on this matter was denied," Vance said.</p><p>"Well, that makes sense. It isn't unusual for Regina Mills to be at her place of employment. I am sure it's a mere coincidence that Thomas Struck was being treated at this same hospital," Gold stated. Vance gave him a skeptical glare.</p><p>"Do you really believe that?" he asked. Gold smirked.</p><p>"There is no such thing as a coincidence," Gold responded.</p><p>"On that, we agree…" Vance said, as he looked at the photo.</p><p>"What about the flight attendant?" Gold asked.</p><p>"In the wind, for now. But we'll get her and I'm sure she knows exactly where Mr. Struck is," Vance replied.</p><p>"As for the Nolans...they're somewhere deep in this too," he added.</p><p>"Oh, that is for sure and that's exactly why we should let them be for now. They're the key to all of this...I'm convinced of it," Gold responded.</p><p>"You think they know what happened or caused it?" Vance questioned.</p><p>"Oh no...they have no idea where they were during that time nor did they cause any of it to happen. But they have been chosen by whatever is responsible to carry out its will," Gold replied.</p><p>"Its will? Whose will? God? Extraterrestrials? A flying spaghetti monster? Satan?" Vance rattled off derisively.</p><p>"I don't know...but the Nolans are not the enemy. Regardless of what it is...it will serve you well to accept that something larger than all of us is responsible. I think good or bad is a little black and white. I prefer to make my deals in an area of gray," Gold said.</p><p>"Do you always speak in code or riddles?" Vance questioned in annoyance.</p><p>"It keeps things interesting," Gold quipped.</p><p>"Be that as it may, Mr. Gold...your deal with the United States government hinges upon results and so far, you have none," Vance replied.</p><p>"Are you saying that you no longer require my services?" Gold asked, but Vance was silent. They had nothing, but without Gold, he felt they would continue to have nothing.</p><p>"That's what I thought. Sit back and relax, Director. The show is just beginning," Gold replied, as they looked at the photos of the Nolans on the screen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret giggled, as she and David came out of the bathroom that morning, wrapped in towels, fresh from the shower.</p><p>"Oooh...that was a fun shower," she said playfully, as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Really fun," he agreed in a husky voice and she turned in his arms so she could kiss him.</p><p>"So...more job hunting today? I can drop Henry off with your dad if you need me to," she said, as they started getting dressed.</p><p>"Actually, I've put my resume out there and it's mostly a waiting game right now. I can take him and spend the day. We'll do guy stuff," he replied.</p><p>"He will love that," she said fondly, as they finished getting ready and headed out to the kitchen, hand in hand. They weren't surprised to see that the kids were up, but they were surprised by what was on the news, though they probably shouldn't have been.</p><p>"Looks like they went to the press, after all," Olive said.</p><p>"And if you're just joining us, we're talking with Wall Street mogul, Leopold Blanchard. Mr. Blanchard is the father-in-law and grandfather to two flight eight-two-eight passengers, David Nolan and his son Henry," the reporter said.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him," Margaret said, as her husband and son's photos flashed on the screen.</p><p>"Mr. Blanchard is the father of Mr. Nolan's wife, Margaret, who was not on the plane with them. Margaret has been estranged from her father for many years and last night, made quite the spectacle at her father's residence," the reporter said.</p><p>"What is this? Gossip 101?" Olive said.</p><p>"Mr. Blanchard...can you tell us what occurred?" the reporter asked, as Leopold was there for an in person interview in his best two thousand dollar Armani suit.</p><p>"Yes...well, I invited Margaret and her family to my home for a dinner party. When she agreed, I was hoping that this would be a new beginning for our family," he said.</p><p>"It sounds as though things didn't go as planned," the reporter said.</p><p>"I'm afraid not. Margaret accused me of trying to use her family for some kind of publicity stunt," he explained.</p><p>"Because that's exactly what you're doing!" Margaret cried at the television, as David put his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Margaret has always been headstrong and I should have expected her overreaction," he continued.</p><p>"Okay...now I want to kill him," David said in annoyance.</p><p>"Yes...we've read the stories. Margaret was living with her now husband at a very young age, wasn't she?" the reporter asked.</p><p>"Yes...naturally, I was very worried about that kind of activity at her young age, but she defied me at every turn. She took the steps though at sixteen and emancipated herself. However, I really wanted to put all that ugliness behind us, but she didn't give me the chance," Leopold said and Margaret scoffed at that.</p><p>"Do you think she or her husband are hiding something? Concerning the plane?" the reporter asked.</p><p>"Here we go," David muttered.</p><p>"I don't know...it's possible as the whole thing is very mysterious. Margaret also never moved on when David went missing. She refused to do so. However, I wanted to overlook it all and make a gesture of goodwill," he said.</p><p>"Yes...you have an announcement of sorts, right?" the reporter asked.</p><p>"Yes…I wanted to tell her that I was going to make a donation to the pediatric wing of the hospital that is treating my grandson, in his name, of course," Leopold said, as a large check was produced for show.</p><p>"That is very generous of you," the reporter said.</p><p>"No it's not...this will get him free publicity for a year and drive up his stocks," Margaret said. She knew her father could care less about charity. It was simply a means to make himself look like a good person.</p><p>"It's the least I can do. I've only met my grandson once now, but he is a fine young man and with this new treatment, he will have a new lease on life. I only hope that I get to meet him again," Leopold said.</p><p>"And just like that...I win the worst daughter of the year award," Margaret said, as she flipped off the television and stormed to her bedroom. David sighed and got the cereal boxes out.</p><p>"I got it, Dad…" Olive said, as she proceeded to get a quick breakfast for her and Henry.</p><p>"Thanks Ollie," he said, as he kissed her head and then went to comfort his wife.</p><p>"Hey…" he said, as he sat down on the bed beside her.</p><p>"Why can't he just stay out of our lives," she sniffed.</p><p>"People in power don't like it when they don't get their way," he reasoned, as she turned to him and let him pull her into his arms.</p><p>"Hey...why don't you take the day off?" he suggested, but she shook her head.</p><p>"It's too late to get a sub," she said, as she kissed him.</p><p>"I'll be fine...I just wasn't expecting him to do that, but I should have been. He loves good press and if he can turn the plane into a good thing for him, then he will," she added.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk too. Tell the reporters what he did to us or tried to do," he suggested.</p><p>"You know that we'll still come off looking like the unruly teenagers and he will come off looking like the strict, but caring father," she said, shaking her head.</p><p>"I tell them he was neglectful and all they'll see is a poor little rich girl living in a mansion with caretakers and servants," she said.</p><p>"I tell them that I was in love, despite our young age and all they'll see is two teenagers sleeping together and living together in high school. There is no way we come out of that looking good," she lamented, as she rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Yeah, they didn't understand our love then so I doubt they will now," he agreed.</p><p>"And now he's throwing money at the hospital and I'm just the ungrateful daughter that cut him out of my life and kept his grandchildren from him," she said.</p><p>"Screw 'em," he said, as he looked into her eyes.</p><p>"We know the truth. We know the kind of man he really is and exactly why he's doing this. It has nothing to do with Henry's well being and everything to do with his business," he replied. She smiled.</p><p>"You, me and Em against the world again," she mused.</p><p>"Plus two now," he said, adding the kids.</p><p>"Three if you include my new step-sister. That's wild...my mother never mentioned knowing Cora," she replied.</p><p>"Well, from what I remember about your mother, I doubt she and Cora would have been friends," he said and she hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Well…I guess we should get going. I can drop Olive at school. You're okay with Henry today?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah sure...maybe we'll go to Coney Island. He'll love that," he replied.</p><p>"That sounds way more fun than work," she said, as they joined hands and saw their kids putting their cereal bowls in the sink.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Margaret asked their daughter, as she got her bag.</p><p>"Yeah...and I'm sure Dad already told you, but screw the haters, Mom, especially Leopold. We have one grandfather and that's grandpa Robert," Olive said, as they shared a hug.</p><p>"Thanks baby," she said, as David hugged her too.</p><p>"Have a good day at school, peanut," he replied, as the boys saw them off.</p><p>"So...what are we doing today?" Henry asked excitedly.</p><p>"Well, we could go bowling...or Coney Island," David replied.</p><p>"Coney Island!" Henry called, as they high fived.</p><p>"Okay...get your bag. It's guys day out," he replied, as he watched his son run up to get his stuff and then watched his wife and daughter drive off. He hoped they had a good day and really hoped this was truly the end with Leopold. He knew that was probably wishful thinking, but he at least hoped that Margaret's estranged father wouldn't cause them anymore trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. It's All Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18: It's All Connected</p><p>Five and a half years ago</p><p>Ten-year-old Olive stared at the flight board, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the plane her twin was on board, with her father and aunt.</p><p>"Hey sweetie...it might be a few more minutes. Are you hungry?" Margaret asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"Not really...I'll wait for Henry. Then can we get Cinnabon?" she asked.</p><p>"That's a lot of sugar for eight-o'clock at night," Margaret replied.</p><p>"Please?" she asked and Margaret put her arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Oh okay...but you are going to split one with your brother," she conceded, before looking at the board. David's plane should have been landing any moment now and she had to admit that she was just as anxious as her daughter.</p><p>"The plane is taking its sweet time I see," Killian said, as he arrived and she smiled at the man she was certain would soon be her brother-in-law.</p><p>"Yeah it's weird...though there was a storm on the radar. Maybe the pilot had to go around it," she mentioned, as the status of flight eight-two-eight changed suddenly.</p><p>"Mom...what does that mean?" Olive asked. Margaret's smile faded into a frown, as she saw the red words, check with desk, on the screen.</p><p>"I'll see what's going on," Killian said, as he flashed his badge to the desk clerk and they followed him.</p><p>"Killian Rogers...NYPD. Is there something wrong with flight eight-two-eight?" he asked. The desk clerk exchanged a nervous glance with one of the other clerks.</p><p>"Is something wrong? My husband and my son are on that flight," Margaret said, as a knot formed in her stomach and the dread filled her once she saw one of the air traffic controllers approach them.</p><p>"NYPD...can you tell me what's going on?" Killian asked, with urgency in his voice.</p><p>"I'm afraid that...that flight eight-two-eight has disappeared from our radar," he replied. Those words were a punch to her gut and she suddenly felt like she was falling into an abyss of darkness.</p><p>"What...what does that mean?" Margaret asked, as her voice was close to hysterical.</p><p>"I'm sorry...but we can't find the plane. It's gone…" he said. Margaret's gut wrenching scream followed that and echoed throughout the terminal, chilling anyone that heard it to the bone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret shivered, as she remembered that terrible day. The day that she thought half her soul died. The day her true love disappeared, along with her son and sister-in-law, seemingly shattering her family forever. Her phone chimed and she looked at it, a smile immediately eclipsing her face. It was a selfie that her husband snapped for her of him and their son, having fun at Coney Island.</p><p>Somehow, her five and half year nightmare had come to an end and she got her true love back. Her son, who hadn't been expected to survive his cancer, was responding to the new treatment and was in remission. Her family was whole again and she swiped a tear away from her cheek.</p><p>"I don't know what you are...or why you had to take them for those years, but thank you for giving them back," she said softly, speaking to the mysterious force that was behind the Callings.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David and Henry high five, as the worker behind the whack-a-mole game handed Henry his prize, a rainbow stuffed monkey. It had been a great day of rides, pizza, and games, but as the sun began to wane in the sky, David knew it was time to head home.</p><p>"It's all connected," he heard in his head, making him pause for a moment. He shook his head and turned his attention to his son.</p><p>"Can we take the subway home?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Sure," David agreed, as they headed that way and boarded one of the cars.</p><p>"Thanks Dad...this was the best day," Henry said. David smiled at him.</p><p>"You're welcome...and it was. Next time, we'll bring Mom, Ollie and Aunt Emma," he replied, as he suddenly noticed some of the other passengers focusing on them. He realized that they were being recognized and was alarmed when a couple of them took some pictures. He put a firm hand on Henry's shoulder, as the subway slowed.</p><p>"Let's get off here!" Henry called, as he made a beeline for the exit.</p><p>"Hey Henry...this isn't our stop!" he called, as he followed his son through the winding back tunnels</p><p>"Henry! Henry slow down!" he called, as he tried to frantically keep up.</p><p>"We have to go this way!" Henry called back, as he kept running through tight crevices and into the bowels of the subway system.</p><p>"Henry stop!" David called, trying to figure out what had suddenly gotten into his normally docile son.</p><p>"I can't...it's all connected!" Henry called back. David's eyes widened and that almost stopped him cold. The Calling...Henry was having it too, just not in the way he apparently was. With more understanding now, he ran as fast as he could to keep up with his son and was surprised when they found their way into a boiler room where Thomas was hiding out.</p><p>David looked at his son in awe, as he caught his breath and knelt down in front of him.</p><p>"Hi," Henry said to the other man. Thomas smiled.</p><p>"Hello...you were on the plane too," he said and Henry nodded.</p><p>"Henry...how did you know where this place was and that Thomas was here?" David asked. Henry shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know...I just knew," he replied and David sighed.</p><p>"Okay...buddy, I think you had a Calling, but just differently than the rest of us are having them," he said.</p><p>"Next time, just tell me and we'll follow it together. You can't run off like that," he said sternly.</p><p>"Okay...sorry Dad," he apologized. David smiled and hugged him, as he cradled his head.</p><p>"It's okay buddy," he replied, as they sat down with Thomas.</p><p>"I guess we better figure out why we got a Calling to come down here though," David said.</p><p>"I think I might know," Thomas said nervously and David urged him to continue.</p><p>"Bethany...she was supposed to come get me today and take me some place where they can't find me. But she's late…" he said. David understood now and took out his phone.</p><p>"Hello…" Emma answered.</p><p>"Em...I think something might be wrong with Bethany. She was supposed to come get Thomas, but she's not here and she's late," he said.</p><p>"I'll check it out," Emma replied, as he hung up.</p><p>"Thank you," Thomas said. David smiled.</p><p>"No problem," he replied, as Henry spied a chess set.</p><p>"You play chess?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes...would you like to play?" Thomas asked.</p><p>"Sure," Henry replied, as they sat down to a game while they waited. David smiled and texted Margaret that they might be home a little late.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bethany packed her SUV with all the things that Thomas would need to get by at the cabin she planned to take him to, but as she was about to get in her car, two sedans pulled up, blocking her path. Vance got out of one of the cars and placed her in cuffs.</p><p>"Bethany Collins, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit a felony and aiding and abetting a fugitive," he said, as he proceeded to read the rest of her Miranda rights, before putting her in the vehicle and driving away. From the window, her wife watched fearfully and wondered who would help Thomas now, as well as her wife.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret smiled at the text, as she parked in their driveway. She got out of the car and rolled her eyes at the reporters that were still camped outside their house. She grabbed the bag of groceries from the trunk and headed inside. While she was putting things away, she heard the door open and Olive's voice, along with Lance's.</p><p>Truthfully, she had told her daughter she was fine with her still spending time with Lance and for the most part, she was. Still...there was a part of her that hoped that relationship faded now that David was back. Her husband was very understanding of the whole thing; more understanding than most men would be. But she just wanted their little family back to the way it was and away from interlopers. If the dinner disaster at her father's was anything to go by, outsiders could prove to be very dangerous to them now.</p><p>She trusted Lance for the most part and knew he cared about her daughter. But ultimately, she trusted her husband more and wanted her daughter to rebuild her relationship with him. They were well on their way and at the first inkling that Lance might be hindering that, she would be ready to quash it.</p><p>"Hey Mom," Olive said, as she came into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi sweetie...did you have a good time?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it was great," Olive said, as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.</p><p>"She did excellent...she'll be ready for that climb in no time," he replied. Margaret smiled.</p><p>"That's wonderful...thank you Lance," she said.</p><p>"Any time...I'll get going now. See you later, Ollie," he called, as he left.</p><p>"Wow...that was a little cold," Olive mentioned, as she took a sip of water.</p><p>"It was not cold. It was congenial," Margaret replied.</p><p>"He was a really good friend to you, Mom...you can still be friends," Olive said. Margaret sighed.</p><p>"I know that honey, but that was still a very sad time in my life. It's not him really...it's just that his friendship represents that time when I thought I had lost your father forever," she explained. Olive smiled in understanding.</p><p>"I get that," Olive said, as she put her arms around her mother's shoulders and hugged her.</p><p>"He's just a friend...I only have one Dad," Olive promised her. Margaret smiled at that.</p><p>"Where is he anyway? And Henry?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh he texted and said they'll be home a little later," she replied, as she started cutting lettuce for dinner.</p><p>"Okay...I'm going to go do my homework," Olive called, as she went upstairs. While cutting lettuce, Margaret turned on some music through her phone. And immediately and unexpectedly, a song came on that flooded her with memories.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Henry concentrated and made his next move, which made Thomas smile.</p><p>"You're very good for one so young," he complimented.</p><p>"But...you still have a lot to learn," Thomas said, as he captured Henry's Queen.</p><p>"Checkmate...aw, how didn't I see that?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Like I said...you're good, but you're still learning," Thomas replied, as David smiled at his son. Suddenly, Henry looked up at the vent and hurried over to it.</p><p>"Someone is coming…" he said, alarming David a bit.</p><p>"Henry…" he said.</p><p>"Someone is coming, Dad!" he cried. David looked at Thomas, as he stood up.</p><p>"We need to go…" David said.</p><p>"No wait…" Henry interjected, as they heard footsteps getting closer.</p><p>"Henry...we need to go," he insisted.</p><p>"No Dad...I don't think the person coming is bad! I think it's Aunt Emma and she's with someone!" Henry called, as the vent opened and Emma climbed through.</p><p>"Hey kid...what are you doing here?" she asked, as she cast a look at her brother. He shrugged.</p><p>"Henry brought me here...somehow he knew where it was," David told her, which surprised her further. Another woman followed her through the vent and David stiffened.</p><p>"Relax...this is Bethany's wife, Georgia," she said, as the other woman hugged Thomas.</p><p>"Where is Bethany?" he asked.</p><p>"Director Vance arrested her and took her in for questioning. But I know the plan and I'm going to take you to the cabin upstate. You'll be safe there," Georgia replied.</p><p>"Vance has Bethany?" David asked. Emma nodded.</p><p>"After you called, I headed over there and arrived just after Vance left," she replied. Georgia nodded.</p><p>"I knew that Bethany would want me to make sure Thomas gets out of the city," she said.</p><p>"If he's busy interrogating Bethany...then you have a small window to escape," David agreed. She nodded.</p><p>"After I get Thomas settled, I'll be back and see what I can do for my wife. I've already called an attorney for her," she said.</p><p>"I'll see if I can find anything out through my contacts," Emma offered. She nodded.</p><p>"Thank you," Georgia said, as the Nolans helped see them off, before getting in Emma's car to go home themselves.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ms. Collins," Vance said, as he came into the interrogation room.</p><p>"Why am I here?" she asked.</p><p>"I have some questions for you...like what you know about this man," Vance replied, as he put a photo of Thomas in front of her.</p><p>"Never seen him before," she fibbed. He smirked.</p><p>"So you say...but I think you know exactly who he is and I also think that you smuggled him on the plane," Vance accused.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm done answering questions. I want my lawyer," she demanded. Vance closed the folder and stood up.</p><p>"You'll have your attorney, but this isn't going away, Ms. Collins. You need to tell me what you know about that plane," Vance said.</p><p>"I know the same as everyone else. We took off from Jamaica, there was turbulence, and then we landed. Just hours passed for us, while years passed for the world," she stated.</p><p>"Do you really think we would have chosen to be away from the people we love for five and a half years?" she asked. Vance was quiet for a moment and realized that these people wouldn't have chosen that. All he had to do was look at the Nolan family, who was as tight knit as he had ever seen. There was a love between David and his wife that seemed far from run of the mill.</p><p>"Maybe not...but it doesn't mean you don't know anything," Vance countered.</p><p>"If I knew what had taken me away from my wife for all these years...trust me, I wouldn't be covering for them. Now, I want my attorney. I know my rights and you have to give me one when I ask," she replied.</p><p>"Like I said, you'll have your attorney. It's getting late though so I doubt you'll be going anywhere tonight," Vance replied, as he left the room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Margaret knew she shouldn't torture herself like this, but she couldn't help but go through the box of photos. Her playlist played on her phone softly in the room and their song began to play. She immediately burst into tears, as she heard the words.</p><p>Oh, my love, my darling</p><p>I've hungered for your touch</p><p>A long, lonely time</p><p>She remembered dancing slowly with him to this song, being kissed by him while it played, and being made fun of when they requested such an old song be played at dances for them, not that they ever cared. It described them perfectly, especially now.</p><p>"Oh David…" she cried, as she looked at a picture of them together and could still hear him singing the words to her in her ear, as they swayed.</p><p>Time goes by so slowly</p><p>And time can do so much</p><p>Are you still mine?</p><p>I need your love</p><p>"I need you…" she called out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That had been a year to the date before the plane returned. She wondered now, if somehow, he had heard her from wherever they were or trapped. They had no memory of the place they had been while they were gone and that was fine with her. She knew they needed answers, but she imagined that it was hell for David too, being separated from her, so she was happy to spare him from that for as long as possible. She could finally hear this song again and not burst into tears. She could smile again and that smile widened, as she felt him put his arms around her waist and sing the lyrics into her ear, giving her goosebumps.</p><p>Lonely rivers flow</p><p>To the sea, to the sea</p><p>To the open arms of the sea</p><p>Lonely rivers sigh</p><p>"Wait for me, wait for me"</p><p>I'll be coming home, wait for me</p><p>She turned in his arms and he kissed her passionately.</p><p>"And you did...you came home," she gushed. He smiled.</p><p>"And you waited for me," he said, as he brushed a tear away from her cheek.</p><p>"I'd wait a thousand years if I had to," she whispered to him, as their lips met again.</p><p>"Did you and Henry have a good day?" she asked, as their lips parted.</p><p>"We did, with an unexpected little adventure at the end that I have to tell you about," he replied, as he swept her into his arms.</p><p>"But first...I'm going to dance with my wife in our kitchen," he said, as he started the song over and they swayed together.</p><p>"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" he asked. She smiled.</p><p>"I could never forget...it was in a kitchen as well, the morning after the first time we made love," she replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Margaret was wearing a permanent smile, as she whisked some eggs that morning, wearing only her love's shirt and felt giddy when she felt his arms go around her waist.</p><p>"Good morning…" she purred.</p><p>"Morning…" he said in a husky tone, as a song came on the radio and he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"This is an old love song...Mom loved it. We should dance, since we're in love," he replied, as they proceeded to become lost in each other once again, embroiled in a love so powerful, that it was far beyond their tender years.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That was an amazing morning...but then we've had many amazing times," she gushed, as they shared another kiss.</p><p>"So...how was Coney Island?" she asked, as he took her hand and they sat down together.</p><p>"It was great...and then our son proceeded to lead me on a wild goose chase throughout New York City's subway tunnels," he replied.</p><p>"What?" she asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"I...I think he's getting Callings, MM...just not like we are," he said, as he proceeded to explain the whole story and she was stunned when he was done.</p><p>"Oh baby...it's going to be okay. We'll protect Henry as much as we can from this," she insisted.</p><p>"I know...I think I need to see it all spread out though," he said, as he took her hand and led her to the garage. She knew this look he had and knew it was going to be a long night, as he started pinning up photos, news articles and doing math.</p><p>"I think I'll order takeout," she said, as she found a chair and dialed the Chinese place, while she watched him work.</p><p>A while later, Emma found all four of them in the garage with takeout cartons. Olive and Henry were playing a game at the card table, Margaret was watching David work, no surprise there, and her eyes widened at the sheer mania that seemed to overtake him. As usual though, this family seemed to do everything together.</p><p>"Whoa...he's in the zone again, isn't he?" Emma asked, as she looked at his spiderweb of events he had created.</p><p>"Mmm...it's really something to watch," Margaret mused.</p><p>"Ugh...it's really weird that this turns you on," Emma complained, as her sister-in-law wore a naughty smirk that she didn't want to think about.</p><p>"Oh good...you're here," David said, as he motioned her over.</p><p>"I'm also hungry. Did you save me anything?" she asked.</p><p>"I ordered you sesame chicken. It's in the fridge," Margaret replied. She could always count on Margaret to have food for her, no matter the time of day.</p><p>"Okay…I'm gonna get food and you can explain all this to me," she replied.</p><p>"Our family is weird," Henry commented.</p><p>"Uh yeah...but in a good way," Olive agreed, as they continued their game.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Henry awoke and saw that they were still on the plane, though everyone else seemed to be sleeping. That was a bit odd and he noticed a brightness coming from the window. He opened the shade and saw a bright light in the sky with widened eyes.</p><p>"It's all connected…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Off Radar, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19: Off Radar, Pt 1</p><p>Flashback - the plane</p><p>"Ugh...I hate these forms. You're the egghead...will you do mine for me?" Emma whined. He chuckled.</p><p>"No...you're a big girl now. Do you own," David teased, as they filled out the custom forms. They had just taken off and decided to get their forms done right away. Henry heard some commotion behind them, as a man speaking in another language tried to get help with his form.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I don't understand," Bethany said regrettably.</p><p>"Um...I understand him. I can help," Regina offered, as she spoke to the man in his native tongue. A bit of relief came over his face, as she helped him and Henry smiled at that.</p><p>"Dad...do you know any other languages?" Henry asked.</p><p>"I took French for a while in high school...but I don't remember a lot of it," he said.</p><p>"That's because he was too busy making out with your mom," Emma chimed in. He chuckled.</p><p>"And your Mom is fluent in sign language, which she taught to me. She has some deaf students in her class," David answered him, as he continued to fill out the forms. Henry glanced back at the man once more and then looked ahead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David and Margaret were roused from their sleep, as they heard their son calling out frantically from his room. They jumped out of bed and rushed into his room to find him thrashing in his bed and sweating profusely, all while crying out something unintelligible.</p><p>"Ayudame" he cried.</p><p>"What is he saying?" David wondered, as they both scooped him up into their arms, holding him between them.</p><p>"I don't know, David, but he's burning up," she said fearfully. With that, he swept their son into his arms.</p><p>"Let's go…" he said, as she hurried to wake Olive and Emma and within minutes, they were all in the car on the way to the hospital.</p><p>Ayudame!" Henry repeated, further alarming his family, as David drove them to the hospital as fast as he could, while Margaret called Regina.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Behind the closed doors of an NSA conference room, the symposium on the flight 828 was still in session, despite the late hour.</p><p>"Our studies have sufficient evidence to support the existence of temporal disturbances. Such disturbances could lead to incidents like teleportation," one female scientist argued.</p><p>"I have studied temporal disturbances too and there is nothing in these conditions that suggest a temporal disturbance is what happened here. Teleportation would not explain the disappearance for almost six years," another male scientist argued.</p><p>"Then you think it was a wormhole? That would explain the time lapse," another male scientist said.</p><p>"It would," the first man agreed.</p><p>"Except that we know that wormholes usually don't open up in the same place and time again," a woman argued.</p><p>"We don't even know enough about wormholes to know whether or not that is true or not," the first woman pointed out.</p><p>"This is an utter waste of time," Vance muttered.</p><p>"You should have brought a puzzle or something. It's a good way to pass the time," Gold commented, without looking up from his crossword book. Vance gave him a withering look, which of course, Gold ignored.</p><p>"We still haven't ruled out that one thing that no one seems to want to talk about," another scientist said, one that some of them considered to be a fringe practitioner.</p><p>"Come on...the time lapse, memory loss, and strange things happening around the passengers now? This screams extraterrestrials," he said, getting groans from some in the room.</p><p>"Here we go," Vance muttered, as he stood up.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, the hour grows late and I suggest we dismiss for the evening," Vance said, vacating the meeting for now.</p><p>"Now that they're gone, perhaps you'd like to discuss this," Gold said, as he pushed the newspaper toward him, with the headline about the arrest of passenger Tisbe Taylor's murder. Made by another passenger, Emma Nolan, of all people.</p><p>"I'd love to, but I haven't heard from her partner. I'm assuming he is choosing not to assist me," Vance replied.</p><p>"You knew that was a long shot at best," Gold stated.</p><p>"Yes...and apparently six symposiums later and no answers was a long shot as well," Vance said.</p><p>"What do you make of this?" Vance asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, but something tells me that we're going to know more very soon," Gold replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>The Day the Plane Returned</p><p>Regina's mind was still reeling from learning that it had been five and a half years had passed. She had no luggage to pick up like expected and no apartment to go to. But as she looked over at the group of about thirty people, she listened to someone direct them toward five vans just outside the terminal.</p><p>"Excuse me...where are they going?" she asked one of the agents.</p><p>"Oh...no one showed up for any of them, so we're taking them to shelters for now until they can get on their feet," the agent told her. Regina felt sad at that. At least she had a place to go...home with her father. She couldn't imagine what those poor people were feeling at the moment. She watched the five vans drive off and then turned to go find her father. She was going home with someone that loved her and for that, she was grateful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Regina met them at the admission's desk and the attending physician approached as well.</p><p>"I'm Dr. Victor Whale," he said and Margaret froze, as he noticed her.</p><p>"Please tell me there is another doctor available," she replied coldly.</p><p>"Uh, no I'm sorry...I'm what you have to deal with," he said awkwardly.</p><p>"Fine...just save our son," she snapped.</p><p>"I'm Dr. Mills...I've been administering his cancer treatment," Regina said.</p><p>"Okay...let's get him into a room and see what's going on," Whale replied, as they followed him to a hospital room.</p><p>"Ayudame" he cried, as Margaret cradled him.</p><p>"It's okay baby...it's okay…" she cried.</p><p>"He's saying help me," Regina mentioned.</p><p>"Is that what it means?" David asked.</p><p>"Yes...help me in Spanish. I...I helped a man on the plane that was saying the same thing," she mentioned, as her eyes met his and Margaret's.</p><p>"His temperature is one hundred and three...we need to run some tests and see what's causing it," Whale mentioned, as they reluctantly stepped back to let the nurses hook their son up to the IV's and begin taking blood.</p><p>"Do...do you think this has something to do with the plane?" Margaret whispered.</p><p>"The man you helped...with the custom forms?" David asked. Regina nodded.</p><p>"Do you think you can remember him?" David asked, as Margaret handed him his tablet out of the hospital bag. He pulled up the database he had built and Regina's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow...you documented every passenger?" she asked.</p><p>"It's what I do when I need to make sense of things," he replied, as she started scrolling and finally found the man.</p><p>"This is him…" Regina said.</p><p>"You're sure?" David asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Anton Garcia…" Margaret read the name.</p><p>"He's one of the ones I haven't been able to track down," David said in frustration.</p><p>"I might know why," Regina said.</p><p>"Really?" Emma asked. She nodded.</p><p>"As I was getting ready to leave the hanger the day we came back, I saw a group of about thirty people being taken to some vans. I asked an agent where they were going and she said they were all people that didn't have anyone show up for them. They were being taken to local shelters until they could get on their feet," Regina told them.</p><p>"Well...that's a starting place for me," Emma replied.</p><p>"Do you really think there's a connection?" Regina asked. David exchanged a glance with his wife.</p><p>"Honestly…I don't know, but why else would our son be calling out in Spanish? A language he doesn't even know?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll run the name and see what I can do," Emma replied, as she took a picture of the man's image from the tablet and hugged them quickly, before hurrying out.</p><p>"We're going to run the tests. Until then...we're going to sedate him to get him calmed down," Whale said, as Henry started to calm and the doctor rushed off to run the tests. David pulled Margaret into his arms, as they stood over their son's bedside, both worried out of their minds.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Upstate New York</p><p>A man in a white lab coat walked down the stairs and into the lab where several people were strapped to tables. They were hooked up to machines and electricity was being pumped into their bodies relentlessly.</p><p>"The data is promising," one of the man's subordinates reported.</p><p>"Good...shut down for a few hours and then pick up first thing in the morning," the man said. Anton felt a moment of relief, as the pain ended, but he knew it wasn't over…</p><p>~*~</p><p>It had been a rough night, despite the fact that Henry had calmed down. His temperature, however, had not lessened and the doctor and nurses were clearly perplexed. Emma came into the room that morning, with a tray of coffees, and saw her brother and sister-in-law curled up together on the small bench. Their father had taken Olive home for the night, much to her reluctance and would be bringing her back later. Emma set the coffees down and gently put a hand on Henry's hot forehead.</p><p>Margaret stirred, as she and David were roused.</p><p>"Hey…" Emma whispered.</p><p>"Did you find Anton?" David asked, as they stood up and checked on their son.</p><p>"No...there is no trace of him," Emma replied regrettably.</p><p>"I thought Regina said he went to a shelter?" he asked.</p><p>"She did, but none of them have him on file. None...it's weird," Emma replied in frustration.</p><p>David sighed, as he pulled up the database, just as Emma handed him a sheet of paper.</p><p>"I did manage to get this...it's a list of all the passengers that didn't have anyone that day," she said. David looked over the list and found Anton.</p><p>"Did you search for anyone else? Maybe we can find more of the displaced people. Maybe one of those people might know something," David said.</p><p>"Getting the names is one thing...but addresses, yeah I need a higher clearance for that," Emma replied.</p><p>"You're doing your best and we love you for trying," Margaret soothed.</p><p>"There might be a way to get that clearance...but I'd have to tell Killian everything," Emma mentioned, as she bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"I don't like it...but Killian has always been trustworthy," David said, as he glanced at his son.</p><p>"He's right...for Henry, we need to know," Margaret agreed. Emma sighed and took a sip of her coffee, before dialing his number and stepping into the hallway. David put his arm around her, just as Henry's eyes flew open and he started thrashing again.</p><p>"Prisa!" Henry called, as Regina rushed in.</p><p>"His fever is spiking," she said worriedly.</p><p>"What is he saying?" David asked, as her eyes met theirs.</p><p>"Hurry," Regina replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hello?" Killian answered.</p><p>"Hey...it's Emma," she said.</p><p>"I've been wondering where you are," he said.</p><p>"I'm not coming in...it's Henry," she replied.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked, as his tone reflected concern.</p><p>"We don't know yet, but he has a really high fever and I need your help," she said.</p><p>"What can I do?" he asked.</p><p>"I need you to run some names through the database and get the last known whereabouts. I'm sending you a pic now," she replied. She heard him sigh.</p><p>"Emma...what's this about?" he asked.</p><p>"It's hard to explain...but it's a lot. But if you do this, I'll meet you outside the station and I'll tell you everything," she promised.</p><p>"All right...I'm going to hold you to that," he replied, as he hung up the phone. She sent the pic and headed out to her car, intending to meet him at the station.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret sniffed, as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he held her. She was sitting in his lap and they had received a few looks from the nurses, but they couldn't be bothered to care. She needed to be as close to him as possible and being held by him at the moment was the only thing that was keeping her from devolving into a crying, screaming mess.</p><p>"I can't lose him again," she choked.</p><p>"Shh...we're not going to lose him, my love. Have faith…" he implored and she gently kissed him with tender passion. Whale came in and she wiped her tears away, as they stood up, joining hands, and preparing themselves for whatever he had to say.</p><p>"What did the tests show?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"The tests are inconclusive...we don't know why he had a fever. There's no infection, but we need to get it down," Whale replied.</p><p>"What do you suggest?" David asked.</p><p>"Well...we can try antibiotics. The only thing is...we don't know how it will affect his cancer treatment. If it interferes with it, then we might have more problems," Whale replied. David took Margaret's hand in her own, as they exchanged a glance. The fact that the doctors had no idea why he was going through this made them think that this really was connected to the plane. Which meant that Emma and Killian might be their only hope.</p><p>"And if we don't do the antibiotics?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"We can see if he will ride this out, but if it keeps going up and we can't get his heart rate down...there is danger in that as well," Whale replied.</p><p>"A rock and a hard place," David muttered.</p><p>"We can hold off for a while longer...but if it doesn't come down, then we need to consider the antibiotics," Whale reasoned. They nodded and returned to their son's bedside, with hope that they had answers from Emma soon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hey," Emma said, as she got out of her car and met him.</p><p>"So I ran the names and located all but ten," Killian said.</p><p>"Really? That's kind of a lot of missing people, don't you think?" Emma replied.</p><p>"I agree...I was a bit shocked myself. Considering the NSA's interest around this, I find it hard to believe they let ten people slip through the cracks," he said.</p><p>"Anyway, I tracked the four vans and they all arrived at four different shelters," he added.</p><p>"Wait? Four vans?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Yes...there were four registered government vans that day," he replied.</p><p>"No...there were five. Regina saw them getting into vans. There were five," Emma said, as their eyes met.</p><p>"Bloody hell...and suppose these ten were all on that fifth bus," he realized.</p><p>"We need to find them," she insisted.</p><p>"I understand that, but what does this have to do with Henry?" he asked.</p><p>"Let's pull the footage and see if we can find where the fifth bus went and then I'll tell you everything in the car," she promised, as they went inside the station.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The bespectacled doctor straightened his white lab coat, as he came down the stairs. It was a new day and he was eager to begin again on this most auspicious endeavor.</p><p>"Are the patients prepped and ready?" he asked his assistant.</p><p>"Yes doctor...but they are not doing very well. I don't recommend increasing the voltage too quickly," the man said.</p><p>"And that is why you are the assistant and not the doctor. Begin where we left off yesterday," he ordered. The machines whirred to life and they prepared to begin again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ayudame," Anton cried, as the pain began anew.</p><p>"Ayudame!" Henry cried, as he shot up in bed from his fairly restful sleep. The heart rate monitor beeped wildly, as his heart rate increased exponentially.</p><p>"Oh baby…" Margaret cried, as she tried to cradle him. He thrashed wildly though and even David's firm hand on his shoulder didn't seem to break through whatever madness had a hold of their son.</p><p>"Ayudame!" Henry cried again and this time tears streamed down Margaret's face.</p><p>"David...we have to do something!" she cried, as the nurses surrounded him. He pulled her back and she collapsed in sobs against his chest, as he held her tightly and kissed her hair.</p><p>"We need to make some sort of decision," Whale said.</p><p>"Regina…" Margaret cried, as she looked at the other woman, whom she had just found out was her step-sister.</p><p>"There's no infection...antibiotics don't make sense," she said, looking at Whale. He threw up his hands.</p><p>"Well, I'm at a loss then. At this rate, we will lose him to this fever!" Whale cried, making Margaret choke back another sob.</p><p>"And antibiotics could have a severe reaction with his cancer treatment and it could return," Regina said.</p><p>"There is no reason medically that he should have this fever at all," Whale argued.</p><p>"I know and this is a very delicate case. Let's try some good old remedies for child fever reducer and icing him down, at least until we can determine more," Regina suggested. Whale sighed.</p><p>"Because of his cancer...and only because of his cancer, I'll defer to you. But if this goes bad...it's also on you," Whale warned.</p><p>"He's my patient, but he's also my nephew," she said, as she glanced at David and Margaret.</p><p>"I'm going to do whatever necessary to save him," she promised.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Killian and Emma sat at his desk, hunched over his screen, as they viewed the footage from the airport where the plane landed. They watched as five vans left the hanger that day.</p><p>"Your friend was right...five vans," Killian said in amazement.</p><p>"Now if we can just figure out when the fifth one separated from the rest," Emma replied, as they watched for a while, when suddenly the last van veered off and onto an upstate road.</p><p>"The last van never went into the city," Killian realized.</p><p>"This road...this is where we need to start," Emma said with urgency.</p><p>"Emma...we have no idea where that van went. It could be anywhere," Killian reasoned.</p><p>"I'm going with or without you and if you want to know what's going on with me...then you better come. Otherwise, stay out of my way," Emma replied, as she grabbed her jacket and headed for her car. He sighed and growled a bit, as he grabbed his weapon and his badge.</p><p>"Bloody hell…" he said, as he caught up.</p><p>"I'm driving," he told her and she smirked, as they got in his car and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Off Radar, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20: Off Radar, Pt 2</p><p>"Doctor...I'm not sure the patients can take much more. We risk losing them if we continue at this voltage," one of the technicians warned.</p><p>"We are not stopping," the doctor replied. He was short, with glasses and dark blond hair. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, as he examined the raw data. His life's work had come down to this. He had always walked a thin line between medicine and what was considered very fringe, experimental practices within the field of medicine. Before now though, much of his work was theoretical. He had never had the funding or clearing to conduct his experiments on living specimens. Especially such intriguing specimens.</p><p>He didn't know what had happened up on that plane, but the people that came back were definitely different than they were before. That's where he came in. They wanted and needed to know if the reported gifts these people might have now could be used, exploited and most importantly controlled at will.</p><p>"Keep proceeding as planned," he said, as he went upstairs to his office, while the patients were continued to be put through hell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Henry was still feverish, but the fever reducer medicine and addition of ice packs had brought him down out of the danger zone for the moment. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he seemed to be calmer, though he was still muttering various phrases in Spanish.</p><p>"I would say this is more evidence that something indirect is going on here. I've never seen anything like it," Regina mentioned to them quietly.</p><p>"You think he has a mental link to one of the passengers and he's feeling what is happening to them?" David whispered.</p><p>"It sounds insane...but there is nothing wrong with Henry besides this fever. Nothing else makes any sense," she replied.</p><p>"Then we have to hope Emma finds this man and helps him. That's the only thing that will help Henry," Margaret said, as David put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Emma won't let us down," David assured her with a kiss to her hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Killian looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was preoccupied on her phone.</p><p>"Emma...this could lead nowhere. I need to know what's really going on," he finally said, just as he saw her crane her neck.</p><p>"Wait…" she said, as he slowed down.</p><p>"What do you see?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I see the bus...it's up there on that farm," she replied, as he pulled the car off on the side of the road. They got out and observed the structure from a distance, as Emma snapped some photos with her phone. It quickly became very clear that this was no ordinary farm, for they could clearly see armed mercenaries guarding the property.</p><p>"Okay...government black site. Come on Emma...level with me. What the hell is this all about?" he asked, a bit crossly. She was about to answer, but saw a vehicle from the property approaching them.</p><p>"Crap…" she hissed, as she opened the trunk and grabbed a screwdriver, before driving it into one of the front tires.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing!?" he hissed.</p><p>"Making it look like an accident that we are pulled over!" she hissed back, as two armed men got out of the now stopped vehicle.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" one of the men asked.</p><p>"Flat tire…" Emma called. Killian looked at her and went to the trunk to pull out the spare.</p><p>"Fortunately, we have a spare and then we'll be on our way," he said, gauging the reaction of the two men. They didn't give much away, but it was clear there was no trust. Whatever they were guarding...they didn't want anyone coming near the property. Unnervingly, Killian changed the tire under their watch and once it was finished, they got back in the car. He nodded to them and started the engine, as he slowly drove off. They found another enclave and pulled off again. Killian looked behind them and got out of the car when he was satisfied that they were not following them. Instead, it seemed like they were heading back to the property and there was much movement.</p><p>"Okay...we just found a government black site. Out with it, Emma," he said. She sighed and looked at him, before proceeding to tell him everything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Doctor…" one of the subordinates called.</p><p>"What is going on?" he asked.</p><p>"We have reason to believe this location may be compromised," the man replied. The doctor cursed inwardly and retreated into his office.</p><p>"I will contact headquarters…" he hissed. He didn't like the idea of having to relocate everything and delay his experiments further, but getting caught would ensure no experiments at all.</p><p>"See to it that our operation continues for now. The less interruptions, the better," he said, as he sat down at his desk and made the call.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And that's why we're here," Emma finished with her explanation and carefully studied his features to gauge his reaction.</p><p>"You think Henry is sick...because of one of the missing passengers?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I know what it sounds like...but these Callings, we've saved people. We've helped people with them," Emma replied.</p><p>"You also almost screwed up my career as well," he reminded her.</p><p>"And I didn't force you to take the fall for that! These things...whatever they are...I got that one wrong," she said. He was about to say more, but they saw the car with the mercenaries from before approaching again.</p><p>"Get in...they won't be as friendly this time," Killian said, as they got in and a bullet clipped the mirror.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Killian cried, as they fled and Emma sent the photos to her brother, before calling him while they made their escape.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"A government black site?" David asked, as he was in the hallway on the phone with Emma, as Margaret stepped out with him in time to hear that. He looked at her in concern and her arms went around his waist.</p><p>"Are you okay?" David asked, as he continued to listen and then sighed.</p><p>"Okay, thanks Emma...I got the photos. I think I know what I need to do next," he replied, as he hung up the phone and looked down at her.</p><p>"She found the missing passengers?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"She only saw one outside, being led inside a red door, but she did see one of the vans there on this property, which was crawling with mercenaries, possibly military," David replied.</p><p>"Oh my God...then they might have them, after all," she realized.</p><p>"It's possible...the mercenaries were wearing a patch on their uniform for something called the Unified Dynamics System, but I haven't had a chance to look into the company yet. Emma's going back to the station to do so...but," he said.</p><p>"But?" she asked.</p><p>"There might be only one way to find out more...but I would need to leave for a while and I don't want to," he said.</p><p>"I don't want you to either...but if it can help Henry…" she replied.</p><p>"Then I have to try. I just don't know if it will help and I hate the idea of leaving you both," he replied.</p><p>"I know...me too, but I also know that you're doing so to save one of our babies," she said, as she slid her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.</p><p>"I know that you're our hero and that you'll be out there trying to save our family," she assured. He looked into her eyes.</p><p>"I love you so much…" he said, as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.</p><p>"I won't be long," he said, as they went back into the room. Henry was still sweating and restless. David kissed him on the forehead and then kissed Margaret one more time, before hurrying out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma and Killian arrived back at the station and he parked the car.</p><p>"You didn't have to hide it, you know...this thing," he said.</p><p>"I just told you that I hear voices in my head and that my nephew might be channeling something that's happening to another missing passenger," Emma replied.</p><p>"And from anyone else...I wouldn't believe it. But from you...I would and I've never betrayed your trust," he reminded her.</p><p>"I know…" she admitted, as they went inside and they began to research the Unified Dynamics System.</p><p>"That logo matches what was on the uniform," he said.</p><p>"And they employ special ops for security," she replied.</p><p>"Looks like they do a lot more than that...a company with a lot of tentacles," he agreed.</p><p>"Then I guess we wait to hear from David," she said.</p><p>"Wait...what is your brother going to do?" Killian asked.</p><p>"He's going to confront Vance," she replied.</p><p>"That sounds like a terrible idea," he warned.</p><p>"He doesn't care. He's a father trying to save his son," she said gravely.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David arrived at the Department of Homeland Security building and stormed inside, but was immediately stopped by security.</p><p>"My name is David Nolan. I was on Flight 828 and I need to see Director Vance, immediately," he demanded.</p><p>"Unless you have an appointment, Mr. Nolan, you need to leave," the security guard said, but over the man's shoulder, David saw another man there and attempted to place him. He could have sworn he had seen him before, but couldn't place him.</p><p>"You...can you get me in to see Vance?" he asked. Gold smirked.</p><p>"Gentlemen, I can take it from here," Gold said, as he hobbled forward on his cane.</p><p>"Director Vance will be more than happy to see Mr. Nolan. I can take him there," he said. The guards were reluctant, but had been ordered to obey any orders from this man as if they were Vance's. They stepped aside and David followed the shorter man.</p><p>"Have we met before?" David asked.</p><p>"Actually, we have not, but I know a great deal about you, Mr. Nolan. A pleasure at last," he said, as he put his hand forth. David looked at him suspiciously, but then shook it with reluctance.</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked.</p><p>"My name is Mr. Gold," he replied and David's eyes widened, as the elevator door closed.</p><p>"Mr. Gold…" he uttered, as he remembered that name from all the legal and financial forms after his mother died. Mr. Gold's pawn shop and holdings had always sent Jefferson to take care of their financial and legal items necessary. But they had never met the actual financial adviser behind it all.</p><p>"You...you're our financial adviser?" he asked in disbelief. He made a gesture with his hand that seemed to confirm that.</p><p>"What do you have to do with any of this?" David asked.</p><p>"Nothing, except that I have been brought in to consult on the mystery of flight 828 and I must say, the whole thing fascinates me," Gold replied.</p><p>"Well, it doesn't fascinate me. It might be killing my son," David snapped. Gold frowned.</p><p>"That is unfortunate. Perhaps you can explain it to me then," he said, as they arrived on the top floor and David followed him to Vance's office.</p><p>"What is this?" Vance asked curiously, as David stormed into his office with Mr. Gold.</p><p>"This is about my son and the government abducting passengers," David said.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Vance asked with scrutiny, as David showed him the photos on his phone.</p><p>"This...there are ten missing passengers and we think they are being kept at this black site," David answered.</p><p>"Know anything about that?" he asked. Vance looked at the photos and then at David.</p><p>"No…I'm afraid I don't," Vance replied. David scoffed.</p><p>"As if you would tell me if you did. They're doing something to these missing passengers and it's killing my son!" he claimed.</p><p>"Mr. Nolan...I don't know what's going on with your son, but I have no idea what you are talking about," Vance said, as a couple security guards arrived.</p><p>"Please see Mr. Nolan out," he said. David shrugged the men off and stormed out, but not before giving both men a hard look.</p><p>"Send me the coordinates...I'll see what I can do," Gold said, as he handed his card to David. He looked at him one more time, before being led out.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Vance hissed.</p><p>"Possibly the break in all this that we've been waiting for," Gold said.</p><p>"All the passengers are accounted for," Vance insisted.</p><p>"Are you positive? What do you know about this Unified Dynamics Systems?" Gold questioned. Vance sighed and picked up the phone, but then set it back down.</p><p>"I have the coordinates...let's take a drive," Gold suggested and Vance agreed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The doctor slammed the phone down and stormed out of his office and down to the lab where the passengers were still withstanding the grueling experimentation.</p><p>"We've been ordered to relocate. Prepare to move the patients," he said crossly. He was very unhappy about the orders, as it meant delay in his work, but they had been exposed and couldn't afford to be caught.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David arrived back at the hospital room, feeling defeated. He had seemingly made no progress with Vance and now had to face his wife and tell her that he had failed.</p><p>"David!" Margaret called, as she rushed to him and he hugged her tightly.</p><p>"Baby...he's awake and his fever broke," she said, as her face was alight with hope. He became perplexed at that, but hugged her again, before going to their son's bedside.</p><p>"You did it…" Margaret said, as she brushed Henry's hair away from his eyes.</p><p>"Except I didn't...Vance claimed he knows nothing about the missing passengers. He barely listened to me," David confessed.</p><p>"Then...how did the connection between Henry and Anton break?" she wondered.</p><p>"I don't know, which means this might not be over. I'm sorry, my darling...I failed," he said.</p><p>"No...you absolutely did not fail. Whatever you did...it stopped the threat to our son," she replied.</p><p>"But for how long?" he wondered.</p><p>"Maybe long enough to find the missing passengers," she said.</p><p>"I hope so," he said, as he held her tightly, while Regina checked him over.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Vance and Gold drove out to the coordinates that David had given them and found a small farm off the beaten path. They pulled up to the property and looked around, before getting out. Vance motioned for his agents to move in and they cased the entire area.</p><p>"It's abandoned, Sir!" one of them called back soon after entering the premises.</p><p>"Something tells me not for long," Gold mentioned. Vance looked down and spotted something in the dirt. He took a glove out of his pocket and gently picked up the item with it, finding that it was a bandage, complete with blood on it.</p><p>"I would say that you're right," Vance said, as everything David had claimed was suddenly starting to come to fruition.</p><p>"So...we have missing passengers and it's being hidden from the NSA. That's not easy to do," Vance said.</p><p>"It is if the people that are hiding it are from within your own ranks," Gold surmised. That thought disturbed Vance greatly and he was determined to get to the bottom of this now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After Henry's temperature returned to normal, he was normal again, like there had never been anything wrong with him in the first place, Regina discharged him and they took him home. Robert brought Olive home that evening and they spent the night all cuddled together in the same bed. David held Margaret close, as the kids slept on either side of them in their bed. Every few moments, Margaret would brush her hand across Henry's forehead just to reassure herself that he was no longer feverish.</p><p>"I still feel like I failed...like whatever is going on has only been delayed," he murmured.</p><p>"Even if it is...you did not fail, my love and I know you. You don't give up," she replied, as she pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"You're right...I won't give up, until I'm sure our family is safe," he promised. She smiled and cuddled against him and they found themselves quickly falling asleep with their kids.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Killian poured over the maps and photos that they had taken of the small farm that was turning out to be a black op sight and he caught sight of a photo of Emma. He stared at her photo for a moment and sighed, before looking away. Despite his reluctance to get involved in this and initial skepticism of Emma's explanation, they really appeared to be onto something.</p><p>"Hey...I just got word. Turns out that Vance went to the farm...and it's deserted now," Emma said, as she came back with fresh coffee.</p><p>"Then we were right...they have missing passengers and Vance wasn't involved," Killian said.</p><p>"Which kind of puts us back at square one," Emma replied.</p><p>"True...but we found them once. We can do it again," he said.</p><p>"I hope so...David is certain that we need to find this Anton Garcia or Henry is still in danger," Emma replied.</p><p>"If Vance doesn't know about this...that's telling. I mean, the NSA pretty much knows all...unless," Killian said.</p><p>"Unless?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, if the military wanted to hide it from the NSA, they have their ways," he replied.</p><p>"It would make sense that the military would have an interest in the passengers. It's no secret that they've already suggested that we might be a threat to national security," Emma said.</p><p>"Still...to break away from the NSA on a matter of supposed National Security violates protocol," he replied.</p><p>"Our history is littered with the government doing shady stuff in the name of National Security," she reminded him.</p><p>"Very true...let's keep digging into this Unified Dynamics Systems. They seem like the perfect front if there ever was one," he agreed, as they returned to work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Anton muttered something unintelligible, as his bed was wheeled into the new underground facility. The doctor oversaw the set up from above and answered his cell phone as it rang.</p><p>"Yes…" he answered.</p><p>"The interruption was an unfortunate delay, but we will soon be back online and resume our operation," he reported...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Snafu, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21: Snafu, Pt 1</p><p>Margaret looked in on Henry one more time that evening, finally satisfied that he was safe and out of danger for the moment. But she knew that might not hold for long and so she wasn't surprised to see her husband at the kitchen table, pouring over information on his laptop in an effort to find the missing passengers. He had his glasses on and was typing away, deep in his research. But that didn't mean he didn't sense her presence and he looked up, as she gently put a soothing hand on the back of his neck. He sighed and a bit of the stress ebbed away, just at that small gesture. He gently pulled her down into his lap and she kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"He's asleep and I'm surprised I haven't disturbed him by constantly checking his forehead for fever," she mentioned.</p><p>"I'm sure he wouldn't blame you after all we just went through," he said.</p><p>"Have you found anything?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Actually…I think I might have," he replied, as he showed her a website on his laptop.</p><p>"JP Williamson?" she asked.</p><p>"They are the accounting firm that handles the finances for Unified Dynamic Systems," he clarified, as he pulled up a screen that said the application was accepted.</p><p>"You applied for a job?" she asked. He nodded and clicked to another page to show her the job description.</p><p>"It's entry level, but it will get me in the door and from there, I can improvise on how to gather more information," he explained.</p><p>"Oh baby...you are way overqualified for this position," she said. He chuckled.</p><p>"I know...but with me being a passenger, I'd never get anything with any level of security clearance in a company like this. If I get in though, I can find a way to access the information that could lead us to the missing passengers," he replied.</p><p>"It's a good plan...but it's risky. If you get caught...it could be really bad," she said worriedly.</p><p>"I know...but if it means saving our son, then I don't think I have much choice," he said. She nodded.</p><p>"I know...and I know you'd do anything for me or one of our babies," she replied, as she kissed him passionately.</p><p>"I'll be careful...I promise," he said, as they heard his e-mail chime. He clicked on the pop-up and found that he already had a response from the company.</p><p>"That was fast...I have an interview tomorrow morning," he said.</p><p>"Well...your resume is really impressive," she replied.</p><p>"Or they saw the name and are interviewing me out of sheer curiosity," he said.</p><p>"Maybe...either way, you might be in," she replied.</p><p>"Let's just hope this goes somewhere," he said, as he continued to hold her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm so glad you came for dinner tonight. I'm just sorry that Lily was a no show," Zoran mentioned, as they moved to the living room, following dinner.</p><p>"Me too...and that's okay. Lily and I can catch up later," Emma said, as she and Mal shared a glance.</p><p>"Don't worry honey...Lily will be home soon. You know our girl," Mal soothed, as she served some coffee.</p><p>"So...are you seeing anyone?" Zoran asked. Emma smiled and Mal chuckled.</p><p>"There used to be someone...but we're not together anymore," she replied. He frowned.</p><p>"Oh...that's too bad. You'll find someone," he assured.</p><p>"Maybe someday," she said, as her phone chimed and she saw that it was Killian. They had a case.</p><p>"Um...it's work. I'm afraid I have to go," she said, as she hugged Zoran and then she and Mal shared a hug.</p><p>"Don't be a stranger...come back soon," she said.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Positive. It helps him...a lot," she replied.</p><p>"And me too," she admitted. Emma managed a smile and a nod, before getting her coat.</p><p>"I'll see you soon," she promised, before leaving.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David rolled onto his back, as their breathing came in ragged gasps, following an intense bout of lovemaking. Margaret cuddled against his side and rested her head on his chest.</p><p>"That was a very...well conducted lesson, Professor Nolan," she said in a teasing tone, as she nuzzled his nose with her own.</p><p>"Well...you are a very good student," he teased back, as they shared a tender kiss.</p><p>"And you are going to do amazing at your interview in the morning," she promised.</p><p>"I don't know...what if I don't? You said it...I am overqualified for an entry level accounting clerk," he mentioned.</p><p>"Mmm...very true, because you are so skilled, but you are also very charming. I know you'll charm your way in the door," she said, while still nuzzling his chin.</p><p>"You think?" he asked.</p><p>"Mmm...oh I know, especially since you're doing this to save our son. I know that when it comes to protecting this family that you will always find a way," she replied. He looked at her in awe, humbled and amazed by her love and support.</p><p>"I won't let you or Henry down," he promised. She smiled gently.</p><p>"Letting us down isn't possible, my love, no matter what happens. You're our hero," she replied, as they shared a passionate kiss. They settled down then, thoroughly wrapped in each other's arms, and let sleep take them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma got out of the car and met Killian outside the car repair shop where the crime had occurred. The Dark Star Pharmacy. Her mother had been killed on the other side of town, in a store not unlike this one and as she did a quick scan of the report, she knew why Killian had wanted her in on this. The victim had just lost his brother to senseless violence and probably needed an easy touch. They nodded to each other and went inside.</p><p>"Tom Clark?" she called to the middle aged man behind the counter.</p><p>"Yes…" he answered, as they approached.</p><p>"We're...here to talk to you about what happened to your brother," she said.</p><p>"I take it that you haven't caught the guy yet," Tom replied.</p><p>"Unfortunately no...that's why we're here. We're hoping any details you can provide will help lead us to the perpetrator," Killian said.</p><p>"Uh…I didn't see anything and the guy obviously knew what he was doing," Tom said.</p><p>"How so?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Because Stealthy was in charge of the security system and his murder happened just outside the range of the cameras," Tom replied.</p><p>"Stealthy?" Killian asked. Tom sighed.</p><p>"Sorry...that was his nickname, because he was so good at setting up security and exposing the vulnerabilities. So much so that me and our other brothers called him Stealthy," Tom explained. They nodded.</p><p>"Sometimes...even the smallest details are important, so even if you think it's not important, it might be," Emma said. He shook his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry...he was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt and didn't have a driver's license. Stealthy…" he said and then paused to correct himself.</p><p>"It's okay...you can call him by his nickname. Remember him how he was," Emma replied. Tom swallowed thickly.</p><p>"Stealthy was covering the register for me while I took a deposit to the bank. The guy didn't have a driver's license, so he wouldn't sell him a bottle of whiskey," Tom said.</p><p>"So...the guy just stabbed him and all I saw was a red blur rushing out of my store," he added. Emma nodded and then heard a heartbeat very loudly in her head. She stared at Tom for a moment, as she tried to discern why she was hearing this. Was it another calling?</p><p>"Emma...are you okay?" Killian asked. She snapped free of the sound and nodded to him.</p><p>"We actually think we have the guy, but we don't have a murder weapon. It appears to be missing. If you can give a positive ID, we can put him away though," Killian replied.</p><p>"I...I don't think I can," Tom said.</p><p>"If you don't, he may walk if we can't find a murder weapon," Emma warned, as their eyes locked and she gauged his reaction.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I wish I could," he replied.</p><p>We'll keep you posted on our investigation, Mr. Clark," Killian said, as they walked toward the door.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't think he's telling the truth," she replied.</p><p>"Why would he lie about knowing the killer?" Killian asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure...maybe he's scared," she replied, as she noticed the look of determination on the man's face. She heard the heartbeat again and then exited the store.</p><p>"Come on...we have a killer to find," she said, as they returned to their cars.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David, dressed in a suit and tie, with glasses on, walked into the headquarters for JP Williamson that morning. He was about to check in with the desk when he heard a voice.</p><p>"Ah…David Nolan, flight 828, back from the dead!" a shorter man, also with glasses, called, as he immediately shook David's hand with vigor and slapped him on the back.</p><p>"Uh...you must be Mister Brooks," David said.</p><p>"Samuel Brooks...your Supervisor, but everyone calls me Doc," he replied.</p><p>"Doc?" David asked, thinking that was a bit of an odd nickname for an accountant.</p><p>"Yeah...cause I'm kind of a numbers doctor," he boasted. David suppressed an eye roll. He was certain, though he never liked to boast himself, that he could run circles around this guy when it came to numbers.</p><p>"Right...cool nickname," he said instead. He had to turn on the charm, because he needed to get his foot in the door. Henry's life might depend on it, after all. His potential new supervisor scanned his badge and they got into the elevator, where Doc proceeded to hit the button for one of the top floors.</p><p>"So...was it aliens?" Doc asked. David looked at him and he started laughing, leading to David joining him in a chuckle.</p><p>"I'm afraid there were no aliens...that I was aware of anyway," David answered.</p><p>"Man...what a trip. Five years just gone like that," Doc said, as they exited the elevator and David followed him to an office.</p><p>David sat down across from him, while Doc seemed to peruse his resume.</p><p>"Wow...a master's in mathematics," Doc mentioned and David detected a slight hint that his potential new boss might be threatened by that.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, guess I'm kind of a numbers nerd," he mentioned, as the other man gave him a skeptical stare.</p><p>"This position you're applying for...I'm not sure it will be very challenging for someone like you," Doc mentioned.</p><p>"I realize that it's not my normal gig, but being the middle of the semester, I'm needing something to fill my time until a teaching position opens up at one of the Universities," David said.</p><p>"And since I'm up for the challenge, if there's extra work that you need done, then I'd be your guy," he added. This was exactly what he had been worried about, but then Doc smiled.</p><p>"Since you're the plane guy...let's give it a shot!" he said.</p><p>"Thank you...you won't regret this," David replied.</p><p>"Can you start today?" Doc asked.</p><p>"Of course," he replied.</p><p>"Okay...let's get you settled in," Doc said, as he led him to human resources to go through the rest of the onboarding process.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret walked to the teacher's lounge to grab her lunch from the fridge that afternoon, while her class was at recess. But the moment she walked in and the chatter between a few of the other teachers stopped, she knew exactly what they were discussing. All eyes were on her and she could see the judgement in those eyes. They had seen her father's ludicrous grandstanding to the media and his version of her teenage years presented to the world. She steeled herself and ignored them, as she retrieved her lunch and then stormed back toward her classroom. She knew she shouldn't let what they thought bother her and for the most part, she didn't.</p><p>She knew what she and David had was special and when they were young, no one understood them and to this day, few still did. She opened her lunch sack and smiled, as she found a note. He had been leaving her love notes since high school and was still doing so. One of many hard things about the last five years had been the absence of those notes. Just one note from him could brighten even the worst day. She remembered High School and how she had been looked at by some of the teachers and counselors. It was reminiscent of the looks she had just gotten, even though she was a happily married woman. It was odd how things hadn't changed much for them in that respect. People either mistook their closeness for something weird, were jealous of their closeness and hated them for it, or just didn't understand it in general.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Margaret sat down in the guidance counselor's office, as she closed the door and took a seat at her desk.</p><p>"Margaret...some of your teachers are concerned about you and have asked me to speak to you," Ruel Ghorm, the guidance counselor, said with a piercing gaze. Margaret rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going.</p><p>"Well…I can save you the time. I'm perfectly fine...and happy. My grades are good and I don't need your judgement, nor theirs," she replied defiantly.</p><p>"Margaret...I know what it's like to be young and think you're in love," the woman said.</p><p>"I don't think I'm in love, Ms Ghorm...I know I am. I know that none of you can seem to understand that, but I assure you that David and I are not just some ordinary teen couple," she said hotly.</p><p>"Margaret…" she started to chide.</p><p>"No...you may not believe in true love or soul mates, but we do. What we have is that once in a lifetime love that many only dream of finding. We may be young, but we're much more mature than most our age," she added, before standing up.</p><p>"And seeing that I am emancipated, you can give guidance, but you cannot make me give David up. No one can or will...and anyone that doesn't like that can go to hell," Margaret said, as she stormed out and ran right into someone. Fortunately, it was the man she loved.</p><p>"Whoa...where the fire, beautiful?" he asked playfully.</p><p>"No fire...just a stupid blue raincloud named Ms. Ghorm," she complained and he chuckled, as he put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"I know...I just got a talking to from Mr. Jones about teenage boys and hormones," he replied.</p><p>"They just don't understand...but I think I'm okay with that. I don't want people like that in our world anyway," she said. He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Me either...let's go home. It's Friday night so Em is spending the night at Lily's...so it's just us," he said, as she smiled at him.</p><p>"So I thought we could get a pizza and a movie or something," he mentioned, but she smiled slyly.</p><p>"Mmm...let's skip the movie and go straight to bed. Then we can order the pizza later," she whispered to him with a giggle.</p><p>"I love the way you think," he replied, as they left together, arms around each other, intent on shutting out the world for the weekend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret smiled at the memory and went about eating her lunch, while thinking about the man she loved.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David worked diligently on the work he had been given on his first day. Upon completion of the onboarding process, he was given an access badge and a cubicle. The work was easy and he completed it in much less time than someone else might have. He looked around to make sure no one was really paying attention and then pulled up the account search. He typed in Unified Dynamic System and wasn't surprised when a red banner popped up, denying his access. It simply stated that he didn't have the security clearance for that particular account. That meant he had to find a way to get access to a badge with a higher security clearance. That gave him an idea and he got up from his seat with his mug. He made his way into the kitchenette nearby and filled his mug with coffee. Seeing that he was alone, he microwaved his badge and then approached his boss' office.</p><p>"For some reason, my badge isn't working when I try to input my findings into the system for these accounts," David said to him. Doc's brow furrowed and he took the badge from him and tried scanning it on one of the door panels, finding it dead.</p><p>"That's odd...I'll take it down to human resources to get you a new one," Doc said.</p><p>"Is there something else you want me to do in the meantime?" David asked. Doc paused for a moment and David could tell he was trying to decide whether or not he trusted him.</p><p>"Here...use mine until we get yours fixed," he said.</p><p>"Thanks," David replied, flashing a charming smile.</p><p>"Only cause you're the 828 guy...don't tell anyone," Doc said, as he slapped him on the back. David smirked and hurried back to his cubicle. He was granted access this time and began to speed read what he could. That's when a name caught his eye. It was a name from the plane and he clicked on that. Glinda Good...he remembered that she was in just across the aisle from Regina. He saw his boss coming and quickly took a screenshot of the information on his phone, before closing the page and logging out.</p><p>"Here you go," Doc said, as he nodded and exchanged badges.</p><p>"I think I'll take my break," David said, as he made his way outside to call his wife.</p><p>"Hey…" he said, as she answered.</p><p>"Hey you...I've been thinking about you all day. I got your note," she said. He smiled.</p><p>"I'm glad...I hope it made your day better," he replied.</p><p>"It did, but I really want to know how your day is going," she said.</p><p>"Well…I microwaved my badge so it wouldn't work and conned my boss into letting me use his while he got me a new one," he explained.</p><p>"Wow...that's impressive on your first day," she mentioned.</p><p>"Well...he just happens to be obsessed with the flight. It's probably the only reason I got the job, but I found something. I'm going to send you a screenshot," he said, as he sent the photo.</p><p>"Glinda Good...should I know that name?" she asked.</p><p>"No...but she was on the plane and it turns out that she's involved with something called the Singularity project, which is funded by United Dynamic Systems," he replied.</p><p>"It says that she was nearly laughed out of the scientific community as a loon, but became a hit in the spiritual realm for her research into mirror neurons and human brain connectivity," Margaret said, reading from the photo.</p><p>"Sound familiar?" he asked.</p><p>"Do you think she's behind everything?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"I don't know...but she is hosting a conference tonight. Are you up for it?" he asked.</p><p>"Are you kidding? Of course! Though we should probably ask Regina to come too," she replied.</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing. I'm going to call her next," David said.</p><p>"I'll tell Ollie we need her to watch Henry and then I'll be ready when you get home," Margaret replied.</p><p>"I love you...especially for following along with all this craziness and going with me to some boring conference," he said.</p><p>"I love you too and we're doing this craziness together. Plus…I don't care what we're doing in our evenings, as long as we're together," she replied.</p><p>"I'll see you soon," he said, as he hung up his phone and turned back to the building. He sighed and went back inside. The work was mind numbing for him, but hopefully, he would only have to put up with it for a short time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Snafu, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22: Snafu, Pt 2</p><p>As David arrived home that evening, he saw a man dropping off his daughter and immediately concluded that this must be Lance. He was doing his best to be okay with this man spending time with his daughter and was truly glad that Olive had someone to look after her while he was gone. It was still hard that he was still around now that David was back.</p><p>Margaret made it easier, as usual. This man had been fully interested in dating his wife, when he was presumed dead, and he would have wanted happiness for her if he was really gone. But he was grateful that she hadn't moved on. It was still hard seeing this man though. He could see the way he was looking at Olive and even Margaret, as she came out of the house, that he wanted a life with them. The longing in his eyes was unmistakable and set him on edge. He didn't fear him doing anything or making a move; he didn't seem like the type. He had overstepped a bit with Olive, but doubted he would do the same with Margaret. He knew his wife would have a right hook for him if he did, for she had made her feelings to him perfectly clear. He felt eternally grateful for that. Margaret was in love with him and was in no way torn at all with where her heart was.</p><p>"You must be Lance," David said, as he extended his hand and the other man shook it.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you," Lance replied. That was a lie. Both of them probably would have been okay never meeting each other. Margaret stepped in though, as she usually did, and slipped her arms around his waist.</p><p>"Hey baby...how was your day?" she asked, as she pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"It was good...better now though," he replied.</p><p>"Well…I should be going. I'll see you in a few days for the climb, Olive," Lance said, as he retreated to his car and their daughter waved to him.</p><p>"Honey...are you sure you're okay watching Henry tonight?" Margaret asked. Olive shrugged.</p><p>"Sure...we'll be fine. You and Dad go out...you need it," she said and they smiled at her, as they went inside.</p><p>"Hey sweetie...you okay with it just being you and Ollie tonight?" Margaret asked, as their son sat at the table, coloring a picture.</p><p>"Sure...pizza and movies for us," Henry replied, as he finished his drawing. It was of a man with a heart on his chest.</p><p>"Who is that?" David asked. Henry shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know yet," Henry replied, as he put it on the fridge and his parents hugged him, before going to get ready for their evening out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It had been an eventful day at the station, indeed. Killian and Emma had managed to convince Tom Clark to come in to look at a lineup. If they didn't get a positive ID, then the man they suspected of murdering Tom's brother would go free by the end of the day.</p><p>"Okay...we're going to take you into a room with a glass window. In the other room, they'll be bringing in the lineup. None of them can see you," Emma said, as they led him into the room. In the next room, a light was flipped on, as six men were led into the room and lined up beneath the numbers.</p><p>"Take your time...no rush," Killian said, as Tom observed the men and his eyes locked on the one beneath number four. At the same time, Emma was hearing the heartbeat again, loudly in her ears, and she still had no idea what it might mean.</p><p>"Sorry…I don't recognize any of them," he lied. Emma and Killian exchanged a glance.</p><p>"Are you sure...take your time," Killian urged. But he shook his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I can't make a positive ID," Tom said hurriedly, as he left quickly. Emma sighed.</p><p>"He's lying...and it's number four. We need to delay his release somehow," she said.</p><p>"I'm sorry Emma...but without an ID or a murder weapon, we have no choice but to cut him loose," Killian replied. She sighed in frustration, as she stared at the man through the glass and the heartbeat hammered in her head. She ran out, trying to get away from it. This man was going to hurt someone else and there was nothing she could do to stop it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David and Margaret met Regina at the entrance to the auditorium, hand in hand, and then followed her in, where they found three seats near the front of the stage.</p><p>"Good evening and welcome, Ladies and Gentleman," the blonde woman said, as she came onto the stage.</p><p>"I am Glinda Goode...head of the Singularity Project and possibly more famously, survivor of the mysterious flight 828," she said, as she strolled along the expanse of the stage.</p><p>"The mind is an amazing thing. Every mind is unique and different. Yet the potential for many minds to become one is a very real thing," she said.</p><p>"My research is considered fringe and even completely insane to some. But mirror neurons is a real science and my research has shown that the human brain can link up with other human brains," Glinda said, as her eyes rested on them.</p><p>"At last...I've been waiting for you," she said, unnerving them all...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma walked in the door that night, lost in thought, and approached the table where her niece and nephew were playing a game.</p><p>"Hey guys…" she said.</p><p>"Hey...there's some pizza leftover," Olive offered.</p><p>"Thanks...your parents go out?" Emma asked through a mouthful of pepperoni.</p><p>"Yeah...wanna play?" Henry asked. She was about to tell them to make a place for her when she saw Henry's drawing on the fridge. The drawing resembled Tom Clark, in his store, with a heart on his chest.</p><p>"Aunt Emma?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Uh...there's an errand I forgot I had to run. I'll be back soon," she said, as she ran out. Olive and Henry exchanged a glance, shrugged, and then went back to their game.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After Glinda's presentation, David, Margaret, and Regina waited for her just outside the auditorium. Clearly, she too, was aware of the other people that were on the flight with her and were curious if she had been monitoring their lives. Margaret was a bit more uneasy about her than her husband or new step-sister were. David could tell by her narrowed, laser gaze on the woman that his wife had questions and for Glinda's sake, he hoped that she didn't have some ulterior motive against them. He knew his wife and she was ready to pounce on anyone else that was a potential danger to them.</p><p>"Thank you for waiting," Glinda said, as she approached.</p><p>"What did you mean earlier? That you've been waiting for us? What interest do you have in my family?" Margaret asked. Glinda seemed a bit taken aback by the raven haired beauty's forwardness, but then smiled appreciatively.</p><p>"I have no narrowed interest in your family particularly...just passengers in general. I wondered how long it would be until some found their way to me," she replied.</p><p>"Looks like some passengers already wandered into your project," Regina stated.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Glinda asked. They exchanged a glance.</p><p>"You really don't know?" David asked, gauging her reaction.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Glinda replied.</p><p>"Then maybe we should go somewhere a little quieter and talk," Regina suggested. Glinda motioned them back into the auditorium, which was deserted now and they sat down.</p><p>"Now...perhaps start at the beginning," Glinda said. David looked at Margaret and she nodded, as he began to tell the story, regarding their son and his mysterious fever.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma hurried to Tom Clark's store and entered, just as a customer was leaving. It was mostly empty and she approached the counter.</p><p>"Detective…" he greeted.</p><p>"I...I need to ask you some more questions," she said, as she suddenly noticed the photos on the bulletin board behind him. One photo in particular. Her best and dearly departed friend, Lily.</p><p>"Detective?" he questioned, seeing that she seemed shell shocked.</p><p>"That photo…" she uttered. He turned and followed her line of sight.</p><p>"How do you know her?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Oh, you mean Lily?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes…" Emma answered.</p><p>"About ten years ago, it was discovered that I had a faulty valve in my heart," he said.</p><p>"I had a couple surgeries and was taking a lot of medication, but my condition continued to deteriorate over time," he explained.</p><p>"My doctors said that my only chance was to get a donor heart, so they put me on the list about seven years ago," he continued.</p><p>"To be honest, I wasn't optimistic. I knew my heart would probably give out before I made it to the top of the list, but Stealthy was always optimistic," he said.</p><p>"And he was right...about six years ago, a heart became available and I had the emergency surgery," he added, stunning her to speechlessness.</p><p>"They told me afterward that the heart came from a young woman that died in a car accident," he said.</p><p>"It made me really sad that her life was cut short, but I got to live. My brother asked for her picture from the doctor and the family agreed. They said that I shouldn't feel bad, because their daughter would have loved helping someone like that. It's why they donated her organs," he explained. Tears slipped down Emma's cheeks.</p><p>"You knew her?" he asked. She sniffed.</p><p>"She was my best friend...I was driving the car that night," Emma admitted, stunning him to speechlessness this time.</p><p>"Wow...what are the chances?" he wondered and Emma heard the heartbeat again. This was why...it had to be. The heartbeat suddenly got louder, just as Killian entered the store.</p><p>"Hey...you ran out so fast…" he said.</p><p>"Later...we need to go," she replied, as they hurried out.</p><p>"Emma...what is it?" he asked.</p><p>"I...I can't explain. Just...we need to go!" she shouted, as they jumped in his car and he started driving in the direction she instructed. The pounding kept getting louder and then slightly softer, causing her to call out.</p><p>"Stop...go back!" she said. Reluctantly, he put them in reverse and brought them to an alleyway. Emma jumped out and hurried down the alleyway, with Killian chasing after her.</p><p>"Bloody hell, this woman," he grumbled, as he ran after her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The man in the red hoodie observed an elderly man using a corner ATM machine to extract some cash. Quietly, he followed the elderly gentleman, as he hobbled back to his apartment building nearby. From his pocket, he produced an almost empty liquor bottle and he broke it on a wall, allowing him to use the spout of the bottle as a handle, while the other end would act like a dangerous, jagged weapon of glass. And with his weapon ready, he ambushed the man, cornering him outside his building.</p><p>"Give me the money…" he growled.</p><p>"Pl...please, it's all I have…" the old man pleaded.</p><p>"Give it up…" he said, threatening to slice his neck. The man's hands shook, almost violently, as he fished out the money. But the murderer wouldn't get the chance to hurt this one, as Emma drew her gun.</p><p>"Drop the weapon…" she ordered sternly. He stopped and slowly dropped it, as asked, but he decided to push the old man and make a run for it. Emma holstered her weapon and Killian steadied the old man, before he could fall, while she took off running after their perpetrator. He tried to climb a chain link fence, but Emma easily caught up to him. She grabbed him by the hood and pulled him down, before tossing him to the ground. She put her knee into his back to hold him down, as she cuffed the scumbag and hauled him to his feet.</p><p>"You're under arrest," she hissed, as she walked him back to the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Glinda listened to their story with rapt attention, extremely intrigued by their story and that of what they had termed Callings.</p><p>"And you're sure that some of the passengers are being held somewhere against their will?" she questioned.</p><p>"We're positive...my sister tracked down their former location. She thinks it was a government black site and couldn't get access. Since then, they've likely been moved," David said.</p><p>"And you took a job at this accounting firm? The one that handles the finances for Unified Dynamic Systems?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"The same company that's funding your Singularity project," Regina said pointedly.</p><p>"I understand how that looks, but I assure you that I have very little involvement with my funding source. They approached me and offered to fund my research," Glinda said.</p><p>"Well, even if that's true, they might be using your experimental research on these passengers, which in turn is endangering our son," Margaret said sternly.</p><p>"And I would never want such a thing," Glinda said.</p><p>"My research was never intended to be used to experiment on unwilling subjects. This is horrifying," she admitted.</p><p>"Do you think you could find out more about your funding source?" David asked.</p><p>"It's possible...not easy, but I will try," Glinda replied.</p><p>"Really?" Margaret asked skeptically. She nodded.</p><p>"If there are people in danger, especially a child, then I must. My research is meant to be used for good...and this is definitely not that," she said.</p><p>"Thank you…" Margaret said. Glinda smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I want no part of this evil and will do what I can," she promised.</p><p>"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Regina mentioned, as they exited and began trekking to their cars.</p><p>"It did...but I still need to get my hands on more information," he said.</p><p>"Well...you mentioned that your boss is an idiot so it shouldn't be terribly hard to swipe his badge again. You did it once already, after all," Regina replied. He nodded.</p><p>"He's obsessed with the plane...and I'm sure I can use that to our advantage again," David said.</p><p>"Just be careful...if the people behind this figure out you're digging, they could come after you," Margaret said worriedly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her tenderly.</p><p>"I will be…" he promised. With that, they said goodnight to Regina and went home for the evening.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma entered Tom Clark's shop again, a little later, and fished out some pints of ice cream from his freezer. She put them on the counter and he rang her up.</p><p>"That's a lot of ice cream," he teased. She smirked.</p><p>"My niece and nephew will eat all mine if I don't get them some," she replied.</p><p>"So...you caught the guy," he asked.</p><p>"We did...we've got him on armed robbery," she replied.</p><p>"That's it?" Tom asked. She shrugged.</p><p>"Without a positive ID from you and the murder weapon, we're not going to be able to get murder charges," she replied, as became pensive for a moment.</p><p>"If we had the murder weapon...then we could match it to him and send him away for life," she mentioned, as Tom avoided her gaze.</p><p>"Tom...I know you have the knife," she said, as he looked up.</p><p>"How?" he asked. She shrugged again.</p><p>"You wanted to carry out your own justice and to a degree, I get that. But trust me...letting the justice system do its job, especially with a case this airtight is the way to go," she urged. He sighed and produced an item wrapped in cloth from behind the counter. She put a glove on and unwrapped it, revealing the bloody knife. She produced an evidence bag and put it inside.</p><p>"I...I can come and identify him," he offered. She smiled.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning, nine sharp," she replied, before taking the paper bag of ice cream off the counter.</p><p>"Take care of that heart...it's special," she implored. He smiled.</p><p>"I will," he promised, as she walked out, feeling much lighter than she had in a long time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They arrived home to find their kids asleep on the couch in front of a movie. David smiled and turned off the television, while Margaret gently shook Olive awake.</p><p>"Go on up to bed, honey," she urged. Olive nodded and they hugged her between them.</p><p>"Night peanut," David said, as she headed up, while he lifted Henry into his arms. Together, they went upstairs and took him into his room. He watched, as Margaret gently undressed him and helped her put him in his pajamas, before they tucked him.</p><p>"He is out," David whispered, as they watched him sleep.</p><p>"I know...I'm glad he's sleeping so well now and no fever," she mentioned. He kissed her forehead.</p><p>"And I'm going to do everything I have to in order to keep it that way," he promised, as they quietly left his room and made their way to their own.</p><p>"What a night…" she mentioned, as he helped her unzip her dress.</p><p>"I know...I thought you were going to rip Glinda's head off," he mentioned, as he unbuttoned his shirt. She winced.</p><p>"I guess I got a little carried away when I thought she might be behind everything," she said.</p><p>"You're protective...and have reason to be. Besides, it was sexy," he said, as he put his arms around her, as she stood there in her undergarments. She bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"Really?" she purred.</p><p>"Very," he said in a husky tone. He kissed her tenderly, at first, and it quickly grew passionate and smoldering. He cupped her face in his hands and then slowly slid them down her neck. Goosebumps formed on her skin, as he put his hands on her body. She was still getting used to having him back, in a very good way, of course. She had been absent without his touch for so long and only had her dreams. The memory of his touch on her body had still been there though, like it was part of her and sewn into her skin. But his touch still drove her crazy and she gasped for air, as he released her lips and kissed her throat.</p><p>"Make love to me…" she breathed desperately. He gently lifted her into bed and settled atop her, as their passion and love consumed them in the physical culmination...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Whatever it Takes, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23: Whatever it Takes, Pt 1</p><p>David entered the kitchen that morning, after he finished getting ready for work, only to see his wife at the stove.</p><p>"Wow...omelets on a weekday?" he asked, as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Well...you have a busy day ahead being a sleuthing accountant. You need your energy...especially after last night," she purred.</p><p>"Yeah...it was pretty amazing," he agreed, as she put the eggs on five plates and then turned around in his arms, so they could kiss properly. They slowly swayed together and then pressed their foreheads together once their lips parted.</p><p>"Besides...you don't know how much it means to me that I have my husband and my son back and how much I love taking care of my family," she said, as he kissed her again.</p><p>"I know...and I promise we're not going anywhere ever again, my love," he promised, as Emma and the kids came into the kitchen.</p><p>"It's way too early for romance, you two," she grumbled, as she went for the coffee.</p><p>"You just hate mornings," Margaret mentioned, as she delivered the plates to everyone at the table.</p><p>"Ohh omelets...you're forgiven," Emma said, as she started eating with the kids, while David and Margaret sat down with them.</p><p>"So...how was date night?" she asked.</p><p>"Wonderful...but it was sort of a working date night," David replied.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Well...when I was digging at my new job, I learned that Unified Dynamic Systems is one of the clients at JP Williamson. UDS is funding something known as the Singularity Project, which is the research of this woman," David replied, as he showed her an image on his tablet.</p><p>"A passenger?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Yes...one that was studying something called mirror neurons. It's a fringe study that believes there are ways for human brains to link up collectively," Margaret explained.</p><p>"Uh...that sounds familiar," Emma said.</p><p>"We thought so too...so we cornered her after her symposium and questioned her about the missing passengers. But I don't think she knows anything about that," David replied.</p><p>"And you believe her?" Emma asked skeptically. He shrugged.</p><p>"She agreed to try to find out more information about her funding source, especially since it looks like they may be using her research to experiment on unwilling victims," David replied.</p><p>"I believed her too...trust me, she would be in bad shape if I thought she had anything to do with the plane's disappearance," Margaret assured. Emma snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah...she'd be in a body cast right about now," she teased.</p><p>"Well…I'm protective of the people I love," Margaret said, as she kissed her husband, before gathering their plates.</p><p>"What about you? I heard you made a big arrest. It's all over the news," David mentioned.</p><p>"Uh yeah...we got that guy that killed the brother of the owner of Darkstar Pharmacy," Emma replied.</p><p>"Good...that was so sad and a little too close to home," Margaret mentioned quietly. It was not lost on any of them that Ruth had been killed in a similar type situation.</p><p>"Yeah...something else happened too. It was a Calling," she mentioned. Margaret turned off the water and sat back down with them.</p><p>"You didn't tell us that part," she said.</p><p>"It just happened," she pointed out.</p><p>"Anyway...when I was around the store owner, I kept hearing this heartbeat. Long story short...I found out that Tom Clark had a heart transplant almost six years ago…" Emma said, as she looked them in the eyes.</p><p>"It was Lily's," she said, causing Margaret to gasp and David looked at his son.</p><p>"Hey buddy...where's that drawing you were working on?" David asked. Henry dug through his backpack and produced the illustration of a man with a heart on his chest.</p><p>"That...looks like Tom Clark," Emma replied.</p><p>"And you helped catch his brother's killer," Margaret said in amazement.</p><p>"That's not all I helped him with. He was going to take justice into his own hands...but I convinced him not to, identify the killer, and let the justice system take over," Emma replied, as Margaret squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Then that's more confirmation that these Callings are doing something good," she said.</p><p>"I don't know MM…" Emma replied.</p><p>"I mean...even if they are good…" she said.</p><p>"I mean...what is this?" she added in frustration.</p><p>"I don't know...but we will figure this out. All of it," David assured them both. With that, they quickly cleaned up and started the day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma arrived at the station and sat down at her desk, only to look up and see Killian standing there with a bakery sack in his hand.</p><p>"Picked up an extra bear claw," he mentioned.</p><p>"Uh...thanks," she replied, as she accepted the bag and he leaned against her desk.</p><p>"So...how's Henry?" he asked.</p><p>"He seems to be fine for the moment. We're keeping a close eye on him," she replied.</p><p>"But you don't think this is over?" he asked.</p><p>"Do you?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Honestly Emma...I have no idea. I mean...it's pretty out there," he mentioned.</p><p>"Yeah...that's what I thought too at first. But then it happens to you and it gets real, no matter how out there it seems," she said.</p><p>"I mean...last night, our victim's brother in this latest case just happened to be the recipient of Lily's heart? That's some out there stuff, but it happened," she reasoned. He sighed.</p><p>"Yeah...that was pretty wild," he agreed.</p><p>"Which means, whether I like it or not, these things that are happening to passengers are real and something," she said. He nodded.</p><p>"Fair enough...so what now?" he asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"I'm not sure...my brother is playing his own version of detective at his new job, so I guess we wait to see what he turns up and pray he's not discovered," he replied.</p><p>"Ah…I knew there had to be more to that. Your brother is way overqualified for a low level accounting clerk," he said.</p><p>"Yeah and from what I've heard his boss probably has an IQ that's half my brother's, so it shouldn't be too hard for David to find whatever he's looking for," she replied, as he sat down at his desk and they worked on the recent paperwork from the previous night's case.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After dropping Henry off with her father-in-law, Margaret arrived at her classroom that morning.</p><p>"Ms. Nolan?" a voice called, as a man peered into her classroom.</p><p>"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm Sidney Glass...from the New York Times," he replied. She sighed.</p><p>"A reporter," she muttered.</p><p>"Yes...and I'm sure that doesn't make you feel comfortable at all," he said.</p><p>"You mean because a dozen other reporters at your paper have run hit pieces on me and my family for the last week?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"I understand that...but that is not my intention. No one has really told the story from your side," he replied.</p><p>"And why should I trust you?" Margaret replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"You have no reason to...I get that. But this would be an opportunity to tell yours and your husband's story. I'd even let you read it before I publish," he offered.</p><p>"David and I don't care what people think of us...we never have," she said.</p><p>"Fair enough...but in case you change your mind, here is my card," Sidney said, as he set it on her desk and quietly left. She scoffed, as she looked at the card and then stuffed it in her purse, forgetting about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Upon arriving at work that morning, David sailed through the stack of work left for him on his desk with ease. This job was not challenging at all, but then that wasn't really the reason he was there. He took the stack and walked into his boss' office and he wasn't sure what Doc was doing on his computer, but he doubted it was work.</p><p>"Oh hey...828," he greeted, as David put the stack on his desk.</p><p>"Done already?" he asked and David shrugged.</p><p>"What can I say? Numbers are my thing," David replied, as another man stuck his head inside the door.</p><p>"Hey...are we still on for the game tonight?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course...hey Billy, this is David. You know, the guy from that plane," Doc said, as David shook hands with the tall African American man.</p><p>"Nice to meet you...man, what a story," he said.</p><p>"Yeah…I get that a lot," David replied.</p><p>"This is Billy from IT," Doc said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," David replied.</p><p>"Hey numbers guy...do you play poker?" Doc asked.</p><p>"Yeah...we could use one more tonight," Billy agreed. While he loathed the thought of not going home to his family the moment the day was over, he knew how valuable it could be to persuade an IT guy to unknowingly let him in the backdoor and straight to the files on the Singularity Project.</p><p>"Sounds great," David agreed.</p><p>"Great," Doc said, as he patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Until then...maybe you can help me out with these, but don't tell anyone," Doc said, as he gave him another stack and his own badge since these had a higher clearance. David smirked.</p><p>"Don't worry...I'll get these done and you can have all the credit," he replied, as he returned to his desk. He didn't know what else he could find, if anything, but he knew that accessing the backdoor through the IT guy might yield even more results.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mr. Gold entered Vance's office, only to interrupt him with another man, whom Gold recognized as one of his senior agents.</p><p>"Mr. Gold...please join us," Vance said.</p><p>"This is Special Agent Arthur King. He was just delivering some very interesting Intel," Vance said. Mr. Gold ignored the agent, but nodded curtly to Vance.</p><p>"You mean the Intel where David Nolan has just been hired on at an accounting firm for a job that he is ridiculously overqualified for?" Gold asked.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Agent King asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I have my ways, Agent King...but I do not think Mr. Nolan has ill intentions," Gold replied.</p><p>"More hero talk?" Vance questioned.</p><p>"He seems to be taking that role...yes and he may be the keystone to breaking all of this wide open," Gold replied.</p><p>"Or he could be committing corporate espionage," Arthur countered.</p><p>"David Nolan is not our enemy. In fact...I believe our enemy is within," Gold said.</p><p>"Are you accusing a government agency of being behind the disappearance of this plane?" King questioned with an edge in his voice. Gold smirked.</p><p>"Oh no, Agent King...but I am pointing out that there are those within that may not have the passenger's best interests at heart," he added.</p><p>"These people may be a threat to National Security," Arthur pointed out.</p><p>"They don't know what happened to them, Agent King. They are in the dark as much as we are. Locking them up will yield no answers," Gold warned.</p><p>"This guy is a crackpot," Arthur hissed to his boss.</p><p>"Mr. Gold's insight is valuable...but we will monitor Mr. Nolan's activities. Bug his phone," Vance ordered. Arthur seemed appeased by that and quickly left.</p><p>"He's a hothead...and not in a good way," Gold mentioned.</p><p>"He's a good agent," Vance countered.</p><p>"If Nolan does commit espionage...I can't ignore it," Vance warned.</p><p>"Perhaps not...but arresting him will get you nothing. In fact, it may cost lives if you do," Gold warned in return. Vance was silent at that, contemplating his words.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's okay, baby...this sounds like an opportunity you can't pass up," Margaret said, as she put the groceries away while talking to him on speaker phone.</p><p>"I know...I just hate getting home late. But if I can get a way into this account through the backdoor, I might be able to get a location or something," David said.</p><p>"I hate it too...but I know you're doing this for Henry. I'll feed the kids and wait to eat with you," she said.</p><p>"Thanks...but you don't have to do that," he replied.</p><p>"I know...but I want to," she said.</p><p>"Then I can't wait. I'll see you soon and I love you," he replied. She smiled.</p><p>"I love you too," she gushed, as they hung up and she saw their son come into the house with her father-in-law.</p><p>"Hey sweetie...did you have a good day with Grandpa?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah...we had lots of fun," Henry replied, as she hugged him and she and Robert shared a smile.</p><p>"But I was wondering…" Henry said.</p><p>"Wondering what?" she asked.</p><p>"When can I go back to school?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh...well, we want to make sure you're out of the woods from that most recent scare, honey," she replied.</p><p>"I know...but I feel fine now and Dad is trying to find out where those missing passengers are, right?" Henry asked. She smiled.</p><p>"He is...and we can talk about school more later, I promise," she replied, as he went upstairs.</p><p>"I know David is doing what he needs to...but corporate espionage is no joke if he gets caught," Robert said in a worried tone.</p><p>"I know...I'm worried too, but David thinks this might be the only way to save Henry and those missing passengers," Margaret replied. He nodded.</p><p>"And there will be no stopping him," Robert said. She smiled softly.</p><p>"You know David...always the hero," she said fondly.</p><p>"That's our David," he agreed.</p><p>"Do you want to stay for dinner and eat with the kids?" she asked. He smiled.</p><p>"You know I'd love that," he replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David entered the conference room, which had been turned into an after hours poker game. He was not looking forward to this at all, but he put a smile on and was introduced to the other players that he had not met yet.</p><p>"So 828...were the aliens at least hot?" one guy asked and the others busted up laughing. David forced a chuckle and shook his head.</p><p>"No...but then there's only one woman for me and she's right here on Earth," he replied.</p><p>"Dude...your wife isn't here. You don't actually have to say that stuff," Doc said.</p><p>"I say it because it's true," David replied.</p><p>"Don't mind Doc...he can't get a woman to save his life," Billy joked, as he dealt the cards.</p><p>"Very funny," Doc said.</p><p>"So David...he tells me you're a numbers guy?" Billy asked.</p><p>"A Master's in mathematics. I did a bit of coding in college, but ultimately decided to teach instead," David replied.</p><p>"So you know some coding?" Billy asked.</p><p>"It's been a long time...I probably need a refresher," David replied.</p><p>"I could help with that...if you're interested. Doc says that you're bored," Billy said.</p><p>"Actually yeah...that would be great," David replied.</p><p>"After you finish tomorrow's work load," Doc instructed, as they picked up their cards.</p><p>"So...that should be about nine in the morning," David said, as they all laughed. Getting in with the IT guy had been easier than he thought…</p><p>~*~</p><p>As Margaret waited for David to get home, the kids watched a movie and she found herself walking down memory lane in the form of one of her many photo albums. She flipped the page and smiled at the photo of them on their wedding day. She remembered that day so well, for it had been one of the happiest days of her life.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>"Wow...you look like a fairytale Princess for sure," her friend and one of her bridesmaid's, Ruby, said.</p><p>"Well…I'm marrying my Prince Charming so I should," Margaret replied, as Abigail adjusted her veil.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Emma asked, as she stepped forward. Her future sister-in-law and best friend was her maid of honor, of course. Margaret smiled.</p><p>"I've wanted to marry David since we were eight. I can't wait…" she replied. Emma smiled.</p><p>"Neither can he. He's been telling everyone he was going to marry you since then too, so let's finally make it official already," Emma said, as Robert poked his head in.</p><p>"Ready?" he asked. Emma nodded, as he came into the room.</p><p>"You look beautiful, Margaret and I already considered you my daughter," he said, making her smile.</p><p>"I know that I was a terrible father to my kids and you were what helped them both get through some very rough times. I can never repay you for that and when you asked me to walk you down the aisle, I was blown away," he admitted.</p><p>"You made mistakes and struggled with your own demons, but you got better and we forgive you. Even at your worst, you were more of a father to me than my own ever was," she said, as he offered his arm and she hooked her hand on his elbow.</p><p>By then, the music had intensified. Her bridesmaid's and Emma were already at the altar and everyone stood, as they exited the small garden house and outside into the beautiful garden where they had chosen to have their wedding. It was near the wooded area and the bridge they had frequented for years. They had played in this garden and park for years, so getting married here seemed perfect.</p><p>David was in awe, as she floated toward him like an angel, carrying a bouquet of snowdrops, much like the ones he had picked for her when they were children. Even then, the idea of marrying her was firm in his young mind and now that the moment was finally here, he knew that his life was complete with her by his side. The ceremony was a mere formality, for they had bonded their lives together long ago…</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That was an amazing day," he mentioned and she looked up, finding him leaning over her.</p><p>"You're home...I was so absorbed by the memory of this day that I didn't hear you come in," she mentioned, as he kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"It was one of the best days of my life," he said, as he squeezed into the chair with her.</p><p>"Mine too," she agreed, as they shared another kiss.</p><p>"Did you find anything?" she asked.</p><p>"Not yet...but the IT guy promised to show me some coding. If I can manage to get in the backdoor to the account of the Singularity Project, I'm hoping I can find something like a location or more names," he replied. She smiled and kissed him again.</p><p>"I know you will...you're our hero, after all," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder and they gazed upon their kids fondly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Whatever it Takes, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24: Whatever it Takes, Pt 2</p><p>Margaret was in heaven, as he kissed her deeply, which was in concert with the actions of the rest of his body. She lay pinned beneath him, bare and their bodies blissfully joined together in the act of lovemaking. Even though he had gotten home late, which she completed understood the reason for, he was making it up to her.</p><p>"David…" she mewled in pleasure, as he brought her to the edge and carried her over into a euphoria that had her writhing beneath him. She knew only he could bring her such. They had always been so in sync, whether it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. His climax was only seconds behind her and they slowly came down from the high. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she had gotten him back. Her world had literally crashed to complete devastation, with only her daughter to give her a reason to go on and the only one that had held her back from complete insanity. Had she lost Olive too, she was certain she would have been broken completely and probably ended up institutionalized somewhere. Then he returned to her and with him, her son and best friend and turned the light on inside her that went out when they disappeared. Losing him again couldn't happen; it wasn't an option. A second time would kill her; she was certain of it. But she banished those worries and trepidations that all this was too good to be true from her mind and instead focused on him and being in his arms once again.</p><p>Margaret cuddled against him and rested her head on his chest, as they basked in the afterglow. As they lay together, softly kissing, he noticed that she seemed a bit distracted now.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"Mmm…Henry asked if he could go back to school today," she replied. He sighed. He supposed he should have expected that conversation.</p><p>"And you think we should let him?" he asked.</p><p>"He is better...his cancer is in remission and I think he misses normalcy," she replied.</p><p>"He is...and I agree. I'm just worried about what happens if his connection to Anton rears its head again," he said.</p><p>"And I am too...but he really wants to and as long as he's healthy, I'm not sure we shouldn't let him. Regina says his cancer is all but gone...I think he just wants to be normal again," she replied, which reminded him of a conversation he had with their son on the plane.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Flashback</p><p>As the plane touched down on the tarmac, there was some cheering, as they had been forced to circle for a while, before being diverted. He had no idea what that was all about, but he was just relieved that they were home and couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter, whom he still had to call and tell that they had been diverted to another airfield. He looked at his phone and became perplexed though.</p><p>"No signal...seriously?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Yeah...mine too," he replied, as he looked at his son.</p><p>"Hey...why the long face? We're home," he reminded him. Henry looked at him and it nearly broke his heart.</p><p>"When we were on vacation, I felt like I didn't have cancer anymore," Henry replied.</p><p>"I know, buddy," David said softly.</p><p>"But now that we're back in New York...I have cancer again. Part of me never wanted to come back here," he replied.</p><p>"I know...and Mom and I felt that way too. We even talked about just staying on the beach forever with you and Ollie. But life, unfortunately, just doesn't work that way. We're going to keep fighting though," he promised.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're right…" he agreed, as they had gotten up and put their robes on. They were both now in their son's room, watching him sleep. Despite being the middle of the night, they weren't the only ones awake and heard someone in the kitchen.</p><p>"Emma's probably eating blueberry pop-tarts," Margaret whispered. He kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"I'll go see what's going on with her," he said, as he left her to keep watch on their son, while he went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey…" he said, as he came in.</p><p>"Hey," she replied, as she drank cocoa and munched on a pop-tart.</p><p>"That's a lot of sugar at two in the morning," he mentioned.</p><p>"Did MM make you say that?" she asked and he chuckled.</p><p>"Of course...but seriously, you only eat this stuff in the middle of the night after a nightmare," he replied. She nodded.</p><p>"Was it about the night Lily died again?" he asked.</p><p>"Actually no...it was about Killian," she replied.</p><p>"A nightmare about Killian?" he asked.</p><p>"It was more unease than anything. I think we're being watched...and getting Killian involved was a mistake. What if knowing all this puts him in danger?" she asked.</p><p>"I've thought about that...especially with Margaret. But keeping something...anything from her just isn't an option for me. Especially something like this," he replied. She sighed.</p><p>"I know...but he's not with me. He's married to someone else. I mean, how do you think his wife would feel if she found out that her husband risked his entire career and livelihood to cover for his ex?" she asked. He winced.</p><p>"Not great…" he agreed.</p><p>"But that was his choice. You offered to come clean and he wouldn't let you," he reminded her. She snorted.</p><p>"I didn't have to listen to him," she muttered.</p><p>"But you did, because you respect him and there's still feelings there," he mentioned.</p><p>"Don't start with that," she protested.</p><p>"I'm not saying act on those feelings...but you probably should deal with them so you can move on," he said. She gave him a withering gaze.</p><p>"That is exactly what MM would tell me," she replied. He smirked.</p><p>"Well, she is my wife and soul mate...and she's always right," he said. She sighed and didn't protest that.</p><p>"Yeah...well, it's easier said than done. Meanwhile, what are you doing up and believe me, I'm trying to ignore your sex hair, cause that can't be the only reason," she said. He chuckled at that.</p><p>"We...we were just talking about Henry. He wants to go back to school and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't scare me," he said.</p><p>"You mean because of Anton?" she asked. He nodded.</p><p>"I just...maybe we should find him first. I mean, what if Henry relapses?" he asked. She sighed.</p><p>"David...you need to realize that it could be a while or never when we do find him. I think letting Henry go back to something of a normal life is the best thing. For all of us...especially if we are being watched," Emma replied.</p><p>"MM thinks so too," he mentioned.</p><p>"And she's always right," Emma teased and he smiled.</p><p>"Okay...good late night talk," he said, as he stood up.</p><p>"Get some sleep," he urged.</p><p>"You too," she replied.</p><p>"We'll see," he said slyly.</p><p>"Eww…" she complained, as she headed back downstairs and he went to the bedroom.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Margaret asked. He nodded.</p><p>"She is...and you're right about Henry. We should let him go back to school," he agreed. She smiled and kissed him.</p><p>"I'll get him registered...and everything is going to be okay," she promised. He smiled and kissed her again.</p><p>"You're right...because I have you," he said, as he caressed her face gently. Their lips met again and a second bout of passion consumed them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After a restless night, Emma was on her way to the station when she received the call. They had a possible jumper and they wanted her there, because it was an 828 passenger. She rushed to the scene and arrived to find Killian and other officers already on the scene.</p><p>"Do you recognize him?" Killian asked.</p><p>"No...but I don't have the passenger roster memorized like my brother," Emma replied.</p><p>"We identified him as Felix Smith," one of the officers said. Emma vaguely remembered seeing him on the plane and that's when she heard her own voice again, in her head.</p><p>"Don't Lose Him," the voice said. Another Calling and she took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm going up to talk to him," she said.</p><p>"All right...let's get a harness on you," Killian agreed, as they got her ready.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And now...we're in," Billy said, as he showed David some of the coding procedures.</p><p>"Nice…I think it's starting to come back to me. Thanks for taking the time to run through this with me," he said.</p><p>"No problem," Billy said, as he stood up and David knew it was now or never. He felt badly about it, but pretended to accidentally stumble and knock the coffee cup in Billy's hand all over him.</p><p>"Oh my God...I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy," he said, as he tried to help the now irritated IT tech clean off with some paper towels.</p><p>"Ugh...it's okay. I got it," Billy said, as he headed for the bathroom. David looked back at the laptop and took a flash drive out of his pocket. He quickly found his way into the UDS coding and through into the account. He smirked, as it was everything needed. He put the flash drive in the slot and initiated the copy. He tapped his foot impatiently and heard footsteps coming toward the room. It was undoubtedly Billy and he had only seconds. Fortunately, he finished and ejected the flash drive, before standing up from the table.</p><p>"I'm really sorry...and thanks again," David said. Billy smiled.</p><p>"No worries...and I know you didn't mean to," he replied. David nodded and returned to his desk, with the flash drive safely in his pocket.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma opened the door to the roof of the building and slowly stepped onto the rooftop.</p><p>"Stay back!" Felix cried.</p><p>"Felix...it's okay. My name is Emma Nolan...I was on the plane too," she told him. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to place her, and then shook his head.</p><p>"No...stay away!" he insisted.</p><p>"Felix...I know what you're going through," she promised, as she slowly moved closer.</p><p>"It has to stop…" he cried, as there were tears in his eyes.</p><p>"What has to stop?" she asked.</p><p>"People are dying and it's my fault!" she replied.</p><p>"I'm sure that's not true," she said.</p><p>"No...you don't understand! There's only one way to stop it!" he claimed, as he looked down.</p><p>"I can see my house from here…" he said quietly.</p><p>"Felix...if you just come down, I know I can help you find out why these people close to you died," Emma replied.</p><p>"No...you can't. No one can help. More will die, unless I die instead," Felix insisted.</p><p>"Felix...no, that's not true. Please don't do this!" she pleaded, but he jumped anyway and she rushed to the edge. She lowered her head, as she saw him, dead on the pavement. She lost him...she had failed another Calling.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David suppressed an eyeroll, as he made his way toward Doc's office. The guy was the definition of an inept manager, who spent his time in his office, trolling the internet and eating junk food, while his employees did his allotment of work and made him look good. He drove a Maserati, while the real workers made peanuts. Working here was necessary though, but hopefully not for much longer. He couldn't risk looking at the flash drive here at work, but he couldn't wait to get home to do so either.</p><p>"Hey…" David stepped into his office and Doc waved him in.</p><p>"Man…I have been all over the 828 conspiracy sites this morning. There is some insane chatter," he said. David hated those sites and how his entire family was splashed all over them. It was bad enough that he and Emma were all over them, but it made his blood boil that his wife and children were also on the sites.</p><p>He was about to tell him that he was done with what he'd been given and was bored out of his mind, but the fire alarm went off, interrupting them.</p><p>"Okay...fire drill! Everyone file out down the stairs calmly," Doc called. David followed the other employees to the lobby and outside into the courtyard. He saw Vance and Gold standing by a tree and watched them casually walk away. He realized that they were likely the cause of the fire drill and casually followed them, until he was in the parking garage.</p><p>"Phone," Vance said.</p><p>"Excuse me?" David asked.</p><p>"Give me your phone...it's bugged," Vance clarified.</p><p>"You bugged my phone?!" David asked, as he handed it over and watched Vance stomp on it.</p><p>"We're the NSA...we bug everything," Vance said.</p><p>"Then why are you here?" David asked.</p><p>"I know about the flash drive. You realize that I could arrest you for corporate espionage?" he asked.</p><p>"But you haven't," David replied.</p><p>"Have you looked at any of the data?" Vance asked.</p><p>"Not yet...I can't here without getting caught," David replied.</p><p>"You can now...if you agree to work with us," Vance said, as he gave him a new phone and laptop.</p><p>"Wait...now you want to work with me?" David asked. Vance sighed.</p><p>"We saw the farm...and we saw the evidence," he said.</p><p>"Then why do you need me? Why don't you just take the flash drive and hand it off to one of your analysts?" David questioned and Gold smirked. Vance sighed.</p><p>"Because the minute I do...they'll be onto us and that data is too raw for me to make any sense of. Perhaps you can crack it though," he said. David sighed.</p><p>"So now you want me to trust you?" he asked.</p><p>"I know that's a risk, but I do respect your quest to keep your family safe," Vance replied. David took the devices and looked at them both.</p><p>"I'll see what I can find," he said, as he headed back inside, just as his new phone showed that he had a missed call from Emma.</p><p>"Hey...sorry I missed your call," David said, as he took the stairs.</p><p>"It happened again. A Calling...and I failed it," Emma told him.</p><p>"Okay...slow down," he said, as he stopped in the stairwell.</p><p>"One of the passengers, Felix Smith...jumped off a roof. He kept saying that people around him were dying and the only way to stop it from happening again was if he died instead. The Calling told me not to lose him...and I did," Emma said and he could tell she was really distraught.</p><p>"Oh Emma...I'm so sorry, but him jumping is not your fault," he reasoned.</p><p>"How do you know? The Calling was pretty clear," she sniffed.</p><p>"The Callings are never clear...you know that. Do you know why he thought people around him were dying?" he asked.</p><p>"Not yet...Killian and are headed to his place to search it soon," Emma answered.</p><p>"Okay...keep me posted and don't blame yourself. We'll figure this out...all of it," he promised, as he hung up and returned to his desk with his new laptop. He put the other one away and set up the new one. He looked around and without further delay, he put the flash drive in and delved into the raw data.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After her last class let out, Margaret arrived at Olive's school. The High School she attended was also connected to the Middle School and the Elementary School, which made her feel a little about enrolling Henry in school. At least she knew that Ollie would be there with him before and after school and perhaps even at lunch. Registering him was fairly quick and easy and she met her daughter outside at the car.</p><p>"Hey Mom…" Olive said, as they shared a hug.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" she asked.</p><p>"Great...is Henry starting school tomorrow?" she asked, as they got in the car.</p><p>"He is and I know he's going to protest, but will you please walk him to his class in the morning and make sure he gets settled okay?" Margaret asked. Olive chuckled.</p><p>"Don't worry...I've got it, Mom," Olive promised, as they were about to get in when a man approached them.</p><p>"Mrs. Nolan…" Sidney greeted.</p><p>"You again? Are you following me?" Margaret asked in an accusatory tone. He put his hands up and kept his distance.</p><p>"I know I might seem persistent, Mrs. Nolan...I simply just want to tell your side of the story," Sidney said.</p><p>"How did you even know where I was going to be if you're not following me?" Margaret asked defensively.</p><p>"I am an investigative reporter, Mrs. Nolan...finding out where your daughter goes to school was not difficult," he replied. That alarmed her too. He was digging into their lives and she didn't like it at all.</p><p>"Listen…I don't know what your agenda is, but I don't like it. I'm not giving you an interview and I want you to leave us alone. My sister-in-law is a cop and if you come near us again, I'll slap you with a restraining order so fast, it will make your head spin!" Margaret threatened, as she ushered Olive into the car. Mr. Glass watched, as she hurried to the driver's side and sped away.</p><p>He walked back to his car and made a call, as he drove back to his office.</p><p>"I cornered her at the school, as instructed. She reacted much in the way you said she would," Sidney reported.</p><p>"Good...slowly driving that little retch crazy is going to be entertaining, to say the least," the female voice said.</p><p>"Mrs. Mills-Blanchard...I am a reporter, not a stalker. This makes me highly uncomfortable and it could get me terminated from the newspaper," Sidney argued.</p><p>"I am paying you more than you make in five years to do this one job. You cashed a check, Mr. Glass and I expect the job to be completed, unless you'd like to face a breach of contract," Cora said in an icy tone.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Mills-Blanchard," he relented.</p><p>"Good...I'll be in touch for our next move," she said, as the line went dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Point of No Return, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25: Point of No Return, Pt 1</p><p>Emma and Killian arrived at Felix's apartment and found it fairly normal. Not dirty, but a bit cluttered and lived in. There was the collection of newspaper articles on his kitchen table that got their attention though.</p><p>"Obituaries?" Killian asked.</p><p>"He said that people were dying before he jumped. For some reason, I think he thought he was causing people to die," Emma replied.</p><p>"These seem like accidents though. This woman was electrocuted by a stray power line that fell during a storm," he said.</p><p>"That's horrible and gruesome. This guy had a heart attack," she said, confused by all of that.</p><p>"Why would he think he killed them?" she asked.</p><p>"Dunno...but I think we have to chalk this one up to the fact that perhaps he was disturbed. I think you know better than anyone how hard adjusting to coming back to a world that...moved on," he replied, as they shared a look.</p><p>"Yeah…" she agreed, but then something in the articles caught her eye.</p><p>"Unless...there is more to this, after all," she said, as she pointed to the woman's shirt.</p><p>"The Rabbit Hole?" he asked.</p><p>"She was an employee at the Rabbit Hole bar and this guy had his heart attack in the same bar," she realized, as she compared the articles.</p><p>"That is a pretty freaky coincidence...but what connection to our victim does this place have?" he asked. Emma picked up the matchbook on the table and showed it to him.</p><p>"Seems he was a customer too," she said, as he took it from her.</p><p>"Now that is definitely worth checking out," he agreed, as they quickly left the man's abandoned apartment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After about an hour of delving into the raw data, David was still trying to make sense of it all. But he was sure he was onto something when he encountered what looked to be medical data. If they were experimenting on the missing passengers, then there would be medical data. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number, while making sure no one was near.</p><p>"Glinda...this is David Nolan," he said.</p><p>"Hello David," she answered.</p><p>"Listen...I found my way into the data information for the Singularity Project and I'm seeing a lot of medical data...and also some electrical readouts. Does that make any sense to you?" he asked.</p><p>"Electrical readouts?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes...does that mean anything?" he asked.</p><p>"It means they're using my research to try to duplicate the Callings. Electrical impulses to stimulate the brain and produce the Callings," she realized.</p><p>"So they can control and weaponize them," he said.</p><p>"Most likely," she answered.</p><p>"Thanks…I'll get back to you soon," David said, as he hung up the phone and peered up over his cubicle and into his boss' office. He looked a bit stressed, like he was on a deadline or something. Probably too much internet surfing and not enough working. This guy was easier to play than a fiddle. There was only one way to find any locations now.</p><p>"Hey...I'm finished if there's anything I can take off your plate," David said, as Doc looked up at him and then at the stack of folders on his desk that seemed to make him nervous.</p><p>"Yeah...those you need a higher clearance to enter into the system," Doc said, as he rushed around his office.</p><p>"Sorry…I'm running late for a board meeting and was supposed to have all this done," he said.</p><p>"Well…if you give me access, I could run an algorithm to get this all entered in a snap. It'd be done by the time you get down to corporate," he offered. Doc paused and looked at him for a moment. He sighed then and gave him his access badge.</p><p>"I'm counting on you, Nolan," he said, as he hurried out of his office. David smirked.</p><p>"Don't worry...you'll get your algorithm and I'll get the locations I need," David muttered.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma and Killian walked into the Rabbit Hole and approached the bar.</p><p>"Can I help you?" the man behind the bar asked. He had an accent, similar to Killian's.</p><p>"NYPD...we're here to ask you a few questions about a patron that frequents your establishment," Killian replied, as he flashed his badge.</p><p>"Of course...I have quite a few regulars and I'll help if I can. I'm Will Scarlet," he replied.</p><p>"Do recognize him?" Emma asked, as she showed him a photo on her phone.</p><p>"Oh, that's Felix...he's in here a lot. A bit of a celebrity now. Talked a lot about the plane and how he knew it was going to crash," Will replied.</p><p>"Really? Was he always paranoid?" he asked.</p><p>"Well...he's always been a bit maladjusted, even before the plane. But when he came back...his paranoia went from the normal nine to off the charts. Started saying that people were dying around him," Will replied.</p><p>"Well...he might have been right. Can you tell us about these two," Emma said, as she showed him the newspaper clippings.</p><p>"Oh yeah...Amara, that was a horrible accident. She was one of my best bartenders," he said.</p><p>"And this man?" Killian asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Tucker...he had a heart attack right here. I wasn't here, but the paramedics couldn't revive him. Wait...you don't think Felix had anything to do with these deaths, do you?" he asked.</p><p>"No…we're just investigating any connections," Emma replied.</p><p>"Connections to what?" Will asked.</p><p>"I am afraid that Felix committed suicide earlier today. We're just trying to get a grasp of his life," Killian replied.</p><p>"He's dead?" Will asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Emma replied.</p><p>"Bloody hell...that's tragic. He was a very troubled guy though," Will said. Killian nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for your help," he said, as they exited the building.</p><p>"Sounds like Felix was paranoid and thought the deaths that happened here were his fault," Killian said.</p><p>"Or he was having Callings," Emma replied. Killian looked skeptical at that.</p><p>"Or maybe this is just all unfortunate coincidence," he reasoned. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Nothing since I've been back has been coincidence," she replied, as they headed for the car. As they did, a thought struck her. What if that was it? He had been talking about the plane. What if he had told these people about the Callings? If that was true...she realized that both Killian and Margaret could be in danger.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I got your call...I'm assuming you found something," Vance said. He looked irritated at being summoned and Gold seemed to be unbothered, as usual.</p><p>"I looked through the raw data and found a lot of medical jargon and electrical data. So I called another passenger. Glinda Good," David explained.</p><p>"You involved someone else?" Vance hissed.</p><p>"Relax...Glinda thinks that whoever has the passengers may be trying to duplicate her research. She is being funded by the Singularity project. She thinks they might be hijacking her research, especially now," David said.</p><p>"Why now?" he asked.</p><p>"I told her about the electrical data and medical jargon. She thinks they are using her research to experiment on the passengers," David replied.</p><p>"Even if they are...this doesn't help us much," Vance said.</p><p>"Except that I managed to find a few locations that are being leased by UDS with Singularity as the subsidiary," David said. Gold smirked, as Vance suddenly looked impressed.</p><p>"How did you get that information?" he asked.</p><p>"My boss is an idiot and spends more time on his fantasy football lineup than doing any work. So I offered to help him out and he gave me his security badge," David replied.</p><p>"That is a stupid boss," Gold agreed. Vance sighed.</p><p>"We still need more...I can't get a warrant to search this many places on what we have. Plus...this is a lot of ground to cover. We need to get it narrowed down," he said, as thought for a moment.</p><p>"Do you think Ms. Good would agree to meet with her funders and wear a wire?" Vance questioned.</p><p>"She said she wanted to help in any way she can. I'll call her," David replied, as he dialed her.</p><p>"I told you that he was the one...he's the hero in this story," Gold said.</p><p>"Shut up," Vance replied irritably, as Gold continued to smirk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Olive looked over at her mother, as she looked through the mail. She was trying to act like she was okay, but Olive could tell she was really bothered by that reporter.</p><p>"Mom...are you okay?" Olive asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, sweetie," Margaret replied. The teen rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What's with the eye roll?" she asked.</p><p>"Because we both know you're not okay," Olive replied.</p><p>"Not okay?" David asked, as he arrived home at that moment.</p><p>"No…I'm fine. Really," Margaret replied.</p><p>"That reporter that came to her classroom the other day tracked us down at school," Olive told her father.</p><p>"Tattle tale…" Margaret muttered.</p><p>"Is he following you?" David asked, with an edge in his voice.</p><p>"I already warned him that if he didn't leave us alone that my sister-in-law, the cop, would file a restraining order," she promised.</p><p>"Who is this guy?" David asked and Olive pulled up a photo on her phone.</p><p>"Sidney Glass…" he said, as he started for the door.</p><p>"David...wait!" she called, as she ran after him.</p><p>"Baby…I'm okay and you just got home and I don't want you to go," she pleaded, as she blocked his path.</p><p>"If there is someone stalking my wife...it's something I need to take care of," he said. But she shook her head.</p><p>"I warned him and I think he got the message," she said. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm going to text this guy's photo to Emma. I think we should file that restraining order anyway," he replied.</p><p>"Okay...but I don't want you confronting this man. He's a reporter and you know he'll just write some hit piece if you confront him," she warned. He sighed.</p><p>"Which might be exactly what he wants. People are just itching to paint the passengers as dangerous," he realized. She nodded and they hugged, as she rested her head against his chest.</p><p>"I get this feeling that they want to take you away from me somehow," she confessed, as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>"They're not going to take me," he promised.</p><p>"But me going off on some reporter probably won't paint a picture of sanity...even if I really want to punch this guy right now," he added. She smiled.</p><p>"I'm fine...I promise. It just freaked me out for a minute, but he's not worth it," she said.</p><p>"You're right...maybe we both need a little break," he replied.</p><p>"You guys should go out...the kid and I'll be fine," Olive suggested, as she headed upstairs. He looked back at his wife.</p><p>"What do you say? Date night? And this time a real one and not going to some conference," he said. She smiled.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful," she agreed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Glinda smiled, as she was led into the doctor's office. She had only met him a few times and he was one of the lead doctor's heading up many projects. If he really was involved in something shady, especially if he was using her research, she definitely wanted to expose him.</p><p>"Dr. Goode...it's a pleasure," he said.</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Jenkins and thank you for seeing me on such short notice," she replied.</p><p>"Of course...your research is fascinating and you said that you needed to discuss some of the schematics?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes…I have been going over my experience on the plane, as you know and would like to propose a few things," she replied, as she quietly slipped her hand beneath the desk and planted the bug for Vance.</p><p>"So...what did you want to discuss exactly?" the bespectacled doctor asked, just as his colleague barged in.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have an urgent matter to tend to," the man said.</p><p>"Ah...I'm afraid I will have to reschedule this meeting, Ms. Goode. Please forgive me," he said, as she rose from her seat.</p><p>"Completely understandable, doctor. Have your office call mine," she said, as she made a hasty exit.</p><p>"What is it?" Jenkins snapped.</p><p>"I think there's been a breach. Someone has been rifling through our data," the assistant reported. Jenkins fumed.</p><p>"We cannot afford anymore delays. We have already moved the project to Brooklyn. Another move will lose us weeks more!" he ranted.</p><p>"We are close...perhaps we begin again and get the results we need," the assistant suggested.</p><p>"Yes...we don't have much choice. Let's proceed, but I want to know where that breach came from," he ordered, as they exited his office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Brooklyn…" Gold said, as he and Vance listened to the audio from the bug that had been planted.</p><p>"That's still a lot of ground to cover," he said, as he pressed a button and his assistant walked in.</p><p>"I need you to run a search on any facilities registered to the Singularity Project in Brooklyn and expedite it," he said.</p><p>"Has it been assigned a case number?" the agent asked. If the military was involved in this...then Vance wanted them to be kept in the dark about his probing.</p><p>"I'll take care of that part. Just get me a list asap," he said, as she left.</p><p>"Perhaps Mr. Nolan can narrow his search. His boss is a bit dim. I'm sure swiping his badge again wouldn't be so hard," Gold suggested.</p><p>"No...they already know there is a breach. It's not going to take them long to trace it back to the UDS accounting firm. He goes in again and he gets caught. Not even I can keep him out of prison for corporate espionage," Vance said.</p><p>"Then we had better warn him or he'll do it anyway," Gold replied.</p><p>"Now that I agree with. We'll ping his phone and make a surprise visit," he said, as they left the office, but not before his assistant had that list for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>She chuckled, as they trekked hand in hand through the park.</p><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course it is...Chinese takeout in our favorite park with my husband is much more romantic than some stuffy, fancy restaurant," she replied. They were both dressed up and they had intended to go to a fancy Italian restaurant. However, once they arrived and were waiting for a table, he was attracting a lot of unwanted attention and stares. It was suffocating, so when she suggested a picnic in the car, they had picked up some takeout and enjoyed it together in the car with some music. To be honest, it was better than any restaurant, as far as they were concerned. And now, they were taking a moonlit walk in their favorite park.</p><p>"I know, but a husband should be able to take his wife to a nice restaurant without attracting attention," he said.</p><p>"It will fade over time. Besides, you know I don't care where we go as long as we're together," she said, as she kissed him tenderly. Unfortunately, they could hear someone approaching and their lips parted.</p><p>"Wonderful…" he muttered, as he saw Gold and Vance coming toward them.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt your evening," Vance said.</p><p>"Not sorry enough not to do it," David retorted, earning him a nudge from his wife.</p><p>"Director Vance...Mr. Gold," she greeted politely.</p><p>"Mrs. Nolan...we do apologize for the interruption, but Ms. Goode has come through for us," Vance replied.</p><p>"She planted the bug?" David asked with interest. He nodded.</p><p>"And they let it slip that they moved the project to Brooklyn," Vance replied.</p><p>"That's certainly progress," Margaret said.</p><p>"Indeed. We have seven locations tied to UDS in the area. Still too many to search on foot, but it's definitely narrowed it down," Vance replied.</p><p>"And if I can get into their files one more time...I might be able to narrow it down even more," David said.</p><p>"No...that's too risky. Not even I can help you if you're caught for corporate espionage. They know their data has been searched. They'll eventually figure it out and trace it back to your boss," Vance warned.</p><p>"Then how do you suggest we find out which facility is holding the missing passengers?" David asked.</p><p>"We've got the bug planted and we'll be listening in," Vance replied.</p><p>"Fine...but you better keep us in the loop. Our son's life is in danger here," David said sternly.</p><p>"Not to worry, Mr. Nolan...we'll be in touch," Gold assured them, as they left. He sighed and put his arm around her.</p><p>"Some date night, huh?" he asked. She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"It was still perfect, handsome. Let's get some ice cream and take it home to the kids," she replied. He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah...that does sound perfect," he agreed, as they walked back to their car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Point of No Return, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26: Point of No Return, Pt 2</p><p>When they arrived home, they found their kids and Emma watching a movie together, though it seemed like Emma wasn't able to pay attention to it. So once they dished out the ice cream for the kids, they joined Emma in the kitchen for hers.</p><p>"What's going on?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"It's a lot…" Emma replied.</p><p>"Which is why we brought all the ice cream. Come on...let's have it," David said. She sighed.</p><p>"Killian and I got a call this morning. They specifically wanted me on the case, because a passenger was on the roof of a building, threatening to jump," she revealed. Margaret gasped.</p><p>"Oh Emma…" she said, as she reached out to squeeze the blonde's hand.</p><p>"His name was Felix," she said, as David pulled him up on his tablet.</p><p>"He kept saying that people around him were dying and that it was his fault," she explained.</p><p>"You think he was having Callings?" David asked. She nodded.</p><p>"But he wasn't dealing with it well...and so when we talked to the bartender at the bar he frequented, we found out that a couple people that also frequented the bar recently died," she replied.</p><p>"That seems like more than a coincidence," Margaret mentioned.</p><p>"That's what I said. One was a heart attack and the other got hit with a stray, fallen power line. But it turns out that...Felix may have told both of these people about the Callings," she said, with trepidation.</p><p>"You're sure?" David asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Were you able to talk him down?" Margaret asked, but the raven haired beauty frowned when the blonde shook her head.</p><p>"No...he was convinced that he was the reason they were dead, so he ended it so no more people would die because of him," she said, as a fear tears fell from her eyes. They both got up and put their arms around her.</p><p>"I couldn't stop him…" she cried.</p><p>"Emma...that's not your fault," David stressed. She sniffed.</p><p>"I know...the bartender says that even before the plane, he wasn't a well adjusted person," she admitted.</p><p>"So getting Callings probably pushed him over the edge," David reasoned.</p><p>"That's not why I'm so upset…" she said.</p><p>"Then why are you?" Margaret asked, as her blue eyes met her green ones.</p><p>"Don't you see, MM? People around him that knew about the Callings died!" she exclaimed and then tried to lower her voice so as not to freak the kids out.</p><p>"You know about them...Killian knows and Olive knows!" she fretted and David got a very worried look on his face at that.</p><p>"That doesn't mean something bad is going to happen to us," Margaret reasoned, as she looked at her husband.</p><p>"David...that's not what this means," she insisted.</p><p>"And I want to believe that...but if you're in danger, because of the Callings…" he said, as he trailed off. The thought of that made him want to scream at the sky and plead to whatever force this was that it could not take her from him. It could not.</p><p>"David...you are not going to lose me," she insisted.</p><p>"But you lost me…" he said. A tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>"I know...and it was the worst five years of mine and Ollie's lives. But now I know that we had to endure that...we had to in order to save our son from cancer," she replied.</p><p>"What if we're wrong? What if these Callings aren't doing the good we think they are?" he asked.</p><p>"But they are...we can't deny the good things that have come from them. We have to take the bad with the good," she insisted.</p><p>"I don't know, MM. There will be no good if we lose someone we love," Emma said.</p><p>"I know...but I also know that I'm supposed to know about the Callings. I can feel it," Margaret said. David sighed.</p><p>"She's right...and I would have never been able to keep secrets from her. It's just not how we're wired," David assured his sister.</p><p>"Maybe for you guys...but Killian and I are not together. If he's not supposed to know...and he dies, because of me, I can't live with that!" Emma said in exasperation.</p><p>"Lily died because of me...and now Killian might as well!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Lily's death was an accident and you know that if you had let her drive that night that you would both probably be dead," David reasoned.</p><p>"He's right...and cutting Killian out now could be more dangerous. If you tell him that you suspect he might be in danger, at least he'll be aware and then he can make his own decisions," Margaret insisted.</p><p>"I don't know…" Emma fretted.</p><p>"Honey…" Margaret soothed.</p><p>"I know that you still love him...and I can't imagine what it's like to not be able to be with him," she said. Emma looked at her and hugged her gently.</p><p>"I love you, but you're right...you don't know what it's like. I'm glad you don't though," Emma said, as she went down to her room. Margaret put a hand to her heart, as she watched her go. It wasn't often that she wasn't able to comfort her best friend and she felt terrible about it.</p><p>"I wish we could help her with this," Margaret murmured, as she felt her husband put his arms around her from behind and kiss her hair.</p><p>"I know...but I don't think we can. Killian is married and you and I don't really have advice for this kind of situation," he said.</p><p>"God...if you were married to someone else, I think I'd lose my mind," Margaret lamented.</p><p>"I don't even want to think about being married to anyone else. That sounds like a nightmare…" he said, as she turned her head and he kissed her tenderly. She turned in his arms and slipped hers around his neck, as he kissed her deeply and passionately.</p><p>"Kids...it's time for bed. You have school in the morning," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. They joined hands and tucked their children in, with goodnight kisses. Then with purposeful strides, Margaret led him to their bedroom and their lips crashed together again once the door closed. They gasped for air, as their lips parted and they purposefully started undressing each other.</p><p>"What you went through...I'm still in awe that you did it. I'd never be strong enough," he rasped, before their lips met again.</p><p>"You are...you're my hero. You were still in my heart...I could still feel you, even though my brain told me it wasn't possible. But it was…" she said, as their lips met again.</p><p>"It was...and I'm in awe of you. But then I always have been," he confessed. She sniffed.</p><p>"And you've always been my Prince Charming...my hero," she gushed, as he swept her into his arms and deposited her on their bed. She pulled him down onto her and their insatiable, endless passion consumed them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma found herself unable to sleep that night, so when she got the call from Killian, she was almost relieved. Until she arrived at the Rabbit Hole, only to find the bartender on duty that night...dead. It wasn't Will Scarlett that they had talked to earlier, but the night shift bartender.</p><p>"How did it happen?" she asked, as she arrived at the bar and observed the sheet that had been placed over the body, inside the storage room.</p><p>"Bartender came back to do inventory and the shelves collapsed. A large crate full of heavy glass bottles fell on him," Killian replied.</p><p>"Any chance he'd been talking to Felix before he died?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Uh...yeah, apparently they were friends," Killian replied and Emma sighed.</p><p>"That's it...I can't let you in on this stuff with the Callings anymore," she said.</p><p>"Emma...I already know, so cutting me out doesn't make sense," Killian reasoned.</p><p>"It does...because if you don't know anymore, maybe whatever this is won't see you as a threat," she said, as she walked away to start working on the report. He sighed and waited for the Coroner to arrive. He knew that he shouldn't care about being close to Emma. He was a married man, after all. But ever since Emma had been back, he found that his feelings for her had never truly gone away and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next morning</p><p>"Did you have enough to eat, sweetie?" Margaret asked, as she was extra fussy over their son that morning.</p><p>"Yeah Mom...I'm stuffed, really," Henry replied, as he went to get his shoes on.</p><p>"Okay...if you're sure. Oh, I packed your lunches," she said, as she retrieved them from the refrigerator. David and Olive shared a smile.</p><p>"Mom...he'll be fine. I'll make sure he gets to his class okay and then we have the same lunch, so he can eat with me," Olive said. Margaret sighed.</p><p>"Thanks honey...I'm just so worried about him adjusting or people bugging him about being on the plane," she replied.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Mom. I know lots of kids are going to stare...but I really want to go back to school," Henry said bravely. Margaret hugged him again.</p><p>"Okay...and I guess Ollie will be near too so that makes me feel a bit better," she said. David smiled.</p><p>"Grab your stuff and I'll drop you both off," he said, as they got their lunches and headed out to the car, while he took her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Have a good day," she said.</p><p>"You too...and if that reporter dares to show his face again…" he started to say and she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"You'll be my first call, my love and then Emma," she promised, as they shared another kiss and parted ways for the day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David finished entering the newest stack for his boss and looked around, before accessing the UDS file again. He likely knew his time was now very limited. They would soon find out that the leak they had was coming from this accounting department, but he was determined to do whatever he had to in order to find the right building where he knew they were holding the missing passengers against their will. He noticed though that only five of the six possible locations they were looking at were in the system.</p><p>"That's it…" he realized, as he identified the one that had not been uploaded. Either they were slow in getting it into the system or this one was purposefully being kept off the books. He logged out and then stood up. He knew he likely had to get out now and even then, there was no guarantee they wouldn't come after him. But for now, he'd give them the slip.</p><p>"Hey…I finished those files for you, but I'm not feeling so well," David said, as he placed the folders on his boss' desk. Doc put his hand up.</p><p>"Say no more...whatever you have, no one wants it. Take a sick day," Doc said. David nodded and then slipped into the elevator, knowing he would likely never be back here.</p><p>"Vance...I think I know which building they're hiding the passengers in," he said into his phone, as he got into the car.</p><p>"I warned you not to go back in," Vance said in exasperation.</p><p>"I know...but I noticed that only five of the six newly purchased properties had been uploaded into the system. Either they're late or one of them is being purposefully delayed," David replied. There was silence on the other end, but he heard Gold in the background.</p><p>"That's good work...probably saves us days of searching," he mentioned.</p><p>"Stay out of this," Vance said.</p><p>"Send me the location," he said.</p><p>"I'll text it to you and I'll meet you there," David replied, as he hung up and smirked slightly, knowing that Vance was probably cussing him out right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Henry looked around nervously, as he held his lunch in one hand and milk in the other. So far, despite a few stares, his day had been good so far. His teacher was nice so far and hadn't made any fuss about the plane. Some of the other kids whispered and none seemed to want to talk to him yet, but he knew that would probably change. At least, he hoped it would. He saw Olive waving him over and he walked quickly to her table and sat down there. He recognized a few people, Nicholas included, that he and Olive had been friends with in Elementary school. They had grown though, while he was still ten. It was awkward at best.</p><p>"At least some things don't change. Still peanut butter and strawberry jelly," Nicholas mentioned fondly.</p><p>"And you're still eating bologna and cheese," Henry noticed.</p><p>"Uh bologna," Olive complained.</p><p>"She still hates bologna," Nicholas teased.</p><p>"PB and J will always be superior," Olive said.</p><p>"Agree to disagree, but you two always had the greatest snacks. I mean, my chips are good, but your Mom makes homemade stuff all the time," he said.</p><p>"And she knows you like brownies too, so she packed me an extra one," Henry replied, as he offered it to him. He smiled.</p><p>"Thanks…Olive never parts with any of her sweets," he said.</p><p>"Damn straight," she agreed, as she bit into her brownie and they laughed and continued to talk. Despite their friends all being older now, he found himself getting on well with them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret sat at her desk, grading papers during her free period and once she got through the stack, she checked her phone and smiled at the text from David. It was a quick one, telling her that he had found something and he was meeting Vance and that he would call her soon. As she was about to text back, she looked up and noticed Sidney Glass in her doorway.</p><p>"Oh my God...you don't know how to take a hint!" she hissed, as she pressed a button.</p><p>"Please Mrs. Nolan...I mean no harm and I truly believe you deserve to have your story heard," Sidney said.</p><p>"And I told you that my story is one of a love and intimacy with my husband that is unlike any other...but it's for us. We don't want or need the scrutiny of others. We had plenty of that growing up," Margaret replied.</p><p>"That is why this is such a unique story and one that should be told. Childhood sweethearts, real life true love that defied even death to reunite!" he said grandly.</p><p>"But true love doesn't sell newspapers. Scandal does and that's what you're truly interested in, so what is this really all about?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Is it so hard to believe that I find your story fascinating?" he asked.</p><p>"I know our story is unique, but most people want to focus on how young David and I were and how irresponsible they think it was," she replied.</p><p>"True...but I find your family history fascinating too. I mean, you have to admit that it is very intriguing that your mother's once rival ended up marrying your father years after her death. And then add all your strife to be in a serious relationship so young, coupled with the plane and you have the stuff that daytime soaps only wish they had," Sidney pointed out. She looked at him with scrutiny.</p><p>"Wait...my mother and Cora weren't rivals. They knew each of each other, but not well. My mother never mentioned Cora and Cora said that they were aware of each other, but not much more than that," Margaret said. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Really? Because that is not what my research has turned up," Sidney replied, as she cautiously came closer to him.</p><p>"What research?" she asked.</p><p>"I can't just show you my research," he replied.</p><p>"I have a detective cop sister-in-law on speed dial and a husband that would love to punch your lights out," she reminded him.</p><p>"A very good point…" he said, as he showed her an old article on his tablet. It was a picture of her parents with Cora and a man that she assumed was Regina's father.</p><p>"They ran in the same social circle...and your father chose to marry your mother over her," Sidney revealed, as she scanned the article.</p><p>"Can...can you send this to me?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Certainly…I am sorry if this comes as a shock to you, but it seems that Cora was not fond of your mother and always felt slighted by her. Now, I hope you and your husband will reconsider an interview for my article," Sidney replied, as he sent it to her with the email provided and quietly left with a smirk on his face. He now knew that Margaret would likely lash out at her father and new step-mother again. Either way, he would definitely get a story on her and Cora would be very pleased.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David and Emma arrived on the scene and spotted an unmarked utility van in the vicinity. The side door opened and they slipped in.</p><p>"Is this the place?" Emma asked.</p><p>"We weren't sure, until Dr. Jenkin himself stepped out five minutes ago. I think it's safe to say that we have the right facility," Gold said.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?" David asked, as he was anxious to go in.</p><p>"Not yet...if we don't do this right, the whole thing could easily blow up in our faces," Vance replied. David wanted to protest, but knew he was right.</p><p>"Well, I can go back to the station and dig up dirt on this Jenkins guy, unless you've done that already?" Emma asked.</p><p>"We haven't," Vance replied, as he looked at Gold.</p><p>"Why not?" David asked.</p><p>"Because I don't trust the NSA or rather everyone in it. If a search on Dr. Jenkins is registered, someone may tip him off," Gold replied.</p><p>"You think you have a leak inside?" Emma asked.</p><p>"As much as I hate to think about it...yes. A search by the NYPD would most likely go unnoticed," Vance replied.</p><p>"I'll get on it," Emma confirmed.</p><p>"So what now?" David asked.</p><p>"We wait for the right moment. For now, you go home and be with your family," Vance replied. David nodded and didn't protest at that, as he followed Emma back to her car.</p><p>Dr. Jenkins pressed the end button on his smartphone and observed the newly set up operation from the floor above. He had just informed his contact that they were set up in their new facility and were almost ready to begin again. Marko winced in pain, as they began to get him ready for more experiments and across the city, inside a house, Henry Nolan winced in pain as well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dead Reckoning, Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27: Dead Reckoning, Pt 1</p><p>Flashback - the plane</p><p>The plane shuddered and the distress continued, as the turbulence became more violent, jarring them around and sending panic among the passengers into overdrive. David could swear that he felt the plane dip in the sky and instinctively, he put his arm over Henry, even though he knew that wouldn't make any difference if the plane went down. Fortunately, after a few harrowing moments, the lights in the cabin came back on and they steadied in the air.</p><p>"Sorry about that, folks...we hit a bit of turbulence, but we came through it just fine. We ask that you remain seated with your seat belts on though and we should be coming into New York shortly," the Captain said. David breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>What followed, of course, was the shock and disbelief at learning that almost five and a half years had somehow passed during that brief, but harrowing moment of turbulence. No one knew how or why it had happened. But it had. David returned to Margaret, as she had rushed into that hanger, hoping that her broken world was about to be whole again. And it was. He had been so impatient though, as they had been kept by the government for questioning for hours. He remembered the particular question about the turbulence, as it seemed to be one of their focal points.</p><p>"I don't know...I told you. There was some violent turbulence, but it only lasted a few minutes," David explained in exasperation.</p><p>"We must be thorough, Mr. Nolan. I'm sure you can appreciate what an unusual circumstance this is," Vance said.</p><p>"For you maybe...but for me, I have a son that is sick and needs a doctor and a wife that's waiting for us," David snapped.</p><p>"Mr. Nolan...it's been five and a half years for everyone else. Are you sure you still have a wife waiting for you? You've all been presumed dead. Many of those that lost passengers from this plane moved on. Some remarried. Some moved away entirely. Some may have even died themselves," Vance said.</p><p>"Because I just know, okay? If I was really dead, I'd want Margaret to move on, but I'm not sure that our hearts would let us. I know what it sounds like...but I know my wife and she's waiting for me. She'd wait for me to find her as long as it took," he insisted. He had perplexed Vance that day and intrigued Gold.</p><p>Emma had much of the same experience. She told them the same thing about the turbulence and insisted that she needed to call her boyfriend, before correcting herself and calling him her fiancé. Except her reality was the one suggested by Vance. Killian had moved on and married someone else.</p><p>For Regina, she had given the same answer as well. Violent turbulence for a few frightening moments and then a smooth ride home. Regina was asking for her father though that day, hoping that he had not passed away while she was gone, as Vance had suggested probably happened to some aging parents of passengers. Fortunately for her, Regina's father had survived to greet her upon her return.</p><p>For Aurora Rose, the questioning began much the same and her answer was the same about the turbulence. But that was where her questioning took a different turn. While the other passengers got to go home, she had to stay behind. It wasn't like she had a home like some of the others or anyone to claim her. So when Vance revealed that she would be detained due to several warrants out for her arrest, she shouldn't have been surprised. It seemed that five years had not been enough to erase her troubled past.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Present Day</p><p>David got home and smiled, as he saw his wife sitting on the couch, reading something on her tablet.</p><p>"Hey beautiful…" he greeted, as she looked up and he immediately noticed the pensiveness on her face.</p><p>"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked, as he sat down beside her.</p><p>"Sidney Glass came to my classroom again today," she replied.</p><p>"What?!" he exclaimed, as he was ready to barrel down to the man's office building and give him a shiner he wouldn't forget.</p><p>"Wait...that's not really what has me upset though," she interjected, as she pulled him back into his seat.</p><p>"What is it then?" he asked, as he looked at the article she was reading. It looked old and was definitely a scan of the original.</p><p>"He was going on about telling our story and how it was intriguing that my father married Cora years after my mother died, considering that he had once chosen her over Cora," she explained. His brows furrowed.</p><p>"He did?" he asked, as he scanned the article.</p><p>"Apparently, Cora and my mother didn't just know of each other. They knew each other quite well...and hated each other," Margaret replied.</p><p>"Wow...your father chose Eva over Cora years ago," he said, as he further skimmed the article.</p><p>"And I had no idea…" Margaret said.</p><p>"Cora hated my mother...and felt like she was cheated out of the high life so to speak," she added.</p><p>"I'm sorry...your father should have told you that Cora was an old flame when he introduced her. He acted like they met after," he said. She nodded.</p><p>"Except I think there's a reason for that," she replied.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, as she swiped to another article and he scanned it as well.</p><p>"Wall Street Tycoon's wife dies mysteriously," he read and then shook his head.</p><p>"But I always thought your Mom got sick," David replied.</p><p>"So did I. Johanna told me that they found late stage cancer and it was untreatable. I never questioned it, but thinking back...she was fine one day and sick and gone the next," Margaret said. He nodded.</p><p>"We were kids...and you trusted Johanna. But yeah...even with late stage cancer, she could have still had a month or so left," he reasoned, as he squeezed her hand and noticed the look on her face.</p><p>"You think it wasn't cancer at all, don't you?" he asked. She looked at him.</p><p>"Think about it. My mother dies, Johanna just disappears the next day, and my father marries Cora years later after I'm out of the picture too," she replied. He nodded.</p><p>"Well...the first place to start would be trying to get a hold of your mother's medical records," he said, as she looked at him.</p><p>"Then you're okay with me pursuing this?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"Of course I am...this is your mother and if there's a question or worse, foul play, you deserve to know," he said. She melted into his arms at that point and he hugged her tightly.</p><p>"I just want you to be careful and let me help you. If Cora was somehow involved and she finds out you're digging into the past...she could go after you," he warned.</p><p>"I know...but I think I know where to start. I'm just not sure it's a good idea," she said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked.</p><p>"I think Regina could probably help me get her medical records. But...what if Cora did do something? I don't want to lose my new step-sister by implicating her mother in something," she replied. He nodded.</p><p>"Let's just start with the medical records. We'll figure out how to tell her the rest if we need to. If I know Regina, she probably already knows what her mother is capable of though," he reasoned. She nodded.</p><p>"And maybe we can have Emma track down Johanna," he suggested.</p><p>"How? I doubt Johanna has a criminal record," she said. He nodded and then got another thought, as he grabbed his laptop and sat back with her.</p><p>"True...but most people are in the court system in some kind of capacity. We can look her up ourselves," he suggested. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Do you remember her last name?" he asked.</p><p>"Baines. Johanna Baines," she replied, as they looked up the name on the website. Unfortunately, they heard a noise coming from the garage and set the laptop aside for now. Their search would have to wait, as they got up and joined hands to go see what was going on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What are you working on?" Killian asked, as he approached Emma's desk.</p><p>"Nothing," she replied. He rolled his eyes and leaned against her desk.</p><p>"Emma…" he started to say.</p><p>"No…" she refuted.</p><p>"Oh bloody hell...I already know about all of this. Keeping me in the dark now doesn't make any sense," he argued.</p><p>"It does if it...whatever this is doesn't see you as a threat anymore," she hissed.</p><p>"Emma…" he argued, as she got a phone called. He sighed, as she took it and he listened to her half of the conversation. He could tell it was David by the time she hung up.</p><p>"I gotta go," she said, as she got up.</p><p>"I'm going with you," he insisted.</p><p>"No...you're not," she said crossly, as she left. He stood there for a minute, contemplating his next move and decided to follow her anyway.</p><p>"Bloody hell...when am I going to stop chasing this woman?" he murmured under his breath, as he set out to tail her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David opened the garage door and they saw a young woman standing just outside. She looked roughed up and terrified. They looked at each other and then he put a hand up.</p><p>"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you," he said.</p><p>"Are you David Nolan?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion.</p><p>"Yes...how do you know me?" he asked.</p><p>"The plane...you were on the plane too. I kept hearing your name in my head and I escaped," she replied. Their eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait...you escaped from where?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know...a place where they had me and others from the plane. They were doing tests on us. I spit my pills out though and escaped. I kept hearing your name," she explained.</p><p>"You have burn marks on your skin," Margaret said in concern.</p><p>"She's at the same place Anton is," he realized.</p><p>"What's your name?" he asked. Her eyes shifted between them and he put his hand up.</p><p>"It's okay...she's my wife and she knows about everything that's happening to the passengers," he assured.</p><p>"Aurora...Aurora Rose," she revealed.</p><p>"Okay…I'm going to call my sister. She's a detective and she can help you and help us find the other passengers," David said, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"No!" Aurora exclaimed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"I...I have a warrant out for my arrest. That's why I was detained when the plane landed and ended up on the bus full of people that no one claimed," she explained.</p><p>"You don't have to worry. Emma will be more concerned about helping you and the other passengers. You can trust her," David assured, as he made the call, but Aurora didn't look any less nervous about that.</p><p>"Emma...one of the passengers escaped. She's in our garage," he said.</p><p>"Oh my God...is she okay?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I think so...she has a few minor injuries and she was definitely experimented on. The thing is...she spit her pills out and so I'm thinking they're getting ready to start up again. I think we need to go to Vance so he can go in now. I don't think we can wait," David replied.</p><p>"I agree...I'll meet you at Vance's office," she said.</p><p>"The thing is...she also has a warrant out on her so she's reluctant about Vance," David said.</p><p>"I get that...but the other passengers are going to fry again if we don't go now," she replied.</p><p>"Yeah...we'll see you there," he said, as he hung up.</p><p>"Look…I know you're scared about going to jail, but if the passengers are experimented on again, our son could be in danger too," David explained.</p><p>"Your son?" Aurora asked.</p><p>"He was on the plane too and he felt it the last time the experiments happened. We almost lost him," Margaret replied. Aurora looked at her for a moment.</p><p>"I'll do everything I can to convince Vance to look the other way on the warrant if you help us," David promised. She nodded.</p><p>"I don't want anyone else to be hurt," she agreed, as he turned to his wife.</p><p>"Olive's not home yet," he murmured. Margaret nodded.</p><p>"I'll stay behind with Henry...just be careful, please. I can't lose you again," she said tearfully. He pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>"You won't...I'm never leaving you again," he promised, as he kissed her passionately.</p><p>"I'll call Glinda and Regina and have them meet you. They can look at Aurora's wounds," Margaret said, as he grabbed his keys.</p><p>"Good idea...thanks," he replied, as he kissed her again.</p><p>"I love you," he said. She sniffed and smiled back at him.</p><p>"I love you too," she replied, as she watched them go, before making the calls.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David arrived at the small office nearby where Vance and Gold had allocated nearby the known location of where they were keeping the passengers.</p><p>"I thought we told you to go home," Vance said, as he hurried in.</p><p>"I did and one of the missing passengers found me. She escaped," he said, as he gestured to the nervous woman beside him.</p><p>"I remember you...Aurora Rose. There is still an active warrant out on you if I remember correctly," Vance said.</p><p>"Forget the warrant...she escaped and said they're getting ready to start experimenting again!" David exclaimed.</p><p>"It's too risky to go in now," Vance argued, as Glinda and Regina arrived moments behind him.</p><p>"What is this?" Vance asked.</p><p>"Margaret called us," Glinda replied, as she examined the burn marks on Aurora's temples. Vance threw his hands up.</p><p>"This operation isn't going to go very smoothly if your wife gives people our location, Mr. Nolan," Vance said crossly.</p><p>"Relax...she only called Glinda and Regina. We're all in this now," David argued and Gold only smirked.</p><p>"Definitely burn marks...likely from electroshocks," Glinda said, as Regina treated them with a bit of antiseptic.</p><p>"I don't understand...what are they hoping to gain with electro-shocks to the passengers?" Vance asked, as Emma arrived too and shared a glance with her brother. She shook her head, fearing that if they involved Gold and Vance that they would be put at risk as well.</p><p>"Will someone answer my damn question?" he demanded.</p><p>"Some of us...have been hearing things or experiencing things. A lot of these things have been shared experiences among the passengers," David tried to explain.</p><p>"The experiments started after the plane blew up," Aurora offered.</p><p>"My son...he was channeling the experience through one of the passengers that they are doing the experiments on. A man named Anton Garcia," David said.</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense," Vance refuted.</p><p>"That's what put your boy in the hospital, isn't it? It had nothing to do with his cancer," Gold reasoned. David nodded.</p><p>"They are using my research on mirror neurons. They are trying to not only connect us all through these Callings, but control them," Glinda tried to explain. Vance shook his head though. He still wasn't understanding any of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes...we're about to start up again. We are expecting even better results this time," Jenkins said, as he nodded to one of his subordinates. Anton was shocked and two other passengers experienced the pain as well.</p><p>~*~</p><p>In his room, Henry's eyes flew open wide and he held his head in pain.</p><p>"Aaahhh…" he groaned.</p><p>"Henry?" Margaret asked, as she came into his bedroom and rushed to his side.</p><p>"It's happening, Mom…" he said.</p><p>"Oh baby," she fretted, as she held his close.</p><p>"We have to get to Dad!" he cried.</p><p>"Oh honey, I want to, but we have to stay here," she said.</p><p>"No Mom...we have to get to dad! He's feeling it too now!" Henry cried.</p><p>"You're sure?" she asked. He nodded and she took his hand.</p><p>"Okay...let's go," Margaret replied. It was risky, but if David was in danger now too, there was nothing that was going to keep her away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Excellent...increase the power. Let's see if we can get even more of a reaction," Jenkins ordered, as the voltage was increased. This time, all the passengers reacted to this one and he smirked deviously. He had done it and that meant the possibilities were limitless.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"None of this makes any sense. How can you really think your son is feeling the pain of this other passenger?" Vance asked, trying to wrap his mind around it. David opened his mouth to try and keep explaining it, but he wouldn't have to. Suddenly, Emma, Regina, and David were all holding their heads in pain, while Glinda looked at them with concern. Vance looked around the room in shock.</p><p>"What the hell?" he questioned.</p><p>"It seems they're all feeling it now. If we wait any longer...there may be no one to rescue," Gold warned. Vance was inclined to agree and made the call. It was time to go in...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dead Reckoning, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28: Dead Reckoning, Pt 2</p><p>"Turn here, Mom," Henry said. Margaret followed her son's instructions and had no idea how he knew where David was, but trusted it. The Callings were obviously leading her son and this might be the only way to save him.</p><p>"Oh honey…your nose," Margaret fretted, as she grabbed a tissue in the console and handed it to him. He put it to his nose to catch the blood.</p><p>"When I find out who is doing this...they better hope someone else has already taken them out," she said.</p><p>"It's okay, Mom...we're going to find them. Dad is going to save them and us," Henry insisted.</p><p>"I hope you're right, sweetie," Margaret said, as she continued to follow his directions that were clearly leading them toward Red Hook.</p><p>Gold opened the door to let them out, as they prepared to join Vance and the tactical team he was assembling, only to find Killian Rogers at the door.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Helping you find the passengers," Killian replied. She was about to argue when they were all hit again with a pain in their heads.</p><p>"Dammit...we need to find them now and we can use all the help we can get," David said. Killian nodded.</p><p>"David!" Emma protested.</p><p>"We don't have time!" he responded and she relented, as she followed him out with Killian and the others following her. Thankfully, they were close by and by then, Vance had assembled his team.</p><p>Vance signaled the team and they moved on the warehouse, but once inside, they were perplexed to find it empty.</p><p>"This...this doesn't make any sense. This is the place," David said, trying to rack his brain.</p><p>"We didn't see anyone moving them out and we've been casing this place for the last twenty-four hours...so where are they?" Vance wondered, as they filed out of the warehouse. It didn't make any sense at all and he could still feel the pain from the passengers in his head.</p><p>"Dad!" Henry called and his eyes widened, as he looked up to see his wife's car there. She got out and they both rushed to him, as he hugged them both.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry...Henry said we had to come. He said you needed our help," she replied. He sighed and hugged them again.</p><p>"It doesn't make sense...they should be here," he lamented.</p><p>"They are here," Dad," Henry insisted, as he showed him his drawing of the warehouse and pointed to a place on the paper where his blood had dropped onto the page. He looked at the drawing and then found the spot where Henry was pointing to.</p><p>"Look between those trees," he said.</p><p>"I followed a headache here...why not a crayon drawing," Vance said bitterly, as he motioned his team to the trees, while Mr. Gold glanced at the drawing.</p><p>"Quite the accurate depiction, young one. Your drawings are very good," Gold complimented.</p><p>"Thanks," Henry replied.</p><p>"Director...we have something!" one of the soldiers called.</p><p>"All be damned…" Vance uttered, as there was a hidden door covered by some brush.</p><p>"Let's go…" Vance said.</p><p>"Dad, you have to go with them," Henry insisted.</p><p>"No civilians," Vance argued.</p><p>"Dad...you're the only one that can help them find the way out. You're the only one that will see the lights," Henry said. Margaret squeezed his hand.</p><p>"I hate the idea of you going anywhere near this…" she said, trailing off. She knew he had to go. Her son wasn't wrong about this and people could die if he didn't go. She just didn't have the words to tell him to go and fortunately, he knew that and kissed her passionately.</p><p>"You have to come back to me...you have to," she cried, as she pressed her forehead against his.</p><p>"Nothing will stop me...nothing," he promised, as he kissed her forehead and then dropped a kiss on his son's head as well, before hurrying in behind Emma, Killian, and Glinda, who insisted on going in as well. Gold stood by and waited with bated breath as they all did. He didn't yet know the significance of all this...but the Nolan family was leading them toward the truth, day by day, and he had the inkling that they would eventually lead him to the answers about his own life that he needed the most.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma and Killian followed the swat team in, along with Vance, with weapons drawn. Vance raised his flashlight and Dr. Jenkins was revealed.</p><p>"Hands up, Doctor," Vance warned.</p><p>"You're in way over your head, Director," Jenkins warned.</p><p>"And you're under arrest...lead us to the passengers," Vance said, as he marched the doctor forward. He smirked, as he watched Emma and David hold their heads in pain.</p><p>"It seems my experiments have been very successful," he boasted, as they pressed on.</p><p>"It's getting worse…" David said, as they found their way into the laboratory and the sight was an appalling one. Ten people were strapped to their exam tables with wires attached to them, suction cupped to their temples. They were convulsing and seizing, as the team of scientists scrambled to get away. The pain was excruciating, as David and Emma nearly doubled over.</p><p>"Turn it off!" he cried, as Glinda rushed to the control panel. But upon touching it, the panel sparked violently and threw her back against the wall behind her, knocking her out.</p><p>David and Emma struggled to get to the passengers, despite the agony. David got to Anton first and pulled the suction cups off his head, ending his pain and proceeded to the next one. Emma and Vance freed the rest, as the swat members started undoing them from the restraints.</p><p>"Let's get them out of here!" Vance called, as his team started leading the passengers out. One roused Glinda and helped her up as well, as Vance led them back the way they came. Unfortunately, as they left, an electrical fire broke out in the laboratory and armed government agents, obviously employed by the clandestine operation, began firing at them. They took cover, while Emma, Vance, and Killian exchanged fire with the hired mercenaries.</p><p>"Get these people out of here!" Vance said, ushering them to go the other way. But the place was a maze and there were multiple directions to go.</p><p>"Which way?" Glinda asked. That's when David saw a lighted path, akin to the lighted path that you would find on the aisle of a plane.</p><p>"Follow the lights," David instructed. Glinda looked at him and back in the direction he was looking.</p><p>"What lights?" she asked.</p><p>"Don't you see the lights?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh my God...Henry said you'd be the only one that could see the lights…" Glinda realized.</p><p>"This way," he said, taking the lead. The swat team and Glinda followed him through the maze, as he followed lights only visible to him and led them back to the exit. Slowly, the passengers were filed through the exit and toward the ambulance that was waiting, along with Regina.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margaret nervously awaited for her husband to emerge from the opening and held her son.</p><p>"Honey…I think your fever broke," she said, as she felt his forehead.</p><p>"Dad did it!" Henry said excitedly, as David finally emerged. Margaret let out a cry of relief, as he rushed to them, hugging them both fiercely. She held his face in her hands, just looking at him for a moment and drinking him in. He did the same and then he kissed her soundly. He looked back, waiting nervously for Emma to emerge as well.</p><p>"Let's get you in the car, sweetie," Margaret said, as she ushered him into the backseat. She knew the moment that Emma emerged that it would be time for them to get out of there.</p><p>They had managed to take out most of the mercenaries shooting at them, but Dr. Jenkins escaped. It was unfortunate, but they were certain they would find him. Emma led the way and traversed the tunnels, looking for the exit. She reached the exit and made her way out.</p><p>"Emma!" David called, as she rushed to them and they both hugged her tightly.</p><p>"I have to go back...they were right behind me," Emma said.</p><p>"Emma no!" David called. At that moment, there was an explosion from inside the tunnels. It blew Emma back and David tackled Margaret to the ground to duck from the debris.</p><p>"David…" he heard her say and it sounded muffled, as the ringing in his ears was almost deafening. He looked up and was confused, as he saw a peacock with a wall behind it. He shook his head and the image was gone. He picked himself up and she helped him, before they helped Emma up and then Mr. Gold. They all seemed unscathed and the blonde rushed toward the opening, which was billowing smoke.</p><p>"Emma no!" David protested.</p><p>"Get them out of here, David!" she shouted.</p><p>"We're not leaving you," Margaret said.</p><p>"There could be another explosion!" Emma replied.</p><p>"Which is why you can't go back in there!" David cried.</p><p>"Killian is still in there. Vance too. Go...and take Gold with you," she said, as another ambulance arrived. The first one had gone ahead with the passengers and Glinda and Regina in tow, with the promise that they would be getting them somewhere safe.</p><p>"I'll get them out...go!" Emma cried again. He shook his head, hating every moment of this, but Emma was trained for situations like this. He gently ushered his wife into the passenger seat and then helped Gold into the backseat with Henry.</p><p>"Be careful!" he called, as he got into the driver's seat. He put the SUV in reverse and floored it back toward the road, before putting it in drive and heading home.</p><p>With her family safe, Emma helped the paramedics find survivors in the tunnel.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David pulled into the driveway and sighed, as he turned off the engine.</p><p>"I can call myself a cab," Gold said.</p><p>"No...that's okay. You're welcome to stay for the evening. It's been a trying day," Margaret offered. He nodded curtly.</p><p>"Then I accept your hospitality," he said, as he followed them inside with Henry.</p><p>"Ollie…" David said.</p><p>"She's still at her friend Ava's house," Margaret replied, checking her phone. He sighed in relief, as he checked his own, anxiously awaiting Emma's call.</p><p>"Let's get you some water, sweetie," she said, as she checked his forehead.</p><p>"Mom...I'm fine," Henry insisted. She smiled and kissed his head. His fever was gone and that was a weight off them both.</p><p>"Can we have cocoa while we wait for Aunt Emma?" he asked. She smiled.</p><p>"Sure baby," she agreed, as he grabbed his sketchbook.</p><p>"Wanna see my drawings?" he asked. Gold smiled a bit.</p><p>"Most certainly, my boy," he replied, as the boy sat down next to him. They didn't know this man that was working with Vance very well, but if Henry was taking to him so easily, then they doubted he had bad intentions for them. She went about making them all a batch of cocoa, while her husband talked to his sister.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As she shined her light through the tunnel, she searched for Killian frantically. She saw a mass at her feet and shined the light down, finding that it was Dr. Jenkins, laying in a pool of his own blood from being impaled with debris. His eyes were frozen open in death and she was certain no one would shed a tear for him. She pressed on and let out a strangled gasp, as she spotted him.</p><p>"No...no...no…" she cried, as she dug him out and rolled him over.</p><p>"Don't you dare do this…" she cried, as she found his pulse and though it was thready, it was there and he was breathing.</p><p>"Someone help! I need help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She was a mess after that, as the paramedics pulled Killian and Vance from the tunnel, as well as a couple others. Vance was loaded into one ambulance and Killian into the other, with her riding along to the hospital. Once there, she waited with anxiousness, as the doctor's checked him out. They determined that he didn't need surgery and thankfully there were no internal injuries, just general trauma, but he still had yet to regain consciousness.</p><p>Emma sat beside his bed and then noticed her Captain coming toward his room, so she stepped out.</p><p>"How is he?" Graham asked.</p><p>"I don't know...it's touch and go for now. He hasn't woken up yet and they said it'll be a bad sign if he doesn't soon," she replied. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't lose hope, Emma...and talk to him. He needs to hear your voice right now," he said. She nodded.</p><p>"Um...do you know what room Vance is in?" she asked. He took a sobering breath.</p><p>"Vance didn't make it," he revealed.</p><p>"What?" she asked in shock.</p><p>"But I saw him getting loaded into an ambulance. He was alive," she said.</p><p>"I'm sorry Emma…" he said.</p><p>"Let me know when he wakes up though...because he will," he assured, as he left to get back to the station. She nodded and went back into his room. She sat down beside his bed, folding her hands and looked up to the sky.</p><p>"I have listened to you...multiple times. I've done what you've asked and now it's my turn to ask," she said, as she broke down crying.</p><p>"Please don't take him...I can't lose him. Please don't take him," she pleaded, as she cried at his beside and begged whatever mysterious force that had been inside her head since they got back to not take him away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>David sighed, as he hung up the phone and rejoined his family and Gold in the living room. Olive would be home soon and he'd feel better once she was under the same roof.</p><p>"How is Killian?" she asked, as he sat down beside her.</p><p>"They think he's going to pull through, but he hasn't woken up yet," he replied, as she noticed his solemn mood.</p><p>"But something else is wrong," she said. He nodded and looked up at Gold.</p><p>"Vance didn't make it," he announced.</p><p>"Oh no…" Margaret said, as he sat beside her.</p><p>"That is unfortunate...he was a good man," Gold replied.</p><p>"What will you do now? Will you still consult with the NSA?" David asked.</p><p>"I don't know...my only reason for doing so is to discover the mystery behind the plane. I will continue to investigate it, regardless if they allow me to continue my consultation," he replied.</p><p>"I only hope that you'll keep me in the loop," he added. David nodded curtly.</p><p>"Why us? There's twenty other people that showed up to the hanger the night the plane exploded," he said. Gold smirked.</p><p>"But you are clearly the leader, albeit unofficially," he said, as he got up.</p><p>"Excuse me though...I need to make a call," he said, as he stepped outside.</p><p>"If Emma loses Killian...I don't know what it will do to her," Margaret fretted. He held her hands.</p><p>"Then we'll pray he lives," he said, as he opened his laptop and realized it was still on the page where they were searching for Johanna.</p><p>"Oh...looks like she was in the court system," Margaret said, as she looked at it and saw that she had appeared in traffic court once, years ago.</p><p>"Wait...this is Johanna?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes…" she answered.</p><p>"She was on the plane," he said.</p><p>"What?" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah…I recognize the face, but not the last name," he said, as he pulled up his database of the passengers on his tablet.</p><p>"Oh my God...that is Johanna. But her last name is Mason now," she said.</p><p>"That's why I didn't put it together that she could be the same Johanna," he replied.</p><p>"What are the odds that she was on the plane too?" she asked.</p><p>"Well…I think we've both learned that there is no such thing as coincidence," he replied.</p><p>"Does she still live in New York?" Margaret asked.</p><p>"Yeah...she wasn't one of the twenty that showed up at the tarmac with us when the plane exploded, but I was able to place her. She's in Manhattan," David replied.</p><p>"It's getting late now…" Margaret said. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>"We'll go tomorrow," he promised.</p><p>"Really?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course...and it's not like I have much else to do. I got a text earlier from Doc and I'm totally fired," he replied.</p><p>"Oh baby…" she soothed.</p><p>"You'll find something soon; something that's worth your level of skill," she promised.</p><p>"I know...I hated the job anyway and only took it to find the passengers. It was pretty mind numbing work," he said.</p><p>"That's because you are brilliant," she boasted, as she snuggled against him. Olive came home at that moment from her friend's house and dropped her bag at the door.</p><p>"Henry has been texting me...what the heck did I miss?" she asked. David chuckled, as she sat down with them on the other side of Margaret.</p><p>"Oh it was a day for sure," Margaret agreed.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me, Mom?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ollie...everything happened so fast and I knew you were safe, which meant a lot. Believe me," Margaret replied. She nodded and they cuddled together.</p><p>"Mom's right...knowing you were safe was the one thing we could control about today," David agreed.</p><p>"So...who is this?" Olive asked.</p><p>"Oh...this was my nanny when I was a little girl. She left abruptly the day after my mother died," Margaret replied.</p><p>"And she was on the plane?" Olive asked, as her eyes widened.</p><p>"Yeah...and it turns out that Cora might have known your grandmother Eva better than she let on," David replied.</p><p>"Okay...that's wild. Tell me everything," Olive requested. They smiled and proceeded to tell her everything about that and the whole day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Upstate, Aurora Rose was safe with the other rescued passengers. But she was the only one that wasn't currently in a vegetative state. She felt guilty, as she felt the cell phone buzz against her ankle. She looked around and pulled it out of her sock, seeing that it was a text.</p><p>"Keep tabs on the Nolans," she read and sighed.</p><p>"We need to know what they're up to at all times, especially David Nolan and his wife,"</p><p>"Remember...do this and the warrant goes away and we'll tell you where your son is,"</p><p>Aurora stared at the phone and then reluctantly responded that she would do whatever it took to get her freedom and her son...even at the expense of the Nolan family...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>